The Exchange
by Desna
Summary: The Magic council does a Guildmaster Exchange. Makarov is sent to Bosco while the Master of the largest guild there, White Sea, comes to take over Fairy Tail. He happens to be Bickslows older brother and brings several of Bickslows siblings with him. Fairy Tail shouldn't be more trouble than a guild with 7 branches and 4000 mages...or so Bickslows older brother thought...
1. Chapter 1

Wanted: Mage assistance . Multiple mages will be needed, prefer a team possibly two.

Job description: Capture male and female pairs of a rare type of bird.

Location: Several, all travel expenses will be paid by client.

Duration. Varies, duration will be however long it takes for the team (s) to capture a pair of each variety of this rare species.

Reward: 1 million jewel per pair safely captured and brought to client.

To accept contact: Fiore Zoological Society. Fiore Zoo, Crocus. Astrid Colbinger special acquisitions director.

The request had caused a serious stir through the guild. When it came in Mira had double and triple checked the reward amount, it was true. The Fiore Zoo in Crocus had been given a very large grant to put together a new exhibit of a rare species of birds in all their varieties. The wanted pairs so that a captive breeding program might be started to prevent the birds from going extinct.

"Why would they need mages for that?" Bickslow frowned standing beside Cobra who gave him a dark look for invading his space.

"The birds are magical, they use various forms of magic, they're not as strong as a human mage of course, but normal people can't handle them safely so they want mages to do it. With your magic, you'd be great for this Bickslow…" Mira said brightly. Bickslow frowned slightly "I can't possess animals Mira...or well...I can't do it well anyway...I do know somebody though…." He smiled suddenly and tugged on Cobras sleeve urging the man to follow him.

They had become fast friends, Bickslow and the Poison Slayer, oddly enough. Bickslows Seith magic somehow kept Cobra from being subjected to having to listen to his soul and Cobra found that silence very appealing. So, while Bickslows overall behavior sometimes got on Cobras nerves, in general, his liked the guy and Bickslow found Cobras soul listening abilities fascinating, his nasty sarcasm fun and all together enjoyed Cobras sometimes unfriendly but always brutally honest company. Cobra was in the Raijinshuu, had been for almost a year and since he'd been pardoned, he'd gotten himself a nice apartment near the guild and was enjoying being a legal guild mage instead of a criminal on the run.

There was a lot to be said for having a home,and a warm bed in a safe place to sleep every night.

"What's going through your head Bix?" He asked as they moved away from the others, mildly interested in the teams vying to take the job on. Makarov was being picky. He'd already reduced Levy to near tears by sternly telling her she and her team were not strong enough to handle the job unless they grouped up with a bigger stronger team.

"So, I know some people, my brother Kalebs guild has a couple of beast masters, either one could probably charm those birds right out of their feathers…" He was saying

"Won't work. First team the zoo sent was 4 beastmasters and a wood make mage to make cages for the birds. The beastmasters couldn't control the birds because of some unique quality they have," Laxus was suddenly there and Bix and Cobra both looked at him, Cobra frowning faintly, the bugzapper was all into wanting to land this mission.

Laxus had already called the requester and spoken with her at some length about what the Zoo had already tried.

Bickslow frowned. "Well shit...what would work then?"

"Not here, lets go to my place and talk, Freed and Ever are already on their way there, lets move. Gramps isn't sending anyone right away, wants to go over the teams asking for the mission, I have some ideas." He smirked, sliding his narrowed blue eyes over the group of mages that had collected and were talking about the lucrative job.

His eyes met and sparked on Natsus and he smirked, if Cinderbutt thought he was going to get his hodgepodge clutzy demolition team in on a delicate mission involving catching rare birds? The idea alone made Laxus laugh.

"We gotta land this mission Luce." Natsu said in a half growl glaring over at Laxus. Lucy rolled her eyes. If she had learned anything during her brief stint as Natsus girlfriend, it was that he was horrifically competitive. Finding out his abusive tendencies including eating all her food, breaking into her house and wrecking her things didn't get better just because they were sleeping together and that "dating" Natsu meant going on fishing trips and doing things she usually didn't consider fun...not even in the same universe as fun really, had soured her on the whole thing pretty quick.

His fat jokes at her expense and teasing her about her weight didn't go away either, so she decided they were far better off as friends, broke it off, had Levy and Freed put protection runes and wards all over her apartment building that nicely kept Natsu out unless he had her express permission to be there and she'd found, after crying and drinking way too much in Hargeon night clubs with the girls a couple of times, she was happier.

She knew their team would be a horrendous choice to capture rare birds. Did she want the money? Of course! But aside from herself, there was nobody on their team except Erza capable of delicacy and Erza only held that out when cake was involved.

"Natsu, they don't want burnt dead birds. Lets find something else." She sighed. Natsus glare turned on her. "Hey! I can catch some dumb birds without hurting them!" He snapped.

Lucy barely managed not to roll her eyes. "Of course you can Natsu, but it would be a serious pain in the ass trying to find those birds and we could get another job done and the money in our pockets way before we ever even found a bird." she reasoned.

"Pfft, bullshit, you don't think I could do it! Well I'm gonna land that job Luce. I'll talk gramps into letting us do it." He said confidently.

"Little birds that resist control methods sound like a tall order for our team Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"Geeze Lucy we're not wrecking balls." Gray up behind her.

"Yeah! That's your designation anyway with your big heavy butt." Natsu snorted. Gray and Lucy both made a face.

"Gods Natsu when are you gonna grow up and quit the bullshit nasty jokes?" Gray asked in disgust.

"Fuck off iceprincess, Lucy can take it, she's one of us." Natsu sneered.

"Yeah takes it so well she dumped your ass." Gray sneered back. Lucy managed to side step the pair as they jumped on each other and started their standard brawl.

Looking up she watched Laxus lead Bickslow and Cobra from the guild hall, no doubt to strategize landing that bird job. She'd love to be part of it, that kind of money would really do a lot for her.

Sighing she went to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake, Natsu could stick his insults up his fiery ass.

Lucys comments didn't get past Laxus, he heard them as he led Cobra and Bickslow away. He glanced back right before the doors closed to see her looking wistfully after his team.

"Such a waste." He muttered.

"Yeah she has this weird loyalty thing to that team but she's really wasted there, so is Erza, hell, anyone working with Natsu is usually wasting their time." Cobra snickered and Laxus did a double take and sighed, nothing got past Cobra.

"Not much." Cobra agreed with a smirk.

Bickslow rolled his eyes "Talking about Cosplayer?" He asked. Laxus nodded "Yeah, she's talented, smart, strong with her magic, she's stuck on a team of half crazed wrecking balls, Natsu treats her like shit, Happy is a fucking asshole, Erza never listens to her and Gray is too busy being moody to pay attention to much of anything aside from dodging Juvias endless grabs for his dick." He said.

Cobra chuckled "Bout sums it up. Never have understood why she stuck with them after they all dumped her when the guild disbanded."

"Yeah, she'd even just broken it off with Natsu before Tartaros started and he just left her a fucking note when he took off." Bickslow said bitterly.

"I'd steal her over to the Raijinshuu if I could." Laxus admitted "She'd work so well with us." he'd enjoy seeing Lucy have a chance to shine instead of struggling endlessly like she did. The truth was, Lucy was better off as just friends with her whole damn team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following day, Makarov took the stage at the head of the guild and smiled out at his children. For the last year since Fairy Tail had come back together, Makarov had been working with guildmasters across Earthland trying to forge a better network and alliances with strong legal guilds.

Bickslows father had been instrumental in the forging of the alliance Fairy Tail had forged with the large Boscan guild White Sea. The last few months had seen some of Fairy Tails members taking advantage of the exchange programs. Standing before the guild, Makarov, smirking, eyes bright with wickedness, announced he was going to take part in it himself personally.

"I will be trading places with White Seas Guild Master for 6 months. I will run White Sea in Bosco and Master Kaleb will take over Fairy Tail here. I expect you all to behave yourselves and show White Seas master the respect he really does deserve and not force him to show you how he earned his position. He's run a guild several times the size of Fairy Tail for several years now, so he'll serve well and I plan to really enjoy some time by the Grass Sea and try out Boscos bath houses." He said "and particularly their bath attendants…" he thought.

There were some groans then, from Natsu "What about who's going on the bird job?!" He demanded.

Makarov smirked "Oh I'm leaving that choice up to Master Kaleb, so keep that in mind you brats, you want that job, you'd better be good for him!"

There were groans throughout the guild hall except at the Raijinshuu table where Bickslow was grinning broadly. Master Kaleb was, after all, his older brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra started heading for home when Mira started shooing everyone out of the Guild Hall so she could close for the night. Bickslow strolled along beside him "I am so not ready to call it a night...I mean, my brother is going to be running the guild for 6 months, he's got two of my other brothers coming with him, maybe even one of my sisters and we've got a damn good shot at that big jewel job since Makarov decided to leave it to Kaleb to pick who got it." The Seith said brightly.

Cobra smiled faintly, the Seiths enthusiasm was infectious and he knew how close knit Bickslows family was, they had all but adopted the Raijinshuu, Arman even sending Cobra some exotic poison infused chocolates he'd had their family chef make for his birthday...those things were fucking amazing too.

Packages from Bosco were something all the Raijinshuu about burst with glee over when they got them, even Laxus, who had spent time in Bosco during his exile from Fairy Tail, had even had a little fling with Bickslows sister Xally while he was there and learned alot about his Dragon Slaying magic with Cristoff, Bickslows younger brother who was a Lunar Dragon Slayer that had been raised by the Lunar Dragon Nurem.

Cristoff was a healer primarily, but had strong fighting skills as a knight of the Royal families private guard. In Bosco, enrollment in the military at 15 was required of everyone including mages, and his abilities had been noticed by the Order of Immaculate Light so he'd been tested and gone through induction, emerging from the light branded as a battle healer and officer.

It had been very good for Laxus, the study of his own magic with someone near his own age that was fun to hang around with, patient and knowledgeable, then the travel and exposure to a new culture, he'd sown his oats pretty heavily in Bosco, Xally was a typical Boscan woman and had friends she didn't mind sharing her lover with.

"So what you got in mind then?" Cobra asked.

"I'm thinking maybe the Silver Swan club." Bickslow smirked. Freed rolled his eyes and Evergreen blushed and snapped her fan shut. "Not me, I have no interest in that place, It's barely legal!" She declared.

Bickslow chuckled "It's legal Ever, maybe not lacy princess enough for you, but it's legal, you should so take Elfman there on a date some time." Bickslow declared and even Freed snorted at that.

The Silver Swan was more than a strip club or bar, it was a fetish club that catered to kinks and served exotic drinks that did border on illegal, probably crossed the lines now and then.

It was clean though, well run, had some serious bouncers the owners had brought in from Atla that didn't mind breaking bones if somebody got out of line so if someone was curious, it was probably a safe way to appease that.

Cobra had been there a few times with Bickslow, liked that the bartender had no trouble serving him some nasty poison laced drinks that actually did get him buzzed now and then. Place required be did some good screening so he wasn't bombarded with people's bizarre fantasies but in Bickslows company he could focus in on the Seith, who was sweet pleasant static to him and drown most everything out. Freed stayed with them, Laxus made a face and like Evergreen, headed home. Watching Bickslow sling an arm around Cobra who snarled at him but was ignored while Bickslow slung his other arm around Freed and ushered the two men along with him.

Laxus shook his head, The Silver Swan required him to be in a certain mood to enjoy and he wasn't in that mood right now.

Bickslow had confidence his older brother would be favoring them but Laxus knew Kaleb, he was an indulgent older brother and friend but a strict Guild Master used to running the largest guild in Bosco and Laxus knew Kaleb had his top people coming with him. This wasn't a social visit with Kaleb on vacation, His abilities as a Guildmaster were going to be under scrutiny by the curious Magic Council and Royal house of Fiore so he wasn't going to be goofing off or accepting bad behavior.

It was a good thing, Gramps was too easy on some of the members and Kaleb no doubt wouldn't be that easy, plus...and this was more personal for Laxus. Bickslows father had said while he was staying with the family during his exile that he wished Emzadi was there, Laxus had never gotten to meet Bickslows youngest sister.

He and Xally had really enjoyed his time in Bosco, though both had known and been fine with that just being a temporary thing. Xally was in med school at the University and enjoyed the thrill, as a water mage, of sex with a Lightning mage. Emzadi though was a Dragon Slayer, and a heavy hitting one by all accounts, full on pure battle oriented like he and Natsu were, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, Cristoff even Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth all had ways to use their magic for things other than pure combat, open melee, only Laxus and Natsu were pure combat...and Emzadi it seemed.

A female slayer, double s class ranked no less like himself, who was purely combat trained and according to Bickslow, she was normally melee. Laxus was eager to meet her.

He walked instead of teleporting back to his home, giving himself time to think about the days ahead and what the change in leadership might do for Fairy Tail over the next six months. It was going to be a hell of a ride, of that he was certain.

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The guild opted for a party two nights before Makarov was to hand the guild off to Kaleb and depart for Bosco to take over White Sea. A going away party was organized, Mira insisted it was a must and nobody was willing to argue with her, it was easier to do as she said.

White Sea was no different, wanting to see their master off in style and have a great time doing it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Bosco

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The music was pulsing, resonating bass making the floors thrum as bodies moved in rhythm with it.

The center of the action was the circular stage where the band was playing, a tall man in black leather held the mic "Guild Master Kaleb of WHITE SEA bout to be leadin the Fairies in Fiore bringing the party to Magnolia!" He shouted and everyone screamed as he shifted into singing.

Bodies moved, the dancing was filling everyone with excitement. Kaleb laughed watching his baby brothers antics on the stage, nobody could get a crowd going like Vander. This going away party seeing the Guild Master and the members chosen to go and support him in Fiore off would likely continue well into the following day but he was having fun.

He was a young guildmaster, one of the youngest in Earthland and by far the youngest in Bosco, so it was good for him to join his people and he did, pressed in between two of his mages, Thessaly in front of him, Trissa behind him, Thessaly grinding back into him while Trissa gripped his hips and pressed into him from behind.

He was handed another stiff drink and tossed it back, feeling it burn down his throat and smiling. He could drink a barrel and it wouldn't affect him, the light burning in his veins and pulsing through his body kept impurities and toxins from being able to get a hold , he couldn't get drunk, but he could enjoy himself without that, especially with beautiful women grinding against him, he didn't even resist being guided toward one of the recessed booths in the guild hall where curtains could be pulled for privacy, knowing it meant the party was about to get a lot better for him.

0-0-0-0-0

In Fiore

0-0-0-0-0

Makarov was laughing, Gildarts leaning in beside him pointing out which of the many young mages dancing before them was interested in another but still too afraid to do anything about their feelings.

"This is going to be an experience for them...a big change." makarov laughed. Gildarts was grinning, he was going with Makarov to Bosco, and was hugely looking forward to it.

Makarovs eyes fell on Lucy, who was sitting looking torn and unhappy, though her face lit with a mask of happiness and excitement when a friend's eyes fell on her he knew it was forced, she'd been through a lot.

The beautiful blonde had trouble accepting her own feelings and desires mattered, she was a passionate young woman and deserved to enjoy her youth and have her feelings, wants and needs respected.

His eyes fell on Levy, dancing with Jet and endlessly pushing him back from her, a blush tinting her cheeks if they got too close, irritation flaring in her hazel eyes if Jet got too pushy about touching her, Levy had more insecurities than Lucy did, so many she had become almost as much of a heart breaker as Cana was, starting relationships with men then ending them suddenly when things started leaning toward becoming serious.

Not that his young men were much better, He caught sight of Laxus, his grandson had a serious problem with giving his feeling credit or respect if they edged into real depth beyond a need to endlessly prove himself. He knew where that came from but the tall handsome young man had so much to offer, and with a good woman at his side, hell with a good man at his side, just somebody to damn well love and be loved by he would be so much happier, have the stability he didn't even realize he was lacking.

He couldn't figure out just how to get his children to let their hair down and stop being so...uptight…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Bosco

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He'd already seen Cristoff dragged into a booth almost an hour ago by three women and one of the newer men, with the Lunar Dragon Slayer it rarely took long, Cristoff was as popular as Vander was, the difference being Cristoff was actually a romantic, Vander was all about the sex.

He'd started dancing on stage with Espilon, their resident explosion mage, she could sing, and had set her sights on him a few weeks ago, they had burst into "Timber" and had the whole guild wildly dancing while women stormed the stage to dance around Vander who was only in his tight black pants now, letting Espilon rip away his shirt, she only in her underwear. He was a little surprised Espilon hadn't cornered his little brother earlier, but he could be hard to catch busy as he tended to be.

This upcoming exchange with Fairy Tail was going to be interesting.

They had all visited Fiore to see their brother, and all been somewhat impressed by how reserved and...repressed the people were, prudish and almost afraid of their own bodies and desires at times, Kaleb laughed again as the brunette in front of him yanked his belt open the moment he gave his consent and the blonde behind him opened his shirt to push it down his arms and start kissing his bared skin.

"Too long Master Kaleb...I've wanted you too long…" Trissa groaned as her hands started moving over him. Kaleb growled when he felt teeth but laid back, hearing Vander rising the energy by switching up into one of the club songs he'd picked up, silly but fun and the beat was good, still being fucked and eating a woman out to "cake by the ocean" as the guild stepped up their dancing just past the thin curtain and made the floor vibrate, was an interesting experience.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In Fiore

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu snarled at Gray when the ice mage slung Juvia out and backed up noticing Natsu sitting on a table instead of dancing. Something he said made Natsu furious and the pinkette lunged at him, the two fighting right into a table and crashing through it, Lucy leaping out of the way and bumping into Bickslow who spun and caught her before she fell, his eyes narrowing on the brawling pair and taking his own swing but Natsu fell as Gray kicked his legs out from under him and Bickslows swing connected with Elfman who jumped at the Seith only to hit Cobra who slung the big man hard right through Gray and Natsu bowling them over.

Makarov sighed, watching his children start venting their frustrations into the only thing they seemed ok with doing...property damage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Bosco

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The curtain parted shortly after the blonde got off and slid down to lay on the bench beside him and Kaleb was occupied seeing Thessaly to her end. He barely noticed the hands sliding around him, lost in the atmosphere and sensations rolling through him. "Master...please...may I..?" The breathy request drew his lavender eyes to meet the burning wide eyes of his top beast master and Kaleb growled, Beck had been begging for years and he would be going with Kaleb to Fiore. He pulled back from Thessaly, hand shooting out to Becks arousal, smiling when he found the man hard he nodded toward Thessaly and Beck frowned slightly but slid into the space Kaleb made for him as his master pushed his pants down.

Thessaly grinned when the massive beast master slid over her when he slid into Thessaly though his eyes rolled back as he felt Kaleb press in behind him, "Once Beck, no more...bend over and dont deny Thessaly…" Kaleb purred in his ear and Beck groaned as Kaleb pressed into him from behind, the Guildmasters thrusts into him guiding his into Thessaly and he snarled at the overwhelming pleasure.

They were Boscans, this was part of what they were and obsession was never healthy, so he would give Beck this so he could move on.

He heard Vander pull a woman on stage and she was singing at him, by her breathy groans starting into the mic Vander was making her performance more pleasurable than most, the party would spill into the booths and the booths throughout the hall, nobody was shy, he knew the curtain to his own booth was open, Beck hadn't closed it when he'd pulled him in and there were hungry eyes on them.

People were laughing, some dancing had decidedly degenerated into making out, the alcohol flowed, the music pulsed, he heard Cristoffs voice take over on stage and when Thessaly came Beck was taken with her and he closed his own eyes, losing himself for a moment as the two beneath him collapsed, he sat heavily on the bench, only on his own a few moments before another mage was sliding into his lap purring their request that he nodded his consent to, he didn't plan to refuse anyone tonight, lest he leave someone frustrated in his absence.

He saw Cristoff, nearly naked in nothing but the snug thong their sister had insisted would look better on her muscular brother than his usual boxer briefs. "Oh come ON Cris, with your ass? Do the world a favor, you know you'll get stripped down early in the night, why not wear something they won't mind seeing remain on you?" Emzadi had said.

The moon nearly full, the following night aboard the airship to Fiore would be a hell of a thing, it had made sense to have the party before Cristoffs effect on everyone would be too overwhelming to manage.

Vander had clearly been drug off stage by Espilon. Kaleb was drawn to the steaming waters of the large community bath, they had pulled the curtains that usually separated it from the main hall so the party could include its steaming waters that were pumped up right from the Grass Sea less than a mile from the Guild Hall, heated and used as the ultimate medicinal bath for White Seas members.

Some party goers were already in it or near it. Kaleb was pulled into the waters and quickly surrounded, he knew the water mage who had wanted him here and knew why she had as he felt her start enjoying his body, Gods...sex with water mages in the hot baths...he'd almost forgotten how immensely good it was…He'd been too damn busy with the business of running such a huge guild, didn't spend nearly enough time with his people. Fairy Tail was tremendously smaller, he was looking forward to getting to be more personal with its members than he could be with his own.

0-0-0-0-0

In Fiore

0-0-0-0-0

"I'll put you out!" Cobra snarled, slamming Natsu down into the bath waters of the mens bath house, the brawl had somehow spread there and Natsu had been trying hard to burn the Poison Dragon Slayer who had taken Grays side in the fight after Natsu had decked Bickslow.

Makarov turned to Gildarts and smiled " I think I might leave handling the after effects of tonight to our visiting Guild Master." he chuckled. Gildarts threw his head back and laughed, reaching out so his fist caught Elfmans jaw as the big man charged him hoping to draw the crash mage into the fight. Elfman soared across the guildhall crashing through the far wall.

"Well, it will give him a glimpse into what he'll be handling for the next few months!" Gildarts laughed.

Bickslow hopped his babies and shot over the gyrating crowd showering them with beer while Laxus' lightning chased him and tested his agility. Lucy was already edging to the door, she'd had about enough, was nicely buzzed and since her break up with Natsu tended to dodge the brawls he was always involved in because she had no reason to stay and endure them.

She'd seen him piss Cobra off and didn't doubt his ass would be poisoned and sick soon and she didn't want him even thinking of turning to her for comfort so she was better off making herself scarce.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy slid down on the bench beside Erza, setting her plate and glass filled with a tasty smoothie down before digging into her sandwich. Kinana had made her chicken salad and Lucy was perfectly happy to have that for dinner. She'd decided against cooking at home because Makarov had done the transfer of leadership a little earlier and Erza had called her to tell her if she wanted to see the new Guildmaster and his mages from Bosco in Makarovs official hand off she had to get down to the guild.

"They haven't come in yet, they went out to Tenrou and should be co…" She was cut off by the guild doors at the front of the hall opening behind them and all eyes turned. Makarov was walking in, flanked by Gildarts and Laxus. Behind them, were the Boscans.

"Oh Holy mother fucking Mavis…" Cana breathed across from Lucy, mouth hanging open. She couldn't blame her.

At their lead was a man as tall as Laxus, and as built. He wore mostly white, skin tight white breeches, knee high black boots ornamented with real gold and blue gems, a mostly white tunic edged in black and gold, on the left breast were real gold adornments that held blue gems. Black and gold bracers on his forearms, black and gold pauldrons. The tunic open almost to his navel, revealing deeply tanned skin and powerfully defined pecs, the hint of a Tattoo over his heart. His long platinum blonde hair was held from his face by a gold and platinum piece of jewelry across his forehead that at the back dangled chains to his pierced ears and there was a hammered gold necklace around his neck that held the emblem of White Sea.

His white and pale blue cloak was edged in more of the black and gold and was held on his broad shoulders by distinct Wizard Saint pins.

He was beyond handsome, almost beautiful, were it not for his distinctly male build and how very well he filled out the front of his tight breeches his elegant good looks could border on feminine and his lavender gray eyes were rimmed by dark lashes. There was nothing soft or feminine about him beyond that though, well over 6 feet tall, his eyes held fierce commanding power and confidence and he radiated magic power so strong in rivaled Gildarts and Makarov. No mistaking him, he had to be Master Kaleb.

To his right was another large man,with long shining black hair he was dressed similar to his Master, but his breeches were black and he lacked the ornamental jewelry on his forehead, A pierced ear held a deep blue sapphire and he wore a couple of gleaming white gold rings but otherwise he was much less adorned than the Master was. Medals though adorned his right shoulder, 5 gold shields rimmed in rubies they looked significant, A broadsword at his hip rested in a black and gold scabbard and held his cloak off to the side affording the womens eager eyes a view of an ass Cana had to comment on. His midnight blue eyes ran over them, a smirk lifting his lips, Lucy blushing but Cana winking at him as he walked past their table up the center aisle toward the stage.

"That's right you sexy thing, I'm admiring that ass." Cana cooed and the smirk turned into a smile on his handsome face.

To the the Guildmasters left was another mouthwatering man, he was a tall powerhouse looking man. Sun Streaked mahogany colored hair, handsome, with purple and gold eyes he was dressed nearly identical to the raven haired one. His hair hung loose though and there was a sword on his hip that had Erzas eyes riveted and her hand clutching the table, and a shield on his back over his cloak that bore the same symbol the others had on the backs of their cloaks. Long muscled legs strained the tight black breeches unlike the other men his face was emotionless but still deliciously handsome, his unreadable look reminded Lucy of Laxus and In a word, he was, in his own right...stunning in his cool ferocity. Erza was biting her lower lip.

Beside him was the only one not clad in the whites and blues, this one in all black leather that looked soft and hugged a gorgeous body. He wasn't as heavily muscled as the master and the Midnight eyed man were but he was still built, his black leather jerkin leaving plenty of his ripped chest bare displaying vivid tattoos over his right pec and down disappearing into the leather. The Jerkin was sleeveless so tanned muscular arms were visible, a tattoo of a black winged serpent wrapped around his arm over his bicep. Wavy black hair with vivid ruby red streaks at the front was held back by a leather strap in a low ponytail and an ankle length black cloak was pinned by black red rimmed shield shaped pins at his shoulders, black leather bracers on his forearms. Eyes the color of a fine wine slid over them as he passed, amusement and mischief danced in their depths.

Behind them were two more tall men, one bare chested with dark green long hair and vivid bi-colored eyes, one gold one blue. The other a smiling redhead with brilliant green eyes. Only the Guildmaster wore white breeches and a white cloak, the rest were in black breeches, white cloaks except for the man in black leather, but on the backs of the cloaks was a circle in which there was a churning white sea beneath a golden sun.

"Yeah...break me off a piece of any of that…" Cana purred and Erza was even blushing, eyes fixed on the tall Boscans. "That Longsword, the Broadsword..Gods…" she breathed and Lucy and Cana both rolled their eyes.

"Allright, official leadership of Fairytail has been passed except for one last detail. kneel Kaleb." Makarov said and Kaleb unpinned his cloak, handing it to the raven haired man, then undid the front of his tunic

"Oh...please Gods tell me he's about...YES!" Cana whispered as Kaleb removed his tunic and dropped to a knee in front of Makarov pulling his long hair out of the way so Makarov could press the Fairy Tail seal to Kalebs left pec. Tattoos ran down the mans right side, runes and intricate symbols, a bob tailed panther snarling on his right pec.A loop topped cross in silver with crossed swords behind it was in the center of his chest over his heart, all vivid against his tanned skin.

"Fuck he's ripped, as built as Laxus... shit…" Cana hissed, leaning on the table looking like she was almost in pain staring at the man.

"Cana, he is our Guildmaster for the next 6 months…" Erza said in a harsh whisper.

"Kaleb Pradesh, for the next 6 months, you are the Master of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced and cheers went up. One by one the mages with Kaleb came up and Cana got to see both the big raven haired mage and the one with the wine colored eyes remove their tops for their guild emblems. She was beyond pleased.

"Drool much Cana?" Bickslow chuckled as he walked past, he'd figured his brothers would have an impact, in their guild regalia even he thought they looked good. When he got close the big black haired mage wrenched him off his feet into a hug "Bixy! Hows it goin big brother?!" The big man grinned and Lucy and Erza gaped "That beast is Bickslows brother?!" Cana breathed, then she grinned "Nice...I have an in, Bix so owes me...I think I want the one with the dark red eyes...he just drips naughty good times…" She smirked, eyes travelling up and down the man in black and red.

"Cana...you don't seriously plan to...um…" Erza blushed and Cana grinned at the knight, leaning across the table. "If I have my way Erza honey I'm gonna get into all those tight pants…" She cackled then, sliding to her feet "Welp! Time to introduce myself! I only have six months!" She grinned and sauntered toward the crowd at the front of the guild.

Erza stood and Lucy looked up at her in shock "I want to see that sword…" She declared and suddenly a vice grip was on Lucys arm pulling her to her feet "You're coming with me."

"What?! No! Erza...I can meet them all later when things calm down…" Lucy protested but there really was no resisting Erza once she was underway. Before she could manage another good objection they were standing in front of the raven haired Boscan who was smiling faintly at them both, amusement in his dark blue eyes. Lucy was stricken by that gaze too, midnight blue with silver flecks like stars, the man had eyes like a night sky.

"Your broadsword, are you the only one from Bosco trained in the broadsword?" Erza asked, keeping her tone pure business and the man smiled more. "Not by a long shot. Vander over there would be the top swordsman among us one of the best in Bosco too, though he doesn't hold a knighthood...anymore." He gave the slightly shorter man in black an amused look and he rolled those gorgeous wine colored eyes and flipped him off, a response that made the big man chuckle. " and Zen over there can use about any weapon you put in his hands. I'm Cristoff by the way, Cristoff Pradesh, and you ladies are…" He prompted and Erza blushed almost as red as her hair.

"Forgive my atrocious manners I am Erza Scarlett and this is Lucy Heartfilia, I am pleased to meet you Cristoff, you are related to Bickslow, and also Master Kaleb?"She asked. Cristoff nodded "Kaleb is our older brother, Vander over there is our baby brother, beside him is Zen, just a couple months younger than Kaleb, the big brute with the green hair is Beck, the redhead is Rowan. We have all been looking forward to this exchange." He said, his warm tone made it clear he was sincere too.

"Indeed, as have we all here. Tell me about your broadsword Cristoff…" Erza prompted and Lucy was just starting to wish she could fall through the floor when she felt someone come up behind her.

"I'm surprised you're more interested in his sword than his magic Erza." Laxus said and Lucy turned, the tall Lightning slayer right at her side towering over her. With Cristoff standing near, on eye level with Laxus, she felt very tiny suddenly.

"All teams are suspended in the guild, we're going to make sure everyone has a chance to mix things up and start getting to better know their guildmates, including our exchange wizards from Bosco, so you should take an interest in what each of them bring to the table." Laxus said.

Erza and Lucy both stared at him wide eyed. "Seriously?!" Lucy breathed. Laxus smiled at her eyes on her for a moment before lifting and he nodded, acknowledging another person who had stepped up beside Cristoff. Lucy found herself under the lavender/gray gaze of their new Guildmaster.

"Laxus' idea and it's a good one. We want everyone to benefit from this exchange. Some of our mages are more advanced in their fields than Fairy Tails, and Fairy Tail has the blessings of some rare uncommon mages, like you, Lucy right? A Celestial Mage of serious strength from what I've heard from Laxus and Bickslow." Lucys eyes widened, Laxus had said nice things about her? She glanced at the Lightning slayer and found his face it's usual emotionless mask, his stormy eyes on Kaleb.

Meeting Kalebs eyes she nodded "Yes, Lucy Heartfilia, it's very nice to meet you Master Kaleb, I've followed your fathers work for some years, he's sort of a hero of mine." She smiled shyly and Kaleb smiled "Dad has that effect, I'll be sure to introduce you when he comes to visit in a couple months." He said.

Lucy stared stunned but Erza changed the subject, angling back to the military training all of the Boscan mages had, she had questions and kept looking hungrily at the broadsword on Cristoffs hip.

The big midnight eyed Boscan though was escorted away , it was odd how it happened. Master Kaleb, Zen and Vander all took the big man with them up to the infirmary with Freed on their heels and Cana groaned "Oh holy fuck he smells good...so...fucking...sexy…" She purred and Lucy was shocked her own eyes had sort of hazed over, riveted to the big Boscans long powerfully muscled legs in those skin tight breeches, trim waist, broad shoulders, muscle in abundance, his eyes were...silvery and he smelled...so...damn...good.

Kaleb leaned over to Vander "Moons up, women are noticing, we need to get him fucking contained." he said, waving to Laxus and the Lightning slayer didn't hesitate, hurrying over with Freed and Bickslow on his heels and they followed the Boscans while Beck and Rowan took up positions blocked anyone from going down the hallway that led to the infirmary stairs.

"No...sorry honey, Masters orders, nobody is allowed up there." Beck stopped Cana and Lucy and Cana blinked at him. "But…" She trailed off, catching that incredible scent againt but it was suddenly cut off as runes flared all along the whole hallway and she and Lucy both stood blinking with Erza and even Laki, all of them had come to the hallway. Even Gray was standing there looking a little confused.

"Go enjoy the party." Beck said firmly and the Fairy Tail mages turned and went back into the guild hall.

Less than an hour later Kaleb, Vander and Laxus came back down and joined the party.

The rest of the evening was spent in the somewhat subdued welcome party. Lucy found it funny how even Natsu was behaving, uncertain about his ability to get away with anything around Master Kaleb. It would be a short lived bit of uncertainty, Lucy had no doubt Natsu would be testing the new Master soon enough.

Cana was on cloud 9, so much "fresh meat" and most were honestly at the top of the looks meters. She greatly approved of the tight guild regalia White Sea put their members in for formal functions and Lucy liked watching them shift the seals on their cloaks from White Seas to Fairy Tails, suddenly Fairy Tail had coordinated formal regalia.

It was nearing 9 when Gajeel heard one of the Boscans mention playing the guitar and in minutes, Mira was pulling Gajeel and the man in black leather, Vander, to the stage with her. Vander produced his own guitar, Erza gasping when she watched him pull it out of thin air.

"That wasn't re-quip….I need to know how he did that.." She breathed. Mira was tapping the mic though making sure it worked.

"Ok everybody, it's come to my attention some of our Boscan mages can play and sing, so I've talked one of them into performing with Gajeel!" She called.

Tentative cheers faded as Vander took up the first bar and got the crowd clapping, enthusiasm built and then he started singing...and the guild went crazy, Vander...could fucking sing.

He could dance too, and Bickslow got up on the stage with him, the pair were incredible, having choreographed moves they had to have known for years because they matched just flawlessly and they were...good. Cana was drooling at the front of the stage.

From there, the party just took off, Vander just had this energy about him and had everyone invested, jumping and dancing before the end of the first song.

When they broke into "Uptown Funk" though even Lucy was grinning and screaming. The three brothers moved just fluidly, all three exuding this immense confidence and clearly having such fun together, Bickslow even stepped back and started pulling Gajeel into it.

By the end of the night, Lucy was dancing and having the time of her life, being spun around the dance floor by Master Kaleb and laughing watching Erza grinding against Vander while he sang in complete amazement, the mans infectious air of fun having caught up the redhead pretty quickly.

Bickslow was trying to teach Cobra the moves they had been using on stage earlier and after almost an hour of Bickslow gripping the other mans hips, touching him trying to get him to move just so, Cobra had started grabbing back. Lucy had just slid back into arms other than Kalebs, seeing the Guildmaster getting grabbed by Mira and she tore her eyes off Cobra and Bickslow to look up and find herself dancing with Laxus.

It shocked her for a moment, she'd never really seen him dance, but the man could move, and he could lead too, pulling her back into his arms, hands pulling her hips into his and she blushed but smiled up at him and gave herself over to it.

Bickslow bit his lip, Cobras hand on his ass before the man did the sideways slide he'd been trying to teach him just about flawlessly. He grinned victoriously, fangs glinting and Bickslows mouth just went dry at the mans sexy smirk. It hit the Seith then, without doubt or hesitation, he wanted him, wanted Cobra.

"Told ya I'd fucking get it, just needed to feel how you were moving your hips into it and..mmph!" Bickslow had grabbed the Poison Slayer by the lapels of his white coat and yanked him close, his lips crashing into Cobras in a searing kiss that had Lucy stilling in Laxus' hold. Several people froze in shock at the sight of their Seith mage kissing the Poison Slayer senseless, what was more shocking was when Cobras hands shot up and fisted in Bickslows blue and black hair and the Seith whimpered as the Dragon Slayer took over the kiss, bending the taller man back and pressing his tongue into his mouth.

"Saw that coming, they've been tip toeing around it for months." Laxus whispered in her ear and Lucy gasped, looking back at the smiling Lightning slayer in amazement. His stormy blue eyes on the kissing pair. The warm look in those eyes made her heart flutter, his affection for his friends showed in that moment and hit her pretty hard. Laxus angry was sexy, Laxus smiling faintly, affection in his eyes as he watched his friends was just...well, she bit her lip and had to look away. She looked back over and found Cobra dragging the Seith mage toward the guild doors. "Go get some Bixy!" Vander shouted and Bix flipped him off but was grinning as he was dragged out of the guild.

The party started breaking up then. Lucy hurried to grab her bag, Kaleb and Laxus had said they were going to redo the job boards and everyone was getting assignments tomorrow so she wanted to get some sleep. She moved past the bar and stepped into the coat room beside the kitchen and froze.

"I thought Boscans were open to easy encounters." She heard Canas voice, caught sight of her, she had the wine eyed black haired mage, Vander by the front of his tunic and was pressed fully up against him.

The man smiled "We are, like I told you, we were ordered not to our first night here. Ask me again in a day or two and perhaps." he replied, Canas hands slid down, one sliding to his ass, the other right between his legs and he hissed, curling a lip and growling at her.

"Fuck you're sexy as hell…" Cana growled right back and he caught her wrist, pulling her hand from between his legs and kissing it "Later." He said firmly. Cana whimpered and he closed his eyes at the sound, grasping her waist and lifting her to sit on the bar height counter where Mira sorted things and Canas frown slid into a smile when his hands closed on the waistband of her capris. He smirked wickedly at her.

"I can't fuck you...but I can still make sure you go home happy." He purred and Cana gasped when he yanked her capris and panties down and from her dropping them on the floor as he lunged in kissing her between her breasts and starting to work his way down.

"Oh fuck yes…" Cana groaned spreading her legs as he laid her back on the counter and stepped forward, head dipping, licking and kissing his way down until he draped a leg over each shoulder and Cana let out a guttural moan arching her back and writhing.

She'd seen Cana focusing on the mage in all that tight black leather, Vander, watched her climb him like a damn tree on the dance floor, wrapping her legs around his waist during a dance and grind into him wantonly, the mans lips curling baring his teeth when she'd done it. Maybe the card mage wasn't getting all she wanted, but the smiling Boscan clearly wasn't sending her home disappointed.

Lucy snatched up her bag and fled, letting Cana have her fun undisturbed.

She'd gotten a little ways from the guild when a heavy arm slide around her shoulders. Why her first reaction wasn't to yank herself away surprised her, but looking up in surprise she saw Laxus, a faint smile on his mouth.

"Relax Blondie, just making sure you get home safe and there's no fucking Fire Slayer around when you do, if he went to your place I'm gonna make him regret defying a guild order not to." Laxus said.

"Y..you don't need to do that Laxus, I'm a big girl I can handle Natsu." She protested, wavering between being pleased by his concern and offended he was doing it.

"I'm co-Guildmaster right now Blondie, and the new Fairy Tail isn't going to tolerate behavior like Natsu harassing a fellow guildmate. I always thought it was bullshit how he treated you and now? Now it's my responsibility to see to it he knocks that shit off. Since Freed can't set up the protective runes until tomorrow, I'll just see to it you get home ok and Natsu did the right thing and went to his own damn house after the party." Laxus said. Lucy pressed her lips together, it made perfect sense put that way.

When they got close to her apartment Laxus stopped and pulled her to a stop, eyes on the second floor window of her place, which was open. Laxus' dark frown though made Lucy pause when she was about to object to him stopping her.

"Fucking Flameass" He growled. He looked down at Lucy "He's in there, I can smell it and hear him snoring. Let's go handle the defiant little shit shall we?" He nodded for her to go ahead of him and Lucy hesitated fearfully.

"Laxus...I can't afford…" She began.

"Blondie, if I so much as scratch a piece of furniture I'll replace it, I'm not one of the ignorant oblivious shits from your former team. I won't damage anything...except Natsu." He promised and Lucy turned and led him up the stairs, unlocking her door and Laxus caught her before she went in. "Let me go in first, you just stay back and let me handle this." He said.

"I...I'm not so sure about this Laxus...I mean, i don't want Natsu coming around my place like he does but we aren't enemies or anything…" She said and Laxus narrowed his eyes. "You're too fucking nice Lucy." He growled and walked past her into her apartment.

"Mmm, Luce that you?...come to bed Luce...I'll warm ya right up.." Natsus sleepy voice called. Laxus walked silently across the apartment and Lucy was a little amazed by the mans stealth, big as he was. He pulled Lucys blankets down and off, now Lucy frowned darkly seeing Natsu was naked in her bed, he'd seriously been thinking about trying to have sex with her.

"Come on baby...I don't wanna be broke up anymore…" He purred rolling over to face...Laxus.

Natsus eyes flew wide open in shock "The fuck are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"Better question is what the fuck are YOU doing in Lucys bed after the old man specifically ordered you to stay out of Lucys place Natsu?!" Laxus demanded back.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend!" Natsu snapped. Eyes darting to Lucy and his angry expression faltered seeing her glaring at him.

"No you aren't Natsu, I broke up with you over two months ago, and I keep telling you I don't want you back!" Lucy snarled. How dare he? The fact he was naked in her bed...it just infuriated her. Yes, while they had been dating the sex had been good, she wasn't too proud to admit that, but it hadn't been worth all the trouble, all the insults and emotional abuse Natsu put her through and it damn sure hadn't been so good she'd sleep with him now after they were long since broken up.

"But you don't mean that, you never really mean it when you say no, Come on Luigi…" He tried, giving her a crooked smile.

"Cut the crap Natsu, you can't go breaking into a guildmates house, just because what...you got horny? Lucy broke up with your ass, you were ordered to leave her alone, to stay away from her home and yet here you are without her permission, and fucking naked too! Were you going to try to force her? That it? Because you can't fucking take no for an answer?!" Laxus growled, getting more and more angry as he spoke. The idea of what Lucy would have faced had she gone home alone just infuriated him, had his dragon snarling and clawing for a fight inside of him. Natsu growled right back "It's not like that, Luce?" Natsu tried to lean around Laxus but the Lightning Slayer wasn't having it, moving between Natsu and Lucy when the Fire Slayer started to try and get out of the bed.

Natsu glared at him. "Just because gramps isn't here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want Laxus." Natsu growled.

"This isn't about what I want you shit, if I had my way I'd fry your damn ass unconscious and have the Rune Knights haul you off to ERA for trespassing and fucking stalking, maybe even attempted rape since I'm sure this isn't the first time you've broken into Blondies place and tried to get her to sleep with you. No, what this means is your ass is suspended from the guild Natsu, one month, Gramps warned you it would happen if you defied him and ignored the order. I'm just following through. Now get your ass out exactly the way you came or else." Laxus snarled.

Natsu tried to look past him at Lucy but the Lightning slayer wasn't going to allow it, he snatched Natsus pants from the floor and threw them in his to not give Natsu the chance to make this any harder on the Celestial mage than Laxus was already certain it was.

"Luce? Come on! Tell him this is cool!" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy shook her head, biting back tears at his plea. "No, it's not cool Natsu, I said stay out of my place, I said I didn't want you breaking in again and you just won't fucking listen!" Lucy screamed, tears falling in spite of her best efforts.

"Luce…" Natsu started toward her and that was it for Laxus, his fist caught Natsus jaw and sent the Fireslayer flying out the open window, he hit the building across the ally from Lucys and dropped to the ground.

Lucys eyes flew wide "Laxus…" She gasped and the Lightning Slayer lunged, catching her arm before she ran for the door to run down and check on Natsu.

"No!, Lucy...don't run to him, you have to stop making it ok for him to do this shit!." Laxus insisted, he could hear Natsu cursing out in the ally, struggling into his pants.

He spun back to face the window just as Natsu jumped up to the windowsill and let loose a Roar attack. Typical of Natsu, he had no regard for the building, for Lucys apartment, and he didn't think about Lucy being right there. Laxus however did, whirling he snatched Lucy to his chest and wrenched his magic in, the thunder clap drowned out by the roar of Natsus attack. Lucy staggered as Laxus set her on the floor and Lucy was looking at the stunned faces of Master Kaleb and several others still at the guild though it had been closed and locked for the night.

"Keep her safe, if Natsu shows up here, detain him, I need Cristoff...shit." Laxus bolted down the hall and up the steps to the infirmary, passing over all of the runes that were keeping the moon drunk Lunar Dragin Slayer from sending the guild into a frenzy.

When he threw open the door to the well runed and warded room Cristoff was staying in he froze for a moment at the sight that greeted him.

Cristoff sat in a chair, Freed straddling his lap kissing him feverishly while the big Boscan was pumping the Rune mages cock making him writhe and moan wildly. They both stopped at Laxus' snarl.

Freeds eyes flew wide and Cristoff smirked "Well...you told him to watch me...he got tired of watching." He snickered like it was all just hilarious. Laxus rolled his eyes, he couldn't be mad at Cristoff,he couldn't help how he was on full moons...but Freed...Freed he glared at, the Rune mage looking at the ground, sliding from the Boscans lap, shame all over his elegant face.

"Shit… Freed...You said, damn it...Cristoff...put some clothes on damn it, there's been an accident, people are hurt I need you. Can you fucking function?!" He demanded. Cristoff was already sliding to his feet, pulling on his pants.

"I'll be fine, I can pour this into healing...I won't let you down." The big Boscan promised, dressed in short minutes and they ran back down to the first floor to escape the runes that would prevent them from teleporting. If Laxus wasn't certain Wendy was already home passed out asleep he wouldn't have done this, hauled Cristoff out under a fucking full moon into the middle of Magnolia. Especially after how he'd just found the snickering staggering man.

He glared at him and Cristoff forced his goofy smile away, sobering though his eyes shined so brightly silver his pupils didn't show.

"I'm fine, give me shit to pour this excess magic into Laxus so I can fucking THINK!" The big Slayer demanded and Laxus' thunder shook the guild and Lucy, shaking and wide eyed, dizzy from the teleport and shocked by her former boyfriends attack, she fainted and crumpled to the floor, Mira barely keeping her from hitting her head.

When Laxus hit the ground from teleporting back to Lucys place he hit it running. He knew there were other people in Lucys building and Natsus Roar had ripped through her apartment and torn right through the one next to it.

"Fuck…" Cristoff breathed, hands flaring silver he pushed out a heavy cold misty fog that, with his massive overflow of magic soaked the building in moments and killed the fire. "Cris!" Laxus called and Cristoff was running after the Lightning Slayer who had run right into the burning building.

The Lunar Slayer found Laxus lifting a broken beam away from Lucys land lady. The woman was injured, at least a broken leg, but she was also furious.

"That's it, no more! That girl is sweet but she attracts trouble like bees to Honey! I'm done through! She's OUT!" She cried as Cristoff helped Laxus and dropped to his knees beside her. Having two big handsome young men kneel down by her managed to distract her from her infuriated rant. Her eyes riveted on Cristoff and Laxus ignored the look that came over her face.

"Is there anyone else we should check on?" Laxus asked and the woman nodded "Underneath her, nice man, a fisherman, I don't know if he was home or not, please check." She said and Laxus stood and hurried out of the ruined apartment of the landlady while Cristoff bent over her, hands glowing and started healing her broken leg and burns. He pushed huge amounts of magic, not bothering to discipline himself or bother with conserving, the more he used the clearer his thinking was. He was still light headed and giddy as fucking hell.

"Oh!...Oh my...thank you, that feels so much better...please tell me a nice young man like you is that girls friend." She sighed. Cristoff smiled "I am ma'am. Deep breath for me, I need to check your lungs for smoke issues." He said and the woman drew in a breath, eyes wide when the Dragon Slayer leaned forward and blew into her mouth as she drew in the air, minted silvery mist flowing into her, healing her scorched throat.

It had been such an intimate feeling gesture, almost like he'd blown a kiss and she smiled, staring up into his dark blue and silver eyes a little dumbstruck and overwhelmed. It was what Cristoff had honestly been aiming for, the womans hip was broken and he'd needed to get some soothing magic flowing into her every way he could before he corrected that. He'd long ago learned he could distract people with affectionate gestures, women like this? His sex appeal went a long way, that and he was pumping off enough pheromones to make half of Magnolia turn sex crazed. fortunately, most of Magnolia was already asleep and the smoke from the fire blocked alot of it.

"Now, lay back, keep those beautiful brown eyes on mine alright? I'm going to touch your hip and it may feel odd, but I need to heal an injury there ok?" He purred at her and she actually blushed, doing exactly what he asked her to. "Such a beautiful smile you have...you're distracting me." He smiled at her and she giggled, "Oh honey, you're too young to be flirting with me." She protested.

Cristoffs smile tilted, his eyes narrowing "Oh I don't think so...I'm Boscan miss, age certainly means nothing where beauty and pleasure are concerned." He said huskily pushing his magic into her hip, drawing the bone together again, pushing magic through it to strengthen it, her bones were a bit brittle but he was well able to correct that where he was healing the fracture.

"Oh!..Gods that was broken wasn't it…" She frowned and Cristoff reached his spare hand up to brush the womans silver streaked hair from her face "It will feel better than ever when I'm done, I never leave a woman disappointed." he grinned and she laughed "Oh I bet you don't!"

Laxus came back in smiling, he hadn't missed their exchange and was going to have to thank Cristoff later for calming the angry woman so well. "He wasn't home...Fairy Tail will cover the damages ma'am, this is due to a disciplinary problem with a member who will now be suspended and detained, if it's alright with you, I have highly skilled Rune and Script mages who can place protections all around your property so this never happens again, whether Lucy is living here or not." He said.

"She won't be, I'm terminating her lease and keeping her deposits for obvious reasons, this has happened too many times, I'm done dealing with the trouble that girl brings around but I will accept your offer, who are you by the way?" She demanded.

"Laxus Dreyar…" He started and she smiled "Makis grandson! Well, I'll accept your offer, and who are you?" She smiled at Cristoff who kept the charm turned up "Cristoff Miss." He replied, she smiled more "Agatha, you, Cristoff, can call me Agatha. Are you in the same guild?" She asked. Cristoff nodded "I am Agatha." He confirmed and she sighed "Pity that girl didn't hook up with one of you two before that pink haired young man got involved with her, this was him wasn't it? Damn monster always breaking in, breaking things, burning things...if not him than the redhead woman was. They won't be around here will they? Anymore I mean?"

"No ma'am, I promise, never again." Laxus said firmly. He turned to Cristoff "Go back to the guild, I'm going to get her settled in a suite at the hotel, you need to get back in the room...without Freed understand me?" He growled. Cristoff sighed "I didn't ask him to stay...you know…" He started and Laxus held up a hand, he did know, Cristoff had zero control under the full moon and Freed knew it too, he'd have a talk with his close friend later about taking advantage of Bickslows younger brother.

Cristoff bowed his head, after expending a large amount of magic he was clear headed enough to get himself locked up before he lost the ground he'd gained.

When Agatha was settled in a suite at the hotel by the Cathedral, Laxus teleported back to the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar. The guild had long since closed for the night but Kaleb had stayed with her and looked up when they came in.

"Natsu didn't come by here." Kaleb said Lucy cut him off before he could say more.

"Was anyone hurt? Is there...anything left?" She asked, eyes bright with barely contained tears. Laxus drew a breath.

"The guy who lives below you wasn't home but your landlady was." He said at Lucys horrified gasp he held a hand up, reaching the bar and stepping behind it, he pulled a glass out followed by a bottle and poured himself a glass of scotch, he sat down on the stool beside Lucy.

"She's fine, Cristoff healed her up and I put her in a suite in the Eventide Hotel. We've got more to do tonight." He said the last to Kaleb who nodded.

"First though…" He looked at Lucy, pressing his lips together, certain he was going to regret what he was about to do. "You need a place to stay and I have three spare bedrooms in my house. I'm taking you to my place, giving you a fucking key and you're staying there until we sort all of this shit out ok?"

Lucy nodded right before the tears started falling and Laxus poured himself a little more scotch gritting his teeth. He was going to beat Natsu bloody for all of this.

"Take Lucy to your place then, we will wait here, Zen is upstairs still." Kaleb said and Laxus managed not to jump in surprise when the Mind mage pushed into his head.

_Natsu did all of this then, destroyed Lucys apartment building, attacking you and her without regard for just what his attack would do to what surrounded him. Your Grandfather warned me about him, said he was struggling with the guy. I've sent Vander to go collect him and Zen is upstairs with your friend Freed securing the Guild holding cells to hold him for the night until we can hold a meeting and decide on his punishment_. Kalebs voice told him.

Nodding, Laxus came around the bar, gathered the sniffling blonde to him and once he'd gotten far enough from the bar, teleported them.

This time the clap of thunder shook Lucys bones when they landed. They were just outside Magnolia, in the woods north of town she knew. Laxus' large two story house stood before her and he led her up the stairs to the porch and finally inside.

Nodding to the left he said "Kitchen, that door there is to my bedroom, obviously this is the livingroom, lets get you upstairs, you need some rest." He said firmly, when in doubt, take fucking command, that was his approach to things. If shit was too confusing or chaotic it wasn't getting run right.

At the top of the stairs he steered her to the left to the bedroom above his own. He told himself it was because this bedroom had it's own balcony looking out over the lake beside the house, it had nothing to do with it's proximity to his.

"Ok, so you have a bathroom through there.." he started, flipping on lights while Lucy stood staring in amazement at the room. It was almost as big as her whole apartment had been, once she saw the bathroom, she was pretty sure it just was. Hardwood dark stained floor, four poster queen sized, not a double like hers had been, bed, matching dresser and night stands. The comforter was dark blue and the pillows were red, the decor was decidedly masculine, the whole house had the delicious faint smell of rain and ozone like Laxus.

"I...Laxus…" Lucy breathed. The big blonde turned back to her and almost jumped out of his skin when she lunged forward and hugged him, arms closing around his waist, face pressed into his chest. It shorted out his head, sure he'd held her a good bit over the last few hours, their dancing hadn't been real clean toward the end of the night when she'd had a few drinks and he'd taken advantage of that, wanting to feel that luscious body of hers against his.

Truth of it all was he'd always admired the spunky little blonde. Had thought she was way too pure for him though, Laxus had always been one hell of a player. His rugged good looks ripped body and roguish attitude along with his fame made it easy for him. It was a catch 22 for him, always had been. He didn't like a lot of attention, prefered his privacy and quiet, but he'd always been powerfully compelled to prove himself, so his hard work and hard training all got results, the games, Tartaros, all of it had built a following for him he hadn't wanted but knew better than to discourage, his fame brought work to the guild...and women to his bed whenever he wanted them.

When Lucy had started dating, and, by her scent, fucking Natsu he'd been a little surprised, always figuring she'd hold out for marriage or something. It had brought her more into his radar and he'd stopped brushing her out of his thoughts, started watching her more, so he'd seen Natsus bullshit happening. He'd even heard the damn idiot call the voluptuous blonde "fat" as if those mouthwatering curves of hers were a bad thing. Natsus casual disregard toward things translated into a casual disregard for his girlfriend, and he'd never seemed to appreciate at all what he had.

By Laxus' gauge, Lucy was the hottest woman in Fairy Tail, smart, her magic had grown tremendously since she had come to the guild and the girlish look she'd had was gone, she was all 100% hot as fuck woman now. Laxus was a leg man, but with a woman like Lucy? It didn't matter what features a man found attractive she fucking had them. Mile long toned legs, curvy full hips, a plump round hard toned ass a slender waist and large, gorgeous breasts. Add in the silky golden tresses and doe brown eyes and Lucy was a walking wet dream.

Natsu was a fucking moron to treat her like he had. He'd had that in his bed, had those legs wrapped around him...Laxus had never been jealous of Natsu until he'd started sleeping with Lucy. Then, the Fire Slayer had one up on Laxus because no woman Laxus had ever been with was as beautiful as Lucy.

Unlike Natsu, Laxus saw that, recognized what a jewel Lucy was and had nursed thoughts as he'd nursed tumblers of scotch about all the things he'd do if a woman like that was his. He sure as fuck wouldn't call her "fat" ignore her, wreck her clothes, injure her, damage her things, or any of the multitude of things Natsu had done that had really amounted to him treating Lucy like shit. Did he care about Lucy? Yeah, Natsu cared about Lucy, did he love her? Maybe, in his own way. Not enough to treat her right though.

Laxus would admit too, he'd had his hot fantasies starring the blonde, so having her hugging him, her face pressed into his chest along with those wondrous breasts of hers about shut his brain down. The scent of strawberry and vanilla overcame him and he felt the dragon in him stretching against his control, dragging his arms around her and bringing his face down to bury his nose in her hair..

"Thank you...I...I don't know where I would have gone…" Lucy breathed. Not totally true, she did, Erzas, maybe Levys or Canas, but this? This was better, this was a room, not just a couch blanket and pillows.

"It's ok Blondie. Settle in, get some sleep, I've gotta talk with Kaleb before I turn in. You're safe here, Freeds runed the fuck out of my place, I like my privacy. Nobody not even my team can walk in unless I give them permission, I'll be back as soon as I can and I'm just downstairs if you need anything ok?" He said softly and realized he had a hand rubbing her back but the other had settled low on her hip, pulling her into him.

"Ok…" She said quietly and drifted from his arms, he felt to loss too and wasn't happy about it, would have gladly held her longer but cleared his throat.

"See you in the morning…" He said gruffly, leaving her in the room and hurrying outside, collecting so much magic in his alarmingly ramped up state his departure left a clap of thunder that rattled the windows of the house.

When he arrived in the guild his eyes snapped up to the second floor to the commotion up there.

"Let me go! It was Laxus' fucking fault! If he hadn't started shit nothing would have fucking happened!" There was no mistaking that voice. Laxus narrowed his eyes and ran up the stairs past the upstairs sitting area and doors to the two offices and meeting room to the far end where the cells had been put.

They had been added more to give inebriated guild members a place to crash if they got too drunk to safely go home but they were honestly well fortified magic containing cells Makarov had insisted on. It was a good thing too, they'd used them to hold people for authorities plenty of times now and as Laxus came to them he caught Freed as the Rune mage was blasted back.

"Enough! Laxus is here now shut the hell up!" He heard Kalebs voice resonate and set Freed right hurrying past the man to look into the room. The cell took up ¾ of it, the remainder was a sort of breeze way from the door with a bench to sit on and the lacrima controls for the cell.

Kaleb stood over Natsu who Cristoff and Vander now had pinned to the ground inside the cell. Zen at Kalebs side looked up as Laxus entered.

"Good, you're here." Zen said flatly nodding toward Natsu "Our guildmate here says you butted in, interrupted a peaceful night between him and Lucy, hit him first and he retaliated. Now I know that's not the whole truth of what happened but this isn't the tribunal we'll have to decide what to do about this. For tonight, is Lucy safe?" Laxus nodded, and both Kaleb and Zen turned to look at a glaring Natsu who had been pitching a fit demanding to see her.

"I still want to see her, talk to her." He said firmly.

"No." Kaleb said flatly "You don't have that right. It's 2 in the morning and she's safe, probably getting some much needed rest. The other woman in the building is also safe. We will gather a small group of your guildmates, sit down and decide what to do later today. For now, you will stay here because it was your actions that destroyed a building Natsu. Agree quietly or I'll simply have you knocked out." Kaleb said.

Natsu glared at him "Fuck that! I want to see Lucy is ok! You can't keep me here!" He snarled thrashing and Cristoffs hand hit his chest and rammed him back down flat on his back hard enough the floor shuddered, the Lunar Slayer was overflowing with magic power, testing him right now was just stupid, a glance to Kaleb and the Lunar Slayer bared his teeth "Sleep Natsu." He growled and Natsu slumped and laid still.

"Probably should have done that when i first got him here Kaleb." Vander said, detangling himself from the Slayer when Cristoff lifted the limp man and deposited him on the bed at the back of the cell.

"No because he had a right to say his peace and I wanted Laxus here with Freed so we had two of Fairy Tails regular members as witness we didn't unfairly render him unconscious." Kaleb replied. Vander rolled his eyes, setting his twisted bracers straight. "Yeah well the shit was a pain in the ass to get here. His little blue cats probably still freaking out in that wreck he calls a house."

Laxus grimaced "Fuck...Happy...He's a member guys, we have to make sure he's ok." He sighed. Vander blinked "Serious? Well fuck, I'll go get him, you want him here?" He asked but there was a pounding on the Guild doors that had them all snap their heads around.

"I've got it!" Mira called from down stairs.

"Gajeel...and the cat...cats" Kaleb said, eyes hazed for a moment as he reached out with his magic.

A minute later they were faced with a wide eyed Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy who flew into the cell tears running down his face.

"Fuck...Happy came banging on the door saying Natsu had been snagged by some shadow demon, I went to his place and caught Vanders scent….was hoping it was something simple...guess not huh?" The Iron Slayer sighed and Laxus pressed his lips together, this just kept getting messier, he was tempted to go into the cell and kick Natsus sleeping form.

"Natsu blew up Lucys apartment building, almost killed her landlady. Both Lucy and the landlady are safe but he has to be accountable for what he did for a change." Laxus said firmly.

"That's no reason to send a demon after him!" Happy cried "and why won't he wake up!?"

"He was put under by a spell, he'll sleep 8 hours and this guy is hardly a demon." Cristoff said, kicking his younger brothers calf, or trying to, Vander yanked his leg up and stepped out of range of his older brothers boot.

"Kinda like it...makes me sound all wicked and badass." He smirked.

"Whatever, you can't stay here with him Happy, Gajeel can he stay with you and Lily until this is sorted out?" Laxus sighed.

"Yeah, no problem, no argument from me either about Salamander facing the music for being a jackass. Bout fucking time." Gajeel said, turning and heading back out "I'm goin back to bed, Lily, Happy, come on, I'm sure Mira wants to go home before the sun rises." He called and Lily pulled Happy away from Natsu following the Iron Slayer.

"Ok, everyone go home and get some rest. We'll deal with this first thing, can you be here before 10 which is around when Natsu will come to Laxus? Bring Lucy with you, we'll need you both and I'll see to it the Landlady is brought in as well, get the members selected for the tribunal." Kaleb sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be sure Blondie and I are here in plenty of time." He agreed and they all left. Vander securing the cell with Freeds help.

Laxus staggered into his bedroom tired to the bone, shedding his clothes as soon as he walked through the door. He smiled faintly catching Lucys scent in the air when he walked into the house. He liked how her scent mixed with his own. That smile held onto his lips as he settled in his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you Kittykats for the PM. Posting updates today because of you.

Cobra shifted growling slightly when he felt a heavy weight across his stomach and thighs and his eye snapped open, his head jerking to the side, looking in shock at the peaceful face of his best friend beside him. Alarm built in him as his body checked in and his senses came to bear. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air and it was Bickslows arm across his midsection, his leg stretched across Cobras thighs.

He closed his eye, memories flooding in, Bickslow trying to teach him how to do some of the dance moves he and his brother had done on stage. Holy fuck had he looked good up there, the Seith had always mystified Cobra with his grace and agility, not that Cobra was a slouch by any means, he could move, hell he'd spent years using a slender slick scaled flying serpent as his primary mode of transportation, been able to fight standing on Cubelious, so he was well able to move himself with precision and balance.

Bickslows hands just kept grabbing his hips, brushing over his ass, more than once the Seith had pushed his hips against Cobras ass, seemingly innocently guiding him in the dancing but it had felt so fucking good. Everything about the Seith was comfortable, felt good, like...home...to Cobra. The man was the only person he couldn't hear, and that was so refreshing, so...thrilling, because he never knew just what the man was thinking.

Bix wasn't horribly complex, he loved life, fun, good beer, pleasures of the flesh, he reflected his Boscan blood perfectly. Was good looking as all hell too, with his deep red eyes, constant faint smile, silky blue and black hair, even worn in the crazy styles he fussed over then would stuff into that fucking hood or helmet.

He had this spicy earthy smell to him, and he appreciated Cobras dark humor and was never put off...even when Cobra wanted him to be, by Cobras sometimes nasty temper. He'd disarmed the Poison Slayer months ago, and they had fallen into this odd way of just...being close to each other. If Cobra was seated Bickslow would sit right next to him, space available or not, hips and thighs touching.

Cobra endlessly would snatch Bickslows beer or whatever he was drinking and take some, and if they were in a fight on a job, they were careful to fight near each other, Cobra protected Bix and Bix did the same with Cobra, yes they were there for the whole team, but they were...especially there, for each other.

Bix would often serve as a pillow for the Dragon Slayer on trains and had even taken to "Lucy method" handling his motion sickness, which was blessedly nothing like the other dragon slayers suffered from, just mild discomfort, he and Laxus probably did better because they were second gen slayers he figured, but Bix would card his fingers through Cobras hair and that shit worked wonders to relax him.

Laxus had teased them about acting like they were fucking married but nobody seemed to think much of it, it was just how he and Bickslow were.

Until now...until Bickslow had grabbed him and kissed him right in front of the whole guild. He couldn't complain either, not when he'd kissed the seith right back. The moment those warm lips had sealed with his his eyes had rolled back in his head and his whole body had lit up like a fucking christmas tree. He growled into Bckslows mouth, gripped the mans hair and bent him over because he was too fucking tall and Cobra wasn't craning his neck back, and he'd pushed his tongue past those pliant lips to tangle with Bickslows.

The Seiths whimper had his dragon losing its damn mind inside him and that was it, he had to have him, had no idea what the fuck he was going to do, but he had to get the Seith alone so they had gone back to Cobras because it was close to the guild and the moment the door was closed clothing had started getting torn from heated flesh.

Cobra had, honestly, aside from being raped in the damn tower, never had experience with another man, he'd fucked a few women, but was at a loss once their clothes were off. Fortunately, Bickslow was Boscan, and he knew very well what to do and while he'd remained submissive throughout, he'd guided and holy Gods Cobra had fucked the hell out of the man. The first time it had been careful and tentative, he remembered too well what it was like in the Tower and Bickslow wasn't an enemy, farthest thing from it, the sieth was his best friend and...and Gods above just everything else to Cobra.

Bickslow though didn't like him holding himself in check and dampening the pleasure with anxiety and had teased him "Erik babe, I'm bigger than you, I've fucked a few guys, give me some of your dragon lust…" He'd growled and flipped them, pinning Erik down and riding him for a few minutes hard enough Erik had hissed, his dragon had gone out of it's mind at Bickslow being in the dominant position and that had been the end of his delicacy and anxious handling of the Sieth. All night they'd gone at each other like crazy after that.

He shifted, turning to his side to face Bickslow and letting his eye move over his sleeping face, smiling faintly when he scrunched his nose a little and scooted closer into Cobras body, the arm around him tightening and a soft hum escaping the sleeping mage before he settled again. Cobras eye found it then and his breath caught. The distinct bite right into the muscle where Bickslows neck met his shoulder.

Cobra trailed a finger over it and sucked in a breath when Bickslow moaned and pressed into him more, their naked hips meeting, groins pressing in against each other, Bickslows body already reacting, his member hardening against Cobras and his was responding. "Fuck…" Cobra breathed, leaning in with a half lidded eye, curious, he latched his lips over the mark on Bickslows neck and swirled his tongue over it.

The Seiths eyes flew open and he cursed, his whole body going rigid as pleasure flooded him and Cobra felt it, every bit of it, it drove him to keep going, scraping his teeth over the bruised flesh and sending another stronger wave of pleasure through the Seith.

"My mate...Fuck...you're my fucking Mate Bix…" He groaned as Bickslows hands grasped his ass and pulled him hard against him, their bodies grinding against each other.

"Yours….mate...whatever...just spread your fucking legs!" Bickslow growled and Cobra snarled at him but did it, it felt too good to resist and it was another hour or more before the pair relented, laying sweaty and panting in a tangle of limbs.

"I'm really your mate huh?" Bickslow asked quietly, long fingers threading through Cobras hair idly. "Yeah, I...bit you...claimed you...last night." Cobra replied, idly reaching over and touching the mark again, smiling when Bickslow tensed and his eyes slammed shut with a hiss through clenched teeth. He eyed Cobra wickedly and smirked "Huh, well, explains why I'm so nicely sore, got myself fucked and claimed by a Dragon Slayer." He grinned and pushed Cobra off of him, flipping their positions so he could look down into the mans eye, frowning at the sheepish look he got.

"I should have talked it over with you first…" Cobra said unhappily and Bickslow scoffed

"Bullshit, I wanted it, wanted you, fuck Erik, I've wanted…" He paused, unsure how to say what he was thinking "I guess...more, a lot more, than just friendship with you for months, felt guilty about it and everything, figured you were a typical Fioran, all one type of sex sort of shit." Bickslow said.

"I didn't know...I mean, I knew there was attraction...I...you're not mad?" He asked.

Bickslow shook his head, grinning at him "Way over to the opposite of that." He replied. Cobra grinned back and Bickslow bit his lip when the dimples appeared, one of his favorite things about Cobra was his rare grins included those sexy as hell dimples.

Cobra slid his hand through Bickslows hair "So you...are my mate now…" He said, wondering at the reality. Bickslow smirked "and you're mine...the sexy round ass, the dimples, heh...fuck...my family is gonna go nuts…" He chuckled.

"Two more bites...I need at least one more before I'll let your ass leave this house…" He growled and Bickslow smirked "Well then we better call the market and have groceries delivered because your ass doesn't have much in that fridge and all this sex has me hungry for more than just some more of you…" He purred and Cobra laughed. Mated to his best friend...he sure hadn't planned that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb was at the guild, Cristoff and Zen flanking him, before Kinana came to start preparations for the breakfast crowd. The whole thing with Natsu was worse than he'd expected. Makarov hadn't sugar coated the issue with Natsu though and Kaleb couldn't complain too much, Makarov was having to contend with his sister Emzadi, who, unlike Natsu, DID have a body count sometimes when she lost her temper.

Boscos laws had been changed around the Dragon Slayers though, allowing for how they were. Men who tried to challenge Emzadi for the chance to take her as a mate took their lives in their hands and even the death toll that followed his sister wasn't deterrence enough, for some men it was attractive. The 6 foot blonde was stunningly beautiful, sensual, she could dance, sing and was in almost every issue of Boscos Sorcerers weekly sort of like Mira was here in Fiore.

Thousands of men across Bosco desired her, and once Sorcerers weekly had done a piece on how Dragon Slayer Females mated, the battle, the claiming, all of it, White Sea had dealt with men coming from all over Bosco seeking to claim her. So...he could deal with a destructive Fire Slayer that had boundary issues, knowing Makarov had his hands full too.

Both guildmasters had the same thoughts, hopes for this exchange he imagined, that a fresh perspective could help the more difficult issues their guilds had.

Sitting at his desk, his brothers taking seats across from him he sighed Cristoff had faired pretty well through the full moon, but he knew there was an issue there he would likely need to address. Freed Justine. The talented lovely green haired rune mage that had even caught Kalebs eye. Freed was lovely, refined, brilliant, a rare beauty of a man and any Boscan, male or female would notice that, be drawn to it.

The Rune mage was one of Laxus' closest oldest friends in this guild though, it wasn't Cristoffs doing, his brother had no self control at all during a full moon, last night he'd done damn well helping with the whole issue with Natsu in spite of that, but, Laxus had walked in on Freed and Cristoff, the Lightning Mages riotous thoughts clashing around in shock had almost been painful for the Mindbender. Kaleb ran his gaze over his younger brother, who met it with no reservations, he'd done nothing at all wrong and knew it. Laxus would deal with that issue, Kaleb looked down at Natsus hefty file on his desk.

"Ok, first official day as Master of Fairy Tail and we need to organize a tribunal of his guildmates to decide how we're going to handle what Natsu did." He said, pulling out the book that held the names and basic information of every mage in Fairy Tail. Makarov had sent it to him over a month ago when this whole thing had been decided as a certainty.

"Well, we know Natsu was in a relationship with Lucy, in Fiore it's a really...loose thing, nothing formal, no official meaning of any kind, they just decide to give each other a title, the male designates the female his "girlfriend" and the female designates the male as her "boyfriend" the agreement is only between them, has absolutely no meaning as far as law, rights or anything else goes, nothing is written, no contracts, the parameters of it are between the couple and nobody else has any say in it nor does anyone have any obligation to respect it. It holds no respect from society as a whole, it's basically meaningless unless the couple decides to marry and then they become engaged, though engagement, again, has no formal or legal importance beyond what the couple gives it, society has no obligation to respect that either...very different from Bosco." Zen said and Kaleb smirked slightly.

His brother, since his return from Pergrande had made a serious study of Boscos traditions, laws, and how they differed specifically from Fiore, since their younger brother Bickslow lived there and loved it there.

"Yes but that relationship was ended by Lucy, about two months ago from what Bickslow told me." Cristoff added.

"Yes and apparently Natsu has a history of injuring Lucy, not taking notice of where she was when he used attacks and such, he's destructive and careless far beyond what even Emzadi has been. The Fire Slayer also has a history of complete disrespect for the womans home and possessions, breaking into her home whenever he felt like it, stealing her food, damaging her property, he's caused expensive damages to the building itself on multiple occasions, we'll get more information on that from the Land Lady, Agatha Numen, when she comes in for her interview today that I want you here for Cristoff, Laxus says she likes you." He eyed his brother and Cristoff smirked and shrugged.

"So, the damages he always left Lucy to pay for. She finally terminated the relationship but Natsu kept trespassing against her wishes until finally Master Makarov was forced to step in after an incident involving serious damage to the building again. He ordered Natsu to stay away from Lucys home unless directly invited to come over." Kaleb went over the information Makarov had given him on the issue.

Zen frowned "I don't understand why this was allowed to continue as long as it did, why didn't the Master step in sooner? Did he say?" He asked. Kaleb shook his head.

"According to Bickslow, Natsu grew up at the guild after his Dragon father, Igneel, disappeared, Bickslow has complained about the Fire Slayer before, how destructive he is, The preliminary finance reports I was sent outlining basic income and expenditures? "Team Natsu" was responsible for the highest expenditures the guild deals with, more even than maintenance of the facilities, training, from what little I was given, every time the guild hall has needed repairs, Natsu was listed as one of the mages involved directly in causing the damages.." Cristoff said. The Lunar Dragon Slayer was brilliant with mathematics, always had been, and while that talent hadn't been needed because of others in White Sea, Kaleb had given managing the Guilds finances to Cristoff for their exchange period at Fairy Tail.

"Ok, So the Fire Slayer has a serious history of disregard for others, to the extent he causes heavy damages to his own guild hall, injuries to his woman including destruction of her property and finances and I've seen nothing in the way of measures being taken to rein him in or teach him better…" Zen said.

Kaleb nodded, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the desk thinking for a few moments. "Zem, send inquiry to the University of Magic at Crocus, find out what it would cost to send Natsu and if their course structure includes things like social studies, finance, civil engineering basics. Give Cristoff what you find so he can determine if it will cost the guild less to educate Natsu, give him a formal education that could help him mature and refine his skills on more levels. I'm almost betting it would cost this guild less to educate that man than to keep paying for his bullshit." He said finally. "Have it all ready to present as an option for handling Natsu to the tribunal."

Cristoff and Zen both stood. "I'm going to go look in on him, I heard Kinana come in." Cristoff said.

"Guild Hall opens in 20 minutes. I'll get those calls in to the University." Zen added before his brothers left his office and Kaleb stood, going to one of the file cabinets he opened a drawer...an entire drawer all to itself marked "Natsu". He needed to read through everything in it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus was up the moment he heard Lucy stirring in the room above him. That he could sense her so well her rousing had drug him out of a heavy sleep well before he would normally have gotten up he chose not to think about. Instead, he got up and showered, dressed and grit his teeth while he made up some breakfast for them.

Lucy was vocal about how much she liked the large jetted tub in her bathroom. It hadn't even been his idea, Evergreen had gotten it installed while she and his team had been living with him after Tartaros had leveled most of Magnolia, his house being outside the city, had been spared so it had been the only place they could go until they had all decided to join Blue Pegasus, needing money.

The room Lucy was in had been Evergreens, though he'd gotten rid of the lacy curtains and bedding she'd had. Lucy's little moans and hums as she bathed had his pants feeling too tight and he was growling intermittently at her little noises when he heard something that had him gripping the spatula in his hand until it snapped.

"Oh..Laxus!" The gasped out semi-moaned exclamation hit him like a train. Was she?! He stared toward the staircase across the living room. "Fuck.." He breathed. She was up there...thinking about him...that way?! He looked down at the broken spatula and cursed again, turning and tossing it in the trash grabbing out another before the eggs burned.

Lucy came down the stairs a short time later, drawn by the smell of bacon. Virgo had brought her some clothes and also gathered what was left from her apartment...which wasn't much. A few singed letters to her mother, the rest burned to ash along with her latest novel, all of her furniture, her books, her shoes, she only had the ones that she had been wearing left now, for whatever reason all of her shoes had been consumed in the flames.

She still couldn't wrap her head around Natsu letting out a full power Roar attack with her right smack dab in the middle of it. Had Laxus not reacted as fast as he had...she might have been killed, would at least have been badly injured. Virgo said the building was a total loss too, it had collapsed some time during the night...her Landlady was going to kill her…

Why Natsu couldn't get through his head that his full power attacks were too much, why he couldn't control himself, throttle some of his power was just beyond her. It was in everything the man did too, his mouth didn't have any better filter than his magic did and his sense of humor bordered on nasty at times.

She stopped as she crossed the livingroom, seeing Laxus leaning against the kitchen counter looking out through the large bay windows of the dining area out into the forest while he nursed a large mug of coffee. He looked as incredible as always. Snug black jeans hugging his long legs, black boots with steel tips over the toes, a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The shirt fit him well, but the material still stretched over his shoulders and biceps, the man was just...built...mouthwatering. Though right now Lucys own mouth had gone dry looking at him and she swallowed hard, remembering dancing against that body last night had been her focus in the bath tub, some tension release had been irresistible in that glorious tob and being in a house that smelled so perfectly of the Lightning Slayer,,, she'd been lost in some self indulgent lust over how good that big muscular body had felt against her before everything had gotten so...well, until Natsu happened...again...fucking up her life...again.

"Good morning." She called, trying to smile brightly and shove her unhappy thoughts aside. "You...made breakfast?" She said surprised, not totally because she had smelled the bacon but still, it looked pretty good. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her but his lips quirked up "Good morning, and yes, I can cook Blondie, I like my privacy, and when I eat out I tend to get bothered by people who recognize me, so if I want a quiet meal, I eat at home, which means I cook." He responded.

Lucy blushed, _good job Lucy, the man steps out of character and gives your homeless ass a place to sleep and live after your ex burns your apartment down and the first morning you insult him...smooth_. "I...well, of course. I didn't mean…" She stammered and Laxus smirked.

"It's ok, just sit down and eat, we need to get to the guild, the earlier the better. Kaleb and I agree we want to address the situation with Natsu with a tribunal, we're going to select 6 guild members and they along with Kaleb and I, will decide what to do to handle Natsus punishment and management going forward. I figure it's the fairest way to handle it. The Guild Masters job should focus on running the Guild, counselling members, handling the things that make a guild work, discipline of members shouldn't be left entirely in their hands since how a member acts affects the whole guild and holding Natsu accountable to everyone instead of just the Master? It might have a bigger impact since he values Nakama so well." He said, sitting across from her.

Lucy looked up at him in surprise, the idea was brilliant, though she wasn't going to say it shocked her that it was coming from Laxus. She would have expected the Lightning Slayer to electrocute first and be fair later.

"I think that's smart, nothing Master has done to this point has helped really...well...at all. Natsu never even slowed down how often he broke into my place, and has never cared one bit about the collateral damage his attacks can cause. I...I've spent a lot of jewel on replacing clothes, and I like to shop don't get me wrong, but well...sometimes we would leave jobs not just without rewards but owing the people we had worked for and I already had to buy enough food for an army and still sometimes didn't get to eat any of it myself. I can only imagine what he costs the guild in repairs." She said.

Laxus sighed, finishing off his plate of food quickly. "Yeah, you might find out, Kaleb and his people are used to running a tight ship, with a Guild as big as White Sea, he's had no choice, so I'm pretty sure that's all going to come up." He admitted. He looked at her oddly then, she couldn't name what was in his blue gaze but it made butterflies dance around inside of her.

"Why did you do it Blondie? Put up with him?...He treats you like shit, always has from what I've seen." He asked and Lucy almost choked on her bacon.

"He can be sweet when he wants to be...and...well...if it weren't for him I wouldn't have gotten into Fairy Tail…" She said toying with her fork.

Laxus frowned "You believe that? That's Bullshit, Gramps would have taken you with or without Natsu, he didn't get you in Lucy, he just walked with you to the guild, not like you didn't know where we were, the whole of Earthland knows where we are. You're a strong Mage, any guild would be happy to have you."

His words made her blush and look down at her plate, unable to meet those fierce blue eyes of his. "I...I always kind of thought that...well I mean I know that now but back then? I was...I didn't think any guild would take me, especially not one as famous as Fairy Tail." She admitted.

Laxus frowned, he was aware Lucy had self esteem problems, hell he had them himself, but just how deep they ran amazed him, she was beautiful, smart, talented, powerful as a mage and yet she still was willing to let someone like Natsu use the hell out of her because she seemed to think she didn't merit better.

"Lucy, you've always been way more than good enough. Look, what's coming, handling Natsu, It's probably going to suck, he's going to try to get you on his side, you know how he is…" He sighed and Lucy was blushing, the compliments, his gentle tone, she wasn't used to this side of Laxus. She...really liked it.

He smelled so fucking good, it was making her insides all hot and fluttery, she'd thought the bathtub fun would calm her down, her dreams last night had been pure x-rated fiery lust starring Laxus and she knew it wasn't appropriate, he was now her landlord of sorts, at least until things settled back down. Sure she'd had a crush on the man for years on and off, she doubted any woman in Fairy Tail hadn't, but possessive thoughts had started.

In her dreams last night she'd attacked Cana when she had walked into the guild and found her leaning over Laxus who was sitting at his usual table running her fingers through his hair...and she'd killed her. The dream had her bolting up in the bed last night panting and staring wide eyed for several minutes before she'd finally laid back down, shaken the thoughts and fallen back asleep to more x-rated less violent dreams involving the Lightning Slayer.

Sitting there now his top 4 buttons on the shirt undone, the high collar of the shirt parted, leaving a delicious expanse of tanned skin bare, she wanted to lunge across the table, slam him to the floor and rip that shirt wide open, kiss those lips, sink her teeth into his neck...she mentally shook herself, slamming her focus back to the subject at hand. _Get a grip Lucy_! She chided herself. She focused on her anger over Natsus actions.

"I do know how he is, and I'm not backing down this time, you saw him, he was...he was naked in my bed Laxus, he's done that shit before, showed up after we broke up and...and tried to talk me into sex, into taking him back, I never gave in before and I won't now, not after he almost killed me, I mean...if you hadn't been there…" She shook her head, maybe Natsu wouldn't have gone to that extent, but the last time she'd fought with him over him breaking into her apartment he'd set her bed on fire before he'd jumped out the window and left her to deal with it.

"I already know how bad the damage is, Virgo told me, she recovered what she could from the building for me and...and it doesn't even fill one box...my letters, my books, the novel I've been working on...all of it...ash." She was almost shaking, the idea spoken out loud both infuriated and terrified her. Laxus stood, reaching a hand out to her and she took it uncertainly, surprised when he pulled her right into him, thick muscled arms encircling her protectively.

"Never again, my promise to you, we're going to handle this and...I….I'm going to be there if you let me...to help." He said the last uncertainly, his own cheeks tinging a bit pink when he realized he'd impulsively stood up and just yanked Lucy into his arms. He was so far out of his comfort zone right then he didn't know what to do with himself, but when Lucys arms slid around him, and she hugged herself to him, rubbing her cheek against his chest accepting the comfort he was offering, his whole being warmed.

His dragon was all over this idea, loving holding her, it felt...right. Protecting her, he was just driven to do it, further, his dragons will just washing through him, he pulled back just enough to reach and tip her chin up so those doe eyes were meeting his wonderingly and it hit him, flooded him in an instant. One resounding word filled his mind.

"Mine"

But she wasn't, Lucy wasn't his, no, he tried to shove the idea away, even as his head was descending, he felt her reaching up too, pushing to her toes, tightening her arms around him. His dragon over rode his resistance with a word echoing all through his being. "Mate" as his lips met hers. The jolt he felt her respond to as well rocketed through him as their lips played against each other. She felt so incredibly, impossibly perfect against him, he growled, stepping into her firmly, the hand cupping her chin sliding back to the back of her head, she gasped when he growled and his tongue slid through those parted lips to taste her. Strawberries and Vanilla, the taste and scent, mixed with stardust and then blood boiling arousal washed over him, he felt it, heard her heart race, knew in an instant she was as turned on as he was, it made thought difficult, judgement faltered. He pressed into her more and found her pressing into him equally hard. Her teeth bit his lower lip, one of her hands gripped his hip then slid down over the black denim to dig nails right into his ass and draw a rough growl from him at her boldness.

She pushed back, a growl of her own coming from her that set his whole being reeling with lust, she shoved into him so hard he almost staggered, a distant part of him stunned at her strength, he was a big man, little Lucy shouldn't have been able to do that.

She lunged into him again as he tilted his head to the side, lips parting farther as their tongues battled for dominance, her snarl sent a shiver through him and made him growl back defiantly, his dragon raging at her blatant challenge as she suddenly slammed him back, legs lifting, thighs gripping his hips, her heated core grinding into him making him almost go to his knees under the white hot passion she was drowning him in.

She gripped the front of his shirt and tried to force him back right onto the table, one of his arms shooting back to prevent it, a deep deadly growl rumbling out of him and she hissed "MINE" against his lips. His hand grabbing the table knocked a cup to the floor and it shattered.

It broke the spell, Laxus pulling back, shocked at what he'd just done, Lucy looking up at him in equal shock, her eyes glazed with pure lust, glowing a bright gold that almost had him diving back in for more but she scrambled down from on top of him wide eyed and he remembered there wasn't time for this the realization they had to get to the guild, Natsu….fucking Natsu…

"I…" He started to apologize then stopped, smiling faintly at her confused disappointed stunned face. He pushed off the table, registering with quiet appreciation she really had about slammed him right flat on his back on that table, little Lucy….fuck that was sexy as hell too...he shook the thoughts, his body was out of control though, his pants just painful now, what the ever loving fucking hell was going on he couldn't address right now, it was too confusing and they had too much to do. "We can talk later about...this...give me a sec to clean this up and we'll get to the guild…" He said, carefully releasing her, knowing she'd likely be unsteady and he was right, she staggered back against the counter and leaned there wide eyed and Laxus cleaned up the broken cup, made short work of tossing the remaining dishes in the dishwasher while Lucy went out on the porch to wait then he joined her.

When he stepped to the grass at the bottom of the stairs and held his hand out for her, he wondered if she'd take it, she'd looked utterly confused when she'd staggered out of the kitchen, and he was afraid that heated kiss might have just scared her, he trusted his nose, his senses, knew she was attracted to him, hell she'd stood in the livingroom for almost 5 minutes staring at him before she'd called out her good morning and she'd smelled of that attraction when she'd walked in, and then of course, he'd overheard her in the bath tub….

She smiled shyly and it was about the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, and took his hand. He grinned, pulling her to him "Sooner this is done...sooner we can talk about what just happened, because I do want to talk about that…" He told her firmly and she smiled up at him, arms going willingly around his waist as he drew in his magic and leaving a clap of thunder in their wake, teleported them to the guild.

Lucy stepped from his arms, and pushed through the doors just ahead of him, not hesitating to cross the Guild Hall and head for the stairs. He followed on her heels, eyes on the sway of her hips, the way her hair moved when she turned her head to greet Kinana, she was in her knee high brown boots, a black skirt and black and white vest with a gold zipper front. He drew a breath, knowing he was about to see Cristoff, and the other Dragon Slayer wouldn't miss his body reacting to Lucy, so he had to calm himself down.

The thing was, the whole episode, from Lucy moaning his name while she was in the bath, to their kiss, his dragons declarations...all of it coupled with having to deal with her ex, another Dragon Slayer no less, had him reved up, tense, eager for confrontation and he needed to be calm, level headed for all of this, it was all too important. He couldn't be panting after Lucy or eager for Natsus blood this morning...but he was…

_Get it together Dreyar, Gramps is watching every fucking thing you do, Lucy has suddenly not only become a possibility but your Dragon wants her, and you need to keep your fucking head straight_. He counselled himself, following Lucy up the stairs unable to stop the appreciative smirk that curled his lips watching her climb the stairs ahead of him. She'd said that word, crushing her lips over his… "mine" he'd heard it...fucking felt it though.

She suddenly looked over her shoulder at him, fully catching him off guard staring at her ass smirking like a damn pervert...and he was being a pervert, he'd freely admit that...to himself at least.

"Quit staring at my ass Sparky." Lucy chided with a smirk of her own, eyes running over him a little hungrily before she turned back to get to the top of the staircase.

Laxus grinned, holy fucking hell was she amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Cana slid into the seat beside Erza, smiling slyly and the knight eyed her suspiciously. "I know that look, what are you up to Cana?" She demanded, she was enjoying a good breakfast, had just gotten her tea to the right sweetness and wasn't in the mood for any weird antics. She'd drank too much the night before and had woken up that morning with a bad headache and no where near enough memory, as in, she had no idea how or when she had gotten home but she had woken up on her livingroom floor instead of in her bed and hadn't had underwear on...and...she'd needed a shower because there was a good amount of evidence she'd had sex all down her thighs.

She couldn't say it hadn't happened before. She wasn't as wild as Cana, it hadn't happened many times, just...when she got too much Sake into her and last night, the sake, vodka, beer...oh my. It had flowed and she'd drunk it down like it was water. She'd awakened twice during the Grand Magic Games in strange places, once with a man still buried inside her passed out himself...Bacchus Groh. She would admit she had an issue with alcohol.

She knew she'd been dancing...very lewdly at the end, with two of the Boscans, she'd even grabbed the one, the taller one with the streaked hair who had the sexy longsword and shield, and kissed him, pinned him to a support beam and practically made out with the man, after that...it was all a serious blur. She had, without a doubt...had sex though, it was just...with who she didn't know.

"So Bickslow and Cobra…" Cana began and Erza eased her grip on her cup to relax and listen, at least Cana didn't know.

Cana was midway through telling Erza all about how Bickslow had kissed Cobra and the Poison slayer had kissed him back and the pair had left together and weren't back yet and all the lewd things Cana suspected when there was a slam and the guild door next to the bottom of the staircase to the upper floor flew open.

Zen,with the sunstreaked hair, no longer in the guild regalia, he looked pretty good though in faded jeans and a black shirt and boots. She narrowed her eyes on him, seeing no sign at all on the handsome face of a hangover, no hickeys on the tan skin of his neck or along the bit of collarbone shown by the v-neck of his shirt...Gods that man...all the Boscan men...just gorgeous… Her thoughts jarred though when she realized he was escorting...Lucys Land Lady? The woman made even Erza uncomfortable, she was looking all around the Guild as they came in, Zen taking her hand and drawing her to the stairs.

"Huh...nicer than I would have expected knowing how destructive you lot are…" The woman said following the tall mage up the stairs.

Erza frowned, what on Earthland was Lucys Land Lady doing at the guild? Brought in by Zen no less and heading for the upper level where the offices were? She hoped Lucy wasn't in some sort of trouble…

Cana too had paused in her story "Who the hell is…" She began and cut herself off when a commotion started upstairs.

"Let me the fuck out of here!" Natsus distinct voice carried all across the guild and Erza was on her feet in an instant heading for the stairs. At the top, as the floor shook from what was happening in the holding cells, Zen had moved the wide eyed Land Lady behind him until he reached the first office door and directed her inside where Kaleb was standing holding a chair for her.

There was only a little more commotion though, before Erza even topped the stairs it fell silent and she hesitated, meeting Zens surprised eyes, the look fell into a sexy smile that made her blink until she saw Cristoff emerge from the back cell with Vander.

"Fucking damn hot head is what he is, why the hell are we handling him so gently after what he's done?!" Vander was snarling quietly and Erza stared wide eyed. What had Natsu done?! Why was Lucys Land Lady here and Natsu locked in a cell?!

"What's going on?" She demanded and all three Boscans looked at her. Vander smiled "Nothing you need to worry about, nobody dead or dying, just Natsu being an ass, which, according to your Master, is a pretty common thing…" Vander said smoothly.

Erza shook her head "I want specifics, not offhanded brush offs." She snapped. Vander exchanged glances with his brothers, it was Zen who turned to her finally and walked over to her.

"Natsu destroyed the apartment building Lucy lived in last night, everyone is fine, you saw the Land Lady, the gentleman who lived downstairs from Lucy wasn't home and Laxus got Lucy to safety, but Natsu violated the Masters command to stay away from her home...has apparently been continuously violating that command and Master Kaleb isn't going to let this go, Master Makarov doesn't want him to and Laxus also has agreed action is to be taken." He told her in a quiet voice.

Erzas eyes flew wide, she didn't doubt for an instant Natsus ability to destroy a building, she'd seen him lay waste to entire city blocks before, it really was a miracle nobody had ever been killed by his carelessness, something she inwardly winced recognizing as a problem she herself had from time to time...usually in Natsus company too…

"Where is Lucy?" She asked, wanting suddenly to see her friend to make sure she was Ok, to see if she could help with anything.

"With Master Kaleb and Laxus in the office, Kaleb is getting she and the building owners statements right now. You can't be involved, but we will be organizing a tribunal of guild members to decide what will be done about this." He replied. Erza looked past him.

"Can I speak with Natsu?" She asked. Zen glanced back at Cristoff who shrugged "He's fine, I just sedated him a little so he'd listen and calm the fuck down, but he's awake and all." Cristoff said. Erza nodded and Zen stepped aside to let her walk past him to the end cell. When she walked in Natsu was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Natsu…" She said warily. Natsu looked up, eyes a little out of focus...Cristoff had said he sedated him.

"Erza, you have to get me out of here...The whole thing wasn't my fault, Laxus punched me in the face and I just fought back! It was self defense!" He breathed out angrily. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Natsu, why would they bring Lucys Land Lady here?" She demanded.

Natsu's pleading eyes lowered "I...I used a roar on Laxus, he was right in front of me...I figured I was sure to hit him, there wasn't enough space for the fast fucker to dodge it…" He growled.

Erzas eyes widened, a Roar attack inside of Lucys apartment?!

"You...you used a roar inside Lucys apartment?! Natsu...was Lucy in there when you did that?!" She demanded. Natsu looked away again "Yes...but she was behind Laxus, asshole wouldn't even let me get a clear look at her and she's MY girlfriend! I just wanted….I...uh...I wanted us to make up...and he wouldn't let me talk to her Erza! Got all pissed off about me being there as if he had any right to be there, she isn't his girlfriend!" He snarled.

"She is NOT your girlfriend anymore Natsu, she broke up with you two months ago…" Erza breathed, frowning at her had been an ongoing issue that had been a hefty strain on all of them, Natsu just never gave anything Lucy said much thought, if Lucy said "no" and that wasn't what he wanted to hear, he ignored her and tried to work around her wishes, their break up was a "no" though that demanded respect Natsu just didn't give it.

"I wanted to fix that! It's why I was there waiting for her to get home Erza. But Laxus was there, and when I started to try to get past him to talk to Luce he punched me in the face! So, when I got back in the window again I attacked him, I might have...burned Lucys place…" Natsu admitted.

"I'll talk to the Master." Erza said and Natsu groaned "That is NOT our Master Erza! He's just Bickslows big brother, and I don't give a shit if Gramps said Laxus was co-master with him, he and Laxus are not Gramps and I'm not interested in what they say!" Natsu shouted.

Erza sighed, Natsu had never been good about changes. "Natsu, Master Kaleb and Laxus are running Fairy Tail for the next 6 months, you must listen to them, they are the legal leaders of Fairy Tail." Erza said firmly.

Natsu huffed not looking at her and she shook her head "I shall return when I have spoken with the Master." She promised and Natsu nodded, watching her leave.

"He destroyed the whole building, it even collapsed….will have to be cleared away and a whole new building built in it's place." Zen said when she came into the sitting area again. Erza nodded "Did Laxus hit him first?" She asked.

"I did, but only because he was naked in Lucys bed and tried to get past me to her after I told him not to." Laxus' voice came and Erza turned, seeing Laxus standing in the now open doorway to the Masters office. She was relieved to see Lucy beside him and that the young woman looked fine, unharmed. Inwardly she grimaced though certain that Lucy being there unharmed instead of in the infirmary was probably due to Laxus having been present, not because Natsu had taken any care to protect her from his enraged attack on the Lightning Slayer. She loved Natsu like a brother, and understood his impetuous often destructive nature, she shared some of the same problems, but unlike Natsu, she acknowledged it, knew when she had gone too far.

Something stuck then in what Laxus had said…"Naked?!" She demanded. Laxus nodded smugly "Completely naked in her fucking bed and when I walked in he started trying to talk Lucy into sex, that's why I wouldn't let him get near her, the jackass was naked."

Erzas eyes narrowed, Natsu had left out that detail. "I see." She said calmly walking back toward the cells. Something about her demeanor, though it seemed perfectly calm, made both Zen and Cristoff react, Zen stepping in front of her.

"And where are you going now?" He asked. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a nice smile. "To punish Natsu." She replied calmly "He and Lucy are no longer in a relationship and him being in her apartment at all, let alone her bed is in violation of Master Makarovs order, however, him being naked and trying to solicit intercourse with my dear friend? That is unforgivable." She sneered the last word and tried to step around Zen but he caught her, an arm going around her waist pulling her into him and she gasped at the sensation of their bodies pressing together, her deadly resolve gone, swept away by something altogether different and her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him and tried to muster some healthy outrage.

"No, Natsu will face normal punishment Erza, whatever the appointed tribunal decides, he is under the protection of the Guild Masters until then." Zen told her, smiling faintly at her wide eyes and flushed cheeks, realizing they weren't because of surprise, he could smell the arousal he was inspiring holding her against him. Gods bless his father for seeing he needed a second kind of magic to stabilize what he'd been born with. Sometimes a dragons nose was a wonderful thing.

Cristoff was there though, and smirked, jabbing a steel tipped boot into his calf reminding him there were others present and Zen released Erza, pushing her gently back from the direction she'd tried to go.

"You'll get your chance to influence that Erza." A new voice said, Kaleb emerged from the office, Lucys Land Lady beside him. "You are going to be on the tribunal." He told her and Erza nodded. The Landy Lady narrowed her eyes at Lucy after giving the redhead a nasty glare.

"Your lease is terminated Miss Heartfilia, you've certainly violated the terms of it plenty and I'm through dealing with the trouble you bring around. When I have the building rebuilt you will not be regaining an apartment, seek other arrangements and Master Kaleb? Laxus? I will be incredibly picky in the future about renting to a member of Fairy Tail, in fact…" She smiled faintly her eyes settling on Cristoff. "He's the only one of you I would rent to...such a fine handsome man...if you find yourself looking, Cristoff, I'll have a place for you...I wouldn't mind you living next door to me at all." She said smoothly, eyes traveling from his black boots to his amused dark blue eyes "No...not one bit." She affirmed before turning and brushing past Erza and heading down the stairs.

Vander snorted beside Cristoff, elbowing his older brother "Got yourself another girl huh Cris? A real sugarmama...I'm impressed." He cackled and Cristoff rolled his eyes, shoving his brother almost hard enough to make him stagger but Vander was just enough in possession of his own balance and agility to regain his feet almost gracefully.

Erza frowned turning concerned eyes on Lucy who was looking sadly after the land lady. "You may stay with me Lucy, have no fear." She said firmly.

"Arrangements have already been made Erza. Do me a favor and bring the people on this list up here to the meeting room, they've been selected for the tribunal." Laxus said, handing Erza a slip of paper with names on it. Erza nodded "Right away, we will be having the tribunal today then?" She asked.

Kaleb nodded "Yes, Natsu lacks the ability to wait patiently and I'm not letting him wreak havoc here." He said firmly. Erza nodded and turned on her heel, red hair flowing out as she spun and strode forcefully down the stairs.

When she returned, Gajeel, Levy, Max, Macao, Laki and Cana were with her, they all filed into the meeting room where Freed cast silencing and a variety of other runes Levy watched go down with interest as she took a seat next to Cana.

"Alright, bring Natsu in Vander." Kaleb said. The shadowquip nodded and vanished, a moment later depositing a snarling Natsu and reappearing across the room from him with a smug smile.

"I warned you not to do that again…" Natsu growled.

"Threatening someone sent to bring you to this room isn't a great way to start things Natsu, now sit down." Kaleb said sternly, then narrowed his eyes when Natsu didn't move "Don't make me force you...you won't like it." He warned.

Natsus eyes met his defiantly. His nerves were frayed, his patience was gone, what little of it he ever had to begin with. He had simply wanted to get Lucy back, he missed her, wanted her, his carnal needs as well as his emotions were not being met with her absent in his day to day life.

He'd been happy when she was his girlfriend. He'd had a safe comfortable bed to sleep in, food to eat, he'd loved having the addition of being able to kiss and have sex with her whenever he wanted to, which was every day, usually several times a day, Lucy was amazing in bed, her body felt so good beneath him and though you wouldn't think it, she could handle rough sex, even heated right up if he surprised her and just grabbed her and bent her over something and started pounding into her suddenly.

Maybe he made fun of her alot but it was just joking around, she'd never had a problem with it before they started fucking so he'd figured a break from that might get her to calm down and had been ok with the "break up". But then she hadn't wanted him at her place, to the point she'd complained to Makarov about it, and ok, maybe him setting her bed on fire when she'd refused to have sex with him when he'd broken in one day wasn't the best idea but he'd been making a point.

Her bed didn't mean shit without him in it right? His dragon wasn't impressed with her, didn't stir for her even when they were having sex so when she asked if they were going to be mates of course he'd laughed and made fun of her for it. She wasn't his mate, she was just his girlfriend, his friend that he fucked until he found that mate that was out there somewhere for him.

It didn't mean he didn't care about her, he cared about her just as much today as he ever had, maybe more because she'd become such an important part of him living well, she was a good cook, let him fight, kept her place nice so he could relax there and was a good fuck he could work the edges of his boundless energy off with. Unlike Lisanna, she didn't have family glaring at him for not making a commitment to her either. No Mira terrifying him or Elfman saying he needed to man up.

He'd had to resort to fucking Lisanna again when Lucy had tossed him out and Lisanna was good, eager, but she couldn't handle what Lucy could. And had those siblings of hers breathing down his neck. Lisanna wasn't his mate either though, so like Lucy, all she'd ever be to him was a "girlfriend" and he'd been honest with her about that just like he had been with Lucy, the difference was, Lisanna still came over to his place and had sex with him. Lucy tried to keep him at a distance and protested every damn touch.

He had planned to entice her, she had told him she loved his body, so, he'd stripped down and waited for her to get home, he wasn't good at seduction, had never been great with words, but he had a great body, good looks and a history with Lucy he could remind her of, lure her back into his arms again. Then Laxus had interfered.

Fucking Lightning slayer had always been stronger than Natsu and he'd always resented that, he'd train but Laxus did too, Laxus he knew trained every damn day where Natsu honestly didn't, he couldn't, he liked fishing, sleeping, being lazy sometimes, he could drive himself pretty hard but only for about a week or two before going fishing and snoozing by the river with Happy won out over pushing himself. Still, he was the son of Igneel, brother of Zaref, E.N.D. for fucks sake, you'd think all of that would add up to him being more badass than some "fake" Dragon Slayer.

Laxus training daily, researching his magic, all that disciplined bullshit shouldn't have made him able to keep beating Natsus ass, yet it had, he'd damn near knocked him unconscious with that punch, hell his jaw still hurt, and he'd refused to let him talk to Lucy, Lucy was Natus! His girlfriend, his possession damn it,he was the one who had brought her to Fairy Tail! She belonged to Natsu, he had a right to her!

Then these bastards from Bosco and this stupid exchange bullshit happened and Laxus was co Guild Master with Kaleb? Bullshit, Natsu wasn't going to respect that. He wanted Lucy, he wanted his freedom, it was Laxus' fault that building was wrecked, if he hadn't interfered none of it would have happened, Natsu and Lucy would have been fucking like rabbits again and all would be well. This was ALL Laxus' fault. So to hell with all of them.

"You couldn't if you tried." He snapped. Kalebs eyes narrowed and Natsu felt a haze take over his thoughts, an acute pain zinged through his head and his body was suddenly moving and he gasped in alarm "the fuck.." he tried frantically to stop but his body walked sedately to a chair at the back of the room on the far end of the table and sat down in it, holding his hands out placidly for that shadow fucker to clamp magic cancelling cuffs on his wrists, he felt his magic fade and bind and couldn't even open his mouth to cuss at them all.

"You will sit, and behave, or I will FORCE you to sit and behave, feel me?" Kaleb asked harshly and Natsu felt a stab through his head that he would have screamed out over if he'd had any form of control over his body.

_That's me Natsu, I am a Mindbender Mage, I can control your body through your mind, I can turn you into a damn vegetable if i wanted to, inflict incredible pain without needing to move a muscle so you either behave like a civilized wizard or I will force you to, do you understand_?

The words, Kalebs voice, came loud in his head and Natsu winced "Yes...I understand…" He rasped out, Kaleb giving him just enough control to answer. The haze lifted the pain vanished and Natsu slumped panting and gasping in the chair, everyone but Kaleb and his people looking at Natsu in surprise.

"Good. Now, here's what we know happened…" Kaleb then described the events of the night before, Natsu objected once but a sharp stab behind his eyes and stern reminder from Kaleb to behave himself had him sitting sullenly in his chair glaring at the Mindbender Mage with begrudging respect and holding his own tongue.

There were gasps here and there, Gajeel growled and glared at Natsu a couple of times and finally Kaleb tuned to Lucy.

"Now, I am a Mindbender mage, so lying to me is close to impossible, but, Zen behind me is a hybrid of two magics, the formerly lost Archangel Magic he was born with, and the Dragon Slayer magic he was taught. We have four other Dragon Slayers in the room, Cristoff, Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus, so they add to how ineffective lying would be, but Zen here is also an Archangel mage, judgement, justice, purity all flow through the magic he uses, he's going to cast a spell on Lucy, Natsu and Laxus, the three we have here who were present, the Land Lady had no desire to be present here and left her statement. The spell will not allow a lie without pain and a visible sign of the lie to all present in the form of a red flash over the liar's eyes. It will make it hard to lie in the first place, and will compel you to answer the questions put to you, do all three of you agree to be bound to this spell for this tribunal?" He asked.

Lucy and Laxus both nodded, Natsu glared but slowly nodded his head. Zen stepped forward, his hand lighting up with golden light he pressed his hand to Lucys forehead, then Laxus', then Natsus. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation that flowed over them either, the magic wasn't meant to harm, just to assure truth.

"Lucy, have you in any way invited Natsu to come to your apartment since he was ordered not to by Master Makarov?" Kaleb asked. Lucy shook her head "No, I don't want him coming over, I told him repeatedly not to." She replied. Natsus eyes widened when no red flash flew over her eyes. "Spells not working." He growled. Zen narrowed his eyes "Lucy, tell a lie, what color is your hair?" He prompted, Lucy bit her lip, not wanting to test the damn spell and glared at Natsu for forcing her to. "Black" she replied and gasped when there was a sting to her forehead and red covered her vision for a moment.

Natsu blinked in amazement, no mistake, the spell was working...which meant...she really didn't want him coming to her apartment? The idea had never occurred to him.

"That evening Laxus was escorting you home because you had expressed worry that Natsu would possibly be there in defiance of the Masters order correct?" Kaleb asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yes, Natsu had never stopped, he even broke into my place and ate all of the food in my fridge, broke a chair and burned my couch the day after the master gave him that order while I was at the guild. After parties when he'd get drunk he'd usually break into my place instead of going home because my bed and bathroom are always cleaner than his so he likes them better when he doesn't feel good." She said anger tinting her tone.

"So he's been defying that order since it was given two months ago?" Kaleb asked. Lucy nodded again "He never once respected it." She replied.

"Gramps didn't mean it!" Natsu cried and gasped when he was shocked and red covered his eyes. He sat stunned for a moment afterward, "I...I didn't believe he meant it…" He amended and there was no correction from the spell.

"What you believe and what the truth actually is are two separate things Natsu. Your belief of the meaning behind something does not stop it from being true." Kaleb told him calmly.

"Laxus, Lucys concerns about Natsu being at her apartment were why you escorted her home to assure she was safe, when did you realize Natsu had in fact broken into the apartment?" Kaleb asked.

"Half a block away, he'd left the window open and I could smell him and hear him snoring inside. So, I went with her into the place to make sure Natsu left, Lucy had mentioned at other times he'd usually refuse to leave once he was there no matter how firmly she told him to go. When I walked in, he immediately propositioned her, told her he wanted her back and that he'd "warm her right up", that's when I spotted his pants on the floor and yanked the covers off to confirm he'd stripped down naked before he'd gotten into her bed." Laxus growled, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu growled right back "I was just trying to make up with her, if you hadn't been there she would have been fine with me being there when she got home." The sting this time made him snarl and he waved a hand at the red covering his eyes.

"Lucy would you have been ok with Natsu being there if not for Laxus' presence?" Kaleb asked. Lucy narrowed her eyes at Natsu, ignoring his pleading look. Too long, he had been doing this far too long. "NO, I didn't want him there, I've told him over and over we're through, I even quit as his partner and was thinking about leaving Team Natsu all together, anything to get him to back off!" She replied tears stinging her eyes.

She hated this, hated that it had come to this, hated that she was homeless now, that her best friend had ended up being someone who didn't respect her and treated her like a doormat.

Natsu stared at her wide eyed.

"So you then tried to get past Laxus so you could talk to Lucy Natsu?" Kaleb asked and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted us to...get back together and needed her to see...me." He said quietly.

"See you naked you mean." Erza spat, finding the whole thing very unsettling, she couldn't believe this had happened, that Natsu, who had always seemed like Lucys ardent protector, had been like this. Right under her nose it had happened.

"Well yeah! Lucy loves my body!" Natsu shouted and smirked when he wasn't corrected. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

Laxus saw Lucy turn beet red, saw tears steal down her face and grit his teeth, turning blazing eyes on the Fire Slayer.

"So when he tried to force his way past me I punched him, knocked him out the window, hoping he'd just pick his ass up out there and take the opportunity to fucking leave." Laxus growled "But he didn't, instead he jumped back up on the window sill, and with Lucy standing right there behind me, he let loose a full powered Roar attack, I'm not the only dragon slayer here, everybody here knows how big that attack is, how much it covers and how hard it hits, Natsus is powerful, even I would have been injured by it...when I saw him doing it, I turned my back to him and grabbed Lucy, teleported her out of the building to the guild hall." He stood then, and unbuttoned his shirt, all eyes widened as he dropped his shirt down his arms and turned, Lucy gasped, his whole back was scorched...she hadn't even known...he'd said nothing…

Laxus heard the gasps, he'd kept the burns to himself just for this moment, he dealt well with pain and his Dragon Slayer magic accelerated his healing and kept infection at bay.

"Let me see that Laxus…" Cristoff growled, unhappy this had avoided his notice. Laxus was so stoic, and he'd seen the man leaning on things, seen Lucy wrap her arms around the man, her hands touching his back, but he'd not seen a single wince or indication anything was wrong. The Lunar slayers hands lit, and while everyone watched, he healed the burns, then slapped Laxus' still tender skin with a growl "Next time fucking say something." He snapped.

Laxus did wince when Cristoffs large hand slapped his back, but shrugged his shirt back on, buttoning it back up to beneath his pecs then not bothering with more, taking his seat beside Lucy again.

"Natsu you used a high level extremely powerful wide covering attack spell inside a small apartment knowing the capabilities that attack had?" Kaleb demanded. Natsu bit his lip, glaring "I...I figured Laxus would protect Lucy from getting hit and I only wanted him hurt by it. It was retaliation for him punching me." He growled, pointing to the mild bruise on his jaw which even he knew was insignificant compared to the burns over Laxus' back...he hadn't thought he'd managed to hit the man, figured if he had Laxus would have been left reeling…

"Ok, did you take into account how much it would impact the building? That other people might be inside other parts of the building and they might be injured too?" Kaleb demanded.

Natsu looked down, shoulders slumping "No...damages didn't occur to me, the only thing I cared about was hitting Laxus before he could dodge or teleport away...it's why I chose that attack...I was sure it was the best chance I had of hitting him…" He admitted quietly.

It hit him then, just what he'd done. Maybe for the first time ever, her realized his actions were way out of line and he couldn't justify them...even to himself.

"That's it. The end of what we need to know. Zen will take you to the cell while this Tribunal of your guildmates decides how to handle your punishment for this. You will wait quietly and patiently there until we reach a decision." Kaleb said firmly. Natsu nodded, standing without further prompting and following Zen out of the room, keeping his eyes on the floor, too ashamed to look at anyone.

He could have killed innocent people who weren't even part of his fight with Laxus...and really...he could have killed Lucy...even Laxus himself… the realization shook him.

Zen locked him in the cell and activated its protections. "Kinana will bring you something to eat in a minute, I'll be back for you when they're ready." Zen told him,the big mage leaving him.

Kaleb looked over the group a couple of hours later, so many suggestions had flied around the room at this point. Everything from Natsu rebuilding the building he'd destroyed to kicking him out of Fairy Tail and in the process, Erza had broken down crying, admitting she was at fault for multiple offenses to Lucys privacy, damages to the apartment, to Lucy herself. The knight even threw herself to her knees in front of Lucy and begged for punishment.

Lucy had sat gaping at Erza, almost imagining her in a maids uniform with pink hair for a moment.

"You know what, You want some sort of punishment, want to atone, Fuck, we'll come up with something for you Erza, but sit the fuck down and lets figure out what to do with Salamander first!" Gajeel snarled at her, the only one in the room to respond in a way that got the woman to remove herself from grovelling at Lucys feet.

"I've another option for Natsu, one that might help him as much as punish him." Kaleb said, getting everyone's attention.

He laid down a course book for Crocus University of Magic. "Cristoff went through the books, Fairy Tail can send Natsu to the University for some formal education to refine his skills, improve his discipline and it would cost less than a quarter of what the guild pays for repairs to the hall and property in general damaged by Natsu...AND his team…" He said giving Erza a pointed look and the woman looked down at the table miserably. "I recommend we send him, 2 full years there. He would get education in everything he's lacking, be forced to learn control, and unless he completes 2 years without failing, shows he's made a real effort? Then make his return conditional on that. He can not return to Fairy Tail unless he meets those requirements." Kaleb said then narrowed his eyes "Punishment for Erza doesn't need to be as severe, but, once we decide for Natsu, I agree with her that something should be done for her to atone for her crimes." He said and Erza managed a weak smile for him.

"I like the idea a lot, Natsu has even complained now and then about how Igneel left him so young he felt like he needed to learn more." Levy said brightly.

"A 2 year break from Salamander would be fucking nice." Gajeel smiled, Levys dark look not even making him flinch.

"I think it's a great idea." Max said and everyone seemed to agree.

Lucy finally looked up at Kaleb, smiling for the first time since she'd come into his office. "I love the idea." She said.

Kaleb nodded to Zen who went and retrieved Natsu, who came in like he'd left, quiet and staring at the floor.

"Whatever you guys decide...I just wanna say I'll do it...I won't be a dick about it...I know I fucked up...bad...and it's not the first time. I...I don't know why I do the shit I do...I'm...I'm really sorry Luce…" He said, not looking at her. Lucy bit her lip, wanting to run around the table and hug him and tell him it was all ok, she almost jumped when a warm hand touched her arm, her eyes flying to Laxus who was giving her a warning look,he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Natsu, your Guild has decided we do not want you to repeat this, we can't allow it, so we have decided to send you for training, formal education to help you improve, give you a chance to better yourself and become an over all better educated and disciplined mage. You are to go to Crocus where you will be attending the University of magic for two years, you're expected to study, work hard, do your best not to fail the classes you take and, if you show you're resolved to be a better mage, improve and not be such a danger to everyone, after two years, you may return to Fairy Tail and your life here or, you can remain in Crocus and complete a four year degree program. It will be your choice then. Rowan and Beck will escort you to Crocus, all of the arrangements for your classes, books, supplies, living arrangements and an allowance as you will not be allowed to work as a mage while in school, will be set up by the time you get there. Rowan! Beck!" He called.

The two men came to the door and Natsu was gaping, staring in stunned amazement.

"I'm...I'm going to school?...for punishment?" He said disbelievingly. He'd dreamed about that very thing, but the University was expensive and he had never felt he could leave Fairy tail for that long.

"Yes Natsu...get good grades...make us proud." Lucy said softly. He looked at her then, smiling eyes wide and getting excited. He went with Rowan and Beck without any complaint, almost bouncing along, the two men smiling and ushering him out.

"Now...Erza, would you please wait out in the sitting area while we decide what to do for you?" Kaleb asked. Erza stood, bowed and left without a word closing the door behind her.

Kaleb rolled his eyes "Dear Gods...ok...what would she see as punishment? I don't know about the rest of you but her issues aren't really worthy of anything severe, when was the last thing she was directly responsible for something bad that didn't involve Natsu starting something?"" He asked.

"Unless Natsu was involved, never, Natsu just...created issues and Erza was always driven to overcompensate…" Lucy sighed. "She's a protective friend, no lie, but I've never told her not to come over, and she's only broken into my place on her own a couple of times and then only because something was wrong and she needed my help or was doing something nice for me."

Laxus smirked suddenly "I have an idea...Titania will definitely see it as severe punishment too…" He said, smiling at Lucy when she looked at him curiously.

A few minutes later, Lucy biting her lip not to giggle over what they had decided. Zen called Erza back in and the woman stood, head bowed. "Like Natsu, I wish to say I will, without complaint, accept my punishment whatever you have decided for me." She said solemnly.

"Good, because you will be leaving on the next train for Clover Town, then going to Blue Pegasus." Laxus said. Erzas eyes widened and she looked at Laxus in shock. "What?"

"That's right Titania. Punishing you isn't easy, torture, deadly tasks, prison, wouldn't even dent your damn armor, so I've called Master Bob at Blue Pegasus. Ichiyas Birthday is in 4 days, and you, Titania Erza Scarlett, will go and assist in baking cakes for the party you will not be eating, they must be exceptional, and you will be feeding them to Ichiya himself. I think that is punishment you would agree is as equally undesirable as your crimes." He said.

Erza blanched, she despised Ichiya, the lecherous pompous ass made her skin crawl, being forced to cook for him and then feed him? Horrific on a scale she wouldn't have thought her guildmates capable of thinking of…

"I...I agree...it is a horrific punishment...but I will endure it, I can return to Fairy Tail when?" She asked shakily.

"After the party is over. I'm sending Zen with you to make sure you make an honest effort to create delicious cakes for the party Erza, there will be over 500 guests according to Master Bob." Laxus said. Erza nodded, eyes on the floor.

"Very well." She said quietly.

"Zen?" Laxus prompted and the big mage took Erzas arm and led her from the room. Once the door was closed and the runes activated silencing and sealing it, all the mages there collapsed in peals of laughter, Lucy gripping Laxus' arm, the tears running down her face far from the unhappy ones of earlier "That was...genius…" she managed and Laxus grinned, "If anyone has a hope of keeping a straight face through the whole thing it's fucking Zen...poor guy." He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok gang, I've been getting some great feedback, Pms, reviews, and requests and I've listened to alot of them, this chapter gets bumpy in places so hold on to your seats, fasten your seatbelts…..DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the laughing died away, everyone started filtering out Lucy asking Laxus about rent and him telling her he wouldn't accept any had them arguing quietly and they didn't notice everyone had gone for some time.

"I'll find a new apartment as fast as i can." Lucy was saying. Laxus turned fully to face her.

"You should wait, save your damn money, look, you lost about everything Blondie, you need clothes, time to save up for furniture, deposits, all of that shit, so just stay." He said firmly.

"I can't be a freeloader Laxus, I'm not ok with that." Lucy objected and the Lightning Slayer narrowed his eyes "You're not a freeloader." He growled.

"I would feel like one, let me pay you something!" She insisted. Laxus folded his arms across his wide chest "How bout a deal? You keep the fridge and pantry stocked, I'm a big boy, a Dragon Slayer, I eat, so i think it's fair, in exchange for the room, you keep up with the groceries and cook dinners, we're on our own for the other meals, if you're on a job, naturally I don't expect anything but you leave with the fridge and pantry stocked." He said smiling.

Lucy blinked, Laxus was a good deal bigger than Natsu, she'd personally carried some of his meals to him in his office for Mira, he definitely ate a lot. It certainly wouldn't be expense on par with rent but it would still be hefty. She nodded "Ok...deal." She agreed and held out her hand, Laxus took it and both of them sucked in sharp breaths at the feeling that flowed over them when their skin met.

Lucy stared at Laxus, eyes wide, and he took a measured breath before he spoke.

"Yeah...we still need to talk about that too…" He breathed. Lucy looked around, ready to blush ten shades of red but there was nobody else in the meeting room anymore, everyone had left. Her eyes snapped back to meet his as a shudder passed through her realizing she hadn't let go of his hand and didn't even want to.

"I…" She pulled her hand back and he closed his eyes a moment drawing another measured breath. "How about we go get lunch? Not here...just...you and me. I know a place close by." He offered and Lucy stared at him in disbelief. "Like...a date?" she said hesitantly and Laxus intense eyes darkened, he nodded "Yeah Blondie...that's what I mean."

A lunch date with Laxus...she didn't know what to do, she had lost her home, he'd provided the roof over her head and what if...what if he wanted more than just a date? Laxus was a playboy right? His teasing of her the last couple of months had been...edging into flirtatious, she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. Laxus was just out of her league, like a few levels above where she and her team were.

Laxus was, simply, gorgeous, he just was, a tall sexy, bad boy Adonis every woman in the guild fantasized about him, hell probably 10 percent or more of the female population of Fiore fantasized about the man. She herself was having trouble controlling herself around him.

She'd almost pinned him to his kitchen table that morning, all that was rolling through her mind was this endless raging chant "MINE" and a growling occasional "My MATE" toward the end she'd lost all control over her own body, her vision swimming in this golden haze as she'd pressed hard into his tall body, drank deep from his lips and mouth.

She wasn't sure what would have happened if that cup hadn't broken and snapped them both back to reality.

Since Tartaros he'd been so much better than ever before, helping his grandfather, being good to his team, working hard learning the inner workings of the guild while Master Makarov prepared him to take over as Fairy Tails master. Everyone had noticed. Several women in the guild she knew had even approached Laxus who before would have kept their distance. Laki was one, and while Laxus had turned her down, he'd been nice about it, nice enough other women had tried, even Levy.

She could remember her friend rushing into her apartment red faced and smelling of alcohol one Friday night...well...more early Saturday morning.

"Lu! I'm sorry I woke you I know you're sick but I...I just danced with Laxus at the club! I asked him out!" Levy had whisper screamed and Lucy, suffering from a cold had bleary eyed and sniffled her way to her kitchen to put a kettle on for tea for the whole story.

Drunken courage had her blue haired friend approach the Raijinshuu table, Bickslow and Cobra had been bickering about Cobra drinking Bickslows beer instead of his own, Freed was trying to be invisible on the other side of Laxus, shaking his head when Cana was trying to set him up with some blue haired guy she thought he'd look good with, and Levy had just asked Laxus to dance, just like that, and, just like that, the Lightning slayer had stood up and followed her to the floor.

They had danced, Levy admitting she took every opportunity to touch every bit of the man she could get away with and he'd touched back too, leaving her so hot and bothered she'd asked him out, he'd smiled "Levy, I really don't think I could handle you, but thanks for asking." He'd said. Levy was over the moon she'd asked at all, utterly unperturbed by the turn down.

"Oh my GODS I'm glad he said no, I'd die Lu, DIE if I had to spend a date with that man, he's too much, way too much for me, Gods, Gajeel makes me into a shivering nervous wreck and he's not as over the top bigger than fucking life as Laxus is...so glad he said no...oh...my...GOD, I have to avoid Rum in the future." Levy had giggled.

Lucy knew what she meant, yet...here she stood before the man himself, his blue eyes locked with hers and she didn't want to run and hide, usually that was her reaction when her eyes met Laxus', turn and disappear, but since coming back from that mission? She didn't look away, there was this war going on inside her, her fear and insecurity battling with this odd presence inside of her that guided her to be bolder, stronger than she even wanted to be, made her feel things deeper, especially regarding the blue eyed man before her.

She wanted him, looking at him now...she wanted him bad. That voice, it was there inside her again "_Mine! Take him...dominate him, if he can't stand up to us we keep him as consort and find another, but he's strong, he's the one meant for us...mate_." Lucy blinked at Laxus owlishly, frightened by the voice in her head. Laxus mistook the look.

"It's just lunch Blondie...we need to talk and I don't want to do it here. Your place in my house is your place, no matter what we discuss, I'm not an ass….well...not that kind of ass anyway, you don't need to worry about any threat to the roof over your head ok? Just have lunch with me...please?" He tried again when Lucy just stared at him like a scared mouse.

She pressed her lips together, narrowed her eyes, fire sparking in those chocolate depths that sparked some in him immediately. "Alright...lunch. The place you have in mind had better not suck." She said, rising and turning from him to head from the room. He had a moment when he started to rise but his eyes locked on those hips, her skirt swung and it was one of those short little things she tended to wear and he caught a glimpse of red lace hugging the firm rounded bottom edge of her ass and he about forgot how to breathe.

At the door she turned and he was finally on his feet, having had to adjust himself as he stood because fucking hell, one glimpse had been all his body seemed to need and his damn cock had twitched violently reminding him what his dragon had told him that morning.

As for his dragon? That bastard was out of his mind, the familiar call to grab Lucy, pin her against the wall or bend her over something and fuck her raw until she came and his fangs could sink into her...yeah, it was getting old...though the damn images it sent along haunted him and would certainly never be something Laxus wouldn't enjoy on every damn level.

When he looked up she was smirking knowingly at him and he glared at her. "Move it." He snapped, her smirk didn't fall, she had seen his eyes locked on her body, and his snug black jeans didn't fully hide his issue. "Sure you're done staring at my ass?" She teased, he smirked back

"Sure you're done showing it off? That's a short skirt Blondie and red is a favorite color of mine." He said and was gratified when she blushed and turned moving quickly ahead of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The last cluster of buildings before Magnolia gave way to the forest harbored some little shops, a book store Lucy knew she and Levy both loved, and, she smiled realizing she'd be walking past it now every day coming to the guild since it was between the Guild Hall and Laxus' house. It also held a little eatery called Bindichis. The place specialized in a mixture of Minstrellan and Fioran food and Lucy had walked past it many times going to the book store three doors down but had never gone in.

She learned it was decidedly her loss. Through the small front dining area a narrow hallway took them out back to where a large fenced in area hosted a beautiful garden and tables and chairs under a lovely high set glass and wood roof open on three sides letting in the cool breeze and sunlight but making it so the outdoor eating area could be used regardless of the weather. It was really cozy, comfortable, and on a quiet Sunday afternoon, private as there were only a few other people there.

Laxus knew the owners, all the waiters and waitresses, several of both looking longingly at the big blonde as he followed Lucy to their table, something she didn't miss. They sat and, surprisingly, she didn't have any trouble talking with him. Laxus was intelligent, well read, observant and interested in the guild, particularly, in what she thought about it.

"When will the Master hand over the reins?" She asked and Laxus sighed, sitting back in his chair and lifting his beer bottle to his full lips. After a long drink he shrugged "Hell if I know. He told me a few months ago he wanted to do it this year but Christmas is coming, I mean, He's gonna be in Bosco through the New Year so it won't end up being this year at all. Shit keeps coming up and he keeps putting it off." He sighed.

Lucy frowned "He really deserves some calmer retired years." She said softly. She loved Makarov, he'd become a father figure she had badly needed after she had run away from home. "That's what i keep telling him." He said in a frustrated tone.

Lucy saw it then, in that moment, how much Laxus loved his grandfather, it was reflected in those vivid blue eyes of his and she could hear it in his tone, he loved his grandfather and wanted him to retire and relax.

"Everybody needs to stop telling him he shouldn't retire...you're ready, you could run Fairy Tail, you've practically been doing it for the last few months already with all the meetings the Master has been away to, you've handled job assignments, paperwork, even dealt with Natsu...and...thank you for that, I know I haven't said it but...you saved my life Laxus, That attack...it probably would have killed me, It's a miracle it didn't kill my land lady." Lucy admitted.

Laxus stared at her, so much of what she'd said taking him completely by surprise.

"He'll either straighten up or he won't be allowed to come back to the guild, that's the bottom line. Erza should hopefully think twice before stepping over boundaries in the future too." He smirked and Lucy laughed, a sweet bell like sound that lifted his smirk into a genuine smile.

"That was pure genius, seriously, I don't know what made you think of that but it was genius." She chuckled at last. Laxus had come up with a "Punishment" for Erza that was uniquely fit right to the knights issues, His insight into her friend was surprising, did he know her as well? Erza had been in the guild far longer, he had grown up with her. Wondering if the Lightning slayer had taken any time or put any effort into learning about her made her heartbeat jump.

"Erza just needs pushes to remember boundaries. Being around Natsu so much hasn't helped her, I'm betting she'll get back on track now." He said with some certainty.

"I like how you and Master Kaleb handled all of it though, it was fair, and sending Natsu to school? It's something he's always wanted." She said brightly. She was struggling so hard with all of this. She had lost everything, her letters, her novel, almost all of her clothes, all but one pair of shoes...her doll...all...ash. Her fury and anguish over that crashed against her caring for Natsu and left her in turmoil. Add in how strange she was feeling, this voice coming through her ever since that mission where she'd sort of...lost time. Her almost painful desire that was burning hot inside of her since she and Laxus had kissed that morning. All this frustration, confusion, it was overwhelming her and the voice kept getting stronger, like something inside her was trying to protect her, take over and help her through this and it made no sense at all. She had to focus on positive things.

Laxus nodded, listening intently while Lucy went on about being positive and hopeful even though the teams had been disbanded, asking him if he was upset about his and he smiled at her. This, this that they were doing now, just sitting and spending time together, sharing thoughts and observations, he'd actually had dreams of doing this with her.

Natsu was out of the way, Erza would be for several days, Natsu had even wrecked things so well Lucy had ended up in Laxus' own house and he couldn't fuck this up. He wanted Lucy, hell he'd wanted Lucy since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. Back then it had been pure lust but now, as the years had passed, the woman had won over every part of him, from his respect for strength and power, to his appreciation of intelligence and even a somewhat wicked sense of humor. Lucy had everything, was everything he' ever wanted and his dragon had now stepped up once he'd touched her, kissed her and confirmed it all.

Lucy Heartfilia was his mate, his dragon chosen fate gifted mate, he knew from Gajeel and even some conversations with Cristoff over the years Lucy herself would feel the same pull he did, maybe not as intensely, it would depend on her acceptance of it. She could be either fully defiant of it, in which case Laxus would have his work cut out for him winning her affections, or there were some other ways it could go.

She could be interested but unsure, which seemed the likeliest scenario, she'd kissed him, and hadn't really wanted to stop. Even now the telltale signs of her attraction to him were there, the faint scent, the looks, blushes as some thought passed through her head, and he couldn't forget, that morning he'd heard her call his name while she was in the tub. Not Natsus...his.

Cristoff had mentioned female dragons got nasty possessive and would sometimes dominate their males, challenge them, make them fight to claim them. Emzadi, Bickslows younger sister had even killed two men who had tried to claim her when she'd retaliated and forced them to fight her for the right to be her mate. Emzadi was a powerhouse of a Dragon Slayer too, the men hadn't stood much chance, but Lucy wasn't a Dragon Slayer so he didn't need to worry about that. She sure had been aggressive that morning, that snarled out "mine" holy fuck he'd damn near lost control of himself, his dragon had lost it's fucking mind when she'd done that.

They talked about the Boscans, Laxus telling Lucy about his time there during his exile and she hit him with all sorts of questions about Bickslows father, an idol of hers he learned. All together he was very happy with how things went, right up to where one of the waitresses, who Laxus had admittedly flirted with more than once, came up ignoring their waiter and offered Laxus desert.

"I'll even feed it to you personally" she added with a smirk deliberately turning her back to Lucy.

Laxus had started to frown and give the woman a less than friendly reply after her interruption of his better than planned lunch date with his please Gods future mate when there was a distinct snarl from Lucys side of the table.

Turning in surprise his lips still parted because he'd been about to send the woman off, Laxus saw Lucy glaring furiously at the equally glaring waitress.

"Get away from him." Lucy growled and the waitress glared at her "Look honey, he's been coming in here for as long as I've worked here, you aint the first cheap bimbo he's brought either, I'm just making it clear once he kicks you to the curb I'm an option." She sneered. She was a fan of the Lightning Slayer, had his pictures cut out of sorcerers weekly on her wall at home and she meant to have him, last time he'd been in on her shift he'd been flirty, and then he shows up with another woman...uh uh, she wanted her damn shot at the sexy blonde.

Lucy, sweet forgiving bright and bubbly Lucy, let out a snarl that had Laxus frozen in place and flung herself at the woman, grabbing her by her hair and slamming her to the ground where she proceeded to start beating the crap out of her.

Laxus was dumbfounded, stunned, shocked into paralysis watching for several long minutes while the Light of Fairy Tail punched and clawed, took a few of the waitresses decent hits too and without flinching. It wasn't until Lucy snarled "He's MINE!" and snatched the knife from beside his plate that Laxus finally regained enough presence of mind to move. His hand shot out and caught her wrist before she could plunge the knife into the woman and he hauled her up off of her stunned when she turned on him.

"Let me go! I won't be disrespected!" She snarled at him. Laxus struggled with her, actually struggled, he had to be near double her weight and had a body well trained, fuck he could bench 900lbs and Lucy was making him work.

"Lucy! Lucy what the fuck…" He hissed, unwilling to yell at her, the waiter had restrained the waitress and was still apologizing for her behavior. Laxus wrenched some jewel from his pocket, managing to get both of Lucys wrists in one hand for a few moments at least to slam it on the table, gather his magic and in a resounding clap of thunder, teleported them to his house. Lucy though, instead of emerging from the teleportation disoriented, used his moment while he adjusted to the ground under his feet to kick them out from under him, knocking him over and he fell painfully back onto the porch steps getting the wind knocked out of him, Lucy jumping on him so fast it made his damn head spin, she flipped him over and chains were suddenly around his ankles and wrists with her straddling his hips pinning him down.

"Blondie...what the ever loving fuck has gotten into you?! He growled. He was in a state he'd never been in before, and it had his mind reeling wildly. What Lucy was doing, the way she was acting, her growls, hisses and snarls as she'd fought the waitress followed by those just now as she'd taken him on had his blood boiling, he was hard as hell, turned on to the point he was in pain, and when she leaned down over him and growled in his ear "You are MINE!" He almost came in his damn pants.

He struggled, growling defiantly at her as she flipped him over and he saw she was in her damn Virgo stardress, no wonder she'd taken him down and gotten chains around him so well. Her eyes were almost glowing and the smell of arousal coming off of her almost made his eyes roll back in his head. That maid outfit...Gods help him he wanted to rip it off her with his teeth.

She drug him into his house and he watched her activate the runes he'd taught her to use, had altered so she could just that morning to set it so nobody could get in...not that anyone would, Bix was likely still getting his brains fucked out by the Poison Dragon Slayer, Evergreen was off on a mission and Freed had gone home after the tribunal for Natsu. Still somewhat avoiding Laxus. That eliminated everyone who would come looking for him any time soon.

He'd seen Mira eyeing Vander like a plate of warm cookies and knew Bickslows younger brother wouldn't miss that, would likely be flirting with the barmaid who was the only other person out there that might just check on him when they never came back from lunch.

No, he was on his own with a Lucy who was acting crazy and somehow had gotten the jump on him. When he activated his magic, he learned quick the chains reflected his own magic right back into him and that shit hurt, add to that Lucy got mad when he tried it and dropped down on top of him, straddled his hips and gripped his chin hard. She lunged down, her nose running up his throat as she forced his head back.

"Mine!" She growled against his skin and a...holy shit was that a fang?! Since when did Lucy have fangs?! He felt it, felt them, sharp, scratch over his skin beneath his ear and one slid right into him, pricking through his flesh and a moment later white searing lust flowed through his whole body and Lucy growled again "Mine", the satisfaction in the sound making Laxus growl back defiantly and struggle more, hissing when the chains seemed to clamp down on him harder. All his strength and it was useless against the damn things, against the woman who...oh holy….fuck...her tongue...she was nipping and licking up his neck, biting down hard on his flesh and more of it, whatever it was that just flooded his blood when her teeth sank into him, it drowned him in deeper need, lust, for her, and he moaned then growled challenging her, trying to writhe and get her off of him somehow but nothing worked, she fucking had him.

Her hands slid down over his chest and he met those glowing eyes, saw pure primal lust in them and was just floored by it. What the ever loving fuck was going on?! She was all over him, had now bitten him twice and gods she smelled incredible and he was struggling to think of why it was important he not let her just have her way.

"Lucy…" He groaned again, clenching his teeth as one of her hands cupped him, started rubbing over his raging hard on, fingers finding where it lay within his jeans and stroking him while her other one was undoing the buttons of his shirt, lips trailing along behind to press against skin as it was exposed. "Oh fu...fuck" He breathed.

"Lucy...Lucy baby you're gonna….shit!" He hissed when her fingers undid his jeans after his shirt fell open, she freed him then, pulling his hard length out of his jeans and he struggled a little but now his heart really wasn't in it. He wanted her, had for years now, but not like this, no…His dragon was raging against this, he couldn't let her just take him, no, no it couldn't be like this!

"No!" He snarled and twisted, bending himself backward and the movement did something to combine with his raw determination and strength and the chain on his wrists broke in a shower of gold, that was all he needed. Ignoring her whimper of disappointment he pushed her off of him and pinned her, gritting his teeth at the sexy growls and snarls he got from her when he did.

"Blon...LUCY!, What's got into you?!" He managed to grit out and she glared defiantly up at him for a few more moments then something shifted, her eyes started blinking rapidly and he felt her change from fighting him to suddenly limp, the fierce glowing gold glow of her eyes receding back to her soft doe brown, heart racing in her chest where before while she had been stripping him down it had been purely calm, relaxed even.

"I...I...Oh my Gods...I'm so...so sorry! I…" Her tears and look of shame lanced right into him and were about as good as a bucket of icewater for his reved up state of arousal, had she kept up the pushy sex kitten thing he would have given her just what she seemed to be after...just on his terms.

His hands loosened and she slid out from under him, shaking her head in disbelief, instantly yanking her knees to her chest and shaking her head more.

"It's...it's ok, it's fine...I mean shit Blondie...what brought that on?" He adjusted himself, getting his jeans closed again, noting with smug satisfaction her face flushed and her eyes were riveted there while he did it, afterward they didn't meet his own eyes, wandering over his body and he deliberately didn't close his shirt, left it half shoved off his shoulders while he snapped the chains on his legs apart and untangled them.

"I...that woman...when she turned her back on me...I got so mad, I...I never get mad like that though…it's just...I've been.." She stammered and the salt scent of tears came harder and Laxus slid close to her, kneeling in front of her where she sat huddled against the wall beside the staircase with her knees against her chest. She was terrified by what had just happened, horrified, she had lost control of herself, completely lost it and had no clue what was happening to her.

Laxus drew a deep breath, trying very hard to ignore and not get sidetracked by the display of beautiful barely covered flesh she was giving him in that position.

"It's ok Blondie…" He started to console her but Lucy jerked away from his hands and scrambled to her feet "No, no it isn't ok Laxus! I don't know what that was but it...it wasn't...I mean…" She was standing above him now, him kneeling on the floor looking up at her, vivid blue eyes locked with hers and she lost her train of thought.

She was humiliated, ashamed, horrified by what she'd done, she had no excuse she could even begin to think of for it beyond...she wanted him…

Before the battle of Fairy Tail, before the Thunderpalace, Lucy had harbored a crush on Laxus, though she'd seen little of him, he and his team were always out on jobs and when they were home they stayed up on the formerly s-class only level of the guild. She'd seen him, read about him in Sorcerers weekly plenty, he was still, including this very year voted "Fiores sexiest Wizard." and damn if he wasn't exactly that. Tall, god-like body, rugged good looks, bad boy attitude that even now after all the maturing he'd done kept a sharp edge on his personality. He still very much did not give a single fuck about what other people thought of him on the whole. He wore what he wanted, went and did what he wanted and to hell with what everyone thought, for the most part, he commanded respect, she doubted he was afraid of anyone, and he always stayed true to who he was. She admired him, respected him, and craved him on a level so deep she'd acted half crazed,no, fully crazed, she hadn't been in control at all, that golden haze covered her eyes again and that voice, that powerful presence inside of her had taken over.

Now, standing over him, his shirt open, a wide expanse of his tanned skin including those arcing tribal tattoos that so nicely followed and accentuated the curves of his bodies well developed pecs, abs, shoulder...his blue eyes on hers questioning but still heated, he'd wanted her, she may have been out of her mind but she had been present, just a passenger while something had guided her, driven her to do all she had. His body though had reacted to her, swiftly and without hesitation. Gods she'd held his hard member in her hand and...wanted more...a lot more.

_He is ours, he is in a submissive position, take him, if he lacks the strength to fight for his right to be an equal, he can be a consort, another stronger male will come_…. That voice, so powerful and confident within her, she had never experienced it before, it had started after that damn job, gotten louder and when she and Laxus had kissed, its soft voice had become loud, it's presence within her undeniable anymore.

It all boiled down to what was rising in her again, she wanted him, needed him...the whole thing with Natsu had been such a tremendous heartbreak for her, but Laxus wasn't like Natsu, he wasn't childish, wasn't careless, reckless, and while he could be a very serious ass, he really wasn't ever her. The voice inside her pushed her, and the hunger, the rampaging need inside of her, this vast empty space within her, she knew somehow he was the one to fill it, and Gods she wanted him to, wanted that powerful body on top of hers, wanted to feel what she had stroked with her hand buried inside of her working away the insatiable itch in her center.

"I...want you…" She breathed then blushed crimson realizing that had actually been voiced not just thought.

:Laxus' eyes widened for a moment and he growled low, and the heat inside Lucy flared at the sound.

"This is what we need to talk about…I want you too..." He began and Lucy was biting her lip, embarrassed by what she had admitted, said out loud instead of just thought, by what she'd done…she didn't really hear him over her own rioting thoughts.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Laxus...Gods you probably think I'm crazy...I….fuck...close your shirt!" She cried turning her eyes from him, unable to keep looking at him because her eyes just kept flying to his bare skin, to his jeans resting low on his hips, to the muscled lines forming a flawless V down to what she wanted, straining against those snug jeans, she could see it…

"You opened it Blondie." He reminded her with a smirk and she waved her hands, covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry!" She mumbled between her hands.

"I'm not. I'm not at all...Lucy look at me…" He demanded. She couldn't ignore that tone, peeking through her fingers he wasn't sitting on his heels anymore, he was on his knees looking up at her.

"I don't know what that was before...but I don't think it's all you...it's me too…" He said, awkwardness was starting to trip him up and he hated it, he'd never been good with delicate things, Laxus was a storm, a full on wipe towns off the map storm of a man, he just didn't do delicate things.

" You didn't attack a waitress." She whimpered.

"No but I wanted to beat the waiter bloody every time he looked at you." He said.

Lucy looked at him wide eyed "You…" she hadn't noticed it, too preoccupied with the damn women that all kept looking at him, she hadn't seen him glaring at the waiter. They'd had a really good lunch, talked so well...but neither had seen the other and what they were going through, until the woman had insulted Lucy.

Her eyes narrowed and her hands fell to her sides, the haze of lust rearing up and she tried to push it back, fought with it but he was on his knees, in a position of submission and inside her something very deeply liked that and the expanse of bare flesh his open shirt still left to her gaze.

She lunged and tackled him back to the floor but this time Laxus had seen it coming, had seen, sensed the change come over her and he caught her, arms banding around her, twisting so she was beneath him and they wrestled there for a few moments before he could get full control of her, the struggle actually winding him a little because holy hell if the woman wasn't hiding some hard muscle in those curves of hers.

He wanted to kiss her, his dragon was raging at him to keep going, he'd subdued her, dominated her, now was the time to claim what was his, but those beautiful eyes were suddenly so wide, and so shocked he sighed. Well, at least now he could sense whenever whatever the hell this was took her over…

"Lucy, before either of us do another damn thing, I'm going to let you up, you go upstairs and I'm going to go outside and call Cristoff." He growled and she nodded slowly "Why...why Cristoff?" she asked because of a few things, the main thing being though, she had no clue why she kept jumping on Laxus like she was, hell she'd tied him up and started having her way with him. She was attracted to him, and while she'd barely met him...the Lunar Slayer was decidedly on par with Laxus in the looks department, raw sexual attraction for him was hefty and what if she attacked him too?!

Purring inside of her, that presence, it loved the idea of the Lunar Dragon slayer coming over.

_He's strong, he'll challenge our mate, his presence may drive our mate to finally act, if not...he would be a perfect consort until our mate is ready_….The voice purred inside her head and Lucy swallowed, barely hearing Laxus explain.

"He knows more about this shit than Gajeel, the female side of things because of his sister and he was with his dragon longer than Gajeel was with Matalicana." Laxus said and now Lucy frowned.

"Wait, are you saying this is some dragon slayer thing?" She demanded. Laxus looked away sheepishly and Lucy groaned "Fuck...fucking Dragon Slayers!" She snarled and shoved him off of her, it was no small thing, Laxus was a big man and had been pinning her down, but his grip had loosened and Lucy was angry now.

"You call Cristoff, and Gajeel, and anyone else, we'll have a damn Dragon Slayers anonymous meeting or something, Damn it! I just had my home blown up by one of you,, all of my clothes my novel, my mothers letters, Michelles doll! My life has been torn to bits by Dragon Slayers and the uncontrollable bullshit that seems to go with you!" She half shouted half sobbed as she stormed up the stairs.

Laxus sighed, sitting back on his heels again and pulling out his com lacrima. "Great job there Dreyar." He sighed, dialing Cristoff.

It was a few minutes, and when the com connected it only connected sound. "Yeah?" Winded, why would Cristoff be winded?...a breathy gasp in the background had Laxus' eyes narrowing. That would be why... "Cris, whoever you are doing at the moment, finish up and get your damn ass over to my house, I need help and it can't wait long." He snapped.

A distinct whine was cut off by a growl from Cristoff "Yeah, ok...30 minutes ok?" He asked and Laxus rolled his eyes, the man could fucking teleport, not like he had to walk, he'd been to Laxus' house several times over the last few years.

"Yeah fine, 30 minutes and that had better not be a Fairy Tail member…:" He growled thinking of Freed suddenly. His suspicious tone drawing a chuckle out of Cristoff "30 minutes Master Laxus." He agreed to a soft whine from whoever was with him, Laxus tried but couldn't identify the voice from that sound and glared at the com as it went dead.

Cristoff tightened his arm around the wide eyed rune mage that was stretched out beneath him, "He's never going to forgive me...I just...oh Gods…" He breathed as Cristoffs lips trailed over his neck and the big man snapped his hips, resuming the long deep strokes that made Freeds mind go blank.

"Nothing to forgive...consenting adults, you wanted me...I wanted you, this…" the raven haired Boscan growled, gripping Freeds hips and pressing deeper into his body making him groan "this is all our choice… and fuck you feel good…" He hissed and Freed moaned, gasping as Cristoffs large hand wrapped around his weeping erection and started pumping him in time with the deep thrusts of his hips.

"Now...I'm gonna make you cum at least twice before I have to go…" Cristoff purred and Freed gasped as the Dragon Slayers pace picked up, eyes rolling back in his head as his end barreled toward him.

He was helpless in front of this man,he'd seen him off and on over the years but when he'd walked into the guild, cloak billowing behind him, head high, midnight eyes so focused, he'd found him stunning,all traces of the boy were gone, Cristoff had grown into a powerful Dragon Slayer, respected knight and revered healer. Why did White Sea have to have such tight fitted ceremonial regalia for their guild members?

Freed was doing well, had his attraction toward Laxus well in hand, occupied himself with his research and studies, devoted his energy to running the business side of the Raijinshuu team. It had been a good 8 months since he'd had sex, and that was on his annual vacation in Bosco, something he'd be repeating after the holidays like he did every year. It was the only time he let himself really relax and just...be himself, was on those vacations, far from his family, his name, the prejudices of Fiore society.

He'd always been drawn to Bickslows brothers, especially Cristoff, like Laxus the man was like a raging fire to Freeds inner moth and he had carefully kept his distance before. He'd already been burned through his attraction to Laxus, he just couldn't help his desire for big burly Dragon Slayers, for as long as he could remember feeling attraction toward anyone, he'd been drawn to large powerfully built men. Even Gajeel had been the subject of some of his private fantasies he'd hidden so well.

When the moon had risen last night though, and Cristoff had been escorted to that room in the infirmary, he'd softly offered to watch over him and Laxus hadn't even hesitated to leave them alone together, trusting Freed to seal the Dragon Slayer in.

The mint and midnight mist scent of the raven haired slayer had washed over him, Cristoffs sultry purrs had sent shivers through him. He was so tall, so strong, radiated raw feral power just like Laxus, and with his long hair loose and falling over glowing silver eyes that looked hungrily at him he'd made Freeds whole being start just melting with need.

"You want me….I can smell it…" The Dragon Slayer had said and Freed had almost jumped in his skin, he stood outside the room, the runes keeping the Dragon Slayer contained, anable to touch him but Cristoff...he knew seduction.

"You're young, and I have a duty to watch over you, Laxus and Bickslow are trusting me…" He'd said. Half trying to remind himself as his eyes followed the Dragon Slayer slowly pacing back and forth in the room before him, muscle flexing under tight black breeches, eyes glowing through heavy locks of black hair and when Cristoff smiled white fangs glinted in the soft light of the room.

He'd swallowed hard as Cristoff had removed his cloak, tossing it to the bed behind him, then undone his sword belt, letting it and the broadsword clatter to the floor. Next his hand started slipping the loops from the golden buttons holding his tunic closed and then that had fallen to the floor, Freeds eyes had slid over tan skin stretched over hard muscle, tattoos running down the mans right side following the cut of his body, a wolf on his right pec, another on his abs, still another peeking from his hip above the low waist of his skin tight black breeches, breeches that didn't do well hiding the mans arousal as he kept his silvered eyes on Freeds.

"I'm not that young, plenty old enough for you Rune mage...come in here...I'll show you…" He'd purred and Freed had swallowed hard, watching Cristoff push his long hair back from his right eye, then trail that hand down his throat, over his broad powerfully muscled chest, down rigid abs, downward until it dropped the tie and undid the front of those breeches.

"Freeeeed….you want me...I need it...need you...you're beautiful...come here, let me kiss that mouth...I would fucking love to help you with that hard on…" He'd purred, eyes on Freeds groin and the Rune mage realized he was in fact painfully hard. He shook his head weakly, licking his lips as Cristoffs fingers undid those pants, the mans body...dear sweet Mavis there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't just….mouthwatering.

The smiling dragon slayer growled, sliding his hands back up his body until he pushed his hair back from those glowing eyes, then Freeds eyes followed them back down and Cristoff purred, rolled his body, flexed those impressive muscles and slid his breeches down letting his thick length come free of them.

"Please...Freed...I want you so bad…" The Dragon slayer breathed.

His resistance and self control shattered at the sight, the words, and Freed had lunged through the doorway into the mans eager embrace. Crashing his lips into Cristoffs, thrilling at the feel of razor sharp fangs when he pressed his tongue into the Dragon Slayers mouth. The demon inside of him had even stirred, lust blinding the Rune mage to all thoughts of Bickslow, Laxus, anything but the devine Adonis he had his hands on.

His hands gripped at the broad shoulders, pressed over smooth skin and muscle and he groaned when Cristoffs hands gripped his ass and pulled him hard against that tall body. Freed ground himself against the hard length of the Dragon Slayers arousal eagerly, fisted his hands up into that silken black hair as his mouth feverishly took every bit of the lusty kiss he was getting back.

It had been incredible, Cristoffs kisses, touches, he'd been gently stripped of his clothes, pulled into the Dragon Slayers lap and Cristoffs hand had started working his length as the Boscan had purred sweet things in Boscan into his ear between long bone melting kisses. He'd never wanted even Laxus as badly as he wanted this tall black haired god of a Dragon Slayer. Drank in his minted kisses, run his shaking hands over his powerful body, into his thick black hair, felt those sexy fangs tease his skin.

He was sliding more into the big man, eager to feel him, desperate for more, wanting to be taken, ravished by the powerful man whose hands sought out and found every place on his body that drive him mad, sent pleasure pulsing through him.

He wriggled, reaching down, trying to get himself lined up over the deliciously thick cock, when his fingers wrapped around it Cristoff hissed and the room flashed with an intense burst of light from those silver eyes of his. "I want you…" Freed panted and the Dragon slayer narrowed those eyes, smiling "Take me then, and I'll have you screaming Rune mage, screaming my name, I'll make this gorgeous body cum until you can't walk anymore…" The sexy purr almost made Freed come undone right then as Cristoffs hand gripped his arousal and started stroking it again, this time more forcefully and Freed could barely breath through the waves of pleasure.

But Laxus had appeared and ended it, Freed left aghast at his own lack of self control as the big Boscan had gone to help Laxus. He knew better, knew Cristoff had no control, he'd studied this whole phenomenon, anyone could have been in his place and Cristoff would have seduced them eagerly to help deal with his overwhelming needs.

He knew better.

So he'd been stunned when Cristoff had approached him after the tribunal.

He'd looked adorably uncertain too "Freed, look, I don't know if it was the pheromones that brought you to me last night or if you...really...have an interest but…" He'd hesitated, rolling his midnight eyes upward as if seeking guidance and Freed had wanted to kiss the lips pressed together in anxiety, instead he put a hand on the broad chest, met the surprised dark blue eyes "There's interest…" He closed his eyes "So much interest." He'd breathed and opened his eyes to a warm hungry smiling Dragon Slayer that had nodded toward the guild doors.

They had left, walked to Freeds house, and were naked before they had cleared the foyer, all over each other. Freed had never been with such a large masculine man before, Dragon Slayers were so lusty, he knew that from all he'd researched, knew they often took male mates, and he knew as a Boscan, Cristoff, like his brother Bickslow, had no preferences really where the gender of his sexual partners was concerned.

It was a breath of fresh air, and Freed had secretly vacationed in Bosco every year, at his preciousl townhouse there in Pelerno, because he felt relaxed, accepted, there were no labels, there was no judgement in Bosco for his preference for men, there he could indulge to his hearts content and nobody blinked. Like Cristoff now, handled him with skilled precision, poured his draconic lust into their lovemaking with wild abandon because he had no reservations, no fears about doing so. Boscans didn't doubt, not when it came to pleasure, it just wasn't in them. Freed had learned that with Bickslow, watched his friend just...not suffer with his choices in partners like Freed did, Freed just agonized over it all but then, unlike Bickslow, who had a loving supportive father, Freeds family….they were far from supportive of his lifestyle choices.

So, being in the arms of this lusty Boscan, a Dragon Slayer, tall, powerfully built, with the body Freeds whole being had always thrilled over. He didn't think his own was bad at all, he was lithe, agile, muscular in his own right, his own training did not include hefting weights, much more precision work, fencing, running, swimming. Those were Freeds prefered physical training venues, he'd spotted for Laxus more times than he could count, and appreciated what went into maintaining a body like he was currently pressed against though, loved the feel of it against him too.

Cristoff was also, as was hinted at in so many of the texts Freed had studied, cuddly. Dragon Slayers were hinted at being that way. Freed had no personal knowledge of it, Laxus certainly had never displayed any hint of being that way at all, Natsu and Gajeel hadn't either. Wendy did, but that darling girl just dripped sweetness. Finding as they rested after their first round that Cristoff was had the rune mage grinning like a damn fool.

He'd laid across the big mans body as their breathing had calmed down, tracing the wolf tattoo on Cristoffs generous right pectoral with a lazy finger. The soft rumble from the slayer and the twitch Freed felt against his thigh made the rune mage almost giddy. "Still feeling guilty? Because I really don't want you to." Cristoff said.

"No...you're right, we're both adults...I don't think Bickslow will mind…" Freed smiled faintly, considering Bickslow had been dragged off after kissing Cobra in front of the whole guild and was likely still in Cobras bed? Yes, unlikely he would have too much to say. :axus though worried him, his leaders opinion mattered to Freed, it mattered a lot. To Laxus, this whole thing might be seen as a betrayal of trust. He had trusted Freed to be responsible, to watch over and protect Cristoff from abusing his Moon drunk state, something that had happened to Cristoff more than once, he tried to keep himself safe, limit who had access to him during full moons because hard experience had taught him and his whole family that the full moon left him wide open for people to take advantage of him.

Princess Kurino had even learned to time her calls for his "attendance" of her so she got the full benefit of him not even having a good memory of what she did to him through the course of the night and him being so very willing to let her have her way.

Laxus had lived with the Pradesh family for a while after he was exiled, and Arman had become a confidant of the Lightning Slayer, as had Cristoff, who seemed to inspire that trust with his soothing calm demeanor.

The Dragon Slayer laughed then "Bickslow is probably still having his brains fucked out by Cobra if what Kaleb says is true, I know he's been wanting the Poison slayer, he's told me he was drawn to him from the moment they met, he won't have anything but praise for this." He chuckled, pulling Freed to him, sealing their lips again and Freed moaned into the kiss, eyes rolling back in his head as his body instantly responded to the slayers attention.

He would have talked more...wanted to, wanted to have that chance to know Cristoff beyond just his friends brother and now...his lover, wanted to know what he liked, what he did when he was idle, what his plans were for his future, but then, as those hands slid over his body again and Cristoff, smiling wickedly laid Freed on his back and moved over him, all he wanted to know was more passion, more contact, more intimacy and pleasure in the mans arms. Cristoff, of course, was more than willing to give him all of that too, kissing over his body, sliding down and Freeds eyes slammed shut, his head slamming back and hips coming up as Cristoffs mouth slid over his erection.

The slayer teased him then, drew him up to the edge more than once only to ease back, kiss his thighs, smirk knowingly as he writhed "Tell me what you want...Gods you're so hard…" Cristoff rumbled and Freed groaned as that tongue slid up his length again.

"I want...want you inside me...want to cum...with you in me.." He gasped out, barely able to speak at all with Cristoffs tongue playing over him.

The Dragon slayer moved then, pulling him around, to his hands and knees and warm hands slid over Freeds flanks an appreciative growl coming from Cristoff.

"Fuck you're just perfect…" He purred and Freeds breathing stopped as an arm came around him and Cristoffs thick length slid into his body in one long languid thrust.

"Gods...how could you think anyone breathing wouldn't want you…" Cristoff groaned, he was endlessly amazed by how so many other societies suppressed themselves with these archaic ideas that pleasure was wrong. Respect went hand in hand with it, he had grown up with that idea, your body was yours, pleasure was just pleasure, sharing it with someone willing was a way to embrace yourself, love yourself, share what you were and indulge in what someone else was. It was something to revere, honor, the gender of your partner was irrelevant, it was the attraction, the desire, two people wanting each other, wanting to share each others pleasure, that was what Cristoff knew. He knew Freed felt anxiety, worried what people thought because on the walk to his house he wouldn't let Cristoff touch him, not even hold his hand and it had been torture for Cristoff, who was by nature incredibly affectionate with his lovers, he revelled in contact, touching, expressing his enjoyment of being with someone.

That Freed wanted to make sure nobody suspected they were desiring each other, wanted nobody to see them so much as touch? Bizarre to the big Boscan. Let the world see, it was glorious, natural, two people enjoying each other, let their happiness make others happy, let others see it and realize their own desires for something similar. It was healthy! But no, Freed was afraid, and he understood Fiorans thought it was wrong somehow, same gender sex, he couldn't figure out why, but they had wrapped the idea up with religion and strange ideas of impurity and such.

Dragon males often took male mates, there were so few females, there had been entire Tatsus that were all male, they would lure unmated Queens with the strength of their alphas to get clutches to raise, the great unmated Queens would indulge in the attentions of many males to sire their clutches until they found their true mates and a strong male Tatsu would assure the Queen thoroughly enjoyed mating season with many partners, sated her needs and assured the resulting clutch would have many strong protectors so she could move on, continue her search for her own mate.

In Dragon Slayers it wasn't as dire, they could take non-slayer mates, but the magic was ancient and Draconic, and sometimes chose male mates for a slayer anyway. It was a much more subtle, much more emotional bonding, closeness, affection, a need for each other on more than just a sexual level had to be there, and a Dragon Slayer could miss the much more subtle pull of a male mate. Without the need to reproduce adding to the compulsion to mate, when it was just about the companionship, it could be easy to miss and male slayers could go lifetimes alone because they had missed the subtle pull of their intended mate.

It was natural in Cristoffs kind though, to be drawn to male partners, and even if he weren't a slayer, he'd enjoyed male companionship as much as female as a Boscan. The main difference really was females responded more, were more loud and reactive during sex, and sometimes, he really wanted that, sometimes he prefered the more stoic, quiet force of being with another man.

Freed though, Freed was just...exquisite, elegant, his body was lithe and beautiful, his face, his long silken hair, even the funny little antennae tributes to his leader were endearing, a display of the mans natural loyalty and devotion to a strong alpha like Laxus.

Cristoff had taken up a bone melting rhythm of long deep strokes that had Freeds arms and legs shaking, endless whimpers and moans coming from him he couldn't stop when Cristoffs com lacrima flashed red and trilled, an emergency call. Snarling the Dragon Slayer grabbed it from the nightstand beside Freeds bed, not stopping though until he sighed.

"Laxus...it's fucking Laxus…" He growled then leaned down and kissed Freeds shoulder "so stay quiet while I find out what's going on ok?" He rumbled and Freed almost panicked,

As if it was some sort of odd fate though, Laxus interrupted them again and Freed had to try and stay silent while Cristoff spoke to him, Laxus, his long time friend, the leader he had betrayed last night by giving in and throwing himself into Cristoffs arms, was on the damn com, the man even knew Cristoff was with someone, sensed it right off, and here Freed was with the raven haired Dragon slayer buried balls deep inside of him while Laxus' suspicions came to bear. He just couldn't seem to win in this and whimpered in spite of himself, whined when Cristoff said 30 minutes even though the Dragon Slayer was holding still. Freed would be left shortly, bereft of the adonis that was driving his body wild. Not one to leave a lover wanting, Cristoff drove him to a screaming shuddering end not once, but twice before he finally pulled Freed into the shower.

"Can't go to him smelling so thoroughly of you, Gods only know what he wants...but I don't want to deal with anything but what he's calling about. This…" He said firmly, gripping Freeds bare ass and pulling him against his much bigger frame, Cristoff fairly towered over Freed, and damn it if he didn't love that. "This was not a mistake...I'll come back when I'm done if you wish it...I hope you do…" He growled and Freed had smiled pressing against the big dragon slayer eagerly "I wish it…" He breathed and Cristoff bent to kiss him. They showered and Cristoff hurried to dress and get to Laxus. Leaving Freed to worry and hope the Dragon Slayer had meant what he'd said.

By the time the Lunar Dragon Slayer flashed into view Laxus had electricity sparking down his arms and was pacing angrily in front of his house. He wouldn't go back inside, no, he'd tried to go in and grab a beer out of the fridge but the moment he'd opened the door the smell of Lucy had hit him, her earlier arousal still hanging in the air defiantly, like some sort of horrible test of his self control.

Cristoff saw him and quirked a brow but the scent he caught had him fighting down a smirk he knew would just piss the lightning slayer off more. He knew Laxus fairly well, he'd lived with them in Bosco for a while, the big man had little in the way of humor when he was angry, frustrated, confused...fuck, he had little patience MOST of the time.

"Bout damn time, I hope you left whoever it was happy." He snapped. Cristoff did smirk then "Oh decidedly, and I plan to make them happier still so let's get to this. What's going on that I had to leave a nice afternoon of relaxation in a sexy lovers arms and rush over here?" He asked.

"Lucy is my mate, my dragon has been real fucking clear about it since we...uh...well I kissed her…" He growled and Cristoff frowned slightly, he'd seen Lucy, gorgeous voluptuous blonde that had been with the brunette who'd been so flirty. Had mentally put her in his "interested" category and removed her now, if she was Laxus' mate that made her beyond off limits. She was beautiful though so he didn't get the mans frustration, he'd have to be dead not to catch the womans scent in the air, hell laced all through with clear delicious tangs of feminine arousal too.

"Why would that be a problem?" He asked, honestly non-plused, gorgeous blonde woman, clearly turned on by Laxus, win win in Cristoffs book, carry her to the bedroom and start the mating process. It's what he'd do, but then Cristoff wanted to have his mate, wanted to be mated with someone to look after, protect, love. Whether Laxus wanted that or not remained to be seen. He knew Laxus knew how mating worked, they'd discussed it, hell, they had even discussed it with the Iron Dragon Slayer the last time Cristoff had visited a year ago.

"It's not, or that part isn't...I'm actually over the fucking moon it's Lucy...that's not the issue, the issue is...I took her to lunch and when a waitress started getting flirty, disrespected Lucy, she attacked her, and Lucy...fucking sweetheart Lucy, grabbed a knife and was gonna kill the woman, so I get her out of there and she attacks ME, ties my ass up and starts...well...she started undressing me and shit and I got loose and she seemed to snap out of it, kept saying I was hers...then it hit her again and she attacked me again….I stopped her...again...she's upstairs confused as fuck and so am I!" He growled.

Cristoff looked up at the house, senses finding Lucy and when he honed in he heard muffled sobbing...no doubt Laxus could too and if his dragon had identified her as his mate that was why he was so agitated…

He drew a deep breath, he had some ground to cover, Freed would be waiting a while…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Please review or drop me a PM with your impressions, suggestions, requests, you all know I love getting them.


	6. Chapter 6

Erza sat quiet across from Zen keeping her eyes on the floor, trying to organize her thoughts as the train took her ever closer to her punishment. Having to serve Ichiya...attend his birthday party...be within 50 miles of the insipid horror of a man made her stomach knot. She had to learn to control herself, her urges to be protective when Lucy didn't need protection...she was socially awkward, always had been, since becoming friends with Lucy that had gotten so much better but still, she was going through this because she had caused damages to Lucys home, to towns in her overzealous responses to minor things.

She had to remember not to drink...dear Gods if she got drunk at all...she shuddered. The motion caught he amethyst gaze of the big man across from her. "Is this man...Ichiya...really so bad? I've heard he comes on to you, but I seriously doubt he's the only man that does that, beautiful as you are." His tone was matter of fact, no smooth lilt past his accent, he wasn't trying to be charming, clearly he saw his statement as pure fact, which made her blush a little in spite of herself.

"He leads the Trimens, a team from Blue Pegasus of men famed as...escorts. Blue Pegasus maintains two clubs of hosts and escorts, one serving those seeking male companionship for everything from balls to concerts, dates to...well...anything." She blushed again, not wanting to say it outright. The subject was beyond awkward for her.

"The second provides for those seeking female companionship. It's upscale, not a brothel per se, but...well...that sort of companionship is also offered. It's what most seek out when they hire from Blue Pegasus, I mean, they do mage work as well and their members do get to chose if they want to work in the clubs or just do pure mage work, but...Ichiya leads the Trimens, the most...uh…prolific of the male teams…" She sighed, shaking her head and frowning.

"Ichiya does not take no for an answer well, he's pushy, arrogant, and a vile little toad of a man. He took a fancy to me some time ago and has harassed me ever since...I despise him." She said darkly.

Zen nodded, keeping his face passive, no wonder everyone had thought this was so perfect for the beautiful knight. No doubt Erza could deflect Ichiyas clearly unwanted advances, but he'd be certain to step in if he needed to, either to get Ichiya to back off or to keep Erza from gutting the man, whatever the need.

"Hence him being selected for this punishment, I see why you said it was a horrible one. May I ask why you cause so much trouble for your friend in the first place?" He thought it was a fair question, Natsu was obvious, an untrained undisciplined Dragon Slayer who let his magic run away with him. He could relate, his own magic was seductive that way, tempted him to let it lose and pour it out when he fought, but he'd learned how to manage it, it was incredibly rare that he damaged property, but, it had taken some time studying in Minstrel and with the older mages of White Sea. When he was recovered from the pits by his family at 16 his magic had gone completely haywire, as a child his father had already had Dragon Slayer magic taught to him, Draco, a generation celestial key bound to his family had taught him,but he'd been lost when his mother died, taken by Pergrandes king and made into a slave, learning to fight as soon as he could hold a sword and battling with heavy magic suppressing manacles always on his wrists and ankles. That suppression had left him unable to train and work with his magic for years, had forced his magic containers to expand, his magic regeneration rate to skyrocket to compensate for the steady drain he lived with just to keep him alive.

When those manacles had been removed the sudden presence of his magic energy had been staggering and very hard for him to manage. Draco and his family though had been there for him, and he'd worked, trained relentlessly to get it all under his control, to learn it all, to reconnect with his heritage, his family, his magic.

Now he was a respected mage of White Sea, an officer in the Knights of Immaculate light, he had overcome his issues, so while he could relate to Natsu, he couldn't grasp why the man would just keep being such a menace to those he claimed to care about. He also couldn't understand why the beautiful, clearly educate woman in front of him would allow herself to become that way.

Dragon Slayers had a feral side, he knew it well, the Dragon Slayer within him had kept him alive in the pits of Pergrande where the holy magic of his born in Archangel magic had been unable to do much more than prevent the genetic alterations that had been attempted on him in Pergrandes labs when he was small, hence him being thrown to the pits.

Erza didn't have to deal with a feral side...or seemed not to, she was a re-quip mage that used magically enhanced armor that had it's abilities further increased by her control of it. Hardly a feral type of magic, it was pure discipline and training.

"I...I was a slave through my childhood in a terrible place, and I guess I came to value my friends, so much so seeing them in any position that could harm them enrages me and inspires a strong drive inme to protect them, as for what I have done while working with Natsu...I can only say his enthusiasm is contagious, so much so I lacked the control to resist going too far." She replied.

"I was too...a slave...I was taken when I was a year old and experimented on until I was 7 or so, then sold to slavery, sent to the pits when I proved to be a good fighter, I grew up a gladiator...a slave in Pergrande, my family found out finally I was alive and rescued me, freed me, balancing my magic required the Dragon Slayer addition because my soul alone couldn't handle it after a lifetime in magic suppression bonds." Zen said quietly. Erzas mouth falling open at the admission. The pits of Pergrande were famous, as were their gladiators. Being a slave there was...Gods...she now knew someone who had experienced not just what she had, but probably worse. Yet here he sat, calm, in control of himself, calmly talking with her. "So...I understand what you're saying, that you see it though puts you well ahead of Natsu, who, to the very end, kept denying responsibility for his actions, do you think this will help you to contain those urges in the future?" He asked.

Erza pressed her lips together giving the man a firm look "It will, I will do better, and anytime I start to think about stepping over those lines again, I shall remember this…" She shuddered again and Zen smiled faintly. He was looking forward to meeting this Ichiya man who could inspire such revulsion and hatred in the knight before him. Erza was a passionate woman, Gods dancing with her at the party had made that clear, she'd been all over him and he'd admit, he really liked redheads...a lot, was attracted to her pretty strongly. This chance to get to know her better was one he was glad to have, even if it did mean being part of a punishment for her.

They rode the rest of the way and stuck with small talk, Zen asking questions about the guild, the types of work it got the most requests for etc and Erza happy to talk about familiar easy things instead of her issues or impending doom, chatted away with him.

Disembarking in Clover Town they hired a carriage to take them to Blue Pegasus and Erza sat beside Zen instead of across from him, needing comfort and not caring at that moment to wonder why Zens presence gave it, she was just grateful he was there. Zen said nothing, letting the redhead scoot close against his side while he stretched his long legs out and set his boots up on the seat across from them, putting his hands up behind his head and shifting so he was better reclined for the ride. Erza just leaned into him, eyes traveling down his legs and smiling as they moved over the scabbard of his longsword that she realized was right between them now, the hilt pressing into her hip.

"It's a beautiful sword, where did you get it?" She asked, more than happy to focus her attention on the weapon. "Ciril Allsid in Bosco, chief armorer for the Knights, he made it for me along with my armor set and shield after I was inducted." He replied easing over to his left hip a little to bring the hilt up Erza looked up at him. "Be my guest." He offered and she grinned, eagerly gripping the hilt and drawing the sword. In the restricted cab of the carriage she couldn't give it the swings she wanted to but she could still guage balance and was smiling, eyes twinkling with her standard lust for fine weapons and armor.

"I've heard of Ciril, I was saddened when I learned he only crafted for Boscos knights, such remarkable craftsmanship so limited to such a small group of recipients." She sighed then looked at him. "May I see the armor set some time?" She asked hopefully. Zen smiled, "Oh course. When we get a break I'll be happy to show it to you, I could requip to it in here but it wouldn't be very comfortable." He chuckled.

"Your brother Cristoff said his broadsword was crafted by Ciril." She noted and he nodded "Yep, same circumstances, Ciril crafts all the gear for the knights." He replied, watching Erza caress the sword, run trained fingers down it's blade and over the intricate subtle evidence of its craftsmanship.

The sword and discussing it and the man who made it kept Erza occupied for the ride to Blue Pegasus but she clutched it a bit too tightly when the carriage stopped and she realized they had arrived. When she swung it toward the door the driver was opening Zen caught her wrist and leaned close to her. "Easy Titania, no need to take out the driver. Here, let me have my sword back." He said softly and she jerked her head toward him, looking at him with alarmed eyes.

He lifted his other hand, closing it over hers and easing the sword from her hand, holding her gaze with his, bewildered by her nerves. This Ichiya character really had the woman rattled and while everyone back at Fairy Tail had laughed about this, clearly it really was a horrifying punishment to the woman, funny or not to everyone else. Erza took it seriously so, he would too.

"Listen,i'm here to make sure you follow through with this and do as you were ordered, but I'm your guildmate, and as much as I will assure your compliance, I will also make sure these people don't abuse your position while you're here. I will be at your side, I won't let them cross any lines ok?" He soothed and Erza stared at him "You won't...leave me alone with him, with Ichiya...please…" She begged and he narrowed his eyes at that tone.

"No, not for a moment I promise." He said firmly and she sagged a little with relief finally tearing her eyes from his and stepping out of the carriage, Zen right behind her, sword still in hand since he could sheath it easily stooping to get out of the carriage.

"Mannn! Erza, my honeyed beauty! I am sooo happy to scent your alluring parfume!" He heard and looked up to see a man maybe taller than makarov but not by much. Erza slammed back into him and his sword arm came around her, sword flashing up because he hadn't sheathed it and Ichiya jumped back from reaching for Erzas hand in surprise.

Zen heaved a sigh at the shocked looks on Ichiya, the fat man with the little wings wearing lipstick and the three young men in suits. Nice first impression so far…

He slid Erza to the side but she clung to him, remaining pressed against him so again, he couldn't sheath the longsword but he dropped it's tip and bowed his head.

"Excuse me, I am Zen, Masters Laxus and Kaleb assigned me to watch over Erza and assure she conforms to the terms of her job here without incident. I was unable to sheath the sword she was examining on the ride over here within the confines of the carriage, I meant no insult." He said formally and the fat man with the tiny wings wriggled with excitement.

"Oh myyy, you are a tall hunky thing aren't you?! I'm Bob, master of Blue Pegasus. Laxus said he was sending the Archangel mage with Erza, I understand you have wings too...I'd loooove to see them some time." He cooed, sidling right up to Zen who had to fight the urge to lift his sword between himself and the man. He narrowed his eyes, drinking in scents, taking notice of the men, body language etc, he let his lids drop. He was still Boscan, these people were what amounted to courtesans in Bosco, honored work, Erza wasn't comfortable but it didn't bother Zen in the least.

Bob wasn't really someone he'd chose, he honestly did prefer women, but if being a bit flirty helped smooth things out for this job, he was certain Erza wouldn't do it.

"I'd be happy to show you," He bowed his head again, taking his sword arm to the side and stepping right into Master Bobs space, his bowed head bringing his face close to the now wide eyed grinning master. "Later perhaps." He said in a soft voice.

"Ohh...oh I do so love Boscans…" Bob chuckled "Ichiya, Trimens, you're going to love interacting with this one...I know I sure do already."

He turned to Erza, still latched onto Zens right side. "Welcome Erza, we're so happy you could come to Ichiyas birthday party this year, he's been hoping you could come to one and we're just delighted you're here!" Master Bob said brightly.

"Thank you. I will do my very best to produce cakes and treats for the celebration as per the terms of my job here…" She recoiled, retreating more behind Zen when Ichiya eagerly stepped toward her holding his hands out. "I have only a single request, nobody but my guildmate may touch me!" She almost squeaked in alarm, Zen held his arm out immediately halting Ichiyas starry eyed pursuit of his charge.

"Oh course my dear, we're just affectionate people here, Ichiya, no hand kissing or hugs." Master Bob said, eyes never leaving Zen for a instant. If all he had to do to keep the Boscan content was keep Ichiya leashed and from touching Erza? He knew Ichiya would be disappointed but he was hoping pretty hard he himself would not be.

"For Erza at least." Zen smirked making Master Bob grin more "Oh...I really like you…" Master Bob hummed.

"Come along please, I'll show you where you'll be staying…" He began and Erzas eyes flew wide "We're staying here!?" She choked, her fingers digging into Zens hip where she was clutching at the tall mage.

"Yes Erza, just for a few nights until the celebration is over. It's best we're close so you can get the easiest access to the kitchen for your work." Zen pointed out. "Our rooms are next to each other correct?" He asked. Master Bob pressed his lips together, actually, Ichiya had evicted Eve and planned to give Erza the quarters beside his own but it was clear the redhead would probably come unhinged if they did that and Master Bob was motivated to make sure that Zen wasn't overly strained in his job of keeping an eye on his guildmate.

Before he could say anything though Ichiya grinned "My honey flower will be staying in the quarters beside my own so we can finally get better acquainted!" He declared and Erzas breathing about stopped. "I'll stay with Zen! Even if I have to sleep on the floor, yes, yes that would work best so we don't have to waste time meeting up each day, yes...that's fine right Zen?!" Erza asked shrilly and Zen winced as her fingers dug into him again, he was going to have bruises.

"Y..yes of course. We'll just share quarters Master Bob, thank you for your consideration." Zen said while Bob was glowering at Ichiya for a moment. He'd gotten the apartment right across from his for the Boscan and had been thinking he'd be asking to see those wings of his in private after the evenings work was over but no, Ichiya had to speak up and now Erza would be about as stuck to the Boscan as one of his tattoos...something else Master Bob was hoping to get to see.

Master Bob led them through the guild, Erza carefully keeping Zen between her and Ichiya the entire time, not noticing or caring about the looks they got. It wasn't until Master Bob stopped, glaring at Ichiya and the Trimens that had been trying to help their boss get close to Erza by grasping at Zen and trying to steer him this way or that until at one point Ren tore the Boscans shirt and he stood staring at them in shocked amazement. Erza planted behind him again.

"Ichiya, all of you, I know you've work to do preparing the halls, I insist you go see to your normal tasks and those you have for the party and leave me to finish Erza and Zens tour and take them to their quarters, you will see them tomorrow." Master Bob said, his tone leaving the Trimens almost whimpering and Ichiya looking downright crestfallen.

The Trimens shed, they went through the kitchen and Erza relaxed without Ichiya present and was able to give the head chef her lists of ingredients she needed for what she was planning to prepare and she was no longer glued to Zens side, allowing Master Bob to angle in closer. That Zen neither reacted nor moved away had the Master grinning again by the time Erza rejoined them. He was officially unhappy with Ichiya now for arranging the quarters like he had, he'd told the man Erza would never agree to stay so close to him. Now getting the big Boscan alone was going to be a real challenge.

He'd known some Boscans, had the pleasure of visiting the country several times and their culture appealed to him on just about every level. He was fully of Fioran descent himself, but would have loved to have grown up in Bosco.

Leading them from the kitchens he took them to their quarters "Right across the hall is my own door so if you need anything at all don't hesitate to knock. I'd love to invite you both to have dinner with me this evening!" He offered and Erza smiled "Y...uh...just us three? Nobody else?" She asked nervously. Bob smiled sweetly "Yes dear, just us, you two take some time to settle in and come on over about 6:30 ok?" He asked Erza beamed this time, the prospect of avoiding Ichiya for the rest of the evening appealing to her on every level.

"Yes, yes that would be delightful!" She agreed and Zen bowed his head as well before following her into the two bedroom apartment across from Master Bobs. Erza set her things down frowning slightly "I really don't know why they would want us separated if they had accommodations like this beyond just that...man...trying to isolate me so he could harass me." She said and looked at Zen, who had been nothing but patient and accommodating himself since their departure from Magnolia. She acted like a lunatic once they had arrived too, she just really...seriously...hated Ichiya.

"Thank you Zen...I know my behavior was...inconsistent…" She said and Zen chuckled waving a hand as he shouldered his own bag, stepped around her mountain of things and went to claim a bedroom. "No problem Erza, I can see why the man bothers you, he's...different, and not in a good way." He called and Erza sighed, dragging her things to the other bedroom and starting to try and decide what to wear to dinner.

The whole affair at Master Bobs that night seemed to center around the Master prying as much as possible into Zens background, his magic and Erza frowned slightly when the man grinned and asked about Zens wings.

"Now I understand you have wings but they're different from mine." He said hooking a thumb toward the tiny wings on his shoulders. Zen nodded, taking another drink of the fairly strong wine Bob was serving them and smiling faintly when the Master refilled his glass. Erza noted it too, the Master was keeping Zens glass filled while her own was almost empty. Not that she wanted more, she didn't, but Zen had already consumed more than she and Master Bob combined, he didn't show it at all though, amethyst eyes still sharp and faintly amused.

"Can you fly with yours?" Zen asked and Master Bob smiled, the wings fluttering and lifting him from the ground "Yes, not great distances or with much speed but yes." He replied proudly. Zen nodded "I see, mine are linked into the brand of my magic across my shoulders, and are substantially larger, I can fly at speed and cover large distances with them." He said without any particular pride in his tone, more matter of fact.

"May I see the marks?" Bob asked and Zen set his wine glass down. They were standing outside on the large balcony off Bobs dining room overlooking the grand entry courtyard of the guild. Had come out to enjoy the nice evening air after dinner.

Zen unbuttoned his white shirt and let it fall down his arms turning his back and lifting a hand to pull his long hair out of the way. Erza and Bob both gaped. Typical of Boscans his right side was tattooed from his shoulder down, the intricate rune and symbol work vanishing into his dark jeans, he had broad shoulders, his back scarred in places and Erza recognized quickly the remnants of severe whippings, she sported similar scars on her own back. From his shoulders his body angled to a trim waist and hips, muscle stood out clearly defined everywhere on him and vivid across the back of his shoulders were the outlines of wings in black.

"Oh...my…" Bob breathed and Zen rolled his shoulders, the marks lit and long black wings sprouted stretching then folding in part way to Master Bobs delighted gasp ad Erzas wide amazed eyes.

"Oh yes, oh you could probably carry someone couldn't you?" He smiled and Zen nodded. "They work well for that yes." He agreed.

"Maybe you could take me for a flight some time…" Master Bob smiled and Zen returned the smile, shrugging his shirt back on but only bothering with a couple of buttons "Maybe." He said, taking his wine glass from Master Bobs outstretched hand, refilled again Erza noted.

Zen was charming, Master Bob was obviously just enamored with the big Boscan because before she knew it she'd been promised helpers and Bob was hugging her.

"I know Ichiya comes off far too strong with you my dear, I'll see about having a word with him if it will help you relax, maybe you won't need your guard here at your side every minute." He'd smiled slyly and Erza was starting to worry not just for herself but for Zen as well.

When they returned to their now shared quarters she caught his arm before he could head for his room. Surprised amethyst eyes met hers and her breath caught for a moment, thrown off balance she pressed her lips together then drew a breath forcing herself to think clearly.

"You need to be careful, Master Bob, he's...not so much now but he used to be a real...um...playboy. He's interested in you, he was trying to get you drunk." She frowned, realizing he wasn't even slightly drunk though he'd probably consumed a bottle of wine himself.

Zen smiled "I know. He's playing games and I'm letting him, You have help for your work now and he'll be trying to keep things peaceful for you so you won't be so...adamant, about my presence. Bottom line though my job here is to remain with you and so I shall...and..he can't get me drunk, my magic purges toxins and impurities...It's fine. But thank you, for being concerned, I appreciate that." He smiled again, turned from her and headed off to his room.

Erza blinked after him, he knew...he was playing the games on purpose to...make the job go easier for them...for her. Shaking her head, she turned and retired to her room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first day was preparing all of the ingredients and with help, Erza was able to get even the larger batches of cake batter made and into the cooler before dinner time came. Zen remained nearby the entire time in spite of multiple attempts by Master Bob and later various guild members to lure him off.

He struck and impressive figure too, towering over most of the people in Blue Pegasus. He was polite, professional, but flatly refused to leave his post no matter what was done. The only person who could distract him or get him into any real conversation was Erza, a fact she liked when she realized it as they sat in the regular guild hall bar and had dinner.

She hadn't really dated much, Erza was too aggressive for most men to feel comfortable with her, she was no shrinking virgin or anything, it was just since Jellal...well, she'd not wanted to stretch her neck out, so, she tended to just have a little to drink and go out with Cana when she felt the need for male companionship. It wasn't hard for her at all, something that had reassured her that Jellals rejection was his issue and there wasn't really anything wrong with her.

Still, sitting with Zen at a booth in the guild hall, every woman that passed almost tripping over herself looking at the tall Boscan, ever man giving him either dark looks or hungry ones if they weren't looking at Erza herself.

When a lilac haired woman walked into a support beam staring at Zen the Boscan mage chuckled and gave Erza a knowing smirk.

"That's 3 for me, you've only had one trip over a chair and in his defense, his guildmate did push it out right into him." He said, the mischief glinting in those purple and gold eyes making her blood warm. She narrowed her eyes. "I haven't made an effort to get attention." She said.

Zen shrugged, sitting back and stretching his arms up, resting his hands behind his head, the muscles of his arms and chest stretching the fabric of his simple dark red t-shirt and affording the women that were staring at him a glimpse of tanned skin at his waistline before he settled.

"Neither am I, yet I'm still garnering more attention, better at distracting people, the way you were acting on the way up here I was expecting men to be climbing all over you but that's not the case." He said. Erzas lips parted in shock then pressed together,

"Is that a challenge?" She demanded. Zens eyes narrowed and he nodded "I think it is." He smirked.

"Parameters?" She demanded. Zens hands came down and he leaned on the table, sun streaked hair falling over his right eye almost blocking it from view.

"Until after the party, we stay in eye sight of each other, the one who has the most people run into things, trip and fall, or in some other way are obviously distracted completely by us triggers points.. Point system. Just staring and not moving is a point, walking into something or someone else is 2 points, a complete fall is 4, other people drug to the ground by them is 5. Most points by the end of Ichiyas party, wins." He offered.

Erza considered, swirling her straw in her drink. She caught out of the side of her gaze, a man staring at her and smiled. "Agreed. If I win, you spar and train with me for three weeks." She said. Zens smiled.

"Agreed, I win, when we get back to Magnolia you make me your favorite meal including dessert and polish my armor set, sword and shield." He said.

Erzas eyes widened a bit then narrowed "Agreed." she said and Zen leaned closer shifting so he was right in front of her, his nose sliding against hers "We have a challenge." He said and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, in fact, once her brain was able to create sparks and process thought she realized Zen was Boscan, they were a very touching, intimate, affectionate people and she knew they sealed deals with kisses. She blinked at him and stuck her hand out at him.

He looked at it, quirked a brow but took it and she shook it "We shake hands when we make deals in Fiore." She told him, swallowing hard. Zen nodded "Not terribly personal, but fine, we have a challenge Erza." He said and narrowed his eyes. "No holds barred by the way." He smirked and slid from the booth, standing and stretching, arms up again and a blonde pulling out a chair locked her eyes on his suddenly bared midsection, rippling muscle and didn't manage to sit in her chair, crashing to the ground.

"4 for me." He winked at Erza. Dropping his arms and offering her a hand. Erza took it then smiled at him, turning and bending over to reach back into the booth for her bag holding her butt up while she reached. A man ran into a table and crashed to the ground. Erza winked at Zen, grinning brightly and leading the way from the guild bar and dining room."4 for me." She sang.


	7. Chapter 7

"So...it's the dragon magic…" Laxus sighed, sitting on the front steps of his house, Cristoff sitting beside him.

"No doubt. How long have you felt drawn to her?" He asked, shoving a hand through his thick black hair to get it out of his eyes. Freed had ripped the tie out of his hair and he'd been in a hurry to get to Laxus in the time promised so had forgotten it. Like most clanborn Boscan men he wore his hair long as a show of respect to his heritage. Men not born of clans didn't wear their hair long, it was an insult to clans to do so and actual clansmen and women killed people for that sort of thing. Cristoff bore the tattoos of his clan though, and wore his hair long with pride. Still, it did get in the way if not managed right.

"Years…" Laxus admitted and Cristoff choked. "Years!? Shit Laxus! And you never touched or kissed her? That gorgeous blonde?!" Cristoff shook his head incredulously. Laxus growled at him and Cristoff raised a hand.

"Ok ok, aggravated frustrated Dragon...got it. Ok, so yes, the dragon magic is trying to bring you together so since you've been dragging your ass it could be pulling a fuck ton harder on Lucy. She's you mate, still...attacking other women...I mean...I could see Emzadi doing it she practically does just over men she wants to have sex with just for fun but Lucy isn't a Dragon Slayer….." He said shaking his head.

"So...what do we do?" Laxus asked. Cristoff blinked at him.

"You mate...go inside your house and fuck her until she cums, bite her, pump the magic into her and hole up until you get all three bites into her, you know the process. Laxus...she's gorgeous, sweet, your mate, what the fuck else would you do?! You've kissed her, she knows she's your mate...waiting won't help at all, you're going to get nasty possessive...probably why I'm pissing you off just trying to help you, I'm an unmated male Dragon Slayer and you have an unclaimed mate...I shouldn't be within a hundred feet of her for my own fucking safety." He chuckled.

Laxus growled again, glaring at Cristoffs humor. "Yet you're here...teasing me…smelling like you just fucked Freed."He snarled, glaring at Cristoff, making it clear even though he was as distracted as all hell and the man had showered, he could still clearly smell the rune mage on the Lunar Slayer.

Cristoff slid away, backing from the porch. "Not for long. Claim her Laxus, don't wait, for everyones sake...go inside and claim Lucy." He said, redirecting back to the big issue. His tryst with Freed wasn't dangerous, what was happening with Laxus and Lucy clearly was.

Laxus rolled his eyes "Like it's just that simple." He groaned.

Cristoff snorted "Make it that simple Laxus, worry about the details after you two have fucked each other until you're too damn happy and tired to kill anyone for being too near. I'll let Kaleb know what's happening, he can always call you if he needs help with something, advantages of having a co-leader of the guild huh?" The Lunar slayer smiled.

Laxus narrowed his eyes on the Lunar slayer, his dragon wasn't being kind, didn't give a rats ass the man was here because he'd been asked or that he was helping. The only thing saving Cristoff from Laxus attacking him was the mans naturally calming presence, he was a healer and he put off a calm aura, and...he fucking smelled like Freed, his close friend, and Laxus had no doubt Cristoff had probably made Freed deliriously happy, pleasured the rune mage about out of his mind, he knew how bad Freed had always wanted him, and he'd felt bad at times he just didn't return any shred of that desire. Cristoff though, he had no preferences, was a typical Boscan...and...in spite of his reservations about it, if any Boscan was going to have an affair with Freed? He was glad it was Cristoff, the man was kind, a good person and Laxus damn well knew it. "Freed is my kin...keep that in mind." He growled and Cristoffs own dark eyes narrowed, he was just as dominant as Laxus was and a fight between them would be a horrific one, both of them knew it, and as powerful as Laxus was, he wasn't certain he'd beat Cristoff in a fair fight.

Cristoff was gentle, calm by nature, he was, however, as big as Laxus, as tall, a little younger and un-mated, a distinct threat as far as his dragon was concerned.

"Go...before I kick your ass." Laxus growled and Cristoff backed away, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the tense Lightning Slayer no distance was safe with Laxus and Cristoff knew that, the two of them had sparred before and both always walked away limping, they were way too evenly matched, both able to teleport, Cristoff able to heal faster than Laxus could pump gamage into him and his own concentrated moonlight attacks, mists and such made Laxus' lighting harm himself when he used it, not to mention Cristoffs ability to force him to sleep.

Laxus could break out of that forced sleep, but it took time and Cristoff could reverse heal, cause injury where he wanted to how he wanted to, so he was a formidable foe in a fight especially if he got his hands on his opponent to channel reverse healing into their bodies.

It didn't mean he'd chose to fight Laxus though, hell no, that lightning fucking hurt and Laxus packed a hell of a punch. A double s century class mage there were few people Cristoff counted as real threats in a fight, but Laxus was one of them. His own sister Emzadi, currently listed by the Magic Councils as the deadliest of the Dragon Slayers couldn't beat him in a fight, not even when she was enraged and really trying. But Laxus? Possible. Cristoff had grown up respecting the older slayer and wouldn't test him now while he was half mad with mating lust.

Once out of sight he turned on his heel, no longer needing to maintain eye contact with Laxus to prevent his dragon from being tempted to pounce on him. He'd walk back instead of teleport and give himself time to organize his thoughts and how he was going to explain all of this to Kaleb. Hopefully, Laxus would get past whatever was holding him back and get his ass into that house and handle his mate, if not...something needed to be done.

This guild was so unique, he'd been excited to come for these 6 months and actually become a member of it. The presence of so many other Dragon Slayers was a wonderful experience for him. Until now he'd only ever really been around his sister and brother, they were Boscos only Dragon Slayers, and Zen was a relative "young" slayer the rest of their kind lived in Fiore and most of them were in Fairy Tail.

If he'd heard right, his brother Bikslow was currently being claimed by the Poison Dragon Slayer, that made him pretty happy, he knew Bickslow had been harboring pretty deep feelings for Cobra, they'd talked about it. Most of his family confided in him, he was, according to his sisters, the family's big Teddy Bear, a comfort because his magic and personality just made him that way. If any of his siblings, including his older brothers Farron and Kaleb had troubles, they tended to either go to their father, or to Cristoff.

In Emzadis case, it was always Cristoff, at her absolute worst she couldn't harm him, his magic countered hers too well, she was the Solar Dragon Slayer, he was Lunar, his eclipse spell rendered her powerless and her most intense fire and heat that could melt diamonds, couldn't harm him because of his Lunar magic and it's immense cooling abilities.

He'd spent more time with his dragon growing up than any of the other dragon slayers too, Gajeel had latched right onto that, and had already sought Cristoff out, asking if they could take a job together, admitting he had questions, a lot of them, that he hoped Cristoff could answer.

This guild...he already sensed kinships. Natsu had claimed Lucy as kin, that was obvious, and he sensed Gajeel probably had as well, Laxus' position was very clear with her and whether the men knew it or not, they had claimed each other, including Cobra. They had started forming a Dragon Tatsu, a sort of family of dragons unrelated to each other for the purpose of survival and consolidating resources. Once a Tatsu was formed, and a mate was claimed by one of the members, the others usually found their mates quickly afterward.

It was likely then, that when Laxus had his revelation, being the biggest strongest male of this Tatsu, he'd triggered Cobra to act because Laxus and Lucy had been pretty damn hot and heavy on that dance floor, Cristoff had even felt it and the only one of the slayers that he knew claimed him as kin was Laxus, but he'd felt that drive kick in, it hadn't helped his moon drunken magic overloaded lust either.

He was so lost in thought as he walked the big Dragon Slayer wasn't fully paying attention to his surroundings. Cristoff was powerful, in his prime, an apex predator in the extreme, as far as the food chain went? He and his kind were on top. It was a beautiful early fall day and he was near the outskirts of Magnolia, could see the shops ahead as he walked.

The predator stalking him hit him so hard and fast he didn't even register what was happening as he was slammed into a tree so hard he went through it and hit one about 8 feet beyond it, his head slamming against this one and this one was thick enough it didn't just snap in two but it sure as hell got shaken so hard leaves turning color for fall rained down all around and messed with his vision already messed up by the double impact he'd just endured. Nothing broken, magic already surging inside him he snarled and froze when his snarl was answered by a feral growl.

He was going to move, jump out of the way but he wasn't fucking fast enough, for him, that was nearly incredible. His opponent caught his arm and flung him again this time into a fairly large boulder that cracked when he hit it. The impact rattled him more and now his growl was defiant, challenging as he slid down the rock into a crouch and dodged a snaking whip that cracked where he'd been a split second before. He darted to the side but the whip was faster, moved unnaturally and snaked around his ankles, ripping him from his feet.

He went down hard, head hitting a root and sending black spots over his vision. He shook himself, magic surging to correct it, healing flaring through his body to make him able to fight faster. Dark blue scales formed over his hands and arms, his palms covered in smoother silver ones and long shining silver claws lengthening but his opponent was on him before the spots cleared his vision, a knee in his back his arms wrenched back and wrists bound with the same whip that held his ankles. Claws dug into his back, slicing right through his shirt and digging deep into his flesh and sending blood running down his skin.

He snarled, struggling as his vision cleared and equilibrium returned. He wrenched hard on the whip but it just flared with magic and tightened on him, pulling his wrists toward his ankles. He hissed at the pain it caused.

"Gods...you're so sexy...big...young...you smell amazing and your eyes...let me see them again…" Was purred into his ear, hands gliding over his back and thighs dragging those merciless claws, his jeans sliced through like thin paper his blood flowing freely from all the deep scratches and one gripped his ass hard before he was rolled to his back and looked up, snarling defiantly then stilling, eyes wide in shock.

The woman who slid down and straddled his hips, trailed claws over his abs, rending his shirt into shreds as she did so and leaving deep bleeding angry marks before she gripped his hair and wrenched his head back so she could meet his eyes, was Lucy Heartfilia. The same woman who was supposed to be...had been...in Laxus' house just minutes ago...or...well...when he'd bothered to check...which honestly was more like an hour or so ago when he'd arrived and started talking with Laxus. He hadn't bothered to check for her again, assuming the silence of the house probably meant she had cried herself out or fallen was there, he'd felt no need to check on her.

Now she was staring into his eyes, her own glowing gold so bright the pupils couldn't be made out, and her scent...he couldn't believe what he was catching...the magic he was feeling...it had to be wrong, he'd hit his head too many times…

She moved, nuzzling his neck, ran her tongue up one of the bleeding cuts she'd made with her claws and hummed, looking down at him again licking his blood from her lips.

"Oh you are delicious….I can smell Freed has had you today, I don't like competing scents on my conquests, you...you will make a wonderful consort...not my mate...no...he's not ready for me he's made that clear...but I can enjoy a hard rut with a male his equal in size and strength…" She purred, her hands undoing his belt and Cristoffs eyes widened, her scent, it was muddying his thoughts badly, and her voice, her purr...it made his body respond like a fucking full moon.

Consort?! His mind raced, Dragon Queens before they mated, and sometimes even after would take additional males as consorts, the beta ranked males might even sire some young, would be used to sate the lusts of the Queen until she mated...but Lucy wasn't a Dragon Slayer...still, he smelled it, and when she smiled fangs glistened and his heart almost stopped when he saw pearlescent fluid drip from the end of a fang...venom...she was producing a Dragon females venom...one bite...if she pumped that into him he'd be mindless, her consort, totally unable to resist her will, instantly a beta unless he could top her, fuck her and claim her himself but she wasn't his mate, she belonged to fucking Laxus!

"No!" He struggled again harder, he couldn't allow this, if she did this….but how?! Lucy wasn;t a fucking Dragon Slayer...was she? It made no sense at all, she smelled like one, had venom dripping from her fangs, had fangs at all!.

_Dragoness...distinctly a Queen in the making...give in...let her, when she forms the Tatsu we'll be favored even after she mates_… He heard his dragon say but he refused, snarling at both his own damn dragon and the woman unzipping his jeans. "I said NO!" He snarled and his magic flared, overpowering the magic canceling of the whip he used his Lunar shift. Grateful hugely last night was a full moon. Teleporting out from under her and free of the whip.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind the moment he re-appeared and he fought them but whatever had him grew in size and crushed him to the ground, forcing him painfully to his knees with its immense weight, and Cristoffs whole body strained just to stay on his knees, every muscle burning.

"Shall I punish him for his defiance Princess?" He jerked his head to the side as he was pressed face down into the ground and bared his teeth at the pink haired brutish maid holding him. "Virgo! Fuck...I am the son of Nurem! Let me GO!" He snarled.

"I can't do that Lunar Slayer...my Princess decides." She replied coldly.

Lucy sauntered over, swinging her hips, her arousal, her overall scent almost making Cristoffs eyes roll back in his head. Dragoness...she reeked of dragoness, as strong as Emzadi during mating season she smelled of it but he wasn't immune to her like he was Emzadi, they weren't brother and sister. She was, and he knew this from Nurems teaching, only not in full control of him already because she was the intended mate of his kin Laxus and he knew it. His kinship with Laxus was giving him the ability to resist her.

Otherwise? He'd have already let her strip him before and fuck him to her hearts content. She smelled that fucking good. He would have drank that venom right in and grovelled at her feet, become her sex toy until Laxus claimed her...or...claimed her himself...but he couldn't...doing that would be a death sentence to Laxus...

"No...Laxus is my kin...I can not...be...your consort!" He growled at her and she stood, blinking at him, tilting her head, the word Kin had made her stop and Cristoff praised the Gods somehow she knew what it meant.

"Just a nice fuck to take the edge off then, since my intended isn't ready...I've an itch to scratch and you...Lunar Slayer...are well endowed to scratch it for me." She purred her golden glowing eyes turned to Virgo.

"Bind him to that boulder there, and strip him for me…" She said firmly and Virgo wrenched Cristoff to his feet, dragging him toward a large flat boulder off the road a little ways. "No! Damn it! I said NO!" He struggled, and with strength in abundance, the huge maid spirit staggered, grunting as she struggled to keep control of the big slayer. She hit him, over and over trying to weaken him, and nearly knocked him senseless twice, his body screaming with the effort of fighting her, his magic, why the hell was it not working? He couldn't heal the wounds bleeding, his jeans, the parts not shredded by her claws were soaking through with his blood and he was struggling with the heady mind numbing scent in the air. If he just laid back, let her take him this would stop...he would please her, could fuck her until her legs were weak and she'd be happy with him...and deep parts in him suddenly wanted that very badly.

"No!..." He groaned, struggling a little less forcefully as the maid dragged him to the rock.

"Just let me have you Lunar Slayer, I need this...I need it so badly…" Lucy purred and his eyes rolled back in his head "No...Laxus...go to laxus…" He breathed weakly.

"Laxus isn't ready." She replied.

They were on a well traveled road in broad daylight, it wasn't a huge shock when a voice called out "Lucy? What...what the hell are you doing?"

Cristoffs eyes managed to catch sight of the lithe man staring, watching Virgo struggle with the Lunar Dragon Slayer. The black shaggy hair, the cool dark eyes...this Cristoff remembered, was Gray...an ice-make mage...a demon slayer, one of Lucys former team mates.

Gray had been heading out to do a simple job in Midvale, an easy walk from Magnolia, planning to pick up a little jewel so he could go out and celebrate Natsus ass getting sent to Crocus for school. Finding Lucy standing in the road, eyes glowing, odd pale gold scales dusting her arms and face was a shock, seeing her maid spirit dragging a battered bloody Boscan, the Dragon Slayer...Cristoff he recalled...through the brush ripping his clothes off of him as she went? Had his mouth falling open.

"Gray...this is none of your business...you couldn't endure what I need so move along." Lucy snapped at him.

Gray narrowed his eyes "What...what the fuck are you talking about Lucy? Why is...shit!" He gaped as Virgo finished ripping Cristoffs clothes off and heavy manacles formed around his wrists and ankles, the Dragon Slayer snarling as he was slammed on his back on a large flat boulder, his blood painting the rock in splashes of crimson. He didn't have time to argue, that Boscan was hurt.

His magic came, the temperature dropping, his hands frosting as he turned toward Lucy "Lucy...you need to stop...I don't know what the hell you're doing but it has to stop." He demanded and Lucy turned on him, leaping at him and she tackled him to the ground, slamming him down so hard it knocked the wind out of him for a moment but he twisted, throwing her off, rolling to his feet swiftly and hitting her with heavy ice encasing her legs from the ground up over her waist "You need to cool the hell down Lucy...Now talk to me! I'm your fucking friend! What the hell are you doing to Cristoff?!" He demanded.

"She's not in control of herself!...We...fuck!...we need Laxus! He's….let me go Virgo!..he's the only one who can...stop her!" Cristoff called out, struggling wildly to prevent Virgo from setting chains. His magic was stuttering, the manacles had dampening properties he was struggling to work would teleport, but that would leave Gray now, and with the fluctuations, he wasn't sure if he could fully control where he teleported to either.

Gray remolded the ice as Lucy started shattering it...he was stunned when she did it too, with her fist encased in pale golden scales, his friend had never been strong enough to break his ice with a bare fist before.

"Laxus will not stop me...there is no male that can, even you can't fight me Lunar Slayer, I will have your body, sate my lust with your flesh...now be a good boy and stop struggling so Virgo can chain you properly...I won't take long...just a nice rough, hard quick fuck, I might even get you off before I'm done if you behave. You though Gray...I'd break you...no...sadly...only a Dragon Slayer can endure me now, might be a nice way to go though if you want to keep annoying me...I might let you find out...friend or not." She growled the last and Gray felt a shiver run through him.

He made a face "She's...she's trying to…" He couldn't even say it, this was Lucy! It wasn't possible.

"She's trying to fuck me! She's Laxus' mate Gray! But he won't claim her so….so...something's happening...I can't fucking explain it right now!" Cristoff shouted.

"Enough from you, stop fighting, my Princess needs your cooperation!" Virgo snapped and hit Cristoff, when her fist caught his jaw his head snapped back into the rock beneath him and he saw fucking stars, felt blood dampen his hair and fill his mouth.

"Enough, I'm getting angry now...LEO!" Lucy called and in a flash of Gold a very uncomfortable looking Loke appeared. Gray stared at him "Loke...what the fuck is going on?!" Gray demanded of his long time friend.

Loke shook his head, his hands lighting with his magic and he smashed away the ice restraining Lucy. "Thank you Leo, now...handle Gray while I scratch this incessant itch so I can think clearly." She said, waving a hand toward Gray and moving off the road toward where Virgo was anchoring Cristoff to the rock.

"Loke!" Gray hissed and Loke frowned, eyes filled with apology "I'm sorry Gray, I really am, you should just leave...she won't hurt the Dragon Slayer...much...once she...starts...he won't even fight her anymore...that's how this works...once she bites him, gets her venom into him...he'll be fine...they'll um...yeah...have sex and she'll let him go...trust me, once she bites him? He'll be happy with the whole thing…" Loke sighed.

"No I fucking won't!" Cristoff shouted. Still fighting Virgo and Loke winced still looking terribly unhappy.

Gray looked at him in disgusted shock. "Venom? What...shit...LUCY STOP!" Gray shot another heavy blast of ice, encasing Lucy from the neck down and rolled away before Loke could get a shot of his regulus off on him. Running he dodged Virgo who had secured Cristoff and now was trying to help Loke take Gray out.

He shot past the maid, freezing the chains and manacles and Cristoffs eyes flared, the muscles of his arms, legs and chest bunching and straining for a moment he shattered the bonds made frail by the ice and in a flash, matte black and silver armor encased him as he rushed Virgo, tackling her to the side just as she would have landed a hit on Gray.

The Dragon Slayer and Demon Slayer fought the spirits until Lucy finally snarled "ENOUGH! Leo, Virgo, we're leaving! I'll sate my lust later...there are other Dragon Slayers…" She growled and in a flash of golden magic, she was gone with her two spirits.

"What..the...fuck…" Gray panted, looking over at Cristoff who had blood running from his mouth, and was leaving blood in large drops whenever he moved his feet, it was running through the armor on him.. The big slayer reached out and clamped a hand on his shoulder "No time...we gotta get to the fucking guild." He said and his Lunar Shift flashed silver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus sat outside for a while after Cristoff was gone, frowning and staring at the grass trying to figure out how he was going to talk this out with the beautiful woman in his house. Did he want her? Fuck yes. She'd be a mate any Dragon Slayer would be proud of, he sure as hell was thrilled with the choice. But she was scared, confused, already angry at Dragon Slayers and their mating magic Gods telling her she had tried to kill that waitress earlier because of mating magic was going to piss her right the hell off.

Still, Cristoff knew his shit, and he was right, he couldn't just let her suffer thinking she'd gone crazy. Restraining his own need for her was getting harder by the damn minute too, he wanted her...needed her. He was incomplete and he knew it, Lucy would complete him, and he would complete her. They'd have some seriously powerful kids too he smirked at the idea, his dragon purring hungrily within him at the idea of Lucys luscious body carrying his children. With her bountiful breasts they sure would feed well...Gods watching her breast feed was going to drive him insane…

Growling he grit his teeth and adjusted himself, everything he'd worn for the last fucking few months had ended up too tight when he was around her. He stood, turning to slam the door open and march into the house, he was going to go up the stairs, talk this out with Lucy and...Gods...hopefully, they wouldn't be leaving the house for around month if that went well.

He was halfway up the stairs when he finally reached out with his senses to find her and froze...she wasn't there...no heartbeat, even her scent was a little old, like she'd left a while ago. Glaring he threw open her bedroom door and saw the door to her balcony open.

"Fuck." He growled, pushing his hand through his hair. Now he struggled with what to do, go after her? Give her some time to think? He knew Lucy was a serious thinker, she worked shit out, was amazing at solving problems, he was a planner himself, didn't rush in half cocked into fights, no, he was smarter than that. He always had a plan, which was why he stood glaring at the open door, trying to work out what the fuck to do now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gajeel was walking calmly, idly planning out the job he'd grabbed off the board. When Cristoff got to the guild they could catch the evening train to Hargeon. The job was in Bright Moon bay, simple guard work for a ritzy party there that was lasting through the weekend. He'd get time to talk with Cristoff, sort some of this shit out he was dealing with.

Mating seasons were getting to be total hell, he knew only that Levy wasn't his mate, that had been a hell of a thing to find out too. All the time it took to screw up the courage to ask the woman out, he finally kisses her and...nothing...not a damn thing. His dragon was off playing cards or some shit because it sure as hell had no interest in Levy. It left him confused, he'd been drawn to Levy, still was, he liked her, and was bitterly disappointed by this.

Gods, he could still taste her, the kiss was just a couple of hours ago, their little lunch date he'd worked so hard to finally ask for. She'd been way into that kiss too, and so had he, she felt so damn good in his arms, but nothing, no declarations, nothing. He'd hidden it...his disappointment, or he hoped he had at least, he'd sure tried. Had even asked if they could go out again and she'd blushed that cute as hell little blush of hers and agreed so when they got back...he'd be taking her to dinner but damn it...if she wasn't his mate he couldn't lead her on, he'd have to tell her then things wouldn't work out and he fucking hated that idea.

Lily knew, and knew how upset he was, his cat was sitting on his shoulder, unsure what to say to his friend. The whole situation with Dragon magic, mating, the complexities Gajeels magic brought to his life, it was all beyond Lilys ability to fully understand or relate to. He knew Gajeel cared for Levy, wanted her in his life but was being denied that by his own magic.

Both the Man and the Exceed were lost in thought as they walked into Magnolia toward the guild. Gajeel had taken Levy to lunch then returned home afterward to grab Lily with more questions for Cristoff he was praying the other Slayer had answers for.

They had barely reached some of the shops when he caught the scent and slowed, eyes widening, a growl rising in his throat, every sense slamming into overdrive even his magic surging through him as if he were about to go into battle. Female, he smelled a female, his dragon hummed in him, clawed and writhed inside of him at it, the enticing, alluring heady scent had him reeling. He caught another scent, blood, he curled his lip a growl escaping him now...the Lunar Dragon Slayers blood, but that didn't make him worry, no, instead it triggered a powerful desire to fight, to find the other male and subdue him, make him submit.

"Gajeel…" Lily said carefully, he was off Gajeels shoulder hovering and he could smell blood, his senses were not as keen as Gajeels so he couldn't identify all he was smelling, but there had been a fight here….recently.

Gajeel started walking faster, suddenly powerfully motivated to find Cristoff, he needed answers, he was sick of having far too many questions, of the confusion and frustration, the Lunar Slayer was the key, that the mans blood was in the air only gave Gajeel more questions.

He had come into town, had the guild in site when a sound made him slide to a stop, realizing in that moment he'd been running and stopping, chest heaving, eyes narrowed seeking the source of that mind blowingly alluring sound.

"Gajeel...oh yes...you'll do nicely…" A sugary voice purred sending shivers through him a moment before a familiar whip snaked out and coiled around his lower legs and he was yanked off his feet. He wasn't easy to pull along though, iron scales covering him making him tremendously heavy, he made his legs thicker, then into thin blades and rolled clear of the whip, coming up with his left arm in a sword and his crimson eyes surprised on Lucy.

But...it wasn't the Lucy he knew, she smelled mostly like Lucy, but more...draconic and he suddenly stilled, eyes widening, he'd caught this scent when she'd returned from that mission, the one she was upset about, had said she was certain it had only taken her two days but she'd been gone just over two weeks and hadn't been feeling right. Levy had mentioned wanting to check in on Lucy at Laxus' house later because of it.

She wasn't a dragon slayer though, what he was smelling...he knew his nose wasn't wrong, his senses were not off, Lucy smelled like a damn Dragon Slayer...a female dragon slayer...and holy fucking hell did she smell good. She was kin, his kin….he'd claimed her as such before Tartaros, what he was suddenly wanting, his pants getting tight...no way in hell would he do that.

"You're my kin…" He rumbled, keeping his aggression in check and going for the familiar soft rumble of kin. Her eyes widened and she backed up a step, her whip coiling around her shoulders. She heaved a sigh, smiling at him "So new all of this...very well..the Celestial Dragon Slayer will work just fine...he should be back in a couple of days….I've had to wait with this itch for a while..I can wait longer. Run along then my kin...I release you from servicing me…" She said and in a flash of golden magic, she vanished.

Gajeel stood stunned, Lily drifting to the ground in front of him also gaping. Something happened, something that had been tight inside of him let go and he had no idea what the hell it was, hadn't even been aware of it being there until Lucy waved her hand and it shifted inside of him.

"Gajeel...what just happened?" Lily asked.

"Fuck if I know, come on, let's find Cristoff, maybe he'll have some fucking idea what the hell is going on." Gajeel growled and turned, hurrying the rest of the way to the guild.

When he got to it he just followed the smell of blood to the infirmary, coming up into it and frowning. Cristoff was there, lying naked face down, propped up on his forearms on a bed, Wendy was working on deep claw marks that crossed both his chest and his back. The young woman was blushing furiously as she worked on some really nasty ones on the back of Cristoffs thigh and ass, chewing her lower lip as her fingers pushed into Cristoffs tanned skin.

The Lunar slayer spared her a glance but his attention was on Kaleb who stood before him with his brother Vander. Gajeel smiled faintly, Wendys arousal reaching him, she was 17, Cristoff was older than her but only by a few years and if not for Tenrou, she'd be older than him, having been through two mating seasons now, the girl was clearly feeling attracted to the big unmated male.

"...I need to call Laxus, get him in here immediately then.." Kaleb was saying but Cristoff shook his head, loose black hair brushing over Wendys hands, she had started on his back, too shy to start off with his chest, he couldn't heal the wounds, something Lucy had done had barred his magic from working on the wounds she put on him.

"You can't, he's….fuck...he's Lucys mate Kaleb, and he's been putting this off for fucking YEARS, he didn't know for sure until yesterday it seems but years he's felt drawn to her and refused to act on it. He's acknowledged it though, they've kissed, touched, he's told her she's his mate and she acknowledges it. That could make her a little bit bitchy and possessive, maybe even could drive her to act out against flirty females making passes at him, but not what I just saw, no way, only a Dragon Slayer can do what she did, Gods I was struggling not to LET her chain me down and fuck me Kaleb, let her turn me into a consort, I saw the fangs, she's dripping Dragon Queen venom like a full fledged fucking Dragon Slayer female, shit, I've only seen Emzadi do that shit during mating season! Gods she's radiating sex and power to the point I almost gave in about a dozen times, like that wouldn't just fuck up my whole fucking life all to hell! I almost let her! If Gray hadn't come along...you bring Laxus in right now he'll be attacking every unmated Dragon Slayer male that comes near him and a danger to every unwed normal male, especially powerful ones like you and Vander., you're threats." He said.

He turned then and caught Wendys wrist, pulling her hand off his ass. "Wendy, you've healed my ass there and I'm grateful, but these other injuries wont stop bleeding until you pay some attention to them…" He said with a smile.

Caught sitting there fondling Cristoffs tight ass, Wendys face turned red and her eyes were huge, staring at the naked Dragon Slayer whose dark blue eyes were lit with amusement over her discomfort. He found the shyness adorable and made no effort at first to cover himself when he rolled over so she could reach the nasty clawmarks all down his chest and hips. Gajeel smirked slightly, watching Wendy chew her lip and not look at what was laying beneath her. Not that Cristoff could really cover himself though because of where the claw marks were, Wendy was just left with a hell of a view..

"Bunny just attacked me outside a few minutes ago...she's Spark Plugs fucking mate?!" Gajeel decided it was time to jump into the conversation and all eyes turned toward him.

"You saw her? She let you go?" Cristoff asked, seeing not a hair out of place on the Iron Slayer nor smelling Lucys scent on him.

"She's my kin, I reminded her of that or I think…" He drew a breath, shaking his head "I think she had the same plan for me she had for you. That wasn't the Bunny I know though out there, I smelled Dragon Slayer. A few weeks ago she took a job somewhere, came back feeling all sick and off balance, said she was sure she had finished the job in two days but she was gone over two weeks and she's got no fucking memory of that time. She said she woke up in the inn she'd been staying in, innkeeper said she'd paid for her bill and he'd noticed nothing out of order or strange, but she lost two weeks somehow and she came back smelling off, not like she does now, fuck no, but different, like she'd changed somehow." Gajeel said.

Kaleb looked at Vander "Maybe I can pull a repressed memory, or Bickslow could if it's buried too deep...but we have to catch her first. Gajeel...could you ask Mira to look up that mission? Find out where and what it was. Vander? Go out to Laxus, tell him what's happening, we need him to help find Lucy." Kaleb said.

"One more thing." Gajeel said before turning to head downstairs "she mentioned having an itch to scratch and since I couldn't do it...and apparently Cristoff couldn't, she was going to wait for the "Celestial Dragon Slayer" now, I know none of us here are that, I'm assuming the big guy you sent with Erza...that's him right? The Celestial Dragon Slayer? I don't doubt though she'll take another shot at Cristoff since she almost had him though, Bunnys smart as hell, she won't pass up an opportunity if we're stupid enough to give it to her, so Moony here needs to be watched." He said.

"I'll do it…" Wendy said and everyone looked at her in surprise. "I'll watch Cristoff, Lucy is my kin, like a sister, but I won't let her hurt him, won't let her take him as a consort...I...I'm not sure what it is...but it doesn't sound good." She admitted.

"Consort, a man she'd keep for sex...I'd be...a toy...she'd use me to sate her lusts until Laxus came to claim her, then...if I remember right, consorts were a very Draconic thing because there are so fewer females than males in dragons...I'd either submit to Laxus and be like...a toy for both of them, or, Laxus would kill me...he'd have to if he didn't want to share Lucy, because if he accepted me, it would be accepting her use of me too." Cristoff explained.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes...that answered a few questions. Shaking his head he hurried downstairs while Vander vanished and Kaleb went to his office to call his brother.

Wendy stared in amazement at Cristoff, blushing bright. "Females...we...can do that?" She asked quietly. Trying to keep her eyes just on the wounds she was healing. Working over his hips it wasn't easy...it wasn't that she'd never seen a naked man before, Gray was naked all the time...but Gray was slender, and while not small...he didn't have what this man did between his legs.

He smiled "You can, you'd have the ability to lure a male into that arrangement, if he's not your true mate, to keep you happy until your mate came along. During mating season you'd be putting off more than enough of the pheromones to make a male like me have a hard time putting two thoughts together. You'll produce a venom you can inject into a male with a bite that leaves him super responsive to your touch and commands. We're pretty simple during mating season, all we want to do is fuck the hell out of anything female, breed, but you females, you seek real companionship, commitment, you OWN what you take during the breeding season, whether you claimed me as a mate or not, you could set one bite into me and your venom, that you only produce during mating season...that would make me unable to resist you, it would make **any** male unable to resist, we wouldn't want to, all we would want the moment that venom was in us, would be to please you. Not a mating bite, just one, it would be all you'd need." He said and Wendy was biting her lip, fingers moving over his chest, healing the deep clawmarks slowly, it wasn't easy, Lucys claws had left heal resistant wounds behind.

He was just...mouthwatering to her. She could see why Lucy would want him, any woman would, tall, powerful, so very sexy...before he'd been led away at the start of the party he'd smelled so very good, still did to a lesser extent, Wendy had envisioned herself, kissing this large Dragon Slayer with his midnight eyes and muscular tall body, running her hands through his thick glossy black hair.

His smile made his lips look so inviting too and he growled faintly and she realized she'd stopped healing, her fingers just splaying over his warm skin, eyes on his mouth. That growl almost drew a moan out of her. "Easy now beautiful...don't tempt big males like me...I'm not good for you and you know it….kin maybe...but every Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail would kill me if you and I started having what you smell like you want." He purred at her, knowing he shouldn't tease, it wasn't at all fair, but she smelled good, and he'd been in a semi-aroused state for a while now. "Finish healing me sweetheart." He said softly and she jumped at the prodding, her magic flaring and he gasped as it pulsed into him, closing his eyes. Gods he needed to get to Freeds house if only to sate what Lucy had stirred up...what Wendy was adding to, damn it, a lifetime in Bosco and he'd never been as sexually frustrated as he'd become after less than 2 whole days in Fiore.

"Gods woman, control...precision, these are cuts not missing limbs, you're overtaxing your magic reserves." He chided gently.

Now her temper flared, it was one thing to tease her about sex, but her healing?

"I know what I'm doing." She snapped and the Boscan smirked "Yes,you know the basics, but you're being sloppy, now if that's because you want to climb into my lap right now and have some fun? I understand that, I'm even willing, but if it's normal for you to run out of magic while you're healing? Maybe we should do some training together while I'm here." He said. His smile never faltered and Wendys eyes flew wide...had he...did he just…?!

The sound of a throat clearing though made him tense under her still searching fingers, she just couldn't seem to drag her hands from his skin.

Master Kaleb glared down at them both and Wendy blanched, scurrying from Cristoffs side. "I...I'm sorry.." She stammered. Cristoff growled "Nothing to be sorry for, we weren't doing anything...yet." He looked pointedly at his glaring brother waving at her fully clothed body "See? Clothes still in place, nothing happened, she's all hot and bothered from healing me and I'm...fuck...I don't know what the fuck I am right now…" Cristoff sighed, chuckling at his own confusion.

"You're a pain in my ass at the moment Cris, come on, I expect this shit from Vander NOT you unless there's a damn full moon. Get your shit together we've got problems ok? Zen knows now, things are fine at Blue Pegasus so he's staying there unless we need him, OUT of Lucys grasp as long as she stays around Magnolia. I haven't heard from Vander yet but he should be calling as soon as he's talked to Laxus…" Kaleb was saying.

"I've got a copy of the mission flier Bunny took." Gajeel announced coming up into the infirmary and his eyes instantly narrowed on Cristoff, a warning growl coming from him. "You had better NOT repeat whatever the fuck you were doing while I was gone pretty boy." He warned darkly.

"He won't, let me see that." Kaleb held a hand out and took the flier reading over it.

Wizard needed

Pair of wizard scientists causing issues with locals

250,000 Jewel

Speak to Mayor of Midvale

"Wizard scientists?! Did you ask Mira about this?" Kaleb asked and Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, she didn't know much but got me the contact number given when the request was made." He handed Kaleb the slip of paper and he dialed it into his com. A few moments later a slender man appeared. "Mayor Willison, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Mayor? I am Master Kaleb of Fairy Tail, one of our wizards was there a few weeks ago, a blonde woman named Lucy for a job about some wizard scientists? Could you tell me more about that?" He asked. The mayor smiled.

"Yes, beautiful girl! She went straight out to the house they rented, they had been hiring citizens of Midvale to come and paying them pittances to allow them to do experiments on them, several people were badly hurt, one is still in the hospital slowly recovering in Crocus. Your wizard went out and was gone overnight but came back the next day with a note from the scientists that they would be moving away to ERA within 3 weeks. She stayed to make sure they did I believe, was out there for about 2 weeks even after I had already paid her, such a sweet girl, She seemed ill when she left if she ok?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

Kaleb frowned "Not entirely, could I have information on those wizards, any forwarding address, just whatever you've got on them Mr. Mayor? We need to find them...I believe they did something to our Lucy." He said.

The mayors eyes widened "Oh my Gods...I was afraid it was something like that...it seemed too good to be true that they left like they did so easily...yes yes...I have it...just a moment." He shuffled through some things and pulled a sheet out of a file "Here, yes. Piter Ramzin and his brother Lucan. They gave the ERA magical enhancement research facility as their forwarding address…" The Mayor listed off what little he had and Kaleb thanked him, assured him he would keep him posted and cut off the com.

"Looks like she really did run into serious trouble…" He said frowning.


	8. Chapter 8

Vander looked up at the balcony and frowned, it was a simple thing to vanish into the many shadows cast by all the trees around the house and reappear on the balcony not far from Laxus but he opted to appear as far from Laxus as possible, the mans aura was a train wreck.

"What Vander?" Laxus grit out. Vanders brows went up and he looked heavenward praying for patience. Laxus did not scare him, he'd sparred with him in Bosco, his worst lightning couldn't follow him through the voids and shadow weapons and attacks worked just fine on the big man, Vander was fast, and he knew how to make weapons that helped him ground Laxus' attacks.

"So, you have a mate that's going buck ass nuts that just attacked my older brother and her friend Gray." He said, deciding gentle wasn't his style, it wasn't Laxus' style either so fuck it.

Laxus whirled, wide eyed "The fuck? Blondie?! Which brother?! Is she ok? He didn't hurt her did he? I'll fucking KILL him if he left a single bruise…" He snarled.

"HE couldn't heal himself because she sealed the wounds somehow against his magic, she's in fucking heat, smells like a Dragon Slayer to Cristoff and Gajeel both, and no, he didn't put a hair out of place on her but her spirit and claws sure fucked him up pretty well when she tried to chain him to a rock so she could fuck him and turn him into a consort...you know, since your ass won't get moving and give her what she fucking needs." Vander snapped.

He wasn't happy Laxus was showing no concern for what Lucy had done, that the man was acting like the Dragon Slayer he was didn't matter to the Shadowquip, his brother had bled all over the place, been covered in nasty welts all over his legs and arms, bruised, battered and nearly raped and claimed as a consort, all because Laxus was too busy brooding to get his ass in gear.

"Watch it...what do you mean...consort, what the fuck...she hurt him? How the fuck could Lucy manage to hurt Cristoff?" It made no sense, Cristoff was a fucking monster, as big and physically strong as himself and on par with him in magic power too, there was no way sweet little Lucy could cause real damage to the Lunar Dragon Slayer...and...she tried to...He growled, his eyes starting to turn more orange than blue and Vanders narrowed.

"Bottom line here Laxus, your woman is in real danger, something happened to her, Kaleb and Gajeel think it happened on a job she was on a while back, Gajeel said she hasn't smelled right since, and she started to attack him too. You need to find her, she needs you man, nobody but you can help her right now, no joke, no lie, we need her brought in so we can find out what happened and if she's in worse danger than just facing some punishment for attacking guild members...Gajeel and Cristoff both think she might be having…some dragon magic problem...YOU need to find her Laxus, bring her back to the guild as soon as possible." Vander said firmly, meeting Laxus' blazing eyes unflinching and completely unafraid of the hard breathing semi enraged Dragon Slayer he was locking gazes with. It was why Kaleb had sent him, the Guildmaster knew Vander wouldn't back down and wouldn't be afraid to hit Laxus hard with the unpleasant facts, as few as there were.

"Fuck you Vander….where the hell did she go, where was she seen?" Laxus demanded grudgingly, trying to get his raging dragon inside of him that was losing it's mind over their mate being missing to settle so he could fucking think. He wanted to punch Vander in the damn face for being an asshole too.

"Walk the road there toward the guild, you'll fucking SMELL where she and her spirits jumped and beat the fuck out of Cristoff. Find her fast Laxus, she's saying she has an "itch" she needs scratched and she's hunting male Dragon Slayers to scratch it with. You wanna be the one that does it you need to move." He said and vanished before Laxus' swing connected with the railing he'd been sitting on.

Roaring in fury Laxus stilled as birds flew in a panic from the trees near his house. Glaring he gathered his magic and the thunderclap from his departure shook the house.

He smelled it alright. Stopped and stood by the flat rock where there were still remnants of heavy chain and manacles, Cristoffs blood was splashed across the rock too, Vander hadn't lied or exaggerated, his brother had been hurt, and Lucys scent, still rich with bone melting arousal that had him growling with every breath hung heavy in the air too.

He couldn't follow the scent though, she left no tracks or scent trail to follow, just...vanished. He snarled, turning and stalking further into Magnolia, finding where she had been again but wasn't any longer and narrowed his eyes, glaring and scanning the rooftops and streets. "Where are you blondie...Lucy...my fucking mate…" He growled low. Gods he wanted her, needed her so bad...he closed his eyes as it washed over him in the cool air under the dimming sky of the late afternoon.

"Reach...reach for her with your senses...you might have enough of a bond to feel her…" He jerked his head around to glare at Cristoff and Gajeel, the two other Dragon Slayers eyeing him warily, easily sensing his heightened aggression and knowing not to push him.

"I can't feel shit...just my own damn dick and a...pain...all through me...emptiness…" He growled. Cristoff stood there, a whole leg missing from his jeans, the other one blood stained, a plain black tshirt stretched over his torso that was probably Gajeels going by the studs and missing sleeves.

"Fuck...I'm betting she's retreating through the celestial realm...if she's there that's why you can't feel her…" Cristoff huffed in annoyance. Laxus glared at him.

"Not helpful Cristoff." He growled. Cristoff narrowed his eyes, a growl rising in his throat, his patience as long as his fuse was, was wearing thin. "You're it Laxus, the only ace we have in this hole with Lucy, if you can't find her, nobody can. We need to find out what's been done to her, this isn't you...not your fault...something else is happening." Cristoff said.

Laxus snorted, anger pumping through him wrestling with frustration. "I can't find her if she's not on fucking Earthland!" He snarled.

"Easy...shit sparky get a grip...we need to get her back here somehow...fuck if I know how to do it though." Gajeel sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichiyas party was in full swing, the crowds were amazing but not surprising. Blue Pegasus was known for its parties, people travelled great distances to attend them. Unlike Fairy Tail, they rarely ended in brawls and property damage, they were massive social affairs.

Erza had spent the entire day before baking, she had dozens upon dozens of cakes out, almost to a point she didn't want to have anything to do with cake for a while...almost…

Zen was nearby, he had stayed true to his word in spite of Master Bobs ongoing best efforts, and did not leave her side. Their bet was progressing too, and damn it, he was ahead of her by nearly 20 points right now but mostly because he had more freedom than she did.

She'd been forced to feed Ichiya his first piece of birthday cake, and even with Master Bobs and Zen hovering near it didn't go well.

Ichiya sat smugly grinning at her, his little pig eyes squinting, revolting jaw she wanted to break lifted, hideous smile on his nasty mouth...Gods how she hated this man with every fiber of her being.

"I can't do this." She said in a harsh whisper, stopping, cake on the plate she was holding, sliding at bit at her abrupt stop. Zen was there at her elbow leaning down, mouth by her ear and his warm breath on her made her shudder.

"You're a warrior Erza, this is a battle, you fight your urges to harm him, exercise your self control, it's the whole reason you're here remember?" He whispered smoothly "Don't lose the fight to yourself beautiful, you're better than this." He added and she looked at him, turning, he was so close, his purple and gold gaze so tempting.

"I kissed you at the welcome party…" She whispered, revisiting that because he was so close right then just a small shift and their lips would touch. He smirked "You did a hell of a lot more than kiss me that night but focus Erza, Ichiya, all of Blue Pegasus is staring at us, now lift that chin and do this, take this on like the knight I know you are." He said firmly.

She narrowed her eyes on him "We...we slept together…" She breathed, it was him, he was the one that night, oh Gods she couldn't remember any of it…

"Cake Erza, stop procrastinating, go feed the little troll the cake and we can talk about all of that if you want." He whispered and she drew a breath marching toward Ichiya. It had been eating at her, wondering who it was, she'd awakened on her floor in her apartment, evidence all down her thighs that she'd had sex, and good bit of it judging by how deliciously sore she'd been, but she'd had so much Sake, Vodka and Gods knew what else.

She wanted to remember, needed to. Oh if it was Zen...it made her both deeply relieved and furious at the same time. Relieved because Zen was, frankly, sexy as hell, the kind she furious because she remembered none of it.

As soon as she got near Ichiya started oozing his usual swarmy version of "charm" at her. Wagging his brows and making a kissing face at her, she briefly wondered if she would be punished for vomiting on the cake then forcing him to eat it.

"Come sit on my lap honey love, I will caress your lovely curves while you feed me…" He tried to purr but to Erza it was nails in a coffee grinder.

"No, touching you in any way is not part of the agreement, I will NOT touch you." She said firmly.

"Oh but Erza, my lovely, how will you feed me?" He whined and she narrowed her eyes. "I'll cram it down your throat from the end of my fu…" she stopped when Zens hand touched her arm.

"Ichiya, don't antagonize and insult my guildmate by trying to force her to do things that are uncomfortable for her, it's incredibly ungentlemanly." Zen said in a faintly irritated tone, frowning down at the man.

Ichiya glared at him, that overgrown Boscan was in his way at every turn, Here he'd been given a rare golden opportunity to win Erzas affections and her guildmate was cockblocking him. Sure, the man was attractive, and Ichiya held no ill will toward his Guildmaster for lusting after him, were it not for the presence of his beloved red haired goddess, Ichiya himself would be competing for the mans attention.

But he meant to make progress here, was adamant, no matter what anyone said, Erza Scarlett would be his, he would win her over, he was Ichiya, head of the Trimens, one of the most sought after escorts in all of Fiore. His charms would work if he could just get enough time without distractions with his precious rose!

He glared daggers at Zen,turning and opening his mouth toward Erza. The urge to yank the beautiful longsword from Zens hip and cram it down that throat was strong, but instead Erza took a piece of cake on the fork, which she really wished was 10 feet long, and shoved the cake in the mans mouth yanking the fork back when he started to raise his hand as if to touch her.

"Ichiya…" Master Bobs warned and Ichiya narrowed his little pig eyes again, swallowing and opening his mouth again. This time, as soon as the fork was in his mouth he bit down on it and snapped his hand up, grabbed Erzas wrist and pulled her into his lap, trying to bend over her for a quick kiss as the plate of cake flew through the air and hit Master Bob.

Erza thrashed, headbutting Ichiya and struggling to free herself from his grasp but the man held on, "One kiss, It's my birthday! Please my honeyed flower!" Ichiya cried but not before Zens boot caught his shoulder and slammed him back against the back of the seat he was in and Zen slapped his hand from Erzas wrist growling at him in a deadly tone, flashing sharp fangs as he did so. Erza took the hand held out to her and was pulled from Ichiyas lap.

"You're assault on Erza has negated all of her obligations to this party...Ichiya...and made it clear, you lack honor, are not a gentleman nor are you much of a man if you are willing to force your attentions on someone who clearly does not want them. We're done here, I apologize Master Bob, but I will not subject Erza to more of this." Zen said, Ichiya gasping at his words but Master bob nodded.

"Sir! How DARE you!, I am a gentleman, my honey does not appreciate me only because we've never had the chance to spend time alone!" Ichiya snarled but Master Bob stepped in "Enough! Ichiya, you were told, many times, by ME not to touch her, you've made a fool of yourself and disgraced us, if it weren't your birthday today I would punish you, instead? You are forbidden t have a single bit of contact of any kind with Erza Scarlette for the rest of her stay here. Eve, Hibiki, Ren, you will make certain of it or else." He said.

Erza took a breath, she had requiped into her purgatory armor, ready to battle the hideous troll that was Ichiya. Now she requiped back to the simple black sheath dress she'd been wearing before and remained tucked against Zens side even after he had taken her across the Guild hall to the far side of the dance floor, the Dragon Slayers arm still around her, waiting for her to calm down.

"You good now?" He asked quietly after a while and she frowned when a woman tripped and nearly fell staring at him, he did look amazing, in a tailored pair of black slacks and a charcoal jacket over his black silk button down mock turtleneck. His hair was held back by a black velvet tie but some strands hung loose, having escaped while he'd removed Erza from Ichiya.

"Yes, I'm fine now...thank you…" She sighed. He smiled taking her hand "Then lets dance, relax, breath a little woman, this is a party and just think, the worst part of your punishment is officially over." He pointed out and she smiled, he was right, feeding Ichiya had been the worst part of it and that was done. Now they just had to stay until the party ended and she could return to Magnolia and go apologize again to Lucy, maybe treat her to a nice weekend at a spa or something.

A variety of women gave her filthy looks, but Zen was also getting his share from the men, especially Ichiya, which he ignored. He could tell Erza was finally unwinding, and she was laughing and enjoying herself as he pointed out people who were prowling for sex and who was most likely to give it to them.

Master Bob cut in at one point, leaving Erza laughing as he took a startled but smiling Zen back to the dancefloor. She was swept back out to dance shortly after though and the pair enjoyed the evening.

Finally breaking away a little before 1 am they managed to get up to the VIP area where they leaned on the railing with glasses of wine and watched other couples dance and mingle.

"I can see it now, he's not even interested in her, just trying to get closer to Hibiki!" She noted, watching a man dancing ever closer to where Hibiki was dancing with a lovely blonde. Zen smirked "Yep, you have mastered the art of couple watching and prediction my dear Titania." Zen chuckled, lifting his glass in salute to her skills.

"I thank you for teaching me." She said bowing.

"Ok, ugh, Ichiya really is getting sloshed...I need fresh air…" Zen said when Ichiya walked by beneath them, even Erza wrinkled her nose at the overdone cologne the man was using to hide the stench of alcohol.

They went out onto the large balcony, a few other couples outside enjoying the crisp night air. "Will we leave in the morning then?" Erza asked.

"Not too early but tomorrow yes. We'll report into Masters Kaleb and Laxus and get you back to life as usual." He said lightly.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with this duty, Fairy Tail really hasn't given you and your people a good first impression." She sighed.

"It's fine really, Bickslow is my brother, we knew how your guild was before we came, and believe me, Makarov isn't just kicking back relaxing, running White Sea isn't easy. I'm glad I was assigned to watch over you...gave me a chance to get to know you some." He smiled and Erza blushed, suddenly remembering the night of the party, how she had slammed him against a support beam in the guild hall and kissed him, run her hands over him, he'd kissed her right back, and….he hadn't been drunk...he couldn't get drunk he'd said. That meant...he'd been in full control of himself, known what he was doing, and had accepted her brazen advances…

"You've been honorable...kept to your word...and I….I've enjoyed this...not any part with Ichiya involved of course but...the time with you…" She admitted.

Zen smiled and she drew a breath. "Did we...at the welcome party..we slept together?" She asked. Zen leaned against the rail of the balcony facing her. "No...when I found you you were on the balcony with a man Laxus informed me was Bacchus Groh...you and Cana both were taking turns on the man, who I think had consumed more alcohol than both of you combined. He's a friend of Elfman someone said, and had showed up after the party started. You passed out and when i came back to check on you again, Bacchus and Cana had left you there, it was getting cold, you were naked from the waist down, so, I picked you up and took you home. Kaleb told me where you lived." He said, smiling gently at her as she groaned.

"But how did you get in...no men are allowed in Fairy Hills." She said frowning.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, long black wings spreading out "I flew in your window, set you on your couch and left you to sleep it off." He said simply "But you did kiss me,,,a hell of a lot too, and had I not been under orders not to our first night with the guild? I admit...I would have been the one in your arms, gladly, Bacchus Groh wouldn't have touched you and you wouldn't have woken up alone in Fairy Hills, you would have woke up in my bed, next to me. I had orders though, take you home and leave you to sleep it off, we were warned you got...handsy...when you drink sake." He chuckled at the last, because even Erza could remember forcing her hands under his shift and trying to get it down the front of his pants while they had been making out.

She shook her head, blushing and staring at Zens boots, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"You must think I'm a harlot…" She sighed.

He laughed, and she looked at him in surprise "Hardly, you just had fun Erza, relaxed, wanted to enjoy yourself, I promise I would have made certain in the morning had you been with me to give you plenty to remember once you were capable of that, but it wasn't my call...if I'd had my choice...I would have taken you to my suite at the hotel and looked after you...so you didn't have to wake up alone…"

Zen was reaching a hand up, sliding it into her hair when there was a laugh.

"Oh...no no no Erzy werzy...you can't have that...well...not yet anyway...I need him but i tell you what...when I'm done with him? Since we're friends? I'll drop him right into your bed so you can have him back." Erza jerked her head to the side to see Lucy, in her Taurus stardress standing on the balcony a short ways away, Taurus to her left, Virgo to her right.

Her eyes were glowing gold and Zen moved swiftly, his longsword appearing in his hand as he stepped between Erza and Lucy.

"Lucy? What...what are you doing here?  
Erza asked but when she tried to step around Zen his arm shot out and prevented her, a low growl in his throat. "No...stay back…" He warned and Erza frowned more.

"I'm here for the Celestial Dragon Slayer you've been monopolizing Erza, See, my mate is still trying to come to terms with what he is and I...I have needs...I'm a Dragoness, my body is just pulsing with the lust my darling mate has stirred up but not sated...so...until he's ready? I mean to sate that lust with other males so I don't accidentally hurt my mate when the time finally comes. The Lunar Slayer slipped away thanks to Gray, and he's being guarded now, Gajeel is kin, Natsu is kin, really just leaves these delicious Boscan Dragon Slayers unless I want to go all the way to Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue are nice? But Gods...look at this...you're sexy as hell big boy." Lucy purred at Zen.

"Sate your...lust...Lucy! Are you...are you saying you mean to…This isn't you! Lucy! What's happened to you?!" Erza demanded wide eyed and Lucy laughed.

"It's just sex Erza...that's all I want him for, I've no idea what you mean either, I'm following my instincts, I admit they can get a little confusing, I've struggled with them, but now, with my dragon in full control? It's all so simple, so easy, and I know what I need so my mate and I can have the most seamless mating, so I'm less likely to harm him. He has to be my priority Erza, only my mate, this is for him, for his safety, don't you worry, this Dragon Slayer can take it, Gods will he ever,..mmmm, I can taste the defiance...let's have some fun pretty boy." Lucy laughed and Taurus roared rushing at Zen, huge ax swinging and coming down hard. Zens sword met it, deflected it, and he dodged to the side letting the bull step past him as he whirled.

Erza started to move, requipping into her heavens wheel armor but before she could move she screamed, the ground under her feet vanishing, a hole in the balcony floor letting her fall through and plummet toward the ground 4 stories down. Before she hit though the hard cobblestones vanished and a deep hole swallowed her, Virgo taking her deep and sealing her in the ground before leaving her.

"Take care knight, if you struggle much this tiny space will collapse and crush you." The maid spirit warned.

Zen wasn't alone though, as he fended off the bull he requipped a key into his hand. "Open, gate of the Dragon, Draco!" He called softly and a tall man in a black suit with long blue/black hair appeared, lunging forward and slamming Taurus back with the swing of his hand.

Glittering silvery eyes narrowed on Lucy.

"Starbringer, Princess...you are so many things and now...you are a Dragon Slayer...what sort of dragon slayer are you my dear?" The Dragon spirit asked as he stood beside Zen.

Lucy grinned wolfishly "Oh, I don't kiss and tell but pillow talk might get you an answer...come on Celestial slayer...come to me…"She purred and Zen growled shaking his head to clear the haze forming through his mind, struggling to keep his feet planted.

"Easy my boy...she's in full heat...lots of venom flowing through those fangs too, whatever you do...don't let her bite you…" Draco said warily and Lucy drew her hand up, a burst of celestial magic surging forward and making the pair roll apart.

"Find Erza…" Zen growled at Draco. The dragon spirit glared at him "And leave you with her and her spirits?! That's celestial body magic...she's got a lacrima in her probably created from a fucking Star Dragon of some variety...I'm not leaving you to try to fight a dragoness in full heat, you won't stand a chance!" The spirit growled back.

"Find Erza Draco...she may not have much time!" Zen snarled and the dragon spirit hissed, baring his teeth but vanished, going to find the knight while Zen required another key and a large Bear appeared. "Ursa, handle Virgo...I'll deal with the Bull and the mage." He said, gritting his teeth. Dracos generation key wasn't a small drain to pull out but the Dragon spirit took no magic while he was out, Ursa was a major constellation, a platinum key, he drained on par with the Zodiacs so Zen could keep the two spirits he had out going for a while and as a hybrid mage, he had his own powerful magic to draw from...but it appeared Lucy did too, and as a dragoness in full heat according to Draco, her magic refill rate would be high, so she wasn't conserving or playing it safe, she was going to hit hard...add in the scent distraction and Gods help him.

The fight didn't go well for Zen, as expected, he was overmatched, Lucy had two Zodiacs and strong magic in addition to the fact her scent was making it incredibly hard for Zen to think, focus, do anything but lay at her feet. It was like the will to fight was just pulled out of him, she was beautiful...stunningly so, long bare toned leg with creamy skin, ample breasts barely covered by a cow print bikini top. He barely defended himself when she walked up and Lucy Kicked him, sending him crashing right through a thick stone wall into the Guild Hall, screams echoed and Lucy narrowed her eyes, Virgo and Taurus coming up beside her as she stalked into the guild hall after her prey.

Zen took out several people forced to requip his sword away to avoid slicing someone in half before he was finally able to get a hand down and slow himself, get his feet down just before he hit a massive support column and cracked it, hitting his head hard against it and tasting blood. 2 years, he'd only had 2 years so far of his Dragon Slayer education and while he was adept with the magic itself, the intricacies of Dragon life were still painfully new and there was a lot he didn't know.

He knew a female in heat was immensely stronger than she normally was, that her magic energy refilled at somewhere near ten times its normal rate. He had to fight fast and smart and unfortunately, his dragon was purring inside him wanting to lay down at Lucys feet and beg her to take him. It wasn't easy to must the least little bit of fight against the smiling beauty as her whip snaked out aiming to take his ankles

By the time Erza felt the ground shuddering she was almost out of air, half panicked with terror, she had been buried alive by her best friends spirit! Virgo! She loved Virgo, she loved all of Lucys wonderful spirits. What had come over Lucy?!

Strong arms closed around her "Shhh, easy knight, I am Draco, Zens spirit and Dragon father...he sent me to find you, we must hurry back to him...he is not faring well...your friend is hugely overpowered because of her semi-mated status…" Draco said worriedly.

When they finally got above ground and she was running into the hall, racing up the stairs she could hear it, a battle, a big one, people screaming running down the stairs made her passage difficult but she reached the big hall where the party was, bursting into the room and Draco cried out "NO!" vanishing in a shower of gold and Erza, wide eyed looked from where he had just vanished from her side to see Lucy behind Zen who was on his knees, Taurus' ax at his throat Lucy had her hand fisted in his hair and had wrenched his head back, wide eyed Erza watched as the sweet celestial mage sank long white fangs into Zens neck and the man dropped his sword, body going rigid for a few moments eyes turning from their usual deep purple and gold to a faded gold color before his hands flew up and he twisted to face Lucy, sliding his hands into her hair and kissing her fiercely. Lucy growled, wrapping her arms around the man, sinking down to press into him purring and breaking the kiss to throw her head back and gasp in pleasure as he kissed her neck.

"Oh yes...yes...Gods you feel so so good...finally…" She groaned and Erza was rushing forward "Lucy! Lucy what have you done!?" She screamed and Lucy looked up at her as Zen ran his tongue over her collarbone a hand sliding up her side to grip a breast.

"I've caught myself some release...I'll return him to you my friend...when I'm done with him…" She laughed and turned to catch Zens mouth with hers, vanishing in a shower of gold right before Erza reached her.

"NO!" Erza screamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Erza...Erza calm down...damn it...Cristoff! Get up there! Take Freed, I need tracing runes, we have to find a way to figure out where she's going, to get her, and now Zen, BACK!" Kaleb said as Erza sobbed over the com lacrima. Cristoff stood, the last two days had been hell, wondering where Lucy was going to strike next, Laxus unable to come into the guild because he was half out of his mind and too dangerous to be near. The poor man was torn between an intense need for Lucy, fear for her, protectiveness for her and his loyalty to his guild and the other Dragon Slayers in it that were in danger because of what was happening with their Celestial Mage.

Gajeel and Cristoff were both snarling snapping short tempered and touchy themselves. As Cristoff had suspected, there was a loose Tatsu in place here, nothing formal, the slayers hadn't gotten it organized because Gajeel had the best knowledge of all of them and he simply didn't know how, he knew it needed to happen, and had been trying to learn how to do it, but Gajeel was no researcher. Freed drew a breath as the big Dragon Slayers dark blue eyes met his, the frustration there calmed, the midnight eyes warming, softening on his a smile tugging up the lips that had been pressed in a firm line.

"Come on Freed, lets go get Erza and see what we can do." He said, voice strained but when his hand touched Freeds shoulder it was light. Freed nodded "I do have tracing Runes with a good chance at finding her…" He said to Master Kaleb who nodded.

"I'm counting on it, just hurry, Cris, apologize to Master Bob, assure him we'll help with clean up as soon as possible." Kaleb said and Cristoff nodded, walking beside Freed from the offices out onto the balcony above the outdoor cafe and holding a hand out to Freed.

When the Rune mage hesitated he smirked. "Freed...trust me, my Lunar Shift is one of the least disorienting teleports magically possible." He said smoothly and Freed pressed his lips together nodding. He had become adjusted to Laxus' teleport over time but it was still jarring and usually left his hair standing on end. He had his doubts, but took Cristoffs hand, feeling that wonderful little thrill that came every time he came in contact with the tall slayer and found himself tugged right into the big man.

Cristoff dipped his head, nosing through Freeds hair to brush his lips over the mans ear and send a shiver through him. "...you won't feel anything with me that isn't pleasurable in some way...even this gorgeous, so relax and close your eyes." He purred against Freeds ear and the rune mage closed his eyes, leaning into the Lunar Slayers wide chest and he felt Cristoffs magic flare then the quiet of the balcony was replaced by yelling and the smell of fire and blood.

There was no noise, no pain, no discomfort at all, just a shift of location with a soft flow of Cristoffs cool mint scented magic flowing over them with silver light and they were standing before Blue Pegasus main Guild.

Cristoff tensed senses instantly assaulted by the smells of a battle, fire, dust from shattered stone, blood...his brothers blood...his eyes narrowed and his arms slid from around Freeds slender form as he turned to face the scene.

"You're from Fairy Tail! You're fucking blonde bitch did this! You people, you brought your fucking brawling fighting bullshit here and my girl is hurt bad!" A slender mage sneered and Cristoff ran a hand over Freeds back, moving swiftly "Go find Master Bob, get the tracing runes going, I'm helping as many as I can, healing the wounded is priority." He said calmly and Freed nodded hurrying toward the entrance, he knew his way around pretty well, the Thunder Legion had been part of Blue Pegasus for a while.

He found Master Bob, who took him to Erza who was standing by a small pool of blood beside a badly damaged massive cement and stone support column that had been seriously cracked, a deep indentation spattered with blood.

"This is where she took him, she and the bull spirit, they had already cut him up pretty well before she kicked him into this column and that knocked him about out, the bull got the edge of his ax to Zens throat, Lucy came up, grabbed his hair, yanked his head back and bit him...she had long fangs Freed, and her eyes were glowing, the magic I felt, it wasn't her usual Celestial magic it was something else, like what I felt from Laxus, close to what I felt in Zen...she wasn't acting at all like the Lucy we know…" He said sadly.

"We are still unsure what happened to her but we know something nefarious occured during a job she was on, Fairy Tail will help with repairs, Cristoff, Zens brother is a powerful healer, he is outside assisting the wounded in the courtyard." Freed told him.

Master Bob nodded "We wont need help with repairs, my kids can get frisky now and then, this isn't the worst we've seen, I just want you to get Lucy some help and rescue that handsome Zen...his brother you say? I'll go see to things out there then, let you do your work here, Erza? Will you stay here or come outside?" He asked gently, Erza shook her head "I will assist Freed, Lucy must be found, Zen...she...she is not herself at all!" The redhead breathed.

Freed glanced at the shaking requip mage and wanted to offer help, comfort, but he had no idea how beyond just getting to work and trying to resolve this, rescue Zen and save Lucy from whatever had hold of her.

He started working on the tracer runes, they were complex and drew a great deal of magic energy but he had worked with them before, had them well mastered. Once he'd sent them on their course, he organized them to bring back what they were seeking, bring Lucy and Zen back to where Freed designated, since he suspected they may be crossed realms, he poured magic into them and set them to return to him, wherever he was when they found what they would hunt for.

Erza watched as Freed opened multiple magic circles, set them spinning, filled them with intricate complicated runework, merged them, concentrated them, layered them until finally two surged outward and as they flew from the building Freed staggered a step.

Erzas hands shot out to catch the depleted rune mage and he smiled thinly at her.

"Let's find Cristoff, if he's done we need to return to Fairy Tail, when those runes find their targets, they will return to me." He said and Erza nodded, the pair threading their way through destroyed tables and chairs, benches and other debris from Zens battle with Lucy. It was hard to imagine it, that Lucy, the light of Fairy Tail, was responsible for what they moved through, but Erza had seen it with her own eyes, and it shook her to her soul.

Cristoff they found bent over Eve, healing the young man, a whip lashmark across Eves chest that could only have come from Lucy, who had been fighting off Blue Pegasus mages once they realized what was happening. The Dragon Slayer growled softly, pushing brilliant silver magic into the wound and Eve gasped, but the wound closed, and in moments no trace of it remained but the split open dress shirt and ruined jacket.

"Every wound she left resisted healing magic….fortunately most of the injuries here were caused by debris from Virgo and Zens bear spirit Ursa fighting and of course Zen fighting the bull and Lucy herself." He frowned slightly seeing Freed looked a little paler than usual. "You ok?" He asked, hand lighting as it slid to the rune mages cheek and Freed couldn't help but groan softly as rejuvenating magic flowed into him, Cristoffs touch, the mint and midnight air scent of him wafted over him.

"Fine, those tracers are just large complex runeworks. They're running now, and centered on me, so...if you're finished here?" He asked and Cristoff glanced to Master Bob who nodded and waved a hand at them "Go...go find your friends, we're fine here." He prompted and Cristoff slid an arm around Freed, pulling him in against his side doing the same with the still wide eyed Erza and in the blink of an eye, they were again on the balcony of Fairy Tails guild hall.

"I must speak with Master Kaleb…" Erza said rushing from Cristoffs grasp inside. Cristoff looked at Freed "I smelled a lot of Zens blood...how bad?" He asked.

Freed sighed "Bad enough..he heals right?" He asked hopefully and Cristoff frowned "It won't matter, when she attacked me she bound my healing magic from working on my own wounds that she inflicted. It's old Dragon Female magic, when they're in heat their magic prevents males from being able to "cheat" using magical strengths." He said. Freed nodded.

"I should probably pull everything I have on Dragon Slayers and start researching this…" He said. Cristoff nodded toward the guild. "If those tracers are centered on you, you need to be well guarded because when they pull Lucy through? She's not going to be nice and trust me...she hits like a fucking train right now. You go have a seat in Kalebs office, I'll gather some books for you to start with." He offered and Freed smiled faintly, offering to bring him books might as well have been bringing someone else mountains of flowers.

"I am sorry she hurt you...it is nothing like her…" Freed said and Cristoff shook his head "I'm fine, it's good she's focusing on Dragon Slayers, we're resilient and have innate accelerated healing. I won't say i liked getting my ass beat by a Dragoness but, I'm almost glad it was me and not some other member of the guild." He smiled then, stepping closer to Freed. "I only regret not getting to come back to your bed." He said softly and Freed shuddered, mouth going dry a moment before Cristoff dipped his head to steal a soft chaste kiss.

"I'll go get those books." He said.

At Freeds look Cristoff smirked and he leaned in once more and pressed his warm lips to the Rune mages temple, smacking his ass to send him on his way and Freeds eyes flew wide, cheeks stained dark pink in an instant, he turned to give Cristoff an indignant look but the Dragon Slayer vanished and Freed narrowed his eyes but turned and went into the guild.

Erza, he was stunned to find, was sobbing into the chest of their new Guildmaster. Incredibly out of character for the usually stoic knight.

He met Kalebs pale eyes as he walked in, getting the same rush of desire he'd felt the day the man had walked into the guild. Kaleb was just about a living daydream for a man like Freed, who had been suppressing his wants and desires since he was a boy.

Having a group of Boscans come in, knowing how free they were, how unprejudiced and unbiased they were, and in that group, Bickslows 4 brothers, all of them were at least as good looking as Bickslow himself and Freed had always thought Bickslow was exceptionally handsome. Not Laxus level gorgeous, Freed had been enamoured with Laxus for years, all those delicious muscles, his rugged good looks, his dominant cocky personality, it had made Freed weak kneed for years.

Bickslows brothers, Cristoff having that dominant cocky Dragon Slayer sex appeal, Kaleb having the nearly unreal stunning appearance, power, skill, intellect, wizard saint, Guildmaster….Freed had been just reeling when the men had strode into the guild, heads high dressed in those tight clothes and all that tan skin showing... He stood for a few moments under those intense lavender gray eyes.

"The tracers are running Master, because of the power I had to put into them I centered them so they would return to me, but they can cross realms as they were built." He said.

Kaleb nodded "Then we need to keep you here, with our strongest mages present for when they achieve their tasks. I want you to call Laxus Freed, have him come in, before he does though? Get Levy and secure his office so he will be safe from scents and sounds that might disturb his already frayed nerves." Kaleb ordered and Freed bowed, turning and walking into the adjoining office which was Laxus' and, once he'd called Levy up and they had spent a while warding and running Laxus' office, Freed sent Levy out, not wanting her in the way of the agitated and probably unpredictable Lightning Slayer before calling him.

"Yeah? Oh fuck...Freed you look like shit, what fucking Bickslows brother not making you happy?" The Dragon Slayer growled and Freed winced, he'd expected something from Laxus after the man had walked in on him and Cristoff, knew his friend was in bad shape right now, but it still stung, even knowing the hostility really wasn't because of him.

"I placed a large tracer onto Lucy, she...badly injured and abducted Zen Laxus, we are unsure of his condition but she..she did bite him before she took him, all of Blue Pegasus saw the fight. I am a little tired from putting the tracer runes out, but they are centered to return to me when they achieve their tasks, so Master Kaleb would like…" He stopped when the Guild shook under a powerful clap of thunder and was still staring at the now cut off com when Laxus strode into his office.

He didn't look tired, Gods above he looked every inch the dragon slayer he was, eyes a mixture of blue and orange because his magic, his dragon, every bit of him was on edge. He was in snug jeans and a dark red button down with his signature coat over his shoulders sound pods dangling around his neck.

Kaleb came into the room and Laxus' eyes narrowed on the big powerful man. "Freed will stay here, your office and this level of the guild have been carefully warded, Levy is still adding them and I've activated the guilds own defenses and protections, no matter what happens, what magic she's got in her, Cristoff should be able to put her to sleep and he's been ordered to Master Laxus, a safe, peaceful sleep until we can learn what's happened to her, is that acceptable?" Kaleb asked.

He'd bowed his head, kept his eyes on the floor. He wasn't afraid of Laxus, in fact, if things went bad, he was certain he could take the Dragon Slayer on until Cristoff could sedate him, but he didn't want that. In fact, a quick check into the slayer chaotic thoughts made it clear Laxus didn't want that either, was praying internally Lucy and Zen were both ok and that this would all be fixable, that, in his uncertainty, he hadn't cost himself and Lucy something precious.

Kaleb had already resolved not to let the pair suffer more than was necessary. He'd already started the process of exonerating Lucy of her crimes, Cristoff wouldn't press charges, he was certain Zen wouldn't, he was pulling money from his own personal savings to compensate Blue Pegasus and their casualties had been handled by Cristoff, with Wendy sent up to assure things calmed down for the other guild quietly, thus keeping the youngest dragon slayer out of this mess until it was sorted out, so she didn't have to witness her friends going through all of this.

Vander, as soon as he left Laxus a couple days earlier had gone to Midvale and taken on the job of finding out what had happened to Lucy. He had Gray in tow and would be meeting up with Rowan and Beck who had seen Natsu registered in the University, set up in his dorm and all accounts and such set up before leaving the Fire Slayer.

Kaleb was praying his little brother would prove to be as resourceful, quick and efficient as he usually was in these things and would come back with results, answers that would help them resolve this.

"When she appears, nobody, and I mean fucking no one, touches her but me...if anyone does…" Laxus trailed off, teeth flashing and Kaleb bowed a little lower. He knew exactly what Laxus' extremely pissed off dragon was looking for to justify a fight that it badly wanted. Right now, Laxus was in full out Dragon Lust, barely keeping a grip on his sanity as whatever had hold of Lucy was working through their unfinished bond on him. Kaleb would give him nothing, and was only allowing Guild members upstairs he was certain would not make casual mistakes. He'd even called Bickslow repeatedly until his brother had finally, not kindly, answered.

"Nnngh! Kaleb...you...better have...oh fuck...fuck...good reasons…" Bickslow was panting, and fortunately, had only answered with audio so while Kaleb could hear what was happening at least he wasn't seeing it...well...until his magic dipped into the connection provided to Bickslows consciousness, which wasn't too far for the Mindbender to reach, and provided way the hell too much information.

Reeling a little at the flood of Bickslows recent memories...Kaleb lifted his hand and bit his thumb for a moment reeling in and collecting himself.

"Laxus and Lucy are in trouble, Lucy has gone...a little crazy, stay away from the guild until I say otherwise Ok? Just in case…" Kaleb said, trying not to take in the images his brother was unwittingly transmitting because he was completely lost in what Cobra was doing to him and had all of his usual barriers down, was just wallowing in the new mating bond like the lust glutton he knew Bickslow was.

"Shit...Erik...I'm cumming…" Bickslow clearly hadn't heard anything, by the soft thud Kaleb imagined the com had been dropped and now he heard the bed creaking.

"Damn right you are...come on Bixy...give it to me…" Cobra growled and Kaleb killed the com connection, setting it down on his desk wide eyed and gritting his teeth. He was exceedingly glad he'd indulged heavily at the going away party, it had carried him through right up until hearing his brother clearly getting some amazing sex with his new mate.

He sat back heavily in his chair, he really shouldn't have worn the snug white slacks he had on today, he should have worn something loose, but no, Thane had set this out for him and he'd been too lazy to bother to pick something else out. The house he'd rented near the guild was a pleasantly short walk from the guild, and his fur lined cloak handled the crisp weather fine, but Thane had to stop dressing him like they were in the tropical paradise that was White Sea city.

That had been earlier in the day, now dusk had taken the light and Lucy Heartfilia had taken his brother and was in the grips of some sort of dragon magic they didn't understand. Running Fairy Tail was not the easier work he'd expected.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Really happy people are enjoying this story so much! Thank you for the reviews, the PMs, they're really what lets me know the story is being well received and people would like to see more of it! Health issues etc keep knocking me down but I'm still writing, and I still come and check when I get alerts that there has been a review or PM sent. Always makes me smile (Even the site trolls who leave the nasty stuff make me giggle.) Thank you to those reading this who take the time to leave those reviews...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander narrowed his eyes, slipping through the shadows, Gray clutched against him. The Ice Make mage handled traveling through the voids almost as well as Vander himself, the cold didn't bother him and he held his shit together well in the presence of the shades and dark horrible things that resided there.

They were slipping into ERA, no small thing, and something Gray had been certain was impossible.

"I'm telling you it can't be done Vander, I've been here I don't know how many times, there are wards and protections, even ghosts and shit that travel through the fucking ground protecting this place since Tartaros fucked it all to hell and they rebuilt it. We should just get the Master to negotiate a pass for us." He said.

Vander had grinned "Passes are for pussies, come on man, big tough demon slayer ice-make macho man, you can handle a little friendly espionage right? We don't have time to do this the legal way, we have a pair of research scientists to scare the piss out of and get information from, Lucy and Laxus, and my big brother, they don't have time for the pussy route here." He'd said then held his hands out to his sides.

"You wanna stay here and sing the praises of modern bureaucracy red tape, be my guest, I can do this alone." He'd said when Gray had glared at him.

The Ice make mage stood though just as Vander was about to abandon him and cross into ERA on his own. "Ok, what do we need to do?" He asked frowning.

"You hold on to me and i take us through the voids inside that place until I find a spot we can come into without tripping any wards or shit." He'd replied, pleasantly surprised when Gray wasn't put off by the idea, instead he shrugged, for whatever reason shed his shirt and stepped right up to the taller Boscan.

"You always strip before you break laws?" Vander asked with a smirk and Gray cursed, looking back behind him, snatched up his shirt and put it back on. "It's a habit, part of my fucking training was stripping when I was about to use my magic, Or said it helped me tune into the cold, embrace it and such…" He sighed.

Vander shrugged "Makes sense, alright stripper, lets go play some games." He grinned and held an arm out, Gray stepped to him and he pulled the shorter mage against him and fell backwards, his magic flexing outward and parting the veil to admit them to the voids beyond the shadows.

It took precious time to find an opening, ERA was well fortified, but Vander was good at what he did, and Gray wasn't minding the cold, finally gripping the Shadowquip and holding on so the man could concentrate fully on finding the opening they needed.

When he did the rush of warmth was almost uncomfortable after the freezing depths of the voids. Still Gray shivered, not from the cold, but from the horrors that had whispered to him while they had been in the voids.

"Ok?" Vanders hand on his shoulder startled him but he nodded "Yeah...yeah, lets get these assholes…" He replied and Vander looked at him carefully for a minute more, waiting to see the tremors slow before he moved. "Follow me, I could see the lines of the traps and shit they have, I know how to get around ok, so right on my ass got it?" He demanded and Gray nodded.

It took a few hours, and Grays patience was wearing, he'd maybe been in Team Natsu too long, used to barrelling in with his ass hanging out and hoping the pieces landed the way he needed them to. Vander though was meticulous, cautious and left nothing to chance, he didn't gamble, the Shadowquip got shit done right the first time, no wondering about pieces falling in the right places.

For his relaxed happy go lucky personality, when he was working, Vander was pure cold hard business. If they tripped an alarm everything would become near impossibly hard, if they were silent, they could search for the men they were after.

Section by section they checked and Gray settled into the rhythm involved, the system the Shadowquip was using and they worked their way through ERA, he even saw a spectral sentry pass near them but because Vander slid them under a veil of shadow and they waited, it passed without noticing them.

He didn't want to think about how long Lucy had now been missing with Zen. Freed was struggling, his tracers pulled on his magic, intermittently as they worked and Gray had seen the man suddenly go to his knees while walking across the guild.

He had to be near Laxus, but the Lightning Slayer was struggling badly with his self control. Bickslow had emerged with Cobra after the first three weeks, and had become the greatest asset they had dealing with Laxus. The pair was mated, Cobra wasn't a threat, neither was Bickslow, so Laxus could tolerate them and they were already good friends, Bickslow being Laxus' best friend having them around worked like a balm on Laxus' frayed mental state. It was the only way Freed could stay near, was when he had Bickslow and Cobra there to help him keep in control of himself.

Two and a half months now since Zen had been taken from Blue Pegasus. They were sure now she had taken him to the celestial realm, a day there was three months in Earthland and so she hadn't had him long as far as Zen was concerned, but it was taking a toll, Erza was inconsolable, blaming herself for not stopping Lucy, for letting herself get buried and leaving Zen to face Lucy alone.

Kaleb, was holding the guild together, had called in help, his oldest brother Farron had arrived in Crocus and was taking on the Magic council, protecting Lucy had now become a priority. They all knew she couldn't control what she was doing, word had gotten to the council though about what had happened at Blue Pegasus and the Rune Knights had come for Lucy, she had attacked a Guild Hall, and even though nobody had stepped forward with charges that she had seriously hurt, some of the members of Blue Pegasus wanted some justice. So Farron was coming, taking over negotiating with the council, helping Kaleb work to protect Lucy when they finally got her back, to let Fairy Tail handle her.

Cristoff wasn't enjoying the arrangements at all, concerned for Freeds safety but because of what had happened with Lucy Laxus couldn't be anywhere near the Lunar Slayer, his scent sent the Lightning slayer into Dragon Force. Freed was left miserable, caught in a terrible position, he had to stay at the Guild with Laxus since only its protections would contain Lucy when she finally was caught by the tracers and there was no way to know when that would happen.

So they were living at the Guild, and Cristoff had to stay out, he wasn't alone, Gajeel too was more than Laxus could stand. So Freed couldn't touch or be near Cristoff for weeks, months, something neither of them liked at all. Freed because he desperately wanted more of the Dragon Slayer and the comfort he gave, Cristoff because he worried about Freed and his intermittent sudden drops of magic power, a few hitting so hard he passed clean out.

There were other reasons the big Dragon Slayer wasn't entertaining, focusing on his concern, he knew better than to form attachments to anyone not his potential mate, he had left a wake of broken hearts since his first mating season, and had tried hard to stop doing it, but while he was good at keeping his heart out of things, he still was naturally someone who cared deeply, was affectionate, it was just his nature, so he would get close, too close with his lovers.

He didn't want to hurt Freed, far from it, he wanted to see Freed happy, more comfortable with who he was, show him how amazing he was, that someone he wanted badly was likely to want him too because damn the Rune age was just sexy. His shy smiles, the way he looked through those thick lashes, his aquamarine gaze that was even paler than his sister Xallys.

They'd had a few days at the beginning before Laxus started to break where Cristoff could be there in the guild, he'd sit in the library while Freed researched, wrap his arms around the Rune mage intermittently just pull him from his chair ignoring his protests so he would remember to eat, drink, rest. They played chess, cuddled on the couch in the library, Freed spending a couple of pleasant nights wrapped in Cristoffs arms sleeping on the Dragon Slayers warm body.

But the Lunar Slayers scent, his presence, was eating at Laxus, who was hanging on by bare threads and nobody, not even Cristoff and Gajeel who were suddenly unable to be at the GuildHall, held it against the man at all, they had nothing but sympathy for what he was enduring. It still stung, still put a strain on Freed, who wanted to be comforted, needed to be, and Wendys magic lacked the re-energizing abilities Cristoffs had, when Freed went through sudden dips in his magic, she couldn't help him like Cristoff could. Those were the only times Cristoff could come near after the first week, when Freed was unconscious or near it because of a dip. They would take him to the balcony and for precious minutes the Rune mage would have the opportunity to press into the Lunar Slayers arms, kiss him while his hands slid over his back and pushed the magic that would restore him into him. They couldn't touch too much though, if too much of Cristoffs scent got onto Freed it made Laxus suffer.

Kaleb had kept steady contact with Vander and Gray as they worked. He had Rowan and Beck outside ERA for back up, Vander had only to slip out and pull them in if they were found to be needed. All that time, the wizards had left Fiore instead of going straight back to ERA and it had delayed everything.

Keeping it all contained, holding the guild together while so many key members were hurting, while the light of Fairy Tail was under the influence of something making her act completely out of character. The members all felt the strain and Kaleb worked to ease it as best he could. The day Farron was finally to come to Magnolia Kaleb was busily arranging everything. The spare room upstairs usually used to store decorations was emptied, Mira had volunteered to set it up as an office for Farron while he was there and Kaleb had happily taken her up on it.

His aid, Thane, was working like mad, and he was up to his neck in research materials sorting through the laws governing Guilds in Fiore. He knew the ones in Bosco backwards and forwards but Fiore had some differences and he needed to know them as well as he did Boscos now to protect Lucy, and possibly Laxus, though Laxus was still in hand and had not lost control, even Kalebs help could only do so much and without being able to use Cristoffs calming magic, have the Lunar slayer force sleep on the Lightning Slayer, they were limited to Wendy, who was, to put it mildly, way overmatched in dealing with a big male Dragon Slayer that couldn't come out of heat because his mate still was in it and off in another realm.

Zen had been their only hope of reaching her too, he could open gateways into the celestial realms and Kaleb had planned to use that, but now, with him taken he had calls into the Acadame Celestine in Bosco, hoping maybe someone there who worked in Celestial magic might be able, and willing, to help. Cobra had even reached out to Sorano, but she was a mother of two small children and Sawyer was a protective man.

Sting it turned out had claimed Yukino, and he, like Sawyer, wanted his wife and mate nowhere near all of this because of the high likelihood that whoever opened the way, reached into the realm and disturbed Lucy, would be Lucys first target.

In the meantime, he studied, filed petitions to have the Rune Knights leave because them hanging around the guild was harming the moral badly and he wanted them gone. He'd already stripped one of memories and left him wandering in the forest after he'd confronted Levy of all people about Lucys whereabouts and when Levy had told him, after he'd been told dozens of times nobody knew where Lucy was, he'd come on to the little script mage, stepped way over the line and been unlucky enough to have Jet and Droy catch him trying to hold Levy down so he could kiss her.

The ensuing fight hadn't been pleasant, and both Jet and Droy had ended up in the infirmary over night because the Rune Knight hadn't been a weak mage at all. But Kaleb had caught Levys panicked thoughts outside the guild and rushed outside and ended the fight, stripped the offending knight of all of his memories right down to his name and left him naked out in the woods for his fucking comrades to find. Kaleb really didn't care if the man was killed by Vulcans at that point either, were they in Bosco, he'd have just ended the man as would have been his right for the man trying to force his attentions on one of his Guild. That Fiores laws protected criminals from facing painful punishment they richly deserved amazed him. Bosco didn't have laws protecting criminals, you try to rape someone? Your ability to have sex is removed, try something similar again? You're put to death. Rape and violence on that level wasn't tolerated and the punishment was extreme to match the depravity of the crime.

The irony their princess regularly did what amounted to rape by forcing men into her bed was something nobody thought about..

So he was pouring over the laws associated with Rune Knights and a Guilds rights regarding protecting their members making notes and answering calls, handling job requests, organizing them onto fliers and doing what he always did, about ten to twenty things at once. Guildmasters either became multitaskers or lost their minds.

When Mira walked into his office with a bottle of wine and a glass, because she had learned Kaleb prefered wine, didn't drink much anyway because alcohol had no affect on him so if the flavor wasn't good he didn't care for it. She knew he'd had only coffee that morning and it was nearly 2 o'clock now and he hadn't come down for lunch.

Her breath caught when she walked in, Kaleb was in charcoal jeans, a black button down and soft charcoal colored vest. The vest was open and the top several buttons of his shirt were undone, he'd rolled the sleeves up and was stretched out on the lounge in his socks, black leather boots on the floor. Bickslow had already told her how his brother had come into his platinum blonde hair and exotic colored eyes.

She was used to big men, her brother was one, Kaleb wasn't as built as Elfman, but he rivaled Laxus and she knew he came in before the sun rose and worked out in the gym and swam before he dug into his days work. She was watching the back log of paperwork shrink too, Kaleb fully intended to leave Fairy Tail in better shape than it was when he took it over. Legal issues the guild had struggled with for years, claims against it, everything, he was handling all of it.

All of the women, every last one, were amazed by him, he was...stunning. Evergreen knew the most about him, being Bickslows team mate for years, and Mira had pried information out of her every time she came over to see Elfman. She knew he'd been stolen as a child because of his looks, his parents killed so he could be sold as a pleasure slave into Joya but Arman had intercepted him, saved him and adopted him, and that it had been Kaleb who had found Bickslow and brought Bickslow to Armans attention so he could join their family.

The beautiful boy had grown up into an almost unreal gorgeous man, breathtaking in Miras opinion. She smiled faintly her eyes moving from his socked feet up his long legs in the well fitted charcoal jeans to the trim waist, broad chest and shoulders and the well muscled arms, one of which was stretched up behind his head, the other was holding a Fioran law book, a pair of black rimmed speed reading glasses on his handsome face.

He was engrossed in his reading, she saw two thick books on the backrest of the lounge and another on the floor by his boots, his lacrima tablet resting on his chest too. She cleared her throat and his striking eyes came to hers along with a warm smile.

"Mira, what brings you...ah...hmm...lunch." He glanced at his clock, the only way he'd stopped her from just bringing him a tray was insisting he wanted to come downstairs and be in the guild hall with the members, he liked being there, the Guild needed to see their master and he needed to interact with them and send any Rune Knights hovering packing with mental to/do lists including throwing themselves in the lake.

He shoved himself up so he was sitting with his back against the arm rest and Mira giggled, his long hair had caught, and the tie holding it back was all askew from him resting his head on the armrest. She pushed off the door frame and came up behind him running her fingers through his hair, removing the tie and sifting through the long strands to get them in order again.

His soft moan of appreciation made her bite her lip.

"Ok...you can keep doing that…" He breathed, smiling , closing his eyes, her fingers and nails drug over his scalp and through his hair and she even pressed her fingers into his temples, massaging them gently and he leaned into that because Gods above did it feel amazing.

He didn't know, because he was too lost in enjoying her fingers, but his reactions had Mira biting her lip, closing her eyes as his scent washed over her, warm apples, Kaleb smelled like warm crisp apples and his hair felt like silk, her hands trailed from his hair to his shoulders and she almost moaned when her fingers slid forward and met the smooth skin where his shirt lay open.

Watching him for weeks, serving him his meals, helping him with random tasks, he'd more than caught her interest, he'd filled her dreams of late and now, now every soul inside her desired him, this tall powerful gorgeous man.

The change in her touch made Kaleb come aware and his magic came to bear, images of her fantasies flowing in and he closed his eyes again. Mira was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, mature, composed and she ruled the bar like a Queen. Always in pretty feminine dresses he'd seen her in those bikinis too, he kept a subscription to Fiores sorcerer's weekly, mostly because of Bickslow, but he'd have to be dead not to have noticed their favorite bikini model..

When she leaned closer he felt her drawing in deep breaths, scenting him, a lot of mages did it, and he'd been told he had a particular scent that a lot found pleasing, Mira seemed to like it. Her lips brushed his ear "You're working too hard, you need to relax." She said in a husky whisper and Kaleb leaned back against the armrest, tilted his head back and turned toward her, meeting her half lidded eyes.

They kissed, Mira leaning down, too lost in how much her senses were reeling not to, and Kaleb because he heard her, her thoughts, the images in her mind it had him sharing her need and it had been a few weeks since he'd had sex last, knew he should, it helped him relax and cleared his head so well, he certainly had no problems finding willing partners but he'd made his mages promise they wouldn't form relationships here because 6 months wasn't long and they had already passed two and a half of them.

Christmas was before them, though nobody felt much like celebrating it. He had to get these issues in hand, had to bring Lucy in and rescue Zen from whatever it was Lucy had done to him. It still hadn't been a full day in the celestial realm, there was plenty of hope not too much damage had been done. His brother had been a Gladiator, a slave in Pergrande for a good part of his life, he was strong, and had the Archangel magic, it's purifying abilities, the massive healing it could do, even Zens wings, which had on more than one occasion come out on their own and protected him since he was a baby.

That was Kalebs only bad worry, was that Zens wings would harm Lucy, possibly even kill her, if that happened...Laxus would at this point, be lost. He was already half mad over her distance, his rage and jealousy over her seeking consorts, his anguish that she was doing it because he hadn't acted. He had to be endlessly reminded there was more at play here than just the mating between him and Lucy, those wizards had done something to her and he prayed Vander would deliver them soon. If anyone could...it was Vander, and with Gray along, Kaleb had to believe it was just a matter of time no matter how well fortified ERA was.

His requests, Farrons demands for those wizards to be handed over had been completely stonewalled and Vander had found out why but it didn't change the fact they didn't fucking have the men in their hands.

Those thoughts, as pressing as they were, slid back as Miras tongue slid into his mouth and over his and the beauty slid on top of him, straddling him and growling when he started to pull back, he felt her nails dig into his shoulders felt them lengthen and sharpen and smiled faintly as demons vied for access to the man she held. Gods there was a succubus soul she had...holy light it was clambering to get at him and it's wicked kinky wants made him groan when they came forward.

Kalebs biggest issue with women, why he never could settle down was his magic. He knew every thought, no matter how small or random, and bored quickly with his partners. It wasn't their fault at all, it was just Kaleb had such an active mind of his own, was brilliant, had sailed through school, graduated college with his first degree at 18, handling doctorate level courses even as he'd trained as a mage and to become Grenlows successor as Master of White Sea. He'd thrived in his fathers home, with his family's support, he and Farron competing over who moved faster through school, who got the most awards and achievements, Farron choosing to follow their father into the political field, Kaleb in love with being a mage and following in Grenlows large footsteps.

His intellect, his swift mind, enhanced so much by his powerful magic, meant he tired quickly of most people and their lack of creativity. He did his best around others whose minds stretched, who were creative and fed that side of their personality and Mira, with her demon souls, possessed a massive string of fascinating personas, each intelligent, each thoughtful in their own right, all of it her, yet so diverse it staggered even the Wizard Saint she was kissing so fiercely.

Her hands had shoved his shirt loose of his jeans and were under it, sliding over his skin, her nails biting into him, no doubt leaving marks in her ardor and he found his own had wandered up her creamy thighs and were gripping her lovely round ass cheeks, he noted with distinct pleasure she was in a tiny barely there lace thong too, and, his agile fingers discovered that little piece of almost nothing was soaked too.

He wanted her, she wanted him, and Gods he needed it too, the pressure here was as heavy as White Sea, it stunned him that 100 mages could get into as much or more trouble than his own 4000+ did at home. He would so love to lose himself and take on the challenge of satisfying those demons inside of this gorgeous woman.

A throat clearing had both of them freezing in their heated make out session and Mira growled in frustration before she pulled away from Kaleb.

"Yes Kinana?" She sighed.

The purple haired barmaid smirked knowingly at her friend "We've run out of the peach schnapps and whipped cream vodka again...Laki is on a bender trying to drink against Cana, would you like me to go get more or just call the store and see if they can deliver us some?" She asked.

Mira looked back down at Kaleb who smiled up at her, squeezed her ass again but slid his hands back out from under her dress, a clear signal they were done. Sighing she slid off of him smiling faintly seeing the distinct evidence she'd gotten to him pressing in his jeans. Boscan to the bone though Kaleb didn't even think to hide it, adjusting himself before swinging his legs over and grabbing his boots.

"I'll go make the call, Randall will always make emergency deliveries for me." She said, walking toward Kinana, she turned to look back at the Guildmaster, who was pulling on his boots. "Will you be coming down for lunch then Master?" She asked and he smirked at her "Yes Mira, I'll be right behind you."

He went to his desk first though, setting his glasses down and pulling a brush from his desk to get his hair sorted out, he really did need to get it fucking cut, he kept forgetting and it was longer by a good bit than tradition called for. He put the top back up in the ponytail he usually kept it in so it stayed out of his eyes and dropped the brush back in the drawer, tying the band in his hair securely as he left the office to get downstairs. He'd see about getting Mira alone, find out if that had been a fluke, or if she was really interested in being with him, he'd certainly be happy to have her if she was able to handle the way Boscans were, all he wanted was sex, a release from stress and tension in her arms, he'd give her tremendous pleasure while he took his own, make her very happy if she decided she was willing, but he wanted no entanglements, no emotional fall out so many Fiorans wrapped up in their intimacy.

He needed to get the damn guild back in hand.

So What Gray and Vander were doing, finding the wizards they believed were behind it all, was hugely important. The Magic Council didn't know about this. Only a few people in Fairy Tail knew, and only Vander, Gray and Master Kaleb knew everything. Knew Vander had found out the men worked in Lacrimas, magic enhancement lacrimas specifically, the research and development of them. That the brothers were originally from Pergrande, the labs there where they made Berserkers and they had sought asylum in Fiore just last year.

They had left a shady, frightening wake of missing people and exotic animals too wherever they had lived. The Magic Council was turning a blind eye on them because their research and information on Pergrande was all so valuable to Fiore. When they stirred too much trouble in an area they returned to ERA for a bit then went back out.

"Piter and Lucan Ramzin" Vander whispered, emerging from shadows beside Gray and nodding to the house across the alley from where they were.

Grays eyes narrowed "And we're still out here fucking around why?" The Ice mage demanded. Vander smirked, "I'll get us in the house, you take the man in the bedroom to the right, I go left, first one with an unconscious piece of shit wizard in the hallway wins." He said. Gray smiled, he was really liking Vander and his wicked sense of humor.

"Wins what though?" He asked. Vander grinned "loser buys drinks at the guild for the winner for a whole evening….as much as they can drink…" He said. Gray grinned "Deal"

Vander grabbed him and yanked him through the shadows, the pair emerging in the dark house and Gray immediately went right, Vander vanishing.

While he heard nothing from the bedroom to the left his quarry started to scream when his body was suddenly encased in ice until Gray froze his mouth shut, encased the man in his strongest coldest ice leaving only his eyes and nose free.

Hefting the man he rolled him into the hall, frowning at the sight of Vander sitting on a prone unconscious man smiling and cleaning his nails with a dagger.

"Took you long enough." He said with a yawn. Gray rolled his eyes "Oh Fuck you, under ten seconds I'm sure." Gray said Vander shrugged, he'd yanked his into the voids and the man pissed himself and passed out...like most people did when a void shade was summoned right in front of them by a Shadowquip dangling them like a treat in front of the horrific being.

"Yours smells nasty…" Gray wrinkled his nose.

"Still unconscious, a piece of shit wizard and in the hallway before yours." Vander shrugged. Gray sighed "Fine, now what?" He demanded. Vander held up a lacrima that glowed a faint green.

"We group hug and use this to teleport back to the guild." Vander said brightly.

"What if we just stand on them...especially yours...ugh...did he piss himself?" He asked seeing the mans wet pants.

Vander shrugged "Probably, good idea, ok, roll the popsicle over here, lets get the hell back and find out what the fuck these assholes did to Lucy."

Gray nodded eagerly "Oh I'm all over that." He said shoving the ice block over, they threw the other mans body over the ice and stood on them, hitting the teleportation lacrima once they were situated.

There was a shift, it wasn't pleasant, but in an instant they were standing in Kalebs office, the Guildmaster looking up in surprise then narrowing his eyes when he saw Vander and Gray and what they had brought with them.

"Thane, go get Bickslow and Cobra...we have wizards to interrogate." Kaleb smiled darkly. He couldn't have Rowan or Beck up here anymore, but Laxus tolerated Thane pretty well, Kalebs assistant used to working around volatile wizards.

Freed came in ahead of Thane then Bickslow and Cobra. The Seith yanking his visor off and crossing the room to glare into the wide eyes of the man encased in ice. "These the fuckers?" Bickslow asked, Cobra came up behind him leaning over his shoulder and smiling darkly at the wide eyed wizard in ice, fangs glistening "Oh please Kaleb, there's two of em, let me poison the fuck out of the one on ice...he'd make me a really nice tasty treat…" The Poison slayer purred. Bickslow grinned, turning to lick Cobras jaw "You taste good when you're violent…" He said and Cobra grinned "I'll eat his eyes and then fuck an empty socket...say I can Kaleb...please…." Bickslow shuddered cackling "Gods you're hot when you're twisted."

The mans eyes kept getting wider during the exchange and glancing toward the tall mage standing nearby looking bored who the other two kept glancing at pleadingly, the ice shuddered as the man quaked inside of it, doing more than just shivering now.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes "Have a seat Bix, Cobra, lets see if he'll work with me...if not...if he tries anything...I might let you two have fun with him." Kaleb said.

"Icecream there is Piter, Pisspants is Lucan." Vander said, having sat down already to enjoy the show, both of the wizards should have been praying HIS methods of getting information didn't have to come out to play. Nobody came back from being interrogated by him.

"Icecream, please...don't cooperate...I sooo want to possess your ass and let my mate eat your eyes...such a turn on, you have no idea…" Bickslow purred, running a hand through Cobras maroon locks and looking at him hungrily "He's so talented...you should see how his poisons just liquify people...it's so hot…" Cobra growled and kissed Bickslow slamming him into the man encased in ice and the mans muffled screams of terror had even Kaleb pressing his lips together to keep from laughing, dear Gods Bix and Cobra were good at playing off each other before. They were at another level now that they were mated.

"Baby we'll have sex on his convulsing body…" Cobra growled against his mates mouth making the man scream more beneath them.

"That's enough, you two go sit by Gray...You can have him if he tries anything." Kaleb snapped and Bickslow whimpered "But Kaaaaleb! We have two! You only need one…" He whined.

"That's the only reason I'd consider letting you have one in the first place, now sit." Kaleb replied and nodded to Freed and Levy who had been brought up. Both mages set to work encasing the two wizards in runes and control scripts before Kaleb nodded to Gray who waved a hand and the ice dispelled in a flash of icy vapor letting the man inside slump shivering violently to the floor.

"Now...Piter, I want you to tell me what you did to the blonde Fairy Tail mage who you encountered while you and your brother were living near Midvale." Kaleb said, magic flowing into the man, ramming through barriers the man had in place and he saw the mans eyes fly wide, his shivering slowing as his eyes locked with Kalebs, mouth going slack and eyes turning glassy and distant as the Mindbender took full hold of him.

Bickslow elbowed Cobra lightly "Watch this shit...I mean..I hope we get a go at these shits, but Kalebs magic is fucking awesome." He whispered and Cobra smiled, his own listening skill coming to bear and bursting more weak barriers so he could "hear" what Kaleb was doing, or parts of it, he couldn't read minds, he listened to souls, but souls under stress often reflected everything going on in the mind.

_Now, I'm the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail and that mage was one of my people, I'm not Fioran...I'm Boscan, and a Mindbender mage, you're going to give me the information I want or I'm going to destroy your mind to the point you'll enjoy what those two on the couch will do to you for resisting me. Blink if I'm clear_. Kalebs voice rang out in the mans mind and when Kaleb said he was Boscan, the man shuddered and then he blinked.

"Good, now you will speak and tell me what you did to the blonde woman mage." Kaleb demanded, his lavender gray eyes glowing faintly as his magic pressed hard on the mans mind, tearing it open when he tried to retreat into himself, closing off every frantic attempt the mans mind made at escaping. Leaving him feeling how raw, bare and vulnerable he was.

When the man started to think of tapping his magic, an enhanced type of shadow magic, Kaleb turned it on him, ripped a shadow from the man and had it flowing over his body "Oh no...you'd do best not to use shadows, even if I couldn't use your mind to control your magic?...Vander?" He smiled faintly as his little brother grinned and lifted a single finger of the hand resting on the armrest of the chair he sat in, the shadow froze and more were ripped right out of the man, making little trickles of blood from how violently Vander yanked them out dribble from the mans eyes, mouth and nose.

"Nice...a shadow mage...oh Bix, I love you big brother but I don't get shadow mages to sharpen my skills on often, too few of them out there these days...I want him...Gods what I can do with his magic…" Vander purred.

Some noses wrinkled as the mans pants suddenly soaked through and a puddle appeared under him on the floor.

"You just like making people piss themselves don't you?" Gray said in disgust. Vander shrugged

"I have a way with people." The shadowquip grinned.

"Answer my question Piter, what did you do to her?!" Now Piter convulsed, Kaleb inflicting pain that lanced through all of his mind to make it clear he had a lot more control than the man could even imagine.

"Implant...w...w...we implanted her...wi...with a lesser Starlight Dragon Lacrima, it was a young dragon we made it from...not strong...b-but the magic...it matched hers...she...was so proud...Celestial...knew she...she was Fairy Tail, all those Dragon Slayers...knew it would...cause...trouble…" He stammered out, every word though was being ripped from him, Kalebs magic flaring and making the other mages in the room, even his brothers who had grown up around him, shift uncomfortably at the build of magic energy.

Kaleb saw then what they had done to Lucy, the man couldn't hold it from him, hadn't buried it deep enough, and his mind was breaking, Kalebs power far too much for him, the Mindbender was crushing the mans mind, bent on answers and willing to leave the man a vegetable if that's what it took to get them. Vander could make him disappear way beyond what any Magic council could hope to ever track down.

Lucy had come to the house the brothers had, Virgo at her side and they had sen her coming, identified what she was right away.

"A Celestial Mage, a strong one too...we can't pass this up, if we can pull out any Celestial spirit through her, maybe find a way to bind it into a lacrima? We could create Celestial Mages, create spatial gate magic artificially!" Lucan had said excitedly. Piter had smiled "I love the idea...come on...we can't be bad hosts." He'd chuckled and they had gone to the door before Lucy reached it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you Kittykats for the PM, it made my day. Posting this because hearing from you got me moving so I finished it up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy wasn't feeling totally comfortable with this house, there was a foreboding aura about the whole job really. She'd found out where the wizards lived easy enough, talked to a few of the people they had hurt and all seemed to agree the men weren't powerful mages, more scientists, dedicated to their dark research more than being strong magically.

So she felt she probably had them on the magic front. She needed this job too, Natsu had once again eaten every crumb of food in her apartment, had broken in...again...and cleaned her out, her ex-partner and ex-boyfriend had even left dirty dishes all over the place,, spilled spaghetti sauce on her comforter because he'd apparently eaten some of the food while sitting in her bed watching lacrimavision. He'd burned a couple of things in pans so bad she'd had to throw the pans out and the last mission team Natsu had gone on had COST them money because the reward hadn't been enough to cover the damages Natsu had done.

She needed this money and going solo was her best shot at covering her rent and expenses. She needed to talk to Makarov again...let him know Natsu hadn't stopped treating her like his personal slave and provider. Honestly becoming his girlfriend had been a huge mistake for her. Once he had her, and they were having sex and he knew she loved him, he'd relaxed completely and no longer even tried to not destroy things, leave messes or violate Lucys space, person, every damn thing. It was like once he "had" her, he didn't feel like he had to try anymore.

"Oh come ON Luce, you love me, you know you do, it's just furniture." He'd said when he'd destroyed her dining set in a wrestling match with Gray. He'd picked the ice mage up and slammed him down on it, even leaving the floors wood cracked in several places. It was always like that too "It's just this" or just that, like she shouldn't care, like it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, and maybe it didn't maybe Natsu was a better person for not caring about material things, but damn it, Lucy LIKED having a clean home, she LIKED having some nice things, she had worked her ass off harder than any other mages in the Guild had to because nobody but those in Team Natsu dealt with the utter losses of their rewards and, as an additional kick while down, having to PAY because the damages often exceeded the rewards offered.

Natsu didn't care, he just wanted to win, to finish the jobs and exercise his extensive powers, he waved off the damages, ignored his team mates complaints and his innocent, oblivious charm had always disarmed Lucy, until he'd got meaner. Left her for a year with nothing but a note, come back expecting everything to be like it had been before, as if she'd not broken things off right before Tartaros happened. No, she wasn't going to keep dealing with it, the toothy grins, the sexy body, even the great sex, it wasn't worth it.

She wasn't his mate, he'd been clear, she was "Just my girlfriend Luce, but come on, that's great right? I mean lots of people just never are more than that right?" He didn't care at all. Like she wasn't supposed to want more, like it was wrong to want commitment, a future that was solid instead of "We can stay together until my mate shows up someday."

So this job, she had to complete it. She was nervous, but didn't let it show, squaring her shoulders as she started for the porch steps. The door opened after one knock and a man who looked to be in his forties smiled at her. "Good morning, we don't get many pretty visitors out here, how can I help you my dear?" He had dark eyes and brown hair, a thin moustache and goatee and she saw another man who looked similar to him, maybe a little older, inside looking curiously up a hallway at them.

"Um...I'm Lucy, I was asked to come out here and find out what your intentions are while you live here...the people of Midvale are...upset...about how you've treated some of them." She replied, sensing, somehow, that keeping pleasant was the thing right now. Virgo was at her side and Loke was ready to slam through his gate if needed.

"Lucy? It's nice to meet you, I'm Piter, that is my older brother Lucan, I am sorry to meet you under these circumstances, could I interest you in some tea? We could discuss this, my brother and I grow our own tea leaves, a wonderful variety of black tea, very robust and Lucan even made some pie last night, please, come in and we'll talk." The mans voice was kind, sweet even, and his smile was disarming,still, Lucy was wary, she knew better than to take any mage, especially those into magical research, at face value.

"I'd like that, it would be great if we could work out something I can tell the mayor!" She said brightly.

The tea had been wonderful, and Lucy had drank down three cups of it and eaten a large slice of the peach pie Lucan had made, which was also delicious. The brothers were certain everything was a misunderstanding but admitted they had been planning to move back to ERA anyway and wouldn't be renewing their lease on the house they had.

Piter wrote up a letter to the mayor while Lucy chatted with Lucan and she was delighted her mission was going so well, it was a breath of fresh air not having to fight someone for once. Piter and Lucan were fine with going, sad they had frightened the townspeople and swore they were unaware anyone had been injured. They offered to cover medical bills then, after Lucy promised to return the next day and let them know what the mayor had said, she left, returning to Midvale, collecting her reward and delivering the letter and assuring the mayor she'd make sure the brothers departed peacefully.

Going to bed that night was the last thing she remembered though, because the timed drugs she'd had drank down in the tea and eaten with the pie, didn't come active until her mind descended into sleep.

Then, the Celestial mage had gotten up and left the inn, returning to the brothers house and Piter had smiled, holding the door for the vacant eyed mage to walk right in past him to a beckoning Lucan who took her hand and led her downstairs into their basement.

Lucan had settled her on the exam table while Piter had bound her, clamping special magic restraints on her smiling. "We have an open channel to her magic...really, I hope this works…" He said excitedly and they had spent the next several days trying to wrench one of Lucys spirits out through her to capture in a lacrima.

Attempt after attempt failed, even torturing her didn't work, her spirits were protected somehow. At one point they lightened her sedation so they could pull her faintly conscious to the surface and question her but she was defiant.

"Fuck you!" The first thing out of her mouth when she could form speach and the men had glared at her.

"Do you have some sort of protection on your gates?" Lucan demanded.

"I said...FUCK..YOU and i meant it, leave my spirits alone." She responded, her eyes couldn't even open, they were speaking directly to her subconscious mind...and it was hostile, the deeper parts of her aware of what they were doing even if she'd have no memories of this.

"Drop your protections." Lucan demanded, sending electricity through her until she screached and a faint burn formed beneath her breast, As she gasped recovering her breath when he stopped he ran the electrode over her nipple "I can push this right into these gorgeous breasts, right into your tight little center woman...release the protections." He growled.

"I love my spirits and I'm, a mage of Fairy Tail you fucking coward, so I repeat...Fuck You!" She snarled. Lucan had made her scream for nearly an hour until her heart was ready to give out and Piter pulled at his arm reminding him killing her wasn't wise.

"Damn...I'm done...this won't work, we need to do more research on pulling beings across realms...I have an idea though…" Lucan grinned and Piter eyed him doubtfully, a week they had been at this, really they were about out of time, the woman would be missed.

""We have the lacrima made from the young female Starlight dragon, it's not powerful enough to bring much on the black market, she's a celestial mage, it will merge into her magic really well but also, she's in Fairy Tail, they have all those unmated male dragon slayers, dropping a fresh adult female into the mix? Implanting her will likely cause her, because she's an adult, to go straight into heat within a short span of time, imagine what that will stir up in that guild full of Dragon slayers?"Lucan was warming more and more to the idea, grinning more. He had studied dragons and dragon slayers, was still trying to get the Fioran Magic Council to approve him pulling one in for research.

"She could very well start them fighting each other and take a mate or consort for herself to sate the dragon lust and she'd almost certainly use spatial gate magic, cross the realms while she did it all, we could implant her, and put a recorder of magic use into her to fetch later when the dust settles, Gods brother, think of all we could learn! We could get information on spatial gate use AND Dragon Slayer magic at the same time!" He was beyond excited by the time he finished and Piter had rolled his eyes smiling at him.

"It's too good to pass up, you prepare her for the implant, I'll get the lacrimas ready." Piter had agreed.

They had done exactly what Lucan wanted then, and once Lucy was implanted, they had watched over her for a couple of days as she had endured the agony of an implanted Dragon soul bearing foreign magic into her.

"Gods...no wonder they said Dragon Slayer implants have to be done only to children...you know, if the magic weren't akin to hers and on the weak side...she would have died…" Piter breathed, watching the panting gray skinned woman writhe in agony.

"She'll remember nothing, and because her spirits access was locked away by the magic negation bonds, they have no idea what she's going through, only that they can't feel her or get through their gates because we have the keys bound." Lucan replied nodding toward the lacrima box Lucys keys were locked in.

"She'll be pretty sick for a while...shame we can't avoid that, even lacking memories she'll have a time loss and wonder why she feels so poorly." He sighed. Lucan shrugged, too excited about this experiment to care at all about the feelings of the Celestial Mage.

When they were sure she was capable, they sent her, dazed and still too drugged to think, back to the inn.

Kaleb closed his eyes, so furious he didn't notice the mage before him had blood streaming out his ears, nose and eyes now, that the mans skin was white as parchment and he was convulsing, foaming at the mouth.

"Kaleb….Kaleb…" It was Bickslow who dared touch him and Kaleb sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly and severing his hold on the mage who crumpled to the floor in a heap twitching.

"Fuck….Vander...get him to Cristoff!" He snapped and Vander jumped forward, grabbing the mans ankle and yanking him through the shadow on the floor.

"Did he speak it all?" Kaleb demanded of the wide eyed mages gaping at him. Bickslow frowned, eyes faintly glowing in his anger "Yes...we heard all of it, saw it all too, nice link there bro…" He said harsher than he meant to. Everyone in the room looked shaken.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, he'd not intended to link all of them, just Bickslow, in case he needed to go in deeper than Kaleb could. "Now we know,Bickslow, you and Cobra go tell Laxus, Farron is due in tonight, Levy, I want you and Mira to meet him, bring him to the guild directly, he'll be staying at the house I'm leasing anyway. Gray, throw this one...Lucan...into one of the cells and activate all the cells wards and protections before you leave him there. I need to talk with Gajeel and Cristoff, Freed, come with me, I don't want you more than a step away from me in case Lucy comes through." He said firmly.

Freed fell in step behind the Guildmaster as Levy hurried downstairs to tell Mira what they needed to do and Bickslow and Cobra went to deliver the news to Laxus.

Laxus was pacing, in the two months he'd been forced to live at the guild, he'd worn a path in the hardwood floor doing this, he used the gym, worked out more than he ever had, swam, trained until the protections in the training arenas strained to contain what he was doing. Trying to keep himself under control.

All he knew was need, an aching, burning emptiness and searing desire, all focused on one thing. Lucy.

Bickslow and Cobra were his salvation, providing the only companionship he could endure with his dragon in a constant state of aroused and hostile need. He could sense, faintly scent, the others, Gajeel and Cristoff, whenever they came near, knew Cristoff had to come to the balcony to help Freed and every time he seethed, burned with the desire to confront him, attack him, tear into him and fight him to release the pent up wild lust for either his mate, or fighting that was drowning him.

He'd shorted the guilds power out so many times Kaleb now kept several spare breakers on hand and several boxes of lightbulbs because Laxus often blew all of them. He'd blacked out the city one evening when Freed had passed out and Cristoff had been on the balcony to help revive him, had come to the door because Levy was struggling to drag the unconscious rune mae to the Dragon Slayer. The door had opened and Cristoffs scent had come in and Laxus had almost lost his control, his dragon had raged for a fight, and he'd teleported to the practice ring, blown craters into its floor as he'd expended his rage.

Cristoff had risked then teleporting away with Freed, retreating to treat him so his presence was gone and Vander had to collect the Rune mage and bring him back before Laxus lost his mind worrying Lucy would be pulled through the tracer to Freed while he was with Cristoff.

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, he felt her, her raging lust, her intense need, felt her elation when she had sank her fangs into Zen and taken him over with her venom. He'd had no clue how deadly female dragon slayers could be, how powerful. Sure he knew the female dragons themselves were usually twice the size of the males, that they were the immense powerhouses of the species. They were rare, one born to every 10-20 males, and male humans were easier to convert into dragon slayers for that reason, female humans often couldn't endure the infusion of the dragon soul and magic and died during the process.

So female Dragon slayers were as rare as female dragons. Some how, Lucy was one, he believed it now, feeling her through their tenuous bond. He'd felt her thrill when she had defeated and subdued Zen, knew what she wanted, what she hungered for, that she'd gone to get it from other Dragon Slayers enraged him too, and that rage was all focused right on himself.

He should have listened, should have trusted his instincts, his inner dragon had never, not once, failed him, it was always right, yet he'd been worried it would all frighten Lucy, overwhelm her, and it had, she was not in control of herself anymore and that was his fault, if he'd claimed her when he had the chance, he'd have prevented all of this.

He was sitting on his battered desk...most of the furniture in his office had now endured some piece of his frustration and was showing it, shoving his hands through his hair growling when Bickslow and Cobra came in, he narrowed his eyes at the scents on them both.

"What...what is that...who…" He was on his feet again and Bickslow was waving his hands "Relax boss, chill ok? Shit you make me jumpy...Vander and Gray caught the scientists and Kaleb just turned one into a fucking vegetable peeling the information we needed out of him, we know what happened to Lucy now." He said in a rush, eager to get it out in front of his friend so Laxus wouldn't rage before he got it all out.

Laxus stared at him, mind turning "What happened to her?" He asked and Bickslow blinked, stunned his friend hadn't just sent the city into a blackout.

"They implanted a dragon lacrima into her so they could rile shit up and get her using her celestial magic to open gates, they have some sort of magic use recorder in her too, so they could gather information on how she used her magic after they did it, they fucking knew she was in a guild with more than one Dragon Slayer male, knew it would send her into heat and were banking on it wreaking havoc." Cobra said, summing it up much faster than Bickslow could have, the Seith nodded.

Laxus eyes turned more orange and sparks started arcing over his arms. "So what does it all mean...how do we fucking help her?! Once she's tapped that magic and the soul is active in her it's not like it can be fucking removed!" Laxus snarled and Cobra shifted a little between Laxus and Bickslow, protective even though Bickslow likely could take a hit as well as he could, he'd spare his mate that.

"That's what Kaleb is working on right now, he went to talk with Gajeel and Cristoff, get all the info possible on what to expect for sure now that we're certain Tinks a Dragon Slayer now, fucking sucks she has Zen, he's the only other hybrid anyone's heard of and he'd know better than anyone how the transition is and what can be done to help her that way." Cobra replied.

Laxus nodded, progress, it was small, but knowledge helped, he narrowed his eyes "Where are the scientists…." His predatory look was unmistakable.

"Like I said Boss, Kaleb turned one into a vegetable getting the info out of him, he's been taken for healing so he doesn't die, the other….well...you need to leave it be, we may need to know more and the first guy probably doesn't even remember how to chew food right now so the second we need to keep in one piece." Bickslow said warily.

Laxus snarled, slamming his fist on his desk and the poor battered piece of furniture finally gave up, shattering into pieces on the floor.

"Fuck! I HATE this!" Laxus roared and Bickslow and Cobra looked at each other, drawing breaths, keeping the Dragon Slayer calm wasn't going to be easy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Near the cathedral Freed sat beside Kaleb. They had met Gajeel and Cristoff at the hotel. Kaleb reasoned if Lucy appeared, Cristoff could teleport all of them to the guild in less than a second, and told him that was expected before they sat down.

Seeing the slayer had Freeds mouth dry, but he kept his expression passive and calm, he was well practiced at hiding his were bigger important things happening. In the sitting room of Cristoffs suite though it was hard. He knew the man had talents, saw a guitar case, the room even boasted a piano that, with its cover up and an empty wine glass and wine bottle sitting on it along with some sheet music, it was clear he'd been playing.

Now he sat dark blue eyes narrowing, his growls mingling with Gajeels as Kaleb pushed the memory he'd pulled from the scientist into them both, it was faster and easier than just explaining but Gajeel still jumped to his feet with a snarl. "He did that?!" He started toward the man Cristoff had just finished bringing back from deaths door minutes earlier and Vander blocked him "Easy there, we may still need that piece of shit and Cris just finished fixing him up." The shadowquip said.

"Only because I didn't know who he fucking was...there's a brother, you have him too, that ones mind is ruined and Kaleb knows it, killing him would be merciful at this point." Cristoff snarled.

"Regardless, it's Laxus' right to claim that privilege...if we decide he dies...and I think we probably will, Laxus gets first right, he's Lucys mate." Kaleb said firmly, both Dragon Slayers deflated at that, Cristoff glaring at his brother.

"Ok, so, we have a female slayer, brand new to her magic, under the full control of her dragon and in heat. Obviously Laxus needs to mate with her, but will that be safe or could it possibly overwhelm her already strained body and being?" Kaleb demanded of the two men.

Gajeel shook his head, sitting back down "Sorry, Metalicana taught me precious little about female slayers or female dragons, and it's not like this is a fucking normal situation, Bunny shouldn't have gotten that damn lacrima, she's already an adult and it's hard as fuck on a kid that doesn't already have magic pathways, circuits and all that shit laid in. I can't even imagine what the fuck she's dealing with right now, and I had this shit in me as long as I can remember."

Cristoff nodded "There's a lot of unknowns, I mean, she's seeking to soothe it through taking consorts, she knows she has a mate, knows he was unsure and anxious about the whole thing, he hesitated, it made her doubt his strength, his readiness to take a mate, so...her dragon is doing what female dragons would do, sate the needs on other males...she's all ramped up on that, maybe the release of being claimed, of having Laxus take her on, it might help, but then she may be even more overwhelmed, I mean, I've never mated, I don't know how hard it hits but I know it does hit hard…" He said.

"So the mating process could push her too far. What could happen?" Kaleb asked.

"She could die, too much dragon magic in her when her pathways and everything aren't ready to take it." Gajeel said. "It's a merging of souls and magic, not weak shit."

"The assholes were right, it was sheer luck her magic was compatible with the dragon magic to begin with, but that still leaves everything else that comes with the dragon magic, the drives, the needs, the enhanced senses,increased strength that would increase the power of her own magic...and holy fuck did it ever do that…" Cristoff rolled his eyes, rubbing his chest absently where Lucys claws had torn him open.

"Strong magics, especially the ancient rare varieties aren't to be taken lightly, Zen wouldn't have become a hybrid is his life weren't already in danger and it was still done only because we had Draco, an actual dragon to teach him and help him adapt, even so, strong as Zen was going into it all, it was a hard time, took more than a year before he had a grasp of it, then another before he could use it, even now he uses it sparingly, relying on the Archangel magic more. That his battle with Lucy included his own spirits, Draco and Ursa is telling, he had to have known he was at a disadvantage somehow…" Kaleb said.

"She's in heat Kaleb, he's a dragon slayer, I can tell you, the womans scent alone is a weapon, the moment it hit me I struggled to think, my own dragon wanted to roll over, accept her claim, let her take me, it's hard to fight when you can't remember from one moment to the next why you want to fight in the first place." Cristoff said.

"Yeah, probably pulled the spirits because he knew they wouldn't be affected and would make up for when he hesitated...wasn't enough though…" Gajeel observed with a frown, he'd felt it himself, and remembering his own loss of will, it almost made him shudder.

"So now, from what I got from the reports at Blue Pegasus, most of their mages didn't have a problem with her scent." Kaleb frowned.

"Ichiya started helping her." Freed said. Kaleb and the Dragon Slayers looked at him. Freed drew a breath. "It's in the reports, Ichiya started helping her fight, it was his stun, mind numbing perfume that crippled Zen and brought him down so Taurus could move in, I'd say any mage with heightened senses would be effected...likely I would, Nab, your Beastmaster, you brother Vander, all could be affected by her scent. Maybe even Wendy, Mira and Lisanna." The rune mage said.

Kaleb frowned "Shit...that means we have to remove some of our strongest fighters from the detail I have chosen, I wouldn't want Vander on her side…." He said.

"No shit." Cristoff growled. He could hold his own against Vander in a fair fight, sparring etc, but if the gloves came off? Vander in serious fights was terrifying, he'd ripped people into the voids and left them afloat there so they were out of his way and sometimes the nightmares that lived there found them before Vander came back to deal with them when he was ready.

Vanders magic could be horrific, him losing control of his will...they couldn't let that happen.

"Ok, so I'm out, you guys make me sound all nasty…" He chuckled.

Kaleb eyed his little brother quizically, "You ARE Vander, so you stay away from now on...in fact...get lost, the Guilds off limits to you until Lucy is in hand." Kaleb said then, narrowing his eyes on the Shadowquip who sighed and stood "Fine, can I go with Levy and Mira to get Farron?" He asked, he hadn't seen his oldest brother in nearly a year and he wouldn't mind the opportunity, besides, it also meant he had Levy and Mira to himself until the train came.

"Go, but don't come into the guild with him." Kaleb answered and Vander grinned and vanished.

"We should get back to the guild." Kaleb said rising.

"I'll take you." Cristoff offered. Kaleb nodded and they walked out onto the balcony of the suit, Cristoffs hands gripping the shoulders of the Rune and Mindbender mages before they vanished and reappeared on the guilds balcony.

"May I...speak with Cristoff?" Freed asked hopefully, quiet, and his eyes stayed on the ground but Kaleb shrugged "Might as well, the balcony shares all the wards and shields. I need to talk with Laxus and it should be one on one, so go ahead." Kaleb said, smiling at his younger brother who gaze him a grateful look before he turned and left them.

"Your brother has been talking with Master Makarov...if this continues another week he will be coming with Gildarts and a Celestial mage from the Acadame Celestine in Bosco." Freed said.

Cristoff reached out, tipping Freeds chin up with a finger "I am first lieutenant of White Sea, and while my rank differs here, I am still well within the loop...come here, let me see how you're feeling." He said quietly, and Freed frowned "Not well... I'm tired...when I sleep the tracers cause bizarre visions and I'm afraid Lucy will come through and...take me over.." He sighed, unsure why he was admitting that to Cristoff, it made him sound weak and afraid and he didn't want the Lunar Slayer to see him that way.

He was pulled into the warm body of the slayer though, Cristoffs nose burying in his hair by his ear. "I'm watching you...I don't sleep at the hotel, I sleep on that roof over there or whichever one is upwind from the guild...when she comes through, the plan remains the same, Kaleb will take her on and give Laxus the opening to distract her then I will put her, and possibly Laxus to sleep. Once I have my hands on her I can tell if she's strong enough to mate with Laxus, Bickslow can check her soul, Kaleb can handle her mind, between us we can assure she'll handle mating with Laxus safely and once they're mated...this will be behind us...but you are not alone, and you're too strong for her to take you, you may have demonic magics in you, but your sense of smell isn't so elevated her scent would remove your will as easily as it does Dragon Slayers." He said softly, his smooth voice with its lilting accent soothing the Rune mage, making him relax into the taller mages arms.

"That...makes me feel better...oddly enough." He admitted and Cristoff smirked. "Naturally, because who wouldn't want a Dragon stalking them?" They both smiled, the soft chuckle felt good wanted, badly, to stay right where he was, maybe push Cristoff down on one of the balcony lounges and curl up in his arms for the night, but snow was starting to fall and it was very cold outside.

Still he gripped the slayer, hands pulling him down, he needed this, this comfort the Lunar Slayer radiated. More than two months, Cristoff had gone through two more full moons, this time safely locked away in Kalebs leased house near the guild where he couldn't lure trouble in and Freed was trapped at the guild unable to go enjoy those nights with the man. He only had the chance at 6 of them, 4 now, and he felt the loss. To say Cristoff was fun on those nights would be an understatement and Freed wanted to enjoy them unfettered by the possibility of his team leader or anyone else walking in on them.

He was greedy, he'd admit it, he'd never had access to a man like this and now that he did, he wanted to enjoy every bit of it for the short time it would last.

The minted taste of him was intoxicating too, and as they kissed he pressed into the bigger mage greedily.

Then, Cristoff stiffened and jerked back and Freed felt his magic dip down to almost nothing, blackness wiping away his consciousness, the last thing he heard was Lucys voice "How DARE you?!"


	11. Chapter 11

The arrival into the celestial realm was easy, Lucy had been jumping back and forth, using it to move around, it was much easier than trying to run or ride a train or use an SE car and with what she needed to do, it just made sense. The magic was hers. She could tap it, and while it was a heavy drain every time, her magic refilled fast in her lust ridden state, so it didn't matter.

Deep inside herself she was horrified, aghast over the things she was doing, even as the voice soothed her, told her these things had to be done, that she shouldn't let the world run over her anymore. She still didn't want to hurt anyone, and she knew, without a doubt that she had. Several members of Blue Pegasus had gone down, and Cristoffs blood, while the scent of it had driven her wild, had spilled, and alot of it had with Zen too, the mans side still weeped from where Taurus' ax had grazed him, so did wounds on his thigh and back. He was stretched out on the ground, Lucy on top of him, drinking in rough kisses, she kept trying to leave his tall eager body but every time she started to step away he pulled her back, overcome by the venom she'd pumped into him to the point he felt no pain beyond the need to please her.

She stopped running her hands over his body though when her hand was soaked with his blood after passing over his side.

Zen was so consumed by her venom he barely noticed, trying to pull her back down against him. "Virgo...no no now sexy, I can't have you bleed out on me, rest now while we patch you up." She chided, removing his hands from her. He growled, baring teeth and Lucys eyes flashed, her own lip curling at his defiance she swiftly moved up his body, her knees on his arms pinning them, and his eyes rolled back as her core rubbed his chin. "That's right...calm down, wait patiently, I don't like it either but I'll reward you soon enough...mmmm...reward myself…" She purred when he pushed into her, his mouth eagerly pressing against her thinly covered center.

"Oh...oh gods...Virgo, can you work like this?" She asked breathlessly. Virgo looked as she was preparing supplies "Yes Princess, you are free to enjoy him that way." She said blandly. Lucy grinned, spreading her thighs more, Zens teeth snapped through her thin panties and she slid up better, straddling his head and letting him dig into her which he did enthusiastically, a delicious rumble coming from him, though he tried to move his hands and she denied him that, closing her eyes and grinding herself into his eager mouth.

Even pinned down with his arms restrained he managed fine as far as Lucy was concerned, oh how she needed this too, so much, it wasn't enough, no, but if his cock was in proportion to the rest of him, this male would scratch her inner itch nicely and she could enjoy him thoroughly until her mate was ready, she hadn't claimed him, had just bitten him enough to get her venom into him, but she'd pushed no magic, once the venom wore off he'd be his own person, have his will back.

She knew fighting him that Laxus would never accept him, this slayer was not kin to any save the Lunar Slayer, so he'd be seen purely as a threat by her mate and she wouldn't risk her mate getting injured in a battle with a slayer as strong as this one. Without the help of Ichiya, she might not have beaten him even with the help of her spirits.

His tongue was moving in and out of her, and he was managing to use his lips, teeth and even his nose and chin to pleasure her, she had just cum, groaning out her pleasure and sitting back on her toys chest to catch her breath when Loke walked up, flanked by the very spirits they had just battled. Draco, the dragon, Ursa the bear, and a few others.

"Princess...this man is a Celestial Dragon Slayer, Draco...lord of the generations and Cassiopia of the Platinums...they are his spirits...if you take him completely...against his will...the Spirit King himself will step in and bar your access to this realm...possibly even terminate our contracts with you...please...Lucy…" Loke pleaded and Lucy finally slammed the voice, the presence aside, oddly in better control of herself since her orgasm, but nothing, nothing at all would get between her and her was still, decidedly...aching...but now...only Laxus could really satisfy her and she knew that.

She stood, closing her eyes and she suddenly felt him...Laxus, her mate...Gods how long had she been gone that he was hurting so much? Barely a few hours, there had been cleaning up, organizing before she had returned to making out with her prize, then….her eyes flew wide…"Time moves differently here...oh Gods...Virgo, please...help him...Loke, does he have any spirits that can heal?!" She jerked back toward Loke.

Draco stepped forward "I can...but you will release him from your hold on him before I touch him, I will not heal him so you can use him." He snarled.

"She wouldn't do that Draco, just heal him." Loke growled back.

The dragon spirit glared at him. "Watch it little pussy, lest I deprive you of a few of your fucking lives...your Princess, harmed my son and keyholder, forced her will on him against his. I understand better than you what's happening to her but she WILL remove her hold before I touch him, she hasn't exactly been in control of herself and isn't stable yet."

"I don't know how...how do I do it?" Lucy asked, stepping between Loke and the Dragon. Cold silver eyes narrowed on her and Lucy cringed, she hated, absolutely hated that any celestial spirit thought poorly of her, and felt very bad about what she had done, she needed to undo it. While the voice inside her was still trying hard to come forward, declaring Draco and insolent male unworthy of her time, Lucy shoved it back hard, Gods...the spirit king himself knew about this...she was mortified. Whatever she could do, she looked down at Zen, another celestial mage, she was responsible for every cut, every bruise that littered the man and the worst part was she knew her own claw marks would resist his natural healing and his magic, the voice in her head had told her so.

"I'll teach you how to counter your venom, little would be Dragoness, but the soul inside you...you need to control it, you must not let it overtake your will, you will have to suppress it to free my Master." Draco told her.

"It's a soul? I hear a voice….and then my vision gets gold and I can't control my body anymore." Lucy said shakily. Draco nodded "your dragon soul talks to you, it is supposed to be a guide but because of how it came to you, because you already had magic in place and are an adult, and probably because your mate was hesitating and floundering around you, it took over, you are not used to dealing with it, you will have to learn to control it, to hold it back, all Dragon Slayers learn it as children...before they become powerful enough to cause so much harm…" He said looking down at Zen.

"I can...please." Lucy frowned, wide eyed, tear stinging her eyes. This couldn't be worse, celestial spirits, the spirit king himself had to know about this….her own spirits, Gods she had made them attack good mages, her own guildmates…

"Kneel beside him, one hand over where you bit him." Draco said and Lucy hurried to do his bidding, following his instructions carefully, saying what he told her to and she was nearly through it when suddenly runes flared around her and Zen both and she screamed as they were ripped from the celestial realm and she crashed down, watched Zen, who was barely bandaged and fully unconscious because they were in the middle of her working the venom from him when this had hit them and seeing him hit the hard snowcovered flagstones, his head hitting hard, blood flowing and pooling beneath it and she rounded on whoever had done this.

"How DARE you!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Shocked to see Freed laying barely holding his head up on the ground.

"Fuck! Lucy!" She snapped her eyes to the side and met familiar dark blues that flashed intense silver "SLEEP!" Cristoff shouted and Lucy crumpled to the ground as Cristoff jumped over her before she even fully hit the floor, landing painfully on his knees beside his brother, hands flaring with his magic.

"Shit shit shit…"He snarled as Freed, wide eyed, still on the ground turned and screamed into the guild "KALEB! It's Lucy! Bring Laxus!"

Laxus beat Kaleb to the balcony, but only just, and seeing Lucy unconscious, Cristoff barely a foot from her bent over his brother he roared in fury leg swinging, his boot catching Cristoff in the side and sent the big slayer flying hard right through the wall into the guild Erza dodging sideways racing out from inside having heard Freed as it happened.

Laxus was about to follow but Kaleb stepped in front of him, eyes flaring brilliantly and Laxus snarled, eyes churning orange, gold scales forming over his skin, claws lengthening and his overall size increasing. Erza saw it happen but her eyes had snapped to Zens unconscious form and the slowly spread pool of blood under his head soaking his mahogany hair. She shoved past the two men, falling to her knees in the snow beside Zen, tears filling her eyes, panic and desperation filling her as she looked over him, afraid to move him, her eyes flying to the hole in the wall Cristoff had just made when Laxus kicked him and seeing Freed wobbling to his feet and hurrying through the door after the Lunar Slayer...the only healer they had right now with Wendy still at Blue Pegasus.

"Zen...Zen please be ok…" She breathed, eyes filling with tears as more snow turned red she jerked her head toward the two large men facing off now, Kaleb stood as tall as Laxus, was just as muscular, and when his magic flared the immensity of the power he held was terrifying. But Laxus was enraged, nearly out of his mind with his mating lust and he was no weakling.

"Laxus, calm DOWN" Kaleb shouted, a hand coming up, his magic flaring so much Freed who was barely regaining his feet fell to his knees a few feet away with a gasp, Laxus though remained on his feet, snarling defiantly at the Wizard Saint, "You WILL hear me, Lucy is asleep, unharmed, but my brother is bleeding heavily from a head injury and Cristoff is the only healer here, now BACK OFF, pick Lucy up and take her to your office so we can help her!" His voice echoed through Laxus ears and mind both, and the splitting pain that came with it made him stagger.

"Look at her! Are you going to let her lay there? It's freezing out here." Kaleb tried in a quieter voice and Laxus stopped, calming, concern filling his eyes and he dropped to a knee, gathering Lucy up in his arms. Looking back at Kaleb he held Lucy close, breathing in her scent and humming in satisfaction.

"Take her to your office, there's a blanket in mine on the lounge, she has snow on her…" Kaleb prodded gently and Laxus glanced at him "Thank you." He huffed, and carried Lucy back inside.

Freed had managed to get inside looking for Cristoff on shaking legs, finding him trying to sit up, he'd hit a support beam and bent it badly, was covered with rock and dust from going through the thick wall and was holding his side where Laxus' boot had met his ribs.

"Fuck…" Cristoff hissed as Freed helped him get to his feet. "Asshole broke four of my ribs and punctured my fucking lung…" He coughed, blood trailing from his lips but his eyes were flaring silver, his hand on his side was glowing bright and Freed could hear, from one breath rasping and gurgling to the next, which was just rasping, then the third was clear and Cristoff stood up straighter, looking to the balcony.

"Shit.." He cursed and rushed forward, again dropping to his knees the second he reached his brother, who Erza had pulled up from the ground and the blood turning the snow on the balcony red. Kaleb knelt beside her, both mages looked up relieved as Cristoff came out.

"Turn him toward you, Freed, hold him here…" Cristoff said quietly, gently prodding the back of his brothers head, hands flaring again and the bleeding stopped. Several minutes passed before Cristoff, breathing a little hard sat back on his heels "Ok...ok...he's good...I don't know what the fuck to do about the venom in him, that shits beyond me, but he's healed…" Cristoff said and Kaleb nodded, hefting his brothers large frame, pulling his from Erzas bloodsoaked lap and standing, carrying him into the guild. Freed helped Cristoff to his feet, "Fuck...stop that...you've got less magic and strength than i do right now." Cristoff chuckled at the gesture, pulling his arm away from Freeds shoulders.

"I wasn't just kicked through a wall by Laxus in dragon force." The Rune mage said wryly.

"Yeah...don't try that...I didn't enjoy it." Cristoff said archly and Freed smiled, the humor a nice change of pace for the moment.

When they reached Kalebs office Kaleb was settling Zen on the lounge, Erza hurrying to take the mages head in her lap, using her own skirt to carefully wipe blood from his hair and Laxus was standing, Lucy wrapped in a blanket in his arms still sound asleep. He bared his teeth, unable to stop the growl that spilled out of him when Cristoff walked in.

"Healer, one of the best remember Laxus?" Kaleb prodded and Laxus sighed, letting Cristoff approach and narrowing his still orange and blue eyes as the man lifted glowing hands to examine Lucy.

It wasn't easy, even asleep she radiated the pheromones of a dragoness in heat, but Cristoff focused on his task, carefully going through her head to toe.

"She's tired, needs sleep, needs to eat, but...healthy enough for you two to mate as far as her body goes." He said.

"She's heavily distressed, her inner dragon has been taking over because she doesn't know how to stop it...you're in for a fight claiming her Laxus, and I won't promise she won't break down and cry but given time? She understands the basics of what's happening, and...from her memories? She does want you, has for some time, I think mentally, she'll get through it and once it's done the pressure will ease and then she can process everything far better than she can now." Kaleb said firmly.

"Her souls still bright, it hurts her, what she's done...you're gonna need to be there for her boss, cuz the shit she's carrying is weighing on her soul, but it's healthy too, the Dragon soul has merged with hers, it's still raw, Ideal world she should heal that before your soul adds to the mix , but we don't have the luxury...she needs you in order to stabilize this." Bickslow said, standing against the far wall with Cobra, eyes glowing.

"So stop blinking and growling you sparky fuck and take her home and mate with her!" Cobra snapped a few moments later when Laxus was standing there wide eyed staring down at his mate in his arms.

"How do I wake her?" He asked, looking at Cristoff who smiled "I think you're creative enough to figure out a nice way to bring her around." He said and Laxus nodded, walking past them and they followed him, not too closely, watching as he stepped out onto the balcony, and a moment later, in a blinding flash of lightning, leaving a thunder clap that sent snow swirling all over, Laxus took Lucy home.

"Well, you and I haven't had a decent fuck in weeks, move it you Poisonous beast, your mate is horny as hell." Bickslow quipped, slapping Cobras ass and earning a snarl from the Dragon Slayer, but he smirked, and walked out onto the balcony with the Seith, climbing onto the mans totems with him.

"Tell Farron I'll say my hellos tomorrow Kaleb!" Bickslow called and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

Erza sat quiet on the lounge, cradling Zen in her lap looking lost and Kaleb smiled faintly. "Lets get him cleaned up and then settled in the infirmary. Cris? Should we try to wake him?" He asked and Cristoff shook his head. "No, that head injury wasn't nice and he had alot of others, punctured lung, 5 broken ribs, a few places where Lucys bull cut him pretty deep on his legs and back during the fight but they're all closed, he needs to stay under for the magic to finish it's work. That and he has venom in his system and Lucy is not mated yet and close enough to draw him if he wakes, him desperately trying to get to her with Laxus in the state he's in? Yeah….we don't need that. I've cast a sleep on him that will keep him under for 48 hours, we'll have Cobra check that venom and see if he can draw it out safely before I let him wake up but he's safe to take down to the baths and then settle in the infirmary." Cristoff said.

Kaleb slid his arms under his brother smiling at Erza as he lifted him from her again. "You need to clean up too Erza." He pointed out and she nodded silently, eyes bright with unshed tears, lips pressed together hard.

She had just seen her closest friend responsible for tremendous harm to her newest one….and she really liked Zen...more than a little. She'd been a wreck the last two months worrying about him and Lucy, what her friend might do to him, with him, that she knew Lucy would hate herself over later if they could free her from what was holding on to her.

Cristoff and Freed didn't follow them as they left the office.

"I think...I would like some of your time...Cristoff." Freed said, smiling shyly at the Dragon Slayer. Cristoff smirked "Yeah? Just some time huh? Here I was wanting to drag you to bed for some serious hot sex and all you want is time…" He sighed and Freed blushed, eyes widening as Kaleb laughed from the hallway outside the office, "Have fun, remember to check in tomorrow on Lucy and Laxus Cris." He called as he carried their brother to the stairs leading down to the locker area..

Cristoff threw his arm over Freeds shoulders "That's permission, lets take it and run with it." He grinned and Freed matched the taller mans strides out onto the balcony where he teleported them to his suite. Freed blinked…."But...My house…" He started.

"Doesn't have room service, this does, now get that sexy ass naked, I've got plans for it...:"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus carried Lucy into his room, he stood outside in the damn snow for a full five minutes deciding to do that too, how the fuck he'd gotten to where he couldn't even make a decision was beyond him, but he was praying what he was about to do would help with that.

Two and a half months, way the fuck too long, he'd been suffering, yearning, needing his mate so bad the pain just never ebbed, and now he had her safe in his arms. He was going to have to trust Kaleb and Farron to fight the Rune Knights and Council and keep them safe for the next few weeks, he knew Levy had been out to his house along with two high ranked mages Kaleb had called in from Bosco and if a rune knight or anyone not from Fairy Tail tried to set foot on his property they would find themselves teleported to the front doors of the Guild where Kaleb and Farron would deal with them.

Mira and Kinana had stocked his home with food, filled his freezer with prepared meals too. He smiled faintly seeing flowers in a vase on his table...the same one Lucy had tried to pin him to. _Our table _he corrected himself, everything that was his, would be hers, she would never worry about a roof over her head, food to eat, any of it, ever again, he'd see to that. If Natsu tried to so much as look at her sideways, he'd send the Fire Slayers teeth out the back of his head too.

He laid her on the bed and stood staring at her, still in the same black and white top, black skirt and boots she'd been in, a little torn in places, and he knew it was one of the few outfits she had...when they were mated...he was taking her shopping, his mate would NOT be without a nice wardrobe, and hells yes he was filling a whole drawer in the large dresser beside his bed with that sexy underwear she liked so much.

_Our bed _he corrected himself with a smirk, but not if he didn't get his ass in gear. His dragon was ready, well past ready. He kicked off his boots, frowning at the dented steel toe...he seriously owed Cristoff…

He stripped down, then gently stripped Lucy down, snarling when he caught Zens scent on her...and in the worst place he could find it too, he immediately set to changing that, no, his mate would not smell like another dragon Slayer there, no.

His eyes slid over her and he groaned softly, she really was, by far, the most beautiful woman alive in his opinion and soon...she would be his. He just needed to wake her…

Sliding down her body, promising every inch he passed plenty of attention later, he settled himself between her legs and nuzzled into her sex, he had a scent to remove. Flattening his tongue he dragged it right up over her, then parted her lower lips and repeated the process, nibbling at her soft flesh as he went, smirking as her breathing sped up and she started writhing.

"Gods...you smell so good...almost free of the other scent...Luuucy." He growled before he sucked her clit in between his lips and started running his tongue around it. Lucys writhed and when she softly moaned "Laxus…" He rumbled a distinct purr right into her center. In her sleep, in her fucking sleep she was calling for him, wanting him...fuck he needed her to wake up….he ached, was so hard he felt ready to burst…

"Lucy...wake up blondie, wake up and let me claim you…" He growled and she tensed, and Laxus felt something happen, her breathing steadied, her heart rate slowed and when he looked up her body it was into glowing golden eyes.

"You're ready for me...I won't just spread my legs...you need to win me!" She snarled and lunged, Laxus twisted, praising his dragon for its reaction time because he'd not expected a moaning panting writhing woman to wake up and start swinging, but that's what Lucy did, her roundhouse kick snapped one of the posts right off the bed and Laxus snarled, lunging in as soon as her leg passed before she could regain her full balance, tackling her back down onto the bed and wrestling with her.

If he'd expected it to be easy to subdue her, he was sorely disappointed, because Lucy fought, snarling and even biting him, but her venom only served to increase his ardor, his need to possess her, to claim her, it didn't make him lose a shred of his will, not after how long he'd wanted her.

She twisted three times out of his grasp and the comforter and sheets all were torn as they writhed over them fighting for dominance Lucy lunging up and almost getting a head butt in, but Laxus snapped his head to the side and lunged in, biting her, his elongated fangs piercing her skin and she moaned when they did.

"Oh my mate...remember...I bite too" She dug her fangs into his shoulder and he grunted, not releasing her, instead keeping his teeth sunk into her neck while he wrestled her legs apart and slid his hand between them with a thigh. Managing to shift to keep her from bring her other knee up into his groin.

He growled finding her center soaked, their fighting was turning her on as it was him."Time to end this gorgeous...you're fucking MINE!" Laxus snarled and forced himself between her legs, almost faltering when she arched her back and moaned, pressing up into him hungrily when his cock slid between her wet folds, he slowly pumped his hips a few times, catching her mouth with his, their tongues continuing the wrestling their bodies weren't doing anymore as he covered his length in her wetness before angling himself and finally, fucking finally, his aching length plunged into her searing tight heat and he growled long and low as his hips met hers.

He wasted no time, taking up a hard fast pace, he had the rest of his life to do slow pleasures, right now, he was claiming what was his, and he was very late getting it fucking done.

With every thrust though it felt better, the bond gripped them both, building higher and higher as he went until Lucy screamed out his name, tears running down her face, her whole being wanted this, and the more Laxus had thrust in and out of her, the more her haywire chaos came into focus, the smoother the voice was, the easier it was to shove it back so she could enjoy being claimed by this god of a man.

She thanked the Gods over and over as they went that she'd not managed to follow through with her dragons attempts at securing a consort, or taking Zen, no man could do what Laxus was doing, it wasn't possible, her body was made for his, and only he fit her, filled her, perfectly, hit every button, rang every bell as he went and he wasn't even trying to.

"Fu...fuck...I knew...I knew it would be like this...with you…" He growled out, gritting his teeth, he would see her cum first, didn't doubt he'd tumble right after her, but he didn't care about stamina or anything else right then, just claiming.

Lucy clung to him, meeting his thrusts and when she screamed his name, her end taking her, his long fangs sank back into her and he felt a searing pain wrench from his center. It lasted less than a second but felt like an eternity, he felt Lucy stiffen in his arms at the same time and then both collapsed, Laxus catching himself on his arms and falling to the side breathless, panting raggedly and absently touch the center of his chest where the pain had been.

He got little rest though, suddenly finding his weary arms shoved over his head and his gorgeous mate mounting him. "My turn" she growled and was on him hard, he was still mostly hard, but when she growled "Mine" he was rigid when she sank down on him and he closed his eyes, following his dragons lead and letting her have him. This was what Lucy had been feverishly wanting, this body beneath her, inside of her, large firm hands on her thighs as she rode his length and ran her own hands over her breasts, making him growl.

"Oh fuck yes...Gods woman.." he gasped out as she rolled her own peaks between her fingers and wriggled up and down him, her toned legs flexing and forcibly fucking the Dragon Slayer until he was gasping raggedly, losing his breaths to her thrusts. Watching her, feeling her, it was better than anything he'd ever done before, by such a margin he'd clearly been wasting his damn time with any woman before her,

"Lucy….nnngh….take me,,,that's it baby…" He groaned out and she picked up her pace "Cum for me...my mate...fill me…" She purred and it sent him over, his release pumping into her as he gripped her hips and pressed as hard as he could up into her, she fell forward and he barely felt her fangs sinking into him again, she'd bitten him several times, he'd probably look like he had been mauled and he kind of had been.

This time though the bond locked into place and her magic flowed into him, the intimacy, the closeness, he scented tears and felt Lucys tears on his skin, realized some of his own were falling down his face to mix with them, everything felt so incredibly fucking right, like the world had been rolling and pitching trying to throw them off and settled under their feet embracing them.

Her tears didn't stop though, and he pulled her closer, turning so she lay alongside him and he was facing her, cupping her chin and making her look up at him.

"Lucy...it's alright…" He whispered, his mind really didn't shift gears from sex to comfort very well, he was still riding some serious post fuck of his lifetime euphoria but knew, felt, through his now firm bond with her she was hurting.

"I made my spirits help...I attacked good people, hurt them...I hurt you…" She whimpered and Laxus bit his lip, mind racing, kicking himself for not being better with words.

"My fault, just as much as yours blondie, I didn't know what to do, hesitated, shit….for fucking years over you. You know I've wanted you since Fantasia? I fucking KNEW deep down it wasn't just because you're beautiful, but I kept my distance, let that whole fuckery with Natsu happen to you...I didn't understand it all, even even when I did? I was so worried you weren't ready...I didn't act when I needed to, so it's all on me too, we share this equally, every bit, right down to every bruise I put on Cristoff...I think I broke his fucking ribs and shit...Freed...Gods I owe so many people apologies…" He groaned and Lucys tears slowed, a sheepish smile on her face.

"We should buy a few cases of good wine and start handing out bottles…" She said. Laxus smiled at her, kissing her forehead "chocolates, and maybe flowers...and I have damages to the guild to pay for…" He said.

"I can have Levy help write eloquent apology notes…" Lucy added with a smile and he kissed her, there she was, his light, the whole Guilds light...Gods help him he loved her.

"Now you're thinking, and while those wheels are turning, think of what you want to eat, don't know about you but 2 and a half months of pining over you followed by all this? I'm hungry.: He smirked and Lucy laughed, hugging him and kissing him before sitting up and looking down at him...sweet Mavis….he was hers….Laxus Dreyar the Thunder God himself, was hers. Inside her the presence...her dragon...was content, satisfied…

"Lets go find something to eat then...my mate…" She purred the last and Laxus growled, his growl turning to a snarl when she dodged his arm and skipped from the bed, snatching up his purple button down from where he'd tossed it on the dresser and using it for a robe as she rushed from the room hearing her Dragon chasing her and laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been two weeks since Laxus and Lucy had retreated to his house and Cristoff and Vander had the unenviable task of checking on them. Cristoffs visit the day after they left hadn't been so bad, Laxus had glared at him, standing narrow eyed and stark naked in his bedroom doorway while Lucy, wrapped in his shirt, had gone to the livingroom so Cristoff could check her over under Laxus' careful watch.

When Cristoff sat back smiling at her Lucy had burst into tears and Laxus had started toward them with fury in his eyes until Lucy had started wailing about how sorry she was for what she'd done to the Lunar Slayer, in doing she caused Laxus to remember how he'd dented his steel toed boots in Cristoffs ribs and he'd stood awkwardly devoid of anger in an instant, adding a muttered apology of his own.

Before Cristoff left them though Laxus leveled a hard look on the Dragon Slayer "Do not, and I mean this Cristoff because he is one of my best friends and I know it would hurt him tremendously, do NOT overdo shit with Freed, you need to fuck some other people, make sure he's clear as hell on there being no future with you because I won't have him added to your long list of broken hearts." He'd said firmly and Cristoffs smile had fallen, dark blue eyes turned serious.

"I'd never willingly hurt him." He said and Laxus snorted. "You've never willingly hurt any of the hearts you've broken Cristoff, but you're...shit...how do I say this…" He growled.

"You're a catch Cristoff, handsome, fun, kind hearted, anyone would want you, you're a dream, especially for Freed who hasn't ever had someone that was confident, comfortable being with him and letting him be himself. You could crush him...if he's not meant for you...not your mate...you need to keep things light and be very up front…" Lucy said and Laxus hugged his little mate against him gratefully, Gods she was perfect, even knew what he was trying to say and could put things into words he couldn't...never...she was never allowed far from his side...no...no way. Maybe he could talk Virgo into his and her chains…

Cristoff had frowned but nodded "I've been honest, I've told him...I'll….I'll talk to him some more maybe...but...after Christmas...he's so happy right now...excited about Christmas and having a date for the party…" He chuckled and Lucy and Laxus both smiled, Lucy gripping Laxus' hand "He deserves a nice Christmas…" Lucy agreed and Laxus sure couldn't argue that, Freed usually, unless dragged by him or Bickslow...usually Bickslow...spent holidays alone.

Vander though when he'd gone to check on them, to bring them food, he'd made the mistake of just stepping out of his shadows into the livingroom, figured they might, in the middle of the day, be in the bedroom or something but the livingroom faced the front of the house and all its large windows, way too visible for shy little Lucy…

He was wrong, Lucy was bent over the back of the lounge, Laxus pounding into her from behind when he appeared, the couple so engrossed in each other they didn't notice him appearing by the front door until he'd let out a very uncharacteristic for a seasoned spy, "shit"

Then he'd been electrocuted. Hit so fast and hard even he hadn't been able to dodge it.

He'd returned to the guild singed, and needing healing, when Cristoff laughed so hard he fell out of his chair he'd gone and found Wendy who had just returned from her extended stay at Blue Pegasus.

Draco was able to guide Cobra through getting the venom out of Zen so he could safely wake up. When he'd first come to the big slayer had immediately started trying to get to "My mistress" and Cristoff had been forced to put him back under until Kaleb got Yukino to ask Draco to come and help them get his keyholder back on his feet.

Cobra, after removing the venom, was so high Bickslow had, leering and cackling wickedly and mumbling about all the fun having his own drunk Dragon Slayer was going to be, tossed Cobra over his shoulder and hurried home with him.

Decorations went up and the guild prepared for Christmas, finally settling down...except for a few things…

Mira, seeing the guild had some hefty expenditures due to recent events, was scheming something and Kaleb had been unable to spend much time with her, as badly as he wanted to. Her thinly veiled flirtatious looks and intensely wicked kinky thoughts had him reeling at times. He was grateful Farron was there, his oldest brother was like a lighthouse in a storm for him at times. Handling the council and the Rune knights deftly, pushing a new law through with the help of Princess Hisui, who had now taken two visits to Magnolia to work on the law with the handsome Boscan Ambassador.

Mira was scheming though, and Kaleb knew, because he was well warned, that was never a good thing.

Erza took it upon herself to oversee Zens recovery, making sure he didn't wander toward Laxus and Lucys house and showing up at the big mages apartment before the sun rose to drag him out for runs then, happily spotting for him while he worked weights in the gym. Her brown eyes moving slowly up and down the big Boscans body as he challenged Cristoff, the two big Slayers determined to exceed Laxus' record of 900lbs before he returned from mating with Lucy.

Since Lucy had taken him, he had a scar on his neck from her bite, but had otherwise recovered, and he'd become Erzas favorite sparring partner and the first person she'd ever been around who she felt she could really relax with. She could go all out with him in the practice ring and the man matched her, he was physically stronger than her and she had to learn to adjust to not powering through with her swings, if her sword met his it stopped like she'd hit a granite mountain, but she was faster, and so she adjusted her tactics, learning faster methods of getting through the defenses of an opponent, though she took her fair share of falls to the sand, looking up that gleaming longsword from her back just as often as he looked up her blades from the ground.

They had finished their morning run, and Zen sighed as they came to the guild locker rooms "Silly, the separate showers and baths, waste of space, you could have saunas and steam rooms if you went communal." He pointed out and Erza nodded "I have voiced that same sentiment myself several times but many of the women in the guild are not comfortable sharing baths or showers with men." She said.

Zen rolled his eyes "Can't grasp that, really...I must be too Boscan...or maybe it was the years of having Pergrandian nobles pay to watch me be bathed after fights. I might be less sensitive than others." He admitted.

Erza eyed him "They paid to watch you bathe?" She asked, he nodded and paused at the mens door "Hefty amounts I'm told, to watch slaves wash the blood and such off of me after I was in the ring." Erza frowned at the mens and womens doors, technically the guild wasn't even open yet, she and a few others who were early morning work out people had keys. She liked the idea of relaxing in the hot bath and talking with Zen.

"Nobody else is here." She said then and, pushing past him into the mens locker room and Zen smiled faintly, following her.

She had to go to the other locker room to grab her bath supplies but there were robes in the mens side that were fine for her and...she more than enjoyed watching Zen strip out of his track pants and compression shirt, happily noting his purple and gold gaze slid to her more than once when she stripped out of her own work out clothes..

She did hesitate, though briefly, when they got to the bath and Zen dropped his robe and stepped down into the steaming waters with a contented growl. He was fully nude, and she would be too, but she'd bathed plenty of times without hesitation with Gray and Natsu, it was no different, Zen had become a friend and she trusted him. She dropped her robe when Zen dipped down to wet his long hair.

"I fail to see the allure of watching someone get a bath." Erza said to continue their conversation and ease her sudden nerves when she slid down into the water. Zen shrugged "Pergrande is patriarchal, women have no rights or value beyond their wombs, men have sex with men and a man isn't seen as strong unless he prefers that. They work to keep themselves strong, the idea being a strong man attracts strength and that's all Pergrande cares about. Gladiators like me, that won alot were sort of the ultimate prize, we were strong, powerful, dangerous because most of us were there unwillingly and hated them so if they wanted to be anywhere near us we had to be seriously restrained, added to the thrill." He said with disgust lacing his tone.

"I see...so watching you be bathed?" She prompted, because that still seemed odd, though...honestly? Watching him run his hands over his body to loosen his muscles from the run in the frigid cold was something she'd probably pay for.

"I was chained for my baths, to protect the slaves that did the bathing, some gladiators would attack them, rape them or kill them, so it was standard for us to be chained up while we were bathed, and because getting pregnant by a winning gladiator assured they would be bought out of the pits by someone hoping for a strong child? The women would usually try to get us to cooperate, back up against us or climb onto us...some of the Gladiators rejected them, and they knew to ask before they tried it because any of us could still hurt them, chains or not, but I think the nobles, senators and such liked watching that, even though sex between a man and a woman was frowned on unless it was purely for reproduction." Zen told her.

Erza made a face, giving him a sympathetic look "I am grateful that wasn't common at the tower." She said.

"They didn't abuse you too badly?" Zen asked. She frowned "They did...just in different ways, it was more beatings, maimings, I had an eye gouged out as punishment once…" She sighed, pointing to her false eye. Zen moved toward her suddenly, where he'd been leaning against the wall of the bath soaking, now he came to her, reaching a hand out "May I see?" He asked gently and she blinked in surprise, nodding, unsure what he was going to look at.

He leaned in close to her face, the golden flecks in his amethyst eyes becoming bright and she felt magic flow from his hand as it slide to cup her cheek beneath her false eye.

"It's beautiful work...does it hurt?" He asked softly and she shrugged "Sometimes it twinges, Porlyusica did an amazing job with it though." She said.

"I can stop that...the twinges...I can see where the nerve is scared...I can fix that if you let me." He said, she blinked at him in amazement "Y...yes of course!" She stammered.

"My magic...when I heal...it replaces pain with relaxation...sometimes more than a little, so it might feel...surprising." He warned and she nodded, seeing his eyes turn a little more gold before she felt his magic flow into her.

It wasn't just relaxing, when she felt her eye warm delicious sensations flowed through her instead of pain, heated ones, and she mewled rubbing her thighs together beneath the water in response to the immediate ache that started building between her legs.

Her eyes were locked on his, and her hands reached out, touching him under the water, sliding up his chest, drawing a soft rumble from him before his magic stopped and she was blinking, the pleasure flowing through her abruptly cut off but her eye focused better...felt better.

"Th..thank you…" she breathed out and he smiled faintly, looking conflicted, she saw desire in his eyes, and hesitation, and she suddenly didn't want him to hesitate, to doubt at all. She didn't have to lean forward much to press her lips to his, and he didn't pull back like she worried he might, instead returning her soft, chaste kiss before nuzzling against her cheek, kissing her temple "You're welcome." He breathed and then pulled away, leaving her dazed and wanting more contact with him.

"I think I'm warmed up enough for weights but it's gotta be below zero still outside in those practice rings so we could focus on equipment work today maybe?" He asked. Erza blinked, trying to switch her mind out of the dreamy haze his kiss had put it into.

"Yes...:" Her voice came out far to breathy and husky, she blushed "Yes, I'll be happy to spot for you, it is an arm and chest day right?" She asked hopefully. He smiled "It is, I'm doing 900 today, 880 has gotten smooth." He said, smirking.

"You'll be over 900 by next week then." She chuckled, she liked his competitive side. They had extended their little contest to New Years, by New Years, the winner got to choose their New Years activity too, and Erza loved that idea, especially since Zen was pretty much already giving her all she had wanted from their bet by training with her. Now she was after their amended competition. Loving the idea of getting to chose what they did for New Years, and...she had herself a date for the Christmas party too.

"That's the idea, because fuck Laxus and his 900lbs." Zen growled as they emerged from the steaming waters. Erza laughed and followed him to the locker room to dry off and put on their gym gear. Gods...she was dreading the end of these 6 months now…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb had barely gotten to his office when Mira appeared, Max right behind her as they carried trays heaped with food, a carafe of fresh coffee and everything needed for a huge breakfast. Kaleb raised a blonde brow "Mira...I was only going to place a call then come downstairs for breakfast." He said.

"Oh I know, but Max and I need to talk with you about something that could really help Fairy Tail!" She said brightly, setting the trays down on the table beside the lounge. She poured him a large cup of coffee and set it with cream and a tub of cinnamon honey...which she knew he loved but rarely offered him, declaring oversweet coffee an abomination.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Okaaay….what do you have in mind?" He asked, opening the flood gates it seemed because Max grinned a dazzling smile at him "So our Sorcerers weekly here in Fiore is a sister publishing house to the one you have in Bosco and Jason? He's seen the spreads done with your guild. Because of the exchange being such a positive thing? They're offering a nice sum for you and the others in the exchange program to do interviews about the experience so far and a photo shoot." Max said, spreading his hands and fingers like he was plastering this across the sky.

"Such amazing positive press for us!" The Sand mage added. Kaleb nodded, ok...not bad...the warnings were clearly exaggerated concerns.

"Also, since i know Jason and the photographers so well, I volunteered you and your brothers for a special side article including Bickslow about your family, Boscans, how sexy they are, they're doing a great piece you boys will be photographed for, all hot and sexy, it will sell like mad,oh! and entered you in the Years sexiest Guildmaster contest! Of course you and Laxus won that! You'll be doing a shoot for that as well, the crew from Sorcerers weekly will be here to start getting that done, they'll photograph Laxus next week when he and Lucy come back from mating of course." Mira said bright and cheerful and all happy and light while Kalebs eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

He'd only been photographed a couple of times in Bosco, Thane was good about keeping him out of the spotlight, he prefered it that way, wanted his guild to shine, not himself. But Mira had not one...but...he blinked at her.

"How many photo spreads is that?" He demanded and she beamed at him "Three, it should only take three or four days Master and they'll be doing it all right here in Magnolia, the Mayor is thrilled, they're already planning to sell tickets for special access so people can watch the shoots. You know when they do the swimsuit edition every year it makes over a million jewel in ticket sales for the orphan funds." Mira said brightly. "The sexiest wizard shoot usually does well too, these? With three and you and your brothers being from Bosco and so very interesting? It should do really well, especially since Farron is here, he has quite a fan base among the nobility here in Fiore, did you know that?"

"Wait...I have to be in this?" They looked up to see a striken looking Farron standing in the doorway having just arrived. Mira giggled "Of course silly, when Jason found out you'd be involved and he could get some sexy shots of you out of the suit you're always in? Well, he almost shattered the com with his screams of delight!" She said brightly."Nobody has gotten pictures of you out of your suits before...it's a very big deal for the magazine!"

Max nodded grinning at Kaleb "and we found out the Boscan magazine hasn't ever gotten you or your brothers out of your formal guild regalia, so this is great, the Boscan magazine is throwing in extra money so they can use the pictures too!" he said enthusiastically.

Kaleb stared at them in shock...the warnings had not been enough, no...nobody had warned him the demon woman could be this bad….


	12. Chapter 12

Rayna Wallace was a woman on the rise, a talented photographer and photo shoot choreographer she had about been ready to murder someone to win the chance to handle the 3 shoots at Fairy Tail that Mira Strauss had called and told her were coming where she would get her hands and camera on not just the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, but the exchange leadership team from Bosco.

Now that was exciting, but what threw her into a frenzie to land the shoot was that leadership team included the sons of Arman Pradesh, head Ambassador of Bosco, his equally famed son Ambassador Farron Pradesh, the Guildmaster of White Sea also a Pradesh, the Lunar Dragon Slayer from that guild, also a Pradesh, the ex Pergrandian Gladiator, also a Pradesh, that had not ever been photographed for any magazine before in spite of the sensation caused when all political niceties between Pergrande and Bosco ended upon the discovery the man was alive and enslaved...one of those incredible story of a lifetime sort of things for a reporter.

Then no less than a Steel Council bloodhunter, another Pradesh, the Sieth mage of Fairy Tail, yet another Pradesh, who had MATED with the Poison Dragon Slayer an ex-dark mage of no less than the Oracion Seis.

It was every photographer's fantasy come true and she owed knowing about it to darling Mirajane Strauss who had even roped all of these incredible wizards into doing photo spreads for the articles Jason was taking two other reporters along to get interviews done for. Mira assured her a carte blanche with the men too, that they would do what Raynas vision was for the shoots and that, was a career building wet dream for the ambitious woman.

She wasn't a young woman anymore, these huge deals didn't come her way too often, so she was going to be sending Mira flowers and dresses from her favorite designer for this.

She'd looked over the few photos there were of Farron, Kaleb and Cristoff, found none of Vander, none of Zen, and everything they had of Bickslow included his hood or helmet and a visor hiding half his face. Cobra had nothing but a mug shot.

Gods this was going to be such a huge thing for her career. These brothers were gloriously photogenic and she doubted the unknown two brothers were less so.

Doing the steamy shoot for the piece about Boscans? Also something she was seriously looking forward to, the interest in Boscans and their society was higher than ever lately so this article would strike while the iron was white hot.

She had spent the lengthy trip to Magnolia going over all of her plans with her team, directing the team already in Magnolia setting up the photo stages, and talking things over with the reporters doing the articles. Jason had always been interesting to work with, he was brilliant, but his enthusiasm could get a bit much at times, this trip though? She was ready to scream Cooooool until her throat bled when they entered the Fairy Tail guild hall and she was looking toward the bar and her eyes found them.

"Oh sweet Gods above...I'm so winning every award for this year…" She breathed.

Kaleb had met Jason before, Jason had gone to Bosco to interview him for an article on Boscan guilds when he was doing international pieces a year ago, so the mans boundless enthusiasm and excitement didn't surprise him, and everyone else, with the exception of Zen who tended to have less patience for such things than the rest of his family., handled it with humor dancing in their eyes.

"Ok, so we'll start with the Guildmaster while the reporters interview the rest of you if that's alright? We've leased space in a nearby warehouse by the lakeshore and my crew was already set everything up there, so if you would like to come with me Master Kaleb?" She asked and smiled when the calm lavender gaze fell on her.

"Yes of course. Farron, Zen? Try to keep Vander on his best behavior." He said lightly smirking when Vander gave him a dirty look and Cristoff snorted "He doesn't HAVE that setting."

Mira watched it all smiling knowingly. Rayna OWED her, getting to photograph these men while they were on this exchange was a huge deal for the photographer, especially Zen and Farron, neither of whom had really been photographed much, Mira doubted Zen had been at all.

She took note too of how certain guild members took a distinct interest. Erza for example, she and Zen had become almost inseparable since they had gotten him back from the celestial realm. It had been a rough few days for Erza while Zen had been kept unconscious until they figured out how to remove the Venom from him.

The requip mage hadn't left the Boscans side, had slept in the bed next to his in the infirmary and had kissed Cobra before Bickslow could after the Poison slayer had drawn the venom out of Zen once they were pretty sure it wouldn't effect Cobra or at least was unlikely to since he was mated.

It had still been a risk, but one Cobra had volunteered for, Bickslow less than thrilled but ready to handle whatever came. As soon as everything was done Bickslow had taken his wobbling dragon slayer over his shoulder and carried him from the infirmary "I'll get him home so he can sleep it off…" He said and Cristoff had nodded, turning back to Zen.

Cobra had already started working Bickslow out of his pants though as they had flown from the guild and Bickslow, in hindsight, realized that trying to fly with a Dragon Slayer over his shoulder that was high as a kite on female dragon slayer venom might not have been his best idea...in broad daylight...right over the market district….yeah, trying to remain on the babies, not drop his snickering mate and keep his pants from being yanked down after Cobras very sharp teeth and probably some poison removed Bickslows belt and ripped his jeans open.

This was followed shortly by Cobras sharp claws also removing his shirt in strips as he placed insanely distracting open mouthed kisses and licks over the skin he bared with each neat slice of his deft claws.

Bickslow almost killed them both trying to get them through the second floor bay window that was blessedly unlocked because Cobra that morning had leaned out said window to yell at him to bring home holly berries if he saw any on his morning run with Vander and Cristoff.

With one hand clinging to his now mostly shredded jeans, one trying to hold his mate who was wriggling on his shoulder trying to remove the formerly mentioned jeans and babies that were starting to cackle wickedly over their masters distress, it was a miracle that he and Cobra didn't end up flattened against a wall instead of tumbling through the window to their bedroom.

Cobra didn't like sleeping on the first floor, so they had moved upstairs into the big room with the bay window, Bickslow didn't care, as long as Cobra was happy, so was he.

This though, this was Cristoff level shit, and he'd never been on the receiving level of Cristoffs Full Moons, his family shielded from its effects. Having dropped Cobra to his feet, Bix was about to step away for a moment to shed his remaining clothes when Cobra caught his hips and spun him around, pinning him to a wall. "Where you think you're going? Bixy baby….Gods I fucking need you so damn bad…" Cobra growled, teeth nipping at his neck, torso pressing hard against his back and Bickslows blood started shooting south so fast his head spun.

"Shit.." He gasped as he was pulled roughly against Cobras body, the slayer already rock hard in his red leather pants, Bickslows shredded clothes were soon tossed aside and Cobra tore his own open, sharp teeth grazing Bickslows shoulder as he freed himself from his pants.

Bickslow groaned as his mates length teased him then, sliding between his legs, rubbing against his own already painfully hard erection and balls as Cobra started rocking his hips. "Oh God...fu...fuck that's so hot…." Bckslow gasped, he'd always been one to appreciate technique, and his mate was far less experienced than he was, but he'd also been deliberately prodding at the minds of Bickslows brothers and they were far from inexperienced.

Whoever he got this from...holy shit...this had to be Vanders wicked mind...his baby brother would have been a sudehpah had the military not taken him when he turned 15.

"Like this? All mine Bixy...from some daydreaming I was doing while we were in Dawn City last year...watching you in that fucking club we were undercover in, you stripping...fucking hell that was torture...I wanted you so bad…" Cobra growled, angling his slow thrusts up a little and reaching his hand to grip Bickslows length.

"Oh God….oh shit…" Bickslow panted, hips jerking a little, it was so good, "That's right Babe...whose your mate huh? Whose cock do you want in that sexy ass?" Cobra growled against Bickslows shoulder.

Bickslow moaned. "Don't tease me you shit…" Bickslow started defiantly and Cobra sank his teeth into him and tightened his grip on his cock making Bickslow gasp raggedly.

"Answer me Bixy...whose cock do you want fucking you?" Cobra snarled against his skin, licking the blood now seeping from the bite in Bickslows shoulder.

"Yours...fuck!...Erik! I need it…" He rasped out and Cobra chuckled darkly dragging sharp claws up Bickslows thigh while he dragged one up the underside of his cock making him shudder.

"I'm about to fuck you really really hard Bickslow…" Cobra growled, trailing those claws over Bickslows ass then prodding his entrance while his mate started trembling and whimpered.

"Shit...do it….show me the dragon I'm mated to…" He managed to grit out and Cobra snarled, gripping his hips and Bickslows back bowed as the Dragon Slayer rammed into him, no prep, no real warning, just hard sharp penetration and feeling totally utterly filled by Cobras thick member.

"Sh...shit! Yes! Fuck yes!" Bickslow gasped out, pressing back into Cobras body and his mate growled approvingly.

"Hold on babe...time to ride the Dragon…" He purred and took up a rough hard pace that had Bickslow, for all he worked his body, for the decent muscle that thickened his arms and back, his washboard abs, muscled thighs, all of it, at least 10 miles a day he ran, and he worked balance beams, rings, uneven bars, his body wasn't weak but having Erik pounding into him with all his strength was robbing him quick of his own.

"Oh God…...fuck….so...fucking...good…" Bickslow grit out as Cobra dug his claws into his hips, he felt the sting, felt blood trickle down his legs, even felt his mates poison in his veins but he was immune, the magic Cobra had pumped into him when they had mated protected him perfectly from his toxic lover.

"Shit Bix…..tight as fuck….nnngh! Take it…" Cobra snarled and his thrusts got harder Bickslow about seeing stars as he tried to stay braced but he was pressed against the wall now and it was taking all he had to keep from being crushed against it.

Arms burning, his whole body shaking with exhaustion and exertion Bickslow gasped out his climax when Cobras firm hand took hold of his cock again and a moment later, Cobra let out a guttural groan of Bickslows name as he came, collapsing onto Bickslows back both of them falling to the floor gasping.

"Mmmmm, Bixy...your turn on top…" Cobra growled in a tired rasp.

"On top? I can't even fucking move you beast...fucked me till I can't move...that's a serious first for me you know." Bix chuckled weakly.

"Then roll over, I think I'll fall between your legs...I want more…" Cobra purred and Bickslow growled.

"You're still inside me you dick, move your own damn self, I think you broke me...I at least need a few minutes…" Bickslow said. There was a growl and he felt Cobra pull out of him, drawing a low groan out of both of them.

"How bout I lay on my back and you ride me?" Cobra offered.

"No good, you wore my legs out, still need rest." Bickslow replied. Cobras hand slid over his ass and Bickslow grit his teeth, damn it...he felt his own dick twitch, how the hell could it recover that fast?

"Fucking Dragon magic..." He chuckled at his own growing arousal as Cobra massaged his ass.

"No magic, just my own pure raw sex appeal baby." Cobra growled and both of them laughed. Bickslow reached a hand out, finding his mate laying beside him, they were in their bedroom, hadn't even made it to the damn bed, on the hard wood floor, which he supposed was good because he'd cum all over it and it would be easier to clean up, plus the cool wood did feel good against his heated skin.

Cobra was on his back and Bickslow smirked when his wandering hand found his cock already hard again. "Shit you weren't kidding…" He grinned.

"Told ya...I so need to pound you again...if you loved me you'd help." Cobra snickered and Bickslow grinned more, oh Gods, a high giddy Cobra was too much fun.

"I do love you...you just fucked my bones into jelly for a bit, how bout we crawl to the actual bed, first one to make it on the bed gets to top." He suggested.

"Mmm, you win, kind like the idea of you fucking me…" Cobra purred and Bickslows length hardened more. Groaning he struggled up from the floor, grateful he hadn't collapsed in his own cum he hissed when Cobras claws scratched over his butt cheek as he stood out of the mans grasp.

"Fuck I do love you you crazy poisonous bastard." He chuckled, helping Cobra to his feet so they could wobble across the large expanse of floor to the bed. Bix had the fleeting thought that he was glad they hadn't ended up in the living room, the stairs would've been too much at the moment.

"I love you too Bixy baby…" Cobra purred, crawling onto the bed as soon as they reached it and smirked over his shoulder at Bickslow "Now come here and fuck your dragon…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Zen finally stirred she'd been right there, the first thing his amethyst eyes had fallen on when they finally opened was Erza. He remembered nothing past Ichiya hitting him with an attack and had sat up in the infirmary bed frowning, blankets pooling in his lap as Wendy pushed a cup of tea into his hand that Erza then pushed to his lips.

"I'm going to beat that little troll bloody…" He growled and Erza had smiled "I'll be happy to help." She said and he'd smiled at her, chuckling over his tea.

Erza had hovered over Zen for a couple more days, insisting he needed to be watched to assure there were no lasting problems even when the man started running with her and working out in the gym again back to competing with Cristoff over who would break Laxus' bench press weight record first.

They'd spent every day together since then and Mira hadn't missed that, she'd seen the requip mages eyes light up every morning when Zen would emerge from the locker room to join her for breakfast. She'd never seen the redhead more relaxed with anyone like she was with the Boscan mage, not even Lucy, Erza joked with the man about swords, fighting techniques and things it was likely nobody else in the guild would have understood at all.

She even dashed through the guild, picking up some take out on her way to Zens hotel where they were going to polish and repair armor, as giddy about it as if they were going to a spa. Watching them spar one day Mira felt Vander had said it best when he'd snorted after watching them for a bit "Sex with swords, those two are all foreplay no fucking, I don't get what's up with Zen...I'm out." He'd chuckled, leaving Mira smiling slyly in his wake. Formulating plots and plans.

Erza wasn't the only one on Miras radar either, not at all.

There was Freed. The Rune mage was more obvious than Erza eyes got down right dreamy when Cristoff came in and Mira doubted either had slept alone since Laxus had taken Lucy home and they had been free to do what they wished. In their case, Mira was concerned, she had overheard Cristoff talking to Kaleb.

"You have to back off." The Guildmaster had said not unkindly.

"I'm trying, Gods...have you seen his eyes? He's the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking seen Kaleb, we've talked about it, at least a dozen times now, how I'm going home in a few short months, and as a Dragon Slayer I have a destined mate so I can't commit to anyone until I find that mate." Cristoff had replied in a highly agitated voice, Mira had stopped then to listen more carefully, Cristoff very rarely got irritated by anything.

"You're sure he isn't the one? Nurem said with male on male pairings it can be subtle, easy to miss, maybe it takes more contact." Kaleb had suggested.

Cristoff had growled "Freed and I do not suffer from a lack of contact Kaleb, we've done a hell of a lot more than kiss, I've been with that gorgeous man just about every way possible now and my dragon hasn't even stirred once that I've felt. You think I don't WANT him to be my mate? I've been begging for it!" He'd scoffed and Mira had frowned, hurrying away when Kaleb suggested they go downstairs for a drink.

She'd seen Freed smiling, fending off Bickslow and and his teasing deftly, though Bickslow now had Cobra ever present and nobody could hide things from the Poison Slayer very well.

"Come ON Freed, I know you've finally let that hair down and been doing the nasty with my younger brother, I just wanna know if he lets you tie him up? Come on! I know you're into that shit, does he bottom for you?" Bickslow had demanded and Freed had waved a hand at him, well adjusted to handling Bickslows incessant badgering when he was after something.

"I told you I am not discussing what your brother and I do together.." He'd said but his blush and secret little smile had made Bickslow go whiney until Cobra had groaned. "God fucking damn it Bix, YES, Cristoff has let Freed tie him down! Stop with the whines...makes me wanna tie your ass up and make you whine for something more productive than teasing fuel to use against your brother." The Poison slayer had growled and Bickslow had grinned at him "Oh now you have my undivided attention babe, I like it when you make me beg for it."

Cobra smirked "and I love it when you fucking beg." He growled.

"What about beg to be fucking?" Bickslow purred.

"There is no other reason to beg." Cobra replied.

Freed rolled his eyes, snapping his book shut and standing "You two can beg to fuck by yourselves, I've got more reading to do." He said airily and wasted no more time on his team mates, crossing the guild and heading down the stairs to the library.

He wasn't all that angry, frustrated with Bickslow antics, but not angry. Bickslow was Bickslow, and besides that, Freed felt...happy...whenever Cristoff was mentioned. He knew what they had wasn't permanent, that in a few months he'd lose his tall dark Dragon Slayer and go back to his solitary life again, but right now, he was happier than he had ever been and he was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

He also knew Cristoff was in one of the study rooms of the Library, having retreated there to escape Bickslow so he could continue his ongoing work of balancing the guilds ledgers and getting its finances under control. Freed had helped him convert one of the rooms to an office since he didn't want to be upstairs with as many people as were endlessly coming to Kalebs office tromping around. Cristoff worked better with peace and quiet and Freed knew there was a comfortable lounge in that make shift office he could lay on and read while Cristoff worked. So, Bickslow coming and pestering him was the excuse he'd been looking for to go down there.

Getting to be near his lover and sneak in some daydreaming stares was a bonus.

The Dragon Slayers dark blue eyes warmed when he looked up and saw Freed come in and Freed smiled, heart flipping in his chest under that gaze. He was not falling in love though, no, that would be foolish, no, he just was happy, that's all it was.

"Bickslow?" Cristoff asked and Freed rolled his eyes "I really wouldn't bother you otherwise, I've worked on those ledgers myself, I understand the scope of what you're doing." the rune mage replied.

Freed kicked his boots off and laid back on the lounge with the one of a kind handwritten book Cristoff had gotten his father to send from his personal collection on Dragon Slayers. It was a book few people had ever seen and Freed was loving being able to read it, was making regular notes in his notebook as he went too. Things we wanted to look up in other books and cross reference.

"Bix is on a teasing tear lately. He's almost too happy, I blame Erik." Cristoff said smiling and rising from his chair to stretch out his stiff body. He'd not missed his work out that morning, determined to break 900lbs benched before Zen, and he liked that Freed seemed to enjoy watching him, the Rune mages eyes rarely got above his chest though while he was working weights. Not that he minded.

Freed almost dropped his book when the Dragon Slayer stood and stretched those thick muscled arms over his head for a good stretch. He knew Cristoff didn't generally think of himself as being attractive, none of Bickslows brothers were especially vain, Vander would joke as if he were, and Bickslow had been for a while but had grown out of that.

No, Cristoff wasn't vain, and he was usually unaware or unconcerned about his affect on others. Stretching like that, he was in dark blue slacks today, tucked into his black boots, a white mock turtle neck and black vest with some gold adornments on it he liked because it was lined and warm. His cloak, a heavy charcoal gray one lined with spotted wolf fur was already pulled across Freeds legs, Freed adored that cloak, it was warmer than Bickslows Elluris cloak and that was saying something.

Elluris had made this one too, but it was custom, Cristoff had hunted down the wolf whose pelt lined it himself, his clan revered those spotted wolves, and they had, without Cristoffs clan to keep their breeding in check anymore, become overpopulated so now they were hunted to keep their numbers in check. That, and Cristoffs clan had that as a rite of passage, to stay in touch with the spirits of their clan, they would hunt a wolf every 5 years, bare foot, no magic, only a dagger and go hunt one down. It was ancient, barbaric maybe, but had been part of how the clan kept the wolf population healthy, the wolves hunted people too. He had a thigh length coat lined with it too, the spotted wolves were the size of horses after all and even clothes made for a man Cristoffs size, one piece didn't use all of the fur.

It was below freezing outside, and Magnolia boasted 3 feet of snow so everyone was wearing their warmest these days.

Cristoff just looked...incredible with the winter light coming in on him from the small window high up on the back wall of the room. He had just the top of his thick hair pulled back into a high tail, a very popular style for Boscan men, Kaleb wore his that way almost all the time. Freed had considered trying it, his hair had been pretty much waist length most of his adult life and held out of his way in a low tail.

He bit his lip when the Dragon Slayer left his desk and climbed over the top of him, holding his large frame off the smaller mage with his arms and legs and smiling wickedly down at him.

"I was about to take a break...need to clear my head a little." He said softly, dipping his head down and grazing sharp teeth along Freeds jaw. The rune mag hummed, setting his book aside, never in his life had there ever been anything that would make him put a book down faster than a heated look from this Dragon Slayer. Titling his head a little he caught the wayward lips teasing his jawline and pressed in hungrily earning himself an approving growl. His hand slid down the tall body above him, fingers curling when they reached the soft material of his slacks to grip a firm ass and pull Cristoff down to lay on him, loving the way his weight bore him down into the cushions of the lounge.

"Tell me..what you want…" Cristoff panted a moment later his own hands gripping Freeds hips, holding him so he could grind his hips into Freeds.

"More...more of you...ah!" Cristoffs sharp teeth nipped at his neck sparking a recurring dream he knew was hopeless. One he'd had since he'd learned what Laxus was, and spent weeks researching Dragon Slayers. While marriage between men wasn't illegal like it was in some countries, it was frowned on in Fiore. Strong commitments were just difficult to work out. He wanted it though, wanted to know he had someone, that he belonged to them and they belonged to him. He wanted forever, love, to be a part of someone else and have them a part of him.

Bickslow being claimed by Cobra had sparked a small amount of envy, Bickslow liked men and women about equally, had little preference that way, as he said often "Pleasure is pleasure" and he'd landed a handsome Dragon Slayer that also happened to have already been a good friend.

The pair had slid into life as mates seamlessly, Cobra passed his lease off to Vander and moved in with Bickslow since Bickslow owned a large brownstone by the market district Cobra happened to already be fond of and Bickslow, having no issues to begin with about being with Cobra intimately, was happy from the start, completely ecstatic in fact.

He and Cristoff got along so well, not that Cristoff was difficult to get along with, he was a patient, kind easy going man, add in the handsome face, drop dead gorgeous body and immense magic and Freed had been weak kneed in his presence from the beginning, a common issue for him around the bigger more powerful Dragon Slayers.

Natsu Sting and Rogue hadn't interested him at all, but always, from the start, Laxus had, and when he'd met Cristoff, the midnight eyed younger man had made his heart stall. He'd tried not to think about it, to put the black haired slayer out of his head, already living a bittersweet life on the Raijinshuu. Cristoff taking to him had made Laxus mating with Lucy so much easier to bear, wrapped in the arms of the Lunar Slayer, losing Laxus forever to Lucy, even knowing he'd never had a chance with him to begin with, didn't hurt like it would have had he been hovering in the background like he usually did.

Now, though, he was forgetting it all like he always did when Cristoff was kissing him, running his hands over him, or in this case, gripping Freeds hips so he could grind their cores together. The big slayer growled by Freeds ear and his whole body shuddered at the sound. "I need to taste you…" Cristoff breathed and Freed groaned, nodding eagerly, he didn't know exactly what Cristoff had in mind, but so far, every time he said something like that what happened afterward usually rocked the Rune mages world.

In this case, Cristoff shifted him, a strong arm sliding beneath Freeds smaller frame and reversing their positions on the lounge, bringing Freed on top of the Dragon Slayer, something that didn't happen often unless they were at play and Freed was tying Cristoff down...a wicked little kink of Freeds. Cristoff was undoing Freeds slacks though, and Freed keened when the slayer pulled his member free of the confines of his pants. He stroked him a few times and Freed was trying to get Cristoffs pants open when the big man lifted him again and spun him, gripping his hips and bringing him over his head so Freed was straddling him and the Rune mages eyes slammed shut, a deep guttural groan leaving him as Cristoff shifted him and pulled him down, drawing his aching erection into the slayers mouth.

"Oh sweet Gods…" Freed whimpered, Cristoff gripping his hips and starting to make him pump himself into the mans mouth while his talented tongue worked his shaft and head as it slid in and out past those warm lips.

Fumbling, every nerve firing making him awkward when he usually wasn't, Freed got Cristoffs pants open and pulled his thick member free eagerly, needing to lavish the same pleasure on the big Boscan as he was getting.

"Come on Freed….work those hips...fuck my mouth or I start using teeth…" Cristoff growled and Freed shuddered, letting himself go, tongue sliding up and down Cristoffs length haltingly as the slayer gripped him and made him start pumping himself into that hot mouth.

His body was on fire then, tensed and feverish this was where the gap between what a Boscan was experienced with and what Freed, shy and held back by insecurities, knew how to do really showed, but Cristoff had never, would never, worry about those things. He didn't mind Freeds halting shy lovemaking at all, it was a challenge he enjoyed, getting the demon to come out to play, and once it did, once Freed gave himself over and let himself just enjoy what they did together, Freed was able to blow the Boscans mind.

Feeling his end barrelling toward him, angry he had barely raised Cristoffs heartrate during the process, now became one of those times, hallowing his cheeks the rune mage dug his fingers into Cristoffs flanks and started pulling him in as he bobbed his head, groaning when precum leaked from Cristoffs head and the big man growled on his own member that was in Cristoffs throat at the moment. Determined to drag his lover with him to an jarring orgasm, he ran his teeth up the length of Cristoffs shaft and smirked when the dragon slayer hissed and his mind melting ministrations stuttered as much as Freeds had a few moments prior.

The lovers took to one upping each other then, each determined not to be the first to lose control and ultimately ended up cuming almost in unison. Freed slumped bonelessly down on Cristoffs body, the big mage gripping him and easing him over, growling and turning his head to the side to nip the inside of Freeds side when the rune mage licked the base of his softening length before resting his head on Cristoffs thigh.

Freed chuckled after his gasp at the feel of those sharp teeth, sighing internally, he'd wished a hundred times or more already those fangs would sink into him with meaning one day.

Mira, ever excessively curious, had followed the Rune mage down into the library and smirked outside the door of Cristoffs office, tip toeing away, she wasn't sure what she could do with those two but dear sweet Mavis did she wish she did. She loved Freed, and the stoic Rune Mage so very much deserved to be happy.

Watching him she knew he was in love with the Lunar Dragon slayer, she was also certain he was hiding it as best he could, assuring Cristoff it was fine, he understood their time together wasn't permanent, anything to keep the man receptive to him, to keep those arms open so he could stay buried in them every chance he got.

Mira also knew when Cristoff left, it would just shatter Freed, and she wanted to prevent that, or ease it, any way she could, she just didn't know how to go about it. She had just rounded the shelves flanking the entryway to the library when she, busy looking back over her shoulder toward the lovers she'd just left, ran right into a hard warm body and strong hands gripped her arms.

Wide eyed she looked up and met narrowed lavender gray eyes. "It's not nice to listen in while others are having time together they wish to keep private." Kaleb said, Mira would have stammered out an excuse but there was wicked amusement in those lavender eyes.

"I was just checking on Freed, Bickslow and cobra were teasing him. Did you need a book Master?" She asked sweetly and Kaleb raised a brow "Freeds accustomed to his team mates, you were snooping and my little brother and the guilds current finance officer was involved. I've been warned about your matchmaking and meddling Mirajane. You know what that photographer had us do and i know that was partly your doing as well." Kaleb said in a dangerous tone but Mira widened her eyes.

"I'm sure i don't know what you mean Master, I was just helping the guild gain important publicity, and even forwarding the wizard communities understanding of your Boscan culture, my motives were pure." She said just pouring innocence into every syllable but Kaleb wasn't buying a drop of that sugary facade.

"You had that woman photograph me on a bed in my underwear, you were there, you watched how she had me pose too, I heard every wicked thought that crossed all those demon souls of yours while I was on that bed." He growled quietly, stepping toward her, forcing her to back up a step and crane her neck to look up at him.

She had been, she'd been right there hiding in the audience for the shoot, they often sold tickets so people could view high profile photo shoots, and the money went toward the Magnolia reconstruction fund so the Guildmaster hadn't been against it. Mira had banked on Bickslows brothers being like him, lacking in shyness or any sort of modesty when it came to displaying their bodies or heavy sex appeal.

Rayna had groaned watching the big Boscan dropping his robe when he'd come from wardrobe into the set inside the warehouse they had rented for the shoot. She had stayed near Mira who sat in the front in a black wig and large glasses, bulky shirt and frumpy sweat pants so she wasn't recognized. "I love you, you know that right….you're sure he and the others are willing to go as far as you said?" The woman asked and Mira had smirked.

"They'll melt your film Rayna, trust me." She had assured her friend. Rayna had grinned excitedly, whimpering a little as Kaleb lifted his arms to let the make up aid spray him down with oil and water making muscles flex and stretch and every woman present was riveted from that moment on.

The tall blonde hadn't stopped either, following Raynas directions, giving her the panty dropping searing hot poses she wanted. Mira had sat chewing her lip, barely restraining the souls within her drooling to get their claws into the Boscan stretching on the big bed under the lights, his eyes fell on her several times too, and she knew he was aware she was there, wasn't fooled at all by her disguise, she doubted he was doing it for her, but there were moments during the shoot she wished it was her not the camera he was seducing, and Gods did the man know how to do that.

When he pushed the boxer briefs down on one side, showing off the full bob tail panther tattood down the front of his right hip, one of it's legs reaching all the way down to the top of his right thigh, the flash of trimmed platinum colored hair against tanned skin between his legs drew groans from every female in the room including Mira and those Lavender gray eyes were locked...right on Mira.

There were audible moans and whimpers from the women and some of the men present throughout Kalebs shoot, and when he'd finished many requests begging for access to the dressing room.

They silenced though when Cristoff and Vander had walked in after the bed had been shoved aside for the props they were using for them. They had Cristoff in his guild regalia, that had been magically altered so now it had Fairy Tails symbols where White Seas had been. Vander was in that skin tight black leather of his. The women clambering to go after Kaleb sank back to their seats...enthralled.

Cristoff and Vander fed off each other too and when Cristoff had shot an insult at his younger brother when he'd made a face over shedding his shirt, calling him a "prude" the Shadowquip had smiled sweetly "Sticks and stones may break my bones…." Cristoff had grinned, leaning in shouldering his younger brother "But chains and whips excite me!" They had laughed and Rayna had cast a look at Mira who had winked at her and Rayna had for Gods only knew how many times that day looked heavenward and thanked them all.

Zen came in from his interviews rolling his eyes, he was the ex-gladiator and, in a display of just how deep his sense of humor ran, he'd let the wardrobe department put him in the skimpy armor of a pit Gladiator and Mira had just about beamed seeing Erza standing off to the side, unable to stay away from the shoot.

The whole thing though had gone incredibly well, Sorcerers weekly was ecstatic with all they had to work with and the first edition featuring some of what all had been done was set to come out the week of Christmas...that release date was now two days away and Mira had already ordered multiple copies.

"The Boys of Bosco in Fiore." Promised to be a very good piece.

Now though she was facing her temporary Guildmaster, meeting smoldering pale eyes she just, no matter how she tried, could not read well. Kaleb was too good at containing himself, too good at keeping his thoughts and emotions to himself.

"You knew I was there and didn't say a thing? I was only helping my friend Rayna and the guild Master. Those pictures...the shoots you did they'll sell incredibly well." She smiled trying to side step him but he blocked her.

"No matchmaking Mira...not with my people, we're leaving in a short while and I don't want anyone hurt when we do." He said firmly, then leaned closer, a hand going to rest against the bookshelf above her "It's fine if it's purely pleasure, we Boscans are all about that and happy to indulge and satisfy our guildmates here as much as we do at home without relationship entanglements." He said softly and Mira looked up into those eyes and couldn't stop her hand from sliding up to press against his chest, slid to where his shirt was open so she could touch skin.

"Are you included in that?" She asked, wantonly staring at his mouth. Those lips curved "Yes." Came the reply and Miras fingers curled in fast gripping his shirt and yanking him into her with more force than he'd thought her capable of, their lips crashing together and it was like before, both rapidly lost ground to their needs. Kaleb wasn't a chaste man, he hadn't passed more than a few days without a partner in his bed in years, it had now been weeks, he'd been so busy, and hadn't had time to go to any of the local digs or take the short 2 hour ride to Hargeon and find someone to sate himself with. Now here was Mira, sultry, beautiful sweetly deadly Mira who had this bittersweet taste to her he very much enjoyed.

Noise in the guild above made him stiffen and when she wouldn't let him pull back, hooking a leg around his hip he smiled against her lips then growled at her, pulling back more forcefully, lavender eyes flashing when she bit down on his lower lip hard enough he tasted blood.

"Nothing but sex...if you want that, me as the Boscan I am...you know where I live." He said, sliding her leg down and trailing his fingers down her side before stepping back from her reluctantly.

"When?" She demanded, licking her lips looking at him, not even bothering with coy or sweet, the hungry demoness showing fully and Kaleb nearly shuddered at the sight, but only narrowed his eyes smiling "You also know when I go home Mira...any time…" He said, turning and stepping past her, sending a mental warning to Cristoff he was approaching

_Make sure you're not fucking the rune mage when I walk in, I'm enjoying believing we're leaving Fiore without broken hearts in your wake. _The mental scoff he got back almost made him quicken his steps. It was hard enough not turning to see if Mira watched him walk from her. He determinedly did not keep his link to her mind going, blocking her lusty thoughts so he could remember how to walk in the first place.

Mira watched him go and rushed up the stairs after prying her eyes off the wonderful tailored slacks hugging his flawless ass and powerful thighs.

Gods help her, forgive her Mavis, she had just hit on the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, well, one of them, and maybe temporary but it had been set up on Tenrou and she had come on to him not once but twice, but he was so tempting and Gods he tasted and smelled good and kissed better than any man she'd ever kissed before including Laxus...though in all fairness she hadn't kissed Laxus since they were teenagers. He'd probably improved since then, not that she would ever find out, nope, Lucy owned that big boy now and Mira was just in serious need of some male attention, for her it had been a long while.

Gods she realized it hadn't happened since she and Lisanna had taken a job 4 months ago and that hadn't been great, the guy was good looking, great body, but he'd been awkward and only bent on getting off which he'd done way too fast, Mira was a slow build kinda girl, needed the foreplay, the build up to get her going, maybe a little pain here and there to heat her blood, but the man had just bent her roughly over the sink in the clubs bathroom and fucked her, it had been nice and rough, but way way too short lived, if anything she'd walked away hornier and more frustrated.

She doubted the big blonde was going to leave her that way, that tall muscular body and those smoldering eyes held a lot of promise she meant to tap. She didn't need a relationship, no, she was just fine with a good long night of satisfying sex….Gods had she ever had that? She thought hard and couldn't remember the last time she'd actually had a lover capable of getting her there, she usually did it herself after they were spent…

She set a fresh beer in front of Bickslow, not noticing Cobras eye fixing on her and widening "Dear Mavis please let Kaleb deliver some rough hard orgasms for her...it was all she wanted for Christmas, she thought.

Bickslow glanced sideways at Cobra, sensing his shock and then Cobra leaned over, lips moving against his ear and sending shivers through him but Cobra lips almost didn't excite him as much as what he said about Mira lusting after his older brother.

Smirking he winked at Cobra, who included where Kaleb was and Bickslow slid off his barstool and hurried downstairs, Gods he had so much more on his guildmates and brothers than he'd ever had since he'd become Cobras mate, he could kick himself for not kissing the man sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

Erza leaned a little more in over Zen looking down from where she stood above his head as he laid on the weight bench. The view...Mavis help her...Zen in a sweat dampened tight dark purple sleeveless compression shirt and nicely fitted running shorts that came just below the tops of his well muscled thighs, all that muscle straining, working to heft the 900lbs on that bar, she shifted a little, licking her lips absently as her eyes lingered on the band of exposed skin above the waistband of the shorts where his shirt had ridden up from his efforts, deeply tanned, the elegant curves of his clan tattoos on the right including the eagle on the wing on the front of his right hip peaking above that waistband of those black shorts, she wanted to see all of that….wanted to drag her tongue over it and what she could see the silky fabric of the shorts shifting around between those powerful thighs…

Oh sweet Gods why had she let Bacchus Groh and Cana lead her from that damn party….she wasn't even trying to pretend she didn't want Zen anymore, or that he was just a friend...she wanted more and was thinking about little else lately, staring at that gorgeous body, thinking about all the time they had spent together recently she couldn't get her mind off of it, almost taking the thick bar of the weight set he was working to the chin for it too but Zen was just able to adjust and when Gajeel pulled her back by the arm and helped Zen guide the weight back into its stand she blushed realizing she'd been caught ogling Zens body not just by Zen, who had caught her doing it before and was always good natured about it because she caught him staring at hers often enough, but also by Gajeel….who would torment her over it.

"Yeah, you've got that weight down smooth, you can up it for sure next time, but Red here might not be a good choice of a spotter...her eyes weren't on the right rod." Gajeel snorted and Erza shot him a nasty look as Zen sat up, snatching his towel up from beside the weight bench and wiping his face looking at Erza.

"I don't mind, but I'd rather not hit her pretty face with the damn weight bar while she's leaning over to look." He chuckled, enjoying her deeper blush. Gajeel rolled his eyes and groaned "Fuck...you're too damn nice at least give her a little hell." He growled, shaking his head and moving away to start setting up a piece of equipment for himself. Why any man wouldn't take such a perfect opportunity to tease the fuck out of a woman when they caught em gawking at their body like that was beyond him, he sure wouldn't.

Zen chuckled, standing "You're too grouchy, you need to find a pretty woman to stare at your body, you'll feel better." He said.

Gajeel looked back over his shoulder with a toothy sneer "Oh I want alot more than their eyes on my body, maybe you're happy with just being eye fucked but I want the real thing myself." The Iron Slayer retorted and Zen laughed "Touche."

The whole time Erza contemplating rushing from the locker room embarrassed at being so thoroughly caught and more than that, that Zen wasn't even surprised. He knew she was doing it, knew she'd done it every time she'd spotted for him probably.

"Don't look so worried...I like you watching me…Gods know I love your body, it's only fair." He chuckled. Moving past her not seeming to notice her wide eyed look.

"So lunch here or did you want to go out and get something? I don't have a lot at my place but we could come up with something, party starts at what...7?" He was completely calm, talking to her like he hadn't just told her he loved her body, like he hadn't given her more hope what they had might just edge into more than the close friendship they had developed.

"You broke the Amazon." Gajeel snickered from where he was starting curls. Zen stopped and looked back, he hadn't even realized she wasn't following him like she usually did but was instead standing staring at him in surprise.

He knew better, he knew he shouldn't, he'd kissed this woman, made out with this woman and no blip of interest from his dragon, but he liked her….more than liked her, he cared about her….wanted more than just friendship with her too, he wasn't going to lie to himself or her, and hadn't….he would gratefully slide right into her bed and fuck her senseless every single night and day until it was time to go home to Bosco, and then he'd make certain every time he visited to be back in that bed if she'd let him.

He wanted her, badly he wanted her, so interested in her he'd not been pursuing others though there had been plenty of interest since the photo shoot, Cana in particular and of course...Lucy before she'd finally been claimed by her reluctant mate. She and Laxus were due back tonight for the Christmas party and Zen would be lying if he said he wasn't a little concerned. Erza was too he knew, she'd been so devastated by what all had happened and so worried for Lucy and him.

He smiled at her "Come on beautiful, lets get cleaned up so we can get lunch." He prodded and she smiled, blushing again and casting a nasty glare at Gajeel who just Gihi'd and kept going on his curls as they left.

It wasn't until they were sitting at the little cafe, Erza looking down at her slice of cake after their meal, Zen stirring some extra sugar into his latte that she said so softly were he not a dragon slayer he wouldn't have heard her.

"It's a date tonight, you and I, are we...dating? Is this...more than just friends? Because...I want it to be…" She looked up at him then and Zens breath caught in his chest. Finally...finally he was sure, that one little statement, he knew he had to move this forward, couldn't just sit back and let the last few months go by without more.

"I want that too, yes it's a date and yes, Gods, more than friends…" He replied quietly heart racing in his chest, blood already running south at the very idea. Erza looked at him, waiting never worked, she waited for Jellal and it just meant she wasted time, years of it on that man. Something in her ached, was empty and needed to be filled.

Maybe it was the years in the tower, maybe it was all the grief, all the heartache from Jellal, maybe she was just born with a piece of her missing, she didn't know but she had always felt it and always had, even at her worst moments, this little tenacious hope that somewhere, someone was out there that would fill that, that would complete her. She didn't know if it was Zen but she knew she had strong feelings for the Hybrid mage, that her whole body caught fire when they were close, that she wanted him, wanted to wrap herself around him and feel the passion she knew burned behind those purple and gold eyes.

All the times they sparred, sword to sword, she felt it in him, he was as much a master of swords as she was, not as refined, but he felt his weapons, knew how to make them a part of him, and he absolutely was brilliant in combat and nobody got as good at swordplay as he was without fire in their souls. She wanted to wrestle with him without weapons, with the only goal being pleasure, she wanted it badly and waiting wasn't getting her closer to that.

So she looked at him blinking slowly and stood, shoved her chair back and climbed right into his lap, He slid an arm around her as she did, kept his eyes on hers as she pulled the tie from his hair with one hand before burying both in the sunstreaked locks and kissing him.

It wasn't a chaste kiss to seal a bet, not a kiss between friends or even sloppy make out kiss while drunk at the guild, no, Erza dove into Zen with all she had, all the pent up worry, all the wondering, all the doubt, she let it all out and let herself drown in him.

His tongue slid past her lips when he tilted his head, his hand coming up to cup her cheek and she moaned into his mouth, pressing hard into him fisting her hands in his hair as they both took their fill of each other. It wasn't all they wanted, not by a long shot, but as the bittersweet taste of chocolate that was him and the coffee he'd been drinking, spread through her mouth Erza knew she was in trouble. The end of the exchange program was approaching, a little more than half of it gone now.

Three months she had known Zen, and tasting him, feeling his lips slant against hers, his fingers work into her hair and gently rub into the back of her neck, groaning when he tilted his head so the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding languidly over each other, she was in trouble because when he left...her heart was going to break and she knew it would.

Erza though also knew too well how short life could be, how much things could change in a moment, and she wasn't going to deny herself this, she could have three months of wonderful if she just let it happen. So she kissed him harder, pressing in more, a fist gripping his dark gray v necked thermal shirt while her other hand stayed buried in his thick hair.

His growl made her body quiver, made fire burn in her veins and an ache press between her legs.

"Shit Erza...and I thought you came here for the cake…" A voice shattered the moment and Erza almost came around with a sword in hand, ready to cut down whoever had just cost her this. Cana stood smirking at her, a latte in her hand, none other than Bacchus Groh beside her. She felt Zens arm tighten around her, pulling her more firmly against him.

"Erza always gets her cake and eats it too right Titania? Cana and I are gonna have a little fun, if you're uh...done here, I'm happily volunteering as entertainment until the party and afterward." Bachus grinned.

"No, I have a date, thank you." Erza said Bachus shrugged, throwing an arm around Cana "Suit yourself red, you know exactly what you're missing out on." He sneered a little, just enough Zen couldn't bite back his irritation.

"Yeah being abandoned by a staggering drunk too self absorbed to realize he was leaving a woman passed out naked outside in the freezing cold." He snapped quietly, his tone was dangerous, revealing just how much that whole scenario had irritated him when he'd come across it.

This leering man had left Erza half naked passed out on the balcony alone. Zen had walked out there and seen them, Erza on her hands and knees with Bachus pounding into her from behind, Cana laying spread in front of her gripping her red hair keeping her face buried between her spread legs. He'd shaken his head and laughed it off, leaving them to their business, he was from Bosco, he'd seen plenty like that at White Sea.

When he'd returned more than two hours later though, doing a sweep of the guild to see who remained, he'd found Erza lying unconscious, naked from the waist down, Bachus' cum all down her legs but no sign of Bacchus or Cana, just a trembling cold Erza left outside in the freezing cold alone. It had infuriated him, and he'd quickly shed his cloak and wrapped her in it, carried her inside and told Kaleb what had happened. His brother, already dealing with the whole Natsu issue, sent him to take Erza home.

"Get her to her apartment, here's the address, make sure she's safe and get back here, I need your help here with all this Natsu bullshit." He'd said and Zen had sighed and taken the woman home, setting her on her couch in her livingroom, exchanging a blanket from the couch for his cloak, curling a lip at the fact it now had Bachus' scent and fluids on it...he was tempted to burn it.

Had he seen Bachus afterward he'd have confronted him over what he'd done, he knew Cana was Erzas friend, he'd let Erza deal with that, but the mage from another guild? He could go after him without causing issues in Fairy Tail.

Bachus glared at him "Erzas a strong lady pal, she's right here lookin just fine." The palm mage said.

"Because I found her before she went into hypothermia, where were you two after you were done with her? Went somewhere warmer to keep fucking each other?" Zen returned and Canas eyes widened, she hadn't even thought about it, at all...Erza hadn't said anything, and Zen had nailed it, it was too damn cold outside that night so she and Bacchus had stumbled off to his hotel room and fucked until they passed out. Leaving Erza, who had at the time waved them off giggling as she'd laid exhausted too drunk to stand.

"I didn't...Erza I'm sorry." Cana said and Bachus shoved her back "No harm done, you saved the damsel so the fuck what? Look, Erza was out there willingly, I didn't drag her out there." Bachus snapped "So maybe she's into smaller men now, I was just giving her a chance to get back in with the big boys so lets call it even huh?"

At that, Zen set Erza in the chair and stood, Bachus had the grace to only let his eyes widen a little as the Boscan stood to his full height and towered over him by several inches. "Just don't bother her further and even it is, because she's gone up a few sizes...not down." Zen smiled maliciously.

Bachus smiled back "Ok, so you're tall, I'd still take you on, you don't intimidate me." He said.

Zen shrugged "I really don't care, bottom line, she has a date tonight, me, she won't be joining you two at any point in the evening for your brand of fun." He said and Bachus shrugged as well turning back to Cana "Fine by me, you two have fun, we'll catch you at the party later." He said, steering Cana away.

Erza stared after them for a moment then looked back at Zen who was watching them leave, he'd stood up for her...and that whole thing, while he'd seemed so unconcerned, had clearly bothered him, how he'd found her that night. She could have handled that herself...if she'd remembered any of what had occurred that night but she'd be lying if she said Zen doing it didn't make her a little giddy. He cared...about her, enough to confront an unknown mage and that made her smile. The fact he didn't just let her deal with it….like most would have because of her reputation, also thrilled her.

"Want to get the cake to go or finish here?" He asked then, turning back to her. She smiled, pulling her chair next to his and her cake around to that side of the table "I want to have my cake and kiss you too." She said and he laughed but sat next to her, kissing her lips softly and putting his arm around her while she picked up her fork and dug into her cake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy stretched, unfolding her legs and smiling at her spirits as they faded from view. She had just finished her meditation. Every day since she and Laxus had started mating, she came outside after the sun went down and meditated, calling out a spirit and thanking them for being with her, apologized to each of them, explained what all she knew about what had happened.

Laxus helped her, every morning they worked together on her magic and Cristoff came over after the second bite was done and brought her books then came again the following week to check on them both, update them on how everything was going at the guild and then answer all the questions she and Laxus had come up with that Lucy couldn't find answers for in the books.

The voice inside her was calm now, said nothing, and she had this strong feeling of contentment from that new part of herself. From what she found, it seemed a lot of things had happened all at once, the implantation of a major magic like Dragon Slaying via a Lacrima wasn't something anyone did with a mage. Mages magic wore in pathways, set "circuits" of magic inside of them that wore in and became smooth operating, grew in power as the mage matured and trained. One didn't just drop a new grid into an existing system, especially one as potent as Dragon magic without it seriously fucking things up.

It had been tried, creating hybrid mages, and even in children, with not set pathways or systems in place, it usually failed. All that had saved Lucy was the dragon the lacrima was made from had been a few things, young, female, and a magic type similar to Lucys Celestial magic so the sudden demands of the Dragon magic didn't break her existing pathways or suddenly change how her magic drew on her reserves, if it had, it would have sent her into a sort of magical shock and potentially could have killed her.

It was why mating could be dangerous, and mating with a Dragon Slayer was nowhere near as jarring as what she'd gone through, it wasn't like she suddenly became a Dragon Slayer because she was mated to one, no, they just shared strength, she could tap her mates energy, she couldn't suddenly use Dragon Slaying magic, if she did something like that she'd kill herself. Magic types didn't just coexist, they clashed, cancelled each other out. You didn't just willy nilly pluck magic types like cherries and use them.

You HAD to train, you HAD to learn and adapt and take care, learning a new spell took time in your own magic field, learning a whole new field? Yeah...that didn't happen much. Hybrids were incredibly rare. Wizards died, tore themselves apart trying to take on new fields of magic, hell, some wizards were killed just trying new spells in their own fields.

She had just been dropped in a deep pool she didn't know how to swim in. The only saving grace was the water was familiar. She also had a lifeguard, Laxus, who was right there every step of the way as she tried to sort it all out. It was a hell of a month, they were becoming mates, which in and of itself was purely pleasurable, hours spent in each others arms, kissing, licking, biting, thrusting and grinding into each other, neither had ever felt pleasure on the levels they found it with each other. Lucy was enamoured with her mates incredible body, his touch, his taste and scent, all made more intense because she was also adapting to new sense depths.

Laxus was blown away by Lucy, her resolve to master it all, her patience as she struggled, her determination to, one by one, spend time with her spirits, apologize and explain what had happened to each one even after Loke, on the first day, said they already knew, and she didn't need to, they understood. He sat with her through each one, there to support her, still unable to handle having her out of his sight yet. The third bite he put in the third week of their seclusion and Lucy reeled for a couple of days from it, but she steadied, and actually felt better in control of everything once they were finally, completely sealed. The mark in her neck gradually filling in and she smiled, trailing a finger over the one she had set into Laxus, grinning because she had bitten him right in a spot where even in a turtleneck part of it still showed and in his normal shirts, it was very visible.

He'd smirked at her as she'd grinned and trailed her finger over that mark, making him close his eyes and growl at what she stirred touching it. "I like it…" He said in a gravelly voice, pulling her hand away from the mark and kissing her finger tips. "You like being mine?" She smiled and he grinned "as much as I love that you're mine Blondie. I don't mind having your name on me for everyone to see because mine's right here…" He said trailing a finger over his mark on her neck and smirked when she hummed and growled softly at his touch.

"Even if I'm all messed the hell up right now huh?" She sighed, laying across his chest and kissing his chin "I helped make the mess Babe, I sure don't mind helping you clean it all up." He said, lifting her chin so their lips met and she leaned into that. Content to let his kisses push away her concerns and doubts.

When the time came it seemed like it was too fast, Christmas was right there, she hadn't shopped, hadn't prepared, usually she was all over the holiday because it was her favorite. She loved winter, snow, and the reason to give gifts to her friends and have a big party. "I need to shop, I don't have any gifts for anyone, and I know nobody will expect them but that almost makes it more important that I get them!" She said firmly.

Laxus hugged her to him "Lets catch the train down to Hargeon today then, we can shop for gifts and you need clothes." He said, nuzzling into her neck.

Lucy frowned, she didn't have money for both, she hadn't worked in forever it felt like. The last job she'd taken had landed her in this mess. "Just gifts, once we get back to the guild and I can get a few jobs under my belt I can start replacing the clothes Natsu burned. She said smiling wistfully. Laxus narrowed his eyes "You, Lucy Heartfilia, are my mate, my woman, that's my name on you there and no woman of mine is going without, you can either shop for clothes or wear what I pick out for you...though if you chose the later option you won't be leaving the house much because I'm getting you a fuck ton of that sexy underwear you like because I think I like seeing you in it more than you like wearing it." He grinned at her wagging his eyebrows and Lucy laughed, nuzzling into him purring and he growled, pulling her back for a less sweet kiss his sharp teeth teasing her lips.

"You really want to buy me new clothes?" She asked, looking up at him and he smiled, warmth and affection in his blue eyes "I still feel like a lot of what you went through was my fault...so...yes, let me do this, call it Christmas presents we don't have to wrap or whatever, but yes, now lets get dressed and get on the train, the party starts at 7 tonight and we promised we'd be there so we won't have long in Hargeon if we don't get a move on." He said and Lucy grinned, dragging him from the bed to the shower because she loved sharing showers with Laxus, first off, she still couldn't believe he was hers, she could sit and stare at the man for hours without getting the least bit bored, he was just that hot.

Second, Laxus was handsy, his big hands massaged her as he slid them over her soaping her down and made her feel so very very good.

Third, dear Gods above with her head back and her hands gripping his shoulders as she bounced wildly riding up and down his thick hard length, water pelting over them, her hands randomly clawing at the tiles for leverage...shower sex...Laxus was just a God when it came to bracing himself in the shower and driving her rough and fast right through to toe curling bone melting orgasms in the shower.

So she emerged wrinkle fingered with a dazed lopsided smirk on her face from the bathroom, her mate in much the same condition and they dressed and hurried to the train station, Lucy wrapped in Laxus' Elluris coat because all she had to wear was the same black and white outfit she'd been in when Natsu had destroyed her apartment. She refused to allow Virgo to make her anything else, feeling she'd taken more than enough from her spirits for a while.

The trip turned into much more than she expected though when they boarded the train and Lucy stopped in her tracks, Laxus almost running into her.

"Blondie what the fu...oh." He started to gripe at her then saw Lucy was looking right into the surprised eyes of Erza, who was sitting beside Zen.

Leaving the cafe neither Erza nor Zen were willing to part company with each other and Erza, as they had walked very slowly toward the guild had looked up at Zen. "So...what have you gotten for your brothers?" She asked. Zen smiled "Bickslow is always easy, he's a sugar fiend so a case of Boscan Chocolate, bottle of Silver sugar spiced Rum and a couple blocks of Island Elm for him to use in his workshop, he loves working with wood. Vander I got a new Guitar for from a shop in Minstrel while I was there doing entrance exams, Cristoff some Minstrellan whiskey and a new long knife for his next wolf hunt which is coming up next year, Farron I always buy drumsticks and cymbals for because he is endlessly loosing drumsticks and has a tendency to drop cymbals when he's cleaning his drumset. I still need gifts for Kaleb, Emi, Xally, Cobra...and you." he smiled and she grinned. "Lets run down to Hargeon and shop!" She said excitedly and Zen had grinned at her enthusiasm.

They had turned and headed for the station then, Erzas arm hooked in his and while they had waited for the train he'd pulled her into his arms, wrapping his glorious fur lined cloak around them and kissing her temple. Leaning into him happily she'd seen people smiling at them, a few young women giving her jealous looks. She'd been delighted with her idea, and it gave her more time with Zen, as well as a chance to get him a gift, she had one already, but wanted something more. Then Lucy and Laxus had boarded the train.

She felt Zen stiffen at her side and instantly grabbed his thigh protectively but he didn't move, didn't lunge to get near Lucy, just sat.

"Lucy...I...I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight…" Erza said and Lucys eyes were huge, overflowing with remorse and pain "I...all my clothes...Natsu destroyed them...we...we're going shopping for christmas gifts and clothes…" She said awkwardly. She looked at Zen as Laxus placed a supportive hand on her shoulder she was silently deeply grateful of because it steadied her, his strength, knowing no matter what, he was there, would always be there, it helped her breathe.

She couldn't miss the scar on his neck where she had bitten him, it was fading, but still there, his amethyst gaze guarded and she noted Erzas hand on his thigh, his arm around her redheaded friend and it clicked and she felt worlds worse.

Erza and Zen….when she had appeared he'd been reaching for her, his eyes so soft and Erzas had been so bright and she'd even thought then that they looked so sweet together, that Zen was about to kiss Erza had been obvious...Lucy had interrupted them in a tender moment, they had been at Blue Pegasus for a couple of days together, had time to talk on the trip and while there and...oh dear Gods, her friend whose heart had been just torn apart by Jellal finds a romantic interest in a man and Lucy…

She remembered it all, Erzas agonized scream as she took him, the terrible things she'd said...what she'd done with him against his will…It was only a tiny comfort that it had been against her own as well.

Shrugging out from under Laxus' hand she moved and knelt in front of the couple, eyes on the floor. "I can't apologize enough, there isn't excuse enough for what I did to both of you...especially to you Zen. Bickslow is a friend and you're his brother and my guildmate and what I did was...terrible and I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry…" She had tears falling down her face and was angry, feeling she didn't even have the right to cry, she had no rights at all.

"I forgive you, if anyone...anyone alive understands how hard it is as an adult to adjust to Dragon Slaying magic? It's me, and I had the benefit of a dragon teaching me, still do. I don't blame you Lucy...I never did." Zen said softly he wanted to reach out to her, but knew better, Lucy was newly mated and Laxus was right there, blue eyes ablaze with protective fire, he was respecting his mates need to do what she was doing, but hated she was crying.

So he kept his arm around Erzas shoulders and his other hand resting at his side and just smiled at the Celestial Mage.

"Lucy...you're my best friend...I know you didn't want to do the things you did, you were driven to them..I could not be happy if I thought for a moment we were not still near sisters." Erza said firmly and Lucy stared up at the couple.

"I'm so glad!" She wailed and lunged into Erzas arms, Zen swiftly pulled his arm away and gave them space, smiling and standing so Lucy could swing over and sit next to Erza.

"You sure you're good?" Laxus asked quietly while the women cried all over each other. Zen smiled at him "Fine really, I honestly never held any of it against her. Was more nervous I'd still have some weird reaction because of the venom." Zen replied calmly.

Laxus nodded thoughtfully "Yeah, I was worried about that too, but nothing huh? No pull or anything?" He asked and Zen shook his head "Nope, only woman I'm wanting is the redhead." He said quietly and Laxus grinned at him "Good luck with that." He chuckled.

The trip to Hargeon from that point was pure joy. Lucy and Erza shopping and Laxus and Zen following them dutifully. Zen did pick up gifts for his brothers, and when Lucy and Erza dove into the ritzy lingerie store both men looked at each other and smirked but left them to it, Laxus glancing across the street at a specific store and Zen smiled.

"Need help picking something? Emi and Xally both have dragged me all over Pelerno and Capresa shopping, and stores like that were always part of it." He said and Laxus smiled at him gratefully "actually...yeah, a second opinion would help a lot." He admitted. So the two men hurried across the street and managed to finish their shopping before Erza emerged, handing Zen a large couple of bags to carry and ordering the two men inside.

Lucy grinned at her mate as he came in, eyes appreciatively scanning the lingerie she locked gazes with him and he smirked wickedly, pulling a few things off racks on his way to her and adding them to her already hefty hand basket.

"I'm paying I get to pick a few things I wanna see on that gorgeous body...then on the floor...possibly in pieces…" He said smirking. Zen chuckled nodding in agreement.

"Ok...now...what do we need to buy and wear to take one of YOU home?" A bright voice demanded and all eyes turned to see five young women staring appreciatively at Laxus and Zen.

Lucy stepped out from behind a rack between the women and Laxus just as Erza did the same, stepping between them and Zen. "Sorry,, I'm all hers." Laxus said, sliding an arm around Lucys waist and pulling his softly growling mate back against his chest.

Zen did much the same, though in his case Erza stepped into him and kissed his cheek then, looking at the women, gripped his chin and pulled it around so she could kiss his lips. He smiled at her warmly, eyes bright with amusement when she let him go "Sorry ladies...she owns me." He said chuckling and pulling a smirking Erza back to him to take another kiss.

"Awww, ok...way sweet...you girls...I hate you but at the same time...damn, you rule." One of the women laughed.

What happened then left both Laxus and Zen more than a little stunned as things rapidly turned into a "How to get a good man" debate.

"What works? Seriously?! I mean, if you weren't with Red what would I say that would catch your interest?" One of the women asked and Zen smirked "I'm Boscan, we like honest women who don't doubt themselves, with me? Honest, straight forward, tell me that you want me. Works on most Boscans." He admitted with a shrug.

Laxus almost cringed when all female eyes then turned to him. "Come on sexy, tell em how they can land a beast like you." Lucy grinned up at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, my magic made me only able to love one woman, and that's you. Casual sex? Before she and I mated? I was as simple as Zen, just tell me, be honest, straight up, tell me you want me." He replied and there were more "awwws" as Lucy kissed her mate soundly for that little bit of sweetness.

They finally broke away from the lingerie shop and the women there, and were settling onto the train to head home heavily burdened by packages when Erza gasped "You needed some other gifts...I apologize, I became overly interested in the lingerie store...I shouldn't have delayed you there…" She frowned. Zen smiled, sharing a brief glance with Laxus.

"It's fine Erza, I got all I needed to, I'm all set, besides...I'm kind of hoping I get to see you model some of what you bought…" He leaned in, murmuring the last against her ear and sending shivers through her, making her blush.

Lucy beamed, hugging Laxus' arm and cuddling into him, loving seeing her friend so happy. Zen was a good man, handsome, sexy...as the women in the shop had declared both he and her own mate were "Sex on legs". Erza seemed to struggle taking her eyes off of him and they were adorable together, Zen just the right level of flirty and teasing for her awkward friend, careful with her, it was easy to see he could turn up the charm but he respected her, and while it was clear they were a "couple" now, dating Erza had said dreamily as they had shopped, she admitted they hadn't had sex yet but she really wanted to, and it was Christmas eve...maybe Zen could just wrap himself in a bow and stretch out on Erzas bed.

She cuddled better into Laxus, his arm coming around her to hold her, lips pressing into her temple and she sighed. She was going to be struggling for a while, they had already talked about her NOT taking jobs especially solo until she felt better with her magic and she had reluctantly agreed with him. She didn't have rent to worry about, Laxus had smiled at her.

"How about you just let me take care of you for a bit? Your independence is sexy, I won't lie, but I need you safe, and fuck solo jobs anyway, I get uncomfortable when you go to the damn bathroom and get out of my sight still." He'd admitted gruffly and she'd giggled, kissing him until the sweet kiss had turned heated and led to no more talking for a while.

She would train for now, adjust, let her magic settle, let the fresh mating to Laxus settle too and just work at getting herself stable again. Closing her eyes she pressed into Laxus more, feeling his soft affectionate rumble more than hearing it. She and Erza would be ok, Zen had forgiven her for what she had done and she knew Cristoff had too, she could breathe.


	14. Chapter 14

The tree reached almost to the ceiling, which, considering Fairy Tails guild hall boasted a three story high ceiling in the main area was saying something. As usual most of the punch and eggnog had been well spiked, and the Christmas Eve party was all about adults, Fairy Tails children were welcome, Asuka, along with some children of other members all played and enjoyed a large dinner, everyone was welcome until 9pm, at 9pm the children went home to their beds to await Santa and the adults partied.

Erza arrived at 7 as planned, she and Zen had parted soon after leaving the train so both could get dressed for the evening. It was an order that tonight was informal and Erza never took orders lightly. So, as was tradition, she was in black leggings, boots with a nice heel because with Zen she didn't need to worry about being too tall at his side and looking awkward. A warm soft chenille christmas sweater in red with a snowman on the front Lucy had given her two years ago saying the snowman reminded her of Plue.

When she walked in she smiled looking over all those gathered, her family. Yes, Natsu was not among them, but he was well into his studies, had a special tutoring period during the University's Christmas break. She waved lightly at Gray who was sitting actually laughing with Vander, Bickslow and Cobra, Juvia right at his side looking beautiful in her own interesting Christmas dress, a slinky version of a santa suit including the patent leather belt and thigh high patent leather boots. She'd seen Gray leave on a couple of missions now with Juvia and Vander instead of just solo and smiled, pleased her friend had opened up a little to one of the Boscans, he and Vander had gotten along really well since hunting down the scientists.

She was half heartedly looking for Lucy when she found who she was really after. Zen, standing by Kaleb at the bar talking with him and Mira. He always looked good but black slacks, boots and a black shirt with gold trim and buttons under a black also gold adorned vest, his hair pulled back in a black velvet tie so the ruby earing he always wore showed, he and his brothers, it was amazing the women of Fairy Tail managed to function with male distractions that abounded lately.

She was so very happily...doomed with that man. No matter what happened, whether he kept seeing her, spending his time with her, in three months she was going to be crushed when he and the others from White Sea returned to Bosco.

She knew in Zens case he wasn't even staying in Bosco, he was heading for Capresa in Minstrel,had been accepted to the University there and was resuming his ongoing studies, catching up on all he felt he'd missed out on while a slave. Erza had nothing but respect for his pursuit of knowledge, it was one of the things she admired about him and she envied him, getting to live and go to school in what was called the most romantic and beautiful city on Earthland.

With the top minds and most talented young mages from all over Earthland there she didn't doubt some beautiful woman would snatch him right up so she didn't even hold out hope that maybe he'd want to see her after he'd left. But, she had resolved, 3 months of bliss with Zen was worth all the heartache she'd suffer later for it. So she smiled, letting herself forget about the time beyond that and hurried toward him, his amethyst eyes finding her when his brother nodded toward her and that affection, warmth that lit his handsome features only when he saw her made her heart tighten in her chest.

"Take care Zen...I warned you all, no heartbreaking." Kaleb said in a whisper as Mira turned to freshen their drinks. "Mine or hers?" Zen snapped back, giving Kaleb a hard look. "You act like none of us have feelings sometimes Kaleb, Cristoff is about to tear his hair out over Freed and I'd give about anything to take Erza with me to Capresa, so, thanks but...fuck off about that ok?" He said in an equally quiet tone before turning a much warmer gaze on the smiling redhead who slid right into his arms hugging him.

Kaleb drew a breath, he didn't like being the nagging reminder that they weren't in Fiore for long, but he saw the emotional trainwrecks approaching and wasn't terribly happy about them. He himself was more than a little interested in Mira, the beautiful barmaid and take over mage he saw every single day, who brought him drinks, flirted wickedly with him and whose kisses hit him like a storm the two times they had kissed.

Were he in Bosco? He'd have already been in her bed, repeatedly, he'd take her out riding on the Grass Sea, make time to get to know her, but they weren't, Fairy Tail was going to need to be able to settle happily after they left it so the less they got entangled beyond friendship in the guild, the better off everyone would be. So far, of his brothers, the only one not fucking it up was...of all people...Vander.

Which was not to say he was keeping it in his pants, hell no, Vander seemed to be trying to fuck his way through the female population of Magnolia, he and Gray hitting clubs and….he strongly suspected, watching Vander smiling slyly, wine colored eyes flitting between Juvia and Gray, that he had some nefarious plans regarding the odd water mage that was so obsessed with Gray. But, so far, Kaleb had no complaints on his desk about Vanders behavior and there weren't any Fairy Tail members giving him meaningful looks.

Cana was, but then, Cana had also propositioned every single one of the Boscans repeatedly. He knew she'd already fucked Beck and Rowan more than once, had really wanted Cristoff but then Freed had become obvious, and while the Rune mage may have thought he wasn't...he really was in his keen interest in the Lunar Slayer. She'd also backed off of Zen since Erza was attached to his hip ever since they had gotten him back. Right then she was sitting with the Palm Mage from Quatro Cerberus and both of them were eyeing Vander with keen interest.

Almost rolling his eyes Kaleb went ahead and tapped into Canas mind and bit back the urge to chuckle, the woman was itching for a three way and hadn't gotten Vander alone to ask him yet but she and Bacchus planned to correct that tonight. His magic drifted through the Palm Mage, finding thoughts along the same lines as Cana.

Randomly his eyes fell on Juvia as he was bringing his barriers back up and he stopped in surprise.

_I want Gray, but Vander...perhaps I could have...both...oh Gods...look at his smile...as handsome as Grays and he's so bold...so outgoing...Gray loves him like a brother and I just want to wrap my body around them both_…

The visual images the water mage was running through had Kaleb swallowing and quickly lifting his wine glass to his lips, holy hell the woman was just...wow...Gray had no idea, thought she was so sweet and innocent and she mostly was, had never been in a real relationship, but he'd be looking into the "Dancing Doll Fetish Club" in Hargeon Juvia had many many memories of visiting when she got frustrated with Gray.

"Gift giving party will start tomorrow morning at 11, did I see you putting gifts under the tree earlier Erza?" Kaleb asked, securing his barriers. The requip mage grinned "I always do Master Kaleb and I feel like this year I have much to be happy about." She said brightly.

"I like to think we all do, I see Laxus trying to catch my attention, so I'll leave you two, have a good time." The Guildmaster smiled, heading to where Erza now saw Lucy sitting tucked against Laxus' side at the Raijinshuu table the large blonde kissing her temple before smiling at Kalebs approach.

Erza was surprised to see Freed there but no big black haired Dragon Slayer at his side, she would have looked around more but a Celestial Dragon Slayer was making her forget everything but how good it felt to be held. "Mira's bringing us plates, so we can sit down wherever you want." Zen said and Erza smiled, leading him to Grays table, she wanted him to know her friends, wasn't sure why it mattered, but it really did, besides his younger brother was there and she was curious about the sly looks he kept giving Juvia.

Freed looked for about the hundredth time at the doors and managed not to sigh because Laxus had told him if he sighed again he was going to shock him. Cristoff had been with Wendy, training with the younger healer, wanting to teach her and help her expand her abilities more so when he left she was stronger than she'd been when he came. The pair had even taken a job a few days ago together and hadn't gotten back yet.

Freed was ashamed to admit it, but he was lost, already lost, he'd learned from Bickslow how to protect his thoughts from Kaleb, and that seemed to be working because the man no longer gave him concerned looks followed by glares at Cristoff. He had to hide how badly he'd fallen, from Kaleb, from Laxus and especially from Cristoff, because if the Lunar Slayer knew Freed was in love with him, he'd cut their relationship off immediately and distance himself in an effort to salvage something before he left. He couldn't know it was too late.

He knew he'd been foolish, had been obvious lately, so happy with Cristoff, so very much enjoying having someone at his side, who cared about him, someone utterly unafraid to hold his hand in public, kiss him, even pull him into warm hugs right out in the open, uninterested in what anyone thought, and Freed had been surprised how little negative reactions it caught, frowns here and there, but mostly smiles or hateful looks directed at one or the other or both from women.

It was near 8 when the doors opened and a beaming Wendy hurried in followed closely by an indulgently smiling Lunar Slayer and Freeds mouth ran dry. It had only been a few days, not quite a week, but not jumping up and running across the crowded Guild Hall and leaping into those thickly muscled arms took a herculean amount of self control from him. Cristoff in black jeans, tucked into mid calf height black boots a charcoal colored sweater and that wonderful charcoal furlined cloak of his that he was removing and shaking snow off of.

Midnight eyes found Freed quickly though and lit with warmth and hunger. Cristoff had missed the Rune mage a lot more than he'd thought he would and wasn't entirely happy he was seeing him in the crowded Guild first instead of in the privacy of his hotel suite or Freeds home, the things he wanted to do to that muscular lithe body, and he needed to kiss that smiling mouth, loved that Freeds eyes lit up brightly, reflecting the same urgent needs he was feeling, reined in because they had a social obligation, but when this party was over…

He measured his steps, his pace, knew Kalebs eyes were on him and his older brother and Laxus both had been on him about protecting Freeds feelings, as if he himself had none in the situation. He wanted Freed, painfully now, mentally pleaded with his dragon at times to react when they were together, had poured over his books, wished about a thousand times now Nurem was there to ask about it. He knew he couldn't give in to his wants and desires, no matter how deeply he felt them if his dragon weren't involved, the consequences were too severe.

He'd never in his life though wanted anyone like he wanted Freed. The shy soft spoken man was irresistible, his faint blushes and aghast looks when Cristoff got flirty in public were in deep contrast to the lusty demanding hellion the man was in bed. The moment doors closed Freeds demon came out to play and Gods Cristoff loved it almost as much as the gasping blushing shivering side he would get just as often when they were together. He wanted Freed to be his, wanted him to be the one, but his dragon was silent and Gods was he straining to catch even the faintest hint from it, having no idea how subtle it might be if another male was his mate.

Cobra had said it hadn't been overwhelming until he and Bickslow were in the act, but they had been together for more than a year before they had kissed and Cobras dragon had never once shown the least interest in the Seith until then, Cristoff had a theory, and he prayed it might be right, if it were, then staying involved with Freed throughout his time in Fiore was the right thing to do, if he was wrong...both of them would be hurting worse for it when he left.

Freed stood, not running, everyone in the guild knew he and Cristoff were a "thing" Cana had even backed off her efforts in getting the big slayer into her bed. Still, narrowed eyes were on them, if Freed showed how ecstatic he was to see the slayer he'd hear about it later from Laxus and knew Cristoff would catch hell from Kaleb.

Instead he walked to his lover, bit back the groan of pleasure that threatened when those arms wrapped around him for a simple hug. Cristoffs eyes swore he wanted more, but like Freed, here in the Guild under the eyes of their loved ones, they had to hide how they felt, not be obvious. It was bizarre, because out in public they didn't, but here...here they had to.

"I missed you." Cristoff whispered into his hair and Freeds heart about soared out of his chest "Please say we won't stay late…" He whispered back and Cristoff smirked, eyes silvering a little "Long enough to eat, and let the party get going, then I want you to myself…" He whispered back. Freed grinned and they sat down.

Erza was enjoying the evening, with Zen next to her, Gray there, she and Lucy were back on track and once the music started and the children went home, the lights dimmed and tables were pushed to the edges so there was room to dance.

They danced, joining the crowd of their guildmates, and she kept herself pressed into that tall body loving feeling him moving it against hers and the more they danced. The music changed and everyone snapped their eyes up to the stage, Vander flanked by Gajeel and of all people, Farron. "Slow hands folks, time for a good slow burn…" He grinned into the mic and winked at Mira who blew him a kiss as she closed her hands on Kalebs shoulders, leaning down "Dance with me Master?" She asked with wide innocent eyes and the Mind mage narrowed his eyes suspiciously, they still hadn't...he'd left it open for her to choose, and she'd not approached him again since then, but Mira was so...demonic…

Vander started singing and Erzas eyes widened at the song, so slow...sensual...and Zen didn't seem to mind at all, pulling her in tighter against him, knew the lyrics too, and sang them softly into her ear, lips brushing the skin behind her ear and sending shivers through her. Zen knew the song well, Vander sang it so well too, wicked brat. It made his thoughts drift right into the song, into the woman in his arms, she felt so perfect there too.

Watching Lucy sliding languidly in Laxus' arms, already kissing her big mate hungrily, he couldn't help but think he wanted that, needed it. He had two powerful magics in him, both demanded a specific person for him. He'd poured over research materials, spent months with piles of books, Archangels had been gone for centuries, he was the only one known in over 800 years since Galasfriel had disappeared mysteriously after the holy wars.

He knew he had a very long life ahead of him, both magics gave it, Dragon Slayers, once mated lived hundreds of years, Galasfriel himself had been over 600 years old when he'd died, both shared their immense lifespans with their mates, both HAD mates. He wasn't sure about his dragon magic, he'd gotten it when he was already an adult, so the concept of a mate being born for him was unlikely, even Draco said so, no...whoever was meant for him his Archangel magic had been involved in. They would have a piece of their soul missing, because a part of his would fill that void when they mated, sealing his soul, his lifespan to his mates, his magic, his heart, all of him. It wasn't a violent thing like Dragon mating, Archangels filled their mates, completed them, and in return, their mates were their strength, the center they navigated from, the point in existence that was the center of all they needed.

His Archangel magic wouldn't be fully realized until he was mated, the idea was staggering, but Archangels could open gates, cross realms of existence, travel to the heavens and into the hells, but they had to have a mate that grounded them, with that mate as their balance, they were complete, until they had them, they were volatile, unpredictable, the magic was dangerous. Right now Zen could only use a portion of his Archangel magic, he couldn't command gates, hadn't generated holy armor or weapons and while he could use the black fires of the God Set, he knew mastery of it wouldn't come until he was mated.

Moreover, as the son of Arman Pradesh, he would marry his mate, his father would make certain of it. That was his born destiny, to fall in love, share his immortal soul with and marry his destined mate. How the mating worked exactly...he had no fucking clue.

Dragon mating he knew, bites and blood and sex, it was pretty simple. Nowhere in any text though, and he had no older Archangel mage to ask, did anything say HOW the Archangels found their mates, how they placed that piece of themselves within them, what the process was, there was only a vague reference to "Divine ecstasy" being involved, it led him to believe that meant sex might play a part which made sense since intimacy was a joining of the bodies, but what else? He had now idea. So how to search, what to watch for, he just didn't know.

Right now though, Erza was pressing her ample chest into his, and her hands were behind his head while her hips were grinding against him and nothing in the world mattered but her, how much his blood was racing hot through him, how good her body felt against his, the soft smell of sugared almonds that was hers and then, when he dipped his head, the heady feeling of her plump lips pressing against his.

He couldn't keep waiting, he needed her, yes his brother had just warned him but he just didn't give a damn in that moment, yes, sex would deepen their feelings for each other, yes it would make this Fioran woman and her Fioran views desire more than he might be able to give her, but Gods...one night...please just one…

"Stay with me….tonight…" He whispered against her ear and heard, felt her gasp softly, heard her heart speed up and she leaned up into him, her soft lips trailing over his neck "Gods yes...please…" She breathed and Zen didn't care who saw or the hell he'd catch later, he took Erzas arm and guided her from the floor to the stairs, she frowned in confusion as they went to the second level but when he stepped outside into the snow on the balcony and long black wings spread she smiled and stepped right into his arms, laughing in giddy excitement as those wings slammed down and they shot into the sky.

Cristoff didn't see his older brother leave, he didn't see much of anything because when the lights dimmed more and the stage lights came up a little, Freeds hand had slid up the inside of his thigh and found his cock, long fingers stroking him through his black jeans and the Dragon Slayers eyes rolled back, a lip curling from sharp fangs he turned a silvered gaze on the Rune mage who was watching the stage with a completely serene look on his face, giving no hint that under the table he was driving the Lunar Slayer out of his mind. Vaguely he noted Lucy and Laxus, saw them grinding into each other on the dancefloor.

They had settled, the last piece, whatever it was seemed to have settled into place and he had to feel good about that, this was partly his tatsu too, Cobra and Laxus both were kin and he had been unable to resist claiming Wendy as kin, the starry eyed young woman had come onto him, and it would be a lie to say she didn't tempt him, so eager to have her first experiences with passion but Cristoff didn't feel like he was the one to give that to her.

He'd be perfect, he knew it too, it was why he'd been adamantly keeping her at a distance, almost afraid to touch her that way, under normal circumstances he'd have pulled her right in, freed her of her inexperience and in doing made sure she wasn't the one for him. This mission he'd swallowed the fear and as they had been waiting by a recessed pond in the forests north of Clover Town for this specific Lunar water lily to bloom so they could harvest some at full potency for the mission they were on she'd been staring at him so hungrily.

She was hoping around dancing with Romeo and Laki now, that night she'd been unable to take her eyes off Cristoff. All she had learned about herself, her abilities as a female slayer stuck in her head like the images of the big slayer laid out on the infirmary bed naked under her hands, only in her dreams he wasn't bleeding from multiple deep gashes across his body, instead he was moaning her name and calling her "Mistress" as her consort.

There by that pond covered in moonlight, watching it light his eyes, feeling his magic surge and the way the moonlight played in his black hair and over his smooth tan skin, Wendy had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Cristoff. He'd been patient, kind, was teaching her so much, and she was a Female slayer, enticed by a powerful un-mated male. He was in his prime, perfect. She'd finally slid around in front of him, eyes wide, and he'd narrowed those glowing eyes but hadn't rejected her, instead he'd leaned into her awkward approach and caught her lips with his.

In that moment the rush of relief had almost made Cristoff fall over, there was nothing, no blip, no push, no tiny muttering about mates, Wendy was not the one for him and while he liked her? He was incredibly grateful.

Wendy though was crawling into his lap moaning into his mouth very much enjoying touching and kissing him and in his immense relief his dragon hadn't reacted to her he'd not gently deterred her and now she was growling, pressing hungrily against him.

He slung an arm around her and whipped her from his lap to her back leaning over her and she gasped, smiling eagerly up at him. "I'm not the one for you little Dragon Queen, you know I'm right." He said softly, smiling gently at her. Her eyes widened then filled with disappointment.

"You don't need to be my mate...I...we could still…." She blushed deep red and he knew what she was thinking, and if not for a Rune Mage back in Magnolia who would be hurt and a Guild that would likely kill him, he'd have laid her back in that grass and spent the next couple of hours waiting for the lilies to bloom fucking her senseless, losing her virginity to him would be painless and incredibly pleasurable, a good way for her to start enjoying the body she had, but he shook his head.

"No little sister, there isn't a Dragon Slayer at Fairy Tail who wouldn't want my throat slit for that, you need to find someone else to take you free of your virginity." He said simply and she'd blushed again, moving out from under him.

"I wanted it to be you...I dreamed about it being you." She said quietly and Cristoff smiled at her.

"I'm still Boscan, I'll make you a deal, we get back and you convince the other dragon slayers you need an induction ceremony to abandon your virginity? I'll be your partner, but they all have to agree and it has to be a proper Boscan of course because you're too old for an official one." He told her and that had been it, no more moping sad eyed Wendy, she'd spent the remainder of the mission studying hard, practicing spells and in her free time, researching Boscan Induction ceremonies getting happier and happier about it.

Gods help him, he was almost 100% sure the other slayers would shoot it right the hell down but if they went for it? He'd follow through and fulfill the Sky Maidens dream.

For now though? Wendy wasn't his mate, and Freeds hand was fucking heaven after several days of imagining how much he wanted the man.

He caught the Rune mages eyes, bright and full of mischief and heat and Cristoff smirked, spreading his thighs and shifting so he thrust into Freeds hand a little making the man gasp and those gorgeous eyes widen and darken.

"If you thought I'd hesitate because we're in public…" Cristoff hissed against the Rune mages ear and Freed bit his lip. "I'll tear those nice jeans in just the right spot, sit you on my lap and fuck you right here at this table with the whole guild around us...keep teasing me and you'll find out…" He added and Freeds eyes flew very wide, his hand leaving Cristoffs lap and the Lunar slayer chuckled.

He'd not humiliate Freed if the man didn't push him farther, but he'd already been brazen enough retaliation was in order. He shifted on the wide bench seat and in a simple move pulled Freed over to sit between his spread thighs, ignoring the muttered objection from the surprised Rune mage.

Freed couldn't do much, now seated on the little bit of bench in front of Cristoff, his ass pressed into the big mans crotch, large rock hard muscled thighs on either side of him and thickly muscled arms caging him in.

Cristoffs cool breath was on his hair and when one of those arms dropped Freeds heartrate shot up as a large hand slid between his own thighs. Difference was, he had nowhere to go, couldn't wriggle out of Cristoffs grasp without drawing attention to them and Cristoff hadn't touched him over his cloths, no, the Lunar Slayers hand slid in under his own heavy sweater, nails dragging over his skin making him press forward into the contact as they drug down his chest then deftly slid right under his belt into his pants.

"Oh God.." Freed rasped in a whisper, pressing back into Cristoffs chest as his skilled hand slid up and down Freeds hard length. "Let me take you home...give you a Christmas eve to fucking remember." Cristoff purred and Freed nodded vigorously. Shifting just a bit down the bench Cristoffs hip reached moonlight streaming in through the window and he and Freed vanished in less than a heartbeat.

The party continued, unaware four participants had left in a very short time span, Vander was still easing his way along the front of the stage singing the same song that had started it "Slow Hands" and the man knew how to work a crowd, more than a few people were getting pretty heated in their dancing including Juvia, who was standing by the stage dancing alone but watching Gray. Vander saw Mira, who had come to him with this idea.

She was driving his older brother to distraction, had been, and Kaleb just needed to take the demon to his bed and fuck her for a few days, so both of them could get over the half predatory way they kept circling each other.

He'd done his part, the two were dancing...barely...more like dry fucking in public but then half the guild was doing that, Gods he loved this song...he spotted Juvia, her curvy body moving all by itself, Gray watching her with a mixture of hunger and trepidation.

Yeah that situation just baffled the shadowquip. He'd already pointed out to Gray the woman had to be beyond frustrated, Gray had no clue when she'd last been laid and, scarily enough, even Mira couldn't say beyond "Maybe before she joined the guild?" Which had apparently been YEARS.

He'd be half deranged himself if he went that long he was sure.

So he slid from the stage with the mic and started dancing with Juvia, motioning to Gray to get his icy ass over to join them. Juvias eyes widened as Vander pulled Gray in and closed her between the two men, keeping her facing him because he knew how Gray was with Juvia, so worried about her just losing her mind if he gave her the least bit of encouragement.

So she was facing Vander, allowing Gray to press in all he wanted from behind and with Vanders firm hand on his shoulder he could also blame Vander for it if he got uncomfortable. Juvia was overcome by all the attention, her precious Gray pressing in behind her and the singing, sexy smiling Boscan every woman in the guild at the moment would gleefully have been pressed against while his tall body swayed and moved with the music.

His hips pushed into her and she pushed back, breathlessly staring up into heated wine colored eyes, feeling Grays cool breath on her shoulder, Gods her hands were free to roam the body in front of her and she found one on his chest one sliding down over a taut muscled ass as he sang.

She wasn't pretty, she was weird, she made people uncomfortable, but Vander had rapidly become the life of most parties, he got along with everyone and every woman she knew desired him, his attention was all on her, and Gray...Grays hands were on her hips and she could feel him right against her back. He and Vander had become good friends on their mission to bring back the scientists and it showed. She liked Vander, it was hard not to, he was such an open and upbeat person.

Being pressed between what, to her, were probably the most handsome men she'd ever seen was like some sort of fantasy. By the end of the song she lunged forward, kissing Vander hard then turning and tackling a wide eyed Gray to the floor frantically kissing him senseless while Vander drew a breath and sighed...ok...releasing Juvias pressure valve was going to be harder than he thought…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erza pressed in almost tripping him as Zen landed on the balcony of his suite. He left the sliding doors unlocked on purpose, this was his prefered way of going in. Well, now stumbling in with Erza eagerly undoing the buttons of his shirt was probably going to be his favorite from now on.

He wasn't much better, he had her sweater pulled up and over her head before he'd closed the doors. "I've wanted this...for so long…" He breathed, running his lips up her neck, letting his hands drop from her skin so she could shove his vest and shirt from him then hissed when her teeth scraped over the skin of his left pec.

"Please…" Erza breathed feverish, frantic to get his clothes off, get him on a bed and he pulled her against him, sliding her bra straps from her arms before letting her hands fly back to his skin, savoring feeling her finally skin on skin. He caught her wandering mouth, tipping her chin up to lock her lips to his while she undid his belt and slacks, shoving them down with shaking hands gasping when she felt him, long and thick pressing against her as he pushed the leggings down and he made her still, meeting her eyes, holding her gaze with his, the amethyst depth filled with unwavering promise and affection as he dropped to his knees in front of her pulling her leggings and panties down, kissing his way to her hips and once she stepped free of the last of her clothes he slid his hands up her thighs, gently gliding them around to urge her to part them and leaned in, Erzas knees almost buckled as he drug his tongue up her soaked center as his thumbs pressed her lower lips apart to give it easy access.

He caught her when she wavered, hands gripping his shoulders to stabilize herself even as his hands gripped her hips and he tilted his head back to grin wickedly up at her. "You in fact...taste as good as you smell…" He said in a husky voice that made her burn even more.

She couldn't explain this feeling, her mind struggled to even understand it. This desperate frantic need that Zen inspired in her, this ache and emptiness she had grown more and more keenly aware of and now, that he was here, in front of her, and they were going to….

Gods she was going to have him...the idea had been at the forefront of her prayers since shortly after she'd met him, sitting in the train car on the way to Blue Pegasus she had wanted him and the feeling had just grown.

"Zen…" She whimpered, feeling so amazingly...bare and he stood, catching her face in his hands as he did and kissing her as he gripped her thighs and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him, her arms going around his shoulders as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss greedily.

Zen couldn't explain it but he was eager, usually walking to a bed with a partner he was happy about it but this was beyond that, he wanted this, it was more than just a relaxing romp he was facing and he couldn't figure out why he felt that way.

He was leaving in 3 months, heading for Capresa, he'd worked his ass off to get accepted into that University, worked even more to save money so he could afford the two years. His father was paying for his tuition, books, apartment and living expenses, but travel, anything outside of that, was all on him. He'd only been free of the pits for a little over 2 years, had barely gotten a handle on his magic, there was no passing this up. This was meant to just be what all of his trysts were, a relaxing roll in the sack with a gorgeous woman he considered a friend, he'd fucked Gaza, Trissa...they were friends and remained such, just meeting up sometimes and things fell into sex because they needed it.

His Sudehpah training had been enlightening, had expanded his abilities, his stamina and confirmed he really liked to play in bed, to drive his partners wild and deny them completion, drawing it out until the end just left them boneless and exhausted.

After the first two weeks his Sudehpah started bringing another with her, and in the end he'd worked with 4 at once and even then he'd send some over the edge way before they wanted to, or have them begging him in very unprofessional ways for more of what he was doing. He liked it...loved that feeling that he could give someone that much pleasure.

As he climbed onto the bed he kept an arm tight around Erza, so she remained pressed against him, nipping at his lips, his face, his neck and ears and making him growl in pleasure before he finally laid her down on his bed kneeling between her legs and letting his eyes slide over her, spread out beneath him, her deep red hair spilling across the pillows, porcelain skin flushed from what little they had done so far, her heart racing, her breaths deep a quick.

"Gods you're fucking gorgeous…" He breathed and Erza smiled faintly, her own eyes not still, Zens body was flawless to her, hard muscle, deeply tanned skin, hints of scars from beatings he'd taken his magic hadn't been able to fully wipe away. Clan tattoos down his right side, the black eagles of Bosco among the runes and symbols. On the front of his left hip...a screaming eagle...his slave owners seal...with crossed swords behind it declaring him a Gladiator, the "SR" beneath it declaring him specifically a Gladiator of the pits at Skys Reach Coliseum, the largest in Pergrande…

She didn't know any of that because there were others out there with similar markings, no, she knew it because she'd been told to be grateful all she wore were lashmarks, she could have a brand on her hip that looked like that…

Nobody known had ever escaped the pits of Pergrande alive, not a Gladiator, they were far too prized, and when they started to age, their deaths were arranged spectacles where they fought until they were killed by an endless procession of impossible foes.

Yet here Zen was, proof he'd been there, he'd lived that life...and had survived, escaped..Tattooed on his was smiling down at her, eyes full of desire, need and warmth...that warmth made her ache intensify and she pushed off the bed, lunging into his arms, forcing him to sit back on his heels as she straddled him, "Gods I need you…" Erza groaned, her nails dug into his shoulders as he tipped her back and cupped one of her breasts, bringing the peak to his hot mouth. She sucked in a breath, hands flying up to his hair, yanking the tie free so her fingers could bury themselves in the thick locks of mahogany and gold.

She ground herself into the thick length now between them and he growled, gasping, coming off her flesh and lunging in to catch her lips, his tongue plunging between them fiercely and Erza clung to him, undulating her hips again, determined to drive his need up high enough he stopped his play and finally filled her, she wanted him inside her, needed him, the ache was painful.

Pressing against him helped, but she knew she had to have all of him, somehow, deep down, she knew, to ease this incredible need, one she had only ever felt once she met him, they had to be joined.

"Stop...teasing me…" she growled, lunging in and biting his earlobe, rolling it between her teeth, tasting the ruby that pierced it and he growled back at her, the deep rumble making her heart race. He thrust his hips up, hands sliding down to her hips and lifting her effortlessly, his hard erection suddenly sliding between her folds and now he rolled his hips, dragging himself up and down her sex and smiling into her wide eyes.

"Tell me...what you want...Erza...I'll give you...anything..All that I am...all I'll ever be..." He panted, amazed by how much she was getting to him. Four Sudehpah could work his body for hours and he'd see all of them cum before he did, usually more than once too, but Erza rotates her hips, presses her silky hard muscled belly against his cock and he's a drooling fool in minutes.

What was wrong with him?!

Erza kissed his mouth, sucking his lower lip between hers and gliding her tongue over it before pulling back and undulating her hips against him making them both groan. "Inside me...Gods...I need you inside me…"She panted.

Zen caught her lips again, kissing her for a moment before trailing his kisses back and burying his face in her neck as he brought her down on his rigid length, groaning and closing his eyes as her tight wet heat enveloped him. Erza tilted her head back, eyes fluttering closed, a guttural moan spilling from her, sweet Mavis he felt...so...good.

He started moving then, one arm wrapping around her back, his hand holding her shoulder from the back while the other held her hip and his powerful thighs went taut, the muscles of his flanks hollowed as he thrust up into her and Erza cried out with the first several deep trusts, he used his hand on her hip to tilt her twist her, until she gasped and he pulled his head back from her neck, watching her face as he took up a faster, harder pace into that angle that curled her toes.

For long minute Erza could do little more than cling to the big man pounding into her but she finally realized she wanted, needed to drive him as hard as he was driving her and she met his eyes, wondering at those amethyst and topaz depths now so aflame with passion. On the next thrust she met him and he grunted as she changed the pace, closing his eyes when she gripped his shoulders and started riding him, hard.

"Erza…" He gasped out and she threw her head back arching her body into him.

"Deeper...I need you...deeper.." She groaned and Zen laid her back, staying buried inside of her and following her down he slid his arms under her, bringing her ass up and tilting her hips up as he snapped his hips again and she shouted out in pleasure "Yes!...Gods yes, There!" She gasped and Zen took up a brutal pace of long jarring thrusts into her that stole both their stamina, Erza setting her feet on the mattress so she could press up into him and meet the deep driving thrusts of his hips arching her back, clawing at his shoulders until she screamed again "Zen!" and he grit his teeth, her body clamping down on him so hard he had no hope of holding on and felt himself snap, releasing into her and in that moment, as their bodies tumbled into ecstasy he felt it….a piece of him, deep inside tore free, it burned outward and he heard Erza gasp as it left him and passed into her.

The warmth spread through her, filled her everywhere, a huge hole inside of her, suddenly filled with warm golden, wonderful strength...with...him. She knew, felt...him, Zen, felt his heart beating with hers, felt his shock, awe over what had just happened but not anger or fear or anything resembling the rejection she suddenly was terrified might come, no...first shock, awe, then...joy.

"Erza….oh sweet Gods…" He breathed, kissing her face, her lips, rolling to his back and pulling her on top of him "Tell me what you feel." He prompted, and his eyes were just burning, ablaze with excitement, and such a deep affection and she felt him, felt how he felt. "You...that was...a part of...you." She breathed and he nodded. She was still stunned, having no idea what it meant, confusion making her thoughts jumble up.

He smiled, pulling her down and kissing her "Erza...I'm an Archangel mage...I was born an Archangel mage...my magic is all about holy light, fire and protection, I am meant to be a guardian of heaven and Earthland...but I have to be grounded, I have to have...a home...someone to be the center of everything for me...someone who can share my soul, my heart….can be my partner in all things...my soulmate...someone who was missing a piece of their own soul that mine could complete so I could breathe, stretch into myself and my magic and Erza...it's you...you're it...my everything…" He breathed the last and she stared at him in wonder eyes widening.

"But...but you're leaving…" She said shaking her head and Zen smiled, cupping her cheek "Come with me...it's just two years and Minstrel is only two days away from Hargeon by airship. Erza…" He frowned slightly seeing panic filling her face. She shook her head. "I...I can't leave Fairy Tail for that long…" She said, tears tumbling down her face. He sat up as she started to pull away, grabbing her and holding her to him "You won't need to leave Fairy Tail...Erza...I know this is sudden but it's real, you felt it happen...your soul called mine and we joined...we can't be apart now...you can stay in Fairy Tail….it won't be that bad!" He said but she was shaking her head.

She couldn't leave, the master was about to pass the guild to Laxus, Fairy Tail couldn't afford to lose her now and she had friends, the only family she'd ever known was there...the year away had shown her she couldn't leave, it was too much, too sudden, she was too confused…It took all her strength but she wrenched free of his arms and snatched up his cloak, wrapping herself in it and running from the suite.

"Erza!...Erza!" She heard him call after her and tears streamed down her face as she ran. She loved him...she knew she did, she knew he wasn't lying about what had happened, deep down she even knew she should be happy but Fairy Tail had fallen apart before and so many people depended on it, Lucy had been so devastated she had tried to kill herself that year. She wanted Zen, needed him, the farther she ran the more her whole being hurt, the more everything in her screamed for her to turn around and run back to him, but he was Boscan, part of White Sea, had worked hard to get into that University, she knew it because his memories, some of them...she could see now, a lifetime as a slave and he is finally free until he meets her.

She can't leave Fairy Tail, and he can't stay…..

Zen cursed, sensing all of her doubts, feeling them as if they were his and he jumped from the bed, snatching up his jeans and pulling them on, he jerked the sliding glass door to the balcony open and lumped through it, long black wings snapping out, easily catching the icy winds of the snowy Christmas eve night. He spotted her quickly stumbling in the snow his cloak clutched around her and frowned, diving down and an explosion of snow swirled around wildly by his long wings flared up as he landed in front of her and caught her.

"No! No! Let me go...Zen! You need to go to school...and I can't…" she started and he swept her up, his long wings wrapping around them. "Erza...oh Gods my sweet beautiful woman stop!, shhh. It's ok...stop…" He soothed magic swirling around them, warming her, bathing them in a soft golden glow as he cupped her face and made her look up at him.

"Erza...we can work this out, honey, you're my soulmate, I need you, and you….need me. We can work this out, every bit of it but I promise you won't have to leave Fairy Tail ok? I can leave White Sea, join Fairy Tail, we can make our permanent home right here in Magnolia, I'm fine with that but whatever we do, we need to go inside where it's warm." He smiled kissing her face where tear tracks shimmered and she nodded slowly.

He hugged her to him, his own heart finally calming a little "Hold on." He warned arms tightening around her and she gasped as his wings spread, causing snow to swirl again then launched then into the sky taking them back up 12 floors to Zens balcony.

Once inside she stood clutching the cloak around her watching his wings vanish as he turned to close the door. When he turned back his eyes were still warm and hopeful and she hiccuped out a fresh sob, dropping his cloak and lunging into his arms.

"I...I just don't know what to think, I know you worked hard to get into that University and I want you to go, I know you need to but 2 whole years away…" She breathed and Zen smiled faintly, Erza Scarlett was a wealth of contradictions, powerful yet easy to hurt, beautiful but unconvinced of it, forceful yet shy. He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed, shedding his jeans again before covering them both and pulling her securely into his arms.

"Erza, Capresa is 2 days by airship from Hargeon, you're an s-class mage, you take jobs that last more than 4 months right?" He asked and she nodded, eyes half closing as he ran his nose up her throat, pressed a soft kiss to her neck then came and kissed her lips, smiling down into her anxious eyes. "My first semester is 4 months followed by a month long break we can spend here in Magnolia, then 4 months for second semester followed by three months off for the summer. Like taking two long jobs a year,I don't even start until next fall, you can enroll in their day program, take classes yourself, or work as a mage or Gods...just enjoy Capresa but Erza...honey...we can make it work…" He said.

She was blinking, mind finally wrapping around what he was saying and realizing, he was right. She took jobs that lasted more than 4 months, they weren't even all that uncommon, and classes in Capresa? She could work, or just study, travel Minstrel, visit some of the ancient temples there she had always wanted to see….and...she would have Zen.

She slid her arms fully around him, tightening them, pressing against him. "Erza…" He whispered into her hair, and she felt the nervousness behind what he said next "Do...do you want me? I swear I...I didn't know this would happen tonight but now that it has…" He almost held his breath and she smiled faintly, it was the first time she had ever seen him uncertain about anything and the first time she had ever felt fear in him, fear she didn't want this, didn't want him.

"I want you...I...I'm in love with you…" She barely breathed out the end of it, he was bound to her, a piece of his soul was inside of her now, that meant he wouldn't leave her right?" She couldn't scare him off by being the romantic dolt she secretly was.

He let out a sigh pulling back, bringing her face from where it was pressed into his shoulder so he could smile at her "I fell in love with you when you attacked Ichiya...started forcing that cake down his throat...Gods that was sexy." His eyes, Gods help her his eyes just robbed her of thought, flashing with wicked humor and she smiled back.

"I fell in love with you when you let me draw that sword of yours…" She smirked and his eyes narrowed "I have another I'd love to impale you on." He purred and she grinned "Promise me a good duel and I'm yours!" She giggled as he moved over her. Zen laughed, weapon humor...she was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Soft music, a piano...he distinctly heard a piano...Freed stretched and frowned, aquamarine eyes flying open when his hands met empty sheets instead of the familiar wonderful feel of smooth skin and hard muscle he was getting way too used to waking up with.

He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, noting he'd been tucked in and a thick robe was laying on the foot of the bed, fresh clothes on the chair by the door. Drawing in a breath he smiled more, bacon...warm bread and coffee… Cristoff did love room service and Freed, after the night they had just spent, probably the best he'd ever had, certainly the best Christmas Eve he'd ever had, was hungry..He slid from the warm blankets grabbed up the robe and wrapped himself in it, belting it before emerging from the bedroom into the sitting area of Cristoffs suite his breath hitched at the sight that greeted him. Cristoff was at the piano playing it softly his hair still damp from a shower, faded jeans hugged his long legs and a white button down hung unbuttoned, his eyes closed as he played, bare foot working the pedals soft lips parted in concentration.

Outside the morning light was silvery and snow was still falling. On a cart a veritable feast of breakfast food was waiting. Smiling Freed silently poured himself some coffee, noting there was already a mug perched on the small table by the piano. Taking a few sips to help wake him a little more he walked to where Cristoff sat, set his mug beside Cristoffs and then slid his arms around the man, pressing his nose into his damp hair and nuzzling into his neck beneath his ear earning himself a low pleased growl as he dragged his nails across Cristoffs bare chest beneath the open shirt.

The Dragon Slayer pushed back from the Piano, an arm getting around Freed and dragging him across his lap, the moment the smiling Rune mage was in reach Cristoffs lips caught his for a long heart fluttering kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Cristoff mumbled against his lips, a hand undoing the belt of the robe and stealing inside it. "M...Gods...ah!...Me...Merry Chris…" He couldn't finish, Cristoffs hand already closed around his rapidly hardening member.

"Indeed I am." The Dragon slayer purred, pulling the cover over the Piano keys with his free hand then grabbing Freed and sitting him on the Piano knocking the music holder over, sliding forward in the same motion and before Freed could get a word out Cristoff was between his now spread thighs, and his lips had closed over the head of Freeds cock.

Gasping Freed flailed a hand out, steadying himself while the other buried long fingers in thick black locks.

Cristoff played his body as well, if not better than he'd played the piano beneath him, Freed gasping and whimpering, moaning wantonly as the raven haired mage worked his length, skilled fingers teasing his balls, pressing in where his inner thigh met his body while he pressed his lips down over Freeds length until they met the base of his cock, the Rune mage nestled in the Dragon Slayers throat he growled and Freed shouted out in pleasure as sucking hard Cristoff pulled back and rasped his tongue all the way up teasing the slit at the tip before going back down. He repeated it, varying the movement of his tongue, adding the drag of a fang or a long purr as he went and Freed didn't last long, gasping, chest heaving his fingers tightened in Cristoffs hair and his balls tightened in the dragon slayers grip.

"Cri...Cristoff!" He cried as he came and the big mage smiled around him, feeling his lovers release hit the back of his throat and swallowing, working him until he was utterly spent before he pulled off, looking up and smiling. Seeing Freed sprawled on the Piano, chest heaving, covered in a thin sheen of sweat eyes half lidded and a dazed sated haze in his eyes made Cristoffs chest tighten, his own cock pressing against his jeans under that beautiful gaze.

"Oh my…" Freed breathed and Cristoff smirked at his lovers inability to form a coherent thought right then, loving he could do this to the Rune mage, satisfy him to the point he couldn't think and was all soft and smiling and hazy eyed for a little while. The truth was Freed could get him to that point too, which nobody, not even the Sudehpah he'd studied with as a youth had ever been able to do well before. Hell 7 women on a full moon couldn't leave him as warm and boneless as Freed could when he put that brilliant mind to it.

He was creative, knew how to use Cristoffs Draconic drives, nuzzling, humming, even the body language Freed had down masterfully to either bring Cristoff into a fevered impassioned snarling powerhouse for rough wild sex, or bring him to a purring gentle slow and languid lover for long drawn out and intimate sessions of lovemaking that could take hours. Pulling the smaller mage from the piano into his lap he ran slow kisses over his neck.

"Mmm." Freed ran his hands over Cristoffs chest as he hummed and enjoyed the feel of those warm lips on his skin. Cristoff stopped him though when he tried to unbutton his jeans. "Much as I want you, we're supposed to be at the guild in about 30 minutes and once we start again?" He smirked at the green haired mage in his arms "I know we wouldn't be on time and the way we left last night was already pushing our luck." He admitted the last with less of a smile.

Freed sighed, toying with Cristoffs hair "I don't need commitment Cristoff, I won't lie and say I wouldn't love it, but...I don't need it, I'd happily just be...what we are now for as long as possible…" He said softly and the Dragon Slayer stilled, it had crossed his mind more than once, asking Freed to just...be his lover, for however long he could keep him, his true mate may never appear and he deeply now cared about the blushing man he was holding who couldn't meet his eyes right now.

"Not fair to you, living knowing any day I could find them...my mate..and that would be the end, no matter how we felt about each other." Cristoff said softly and frowned, he'd wanted to put this conversation off, wait until after Christmas, maybe after New Years, just have a happy holidays with a lover he so enjoyed being with. Lavish Freed with his time and attention because the Rune mage deserved it, so brilliant and affectionate and Cristoff knew Freed didn't show that side of himself to many.

"I could live with it, having you even for a little while would be worth it." Freed said softly and Cristoff growled. "No...no...I wouldn't be able to live like that, knowing any day I could meet someone and hurt you...we...we've already...passed the point I could spare either of us…" He sighed, he'd done this before, ended things with a lover when things got too deep, but never had it hurt him as much as this was hurting him now, he didn't want to give Freed up, he didn't want to end any of it, he felt like it was just beginning, he wanted more, wanted to know everything about the green haired mage, wanted to laugh with him, go on missions with him, figure out why the man couldn't seem to cook to save his own life in spite of owning a few hundred cookbooks and following directions like they were written in blood.

He wanted to spar with him, smack that rapier aside with his broadsword and kiss him, Gods he'd leave Bosco, White Sea, happily settle his happy ass in Magnolia and be giddy about it but for one thing. He was a Dragon Slayer, somewhere, someone was meant to be with him, he had potentials, people perfect for him, not that he could imagine anyone better than Freed in that moment but Dragon souls were never wrong, he'd been taught since he was a child to believe in that, count on it, trust it. His potential mate held the key to unlocking his soul, his heart, their soul meant to become part of his and vice versa and when it happened, he wouldn't be able to stop it, and he'd never be able to make love to Freed again after that moment when he found his mate and his dragon declared them as such.

Yes, he could claim Freed, passion had made his fangs grow just last night, the first time they had done that while he was with Freed, and he could have claimed him, pumped his magic into the man and taken him as his mate, but his dragon could override that when his true mate came along, and then...disaster. He and his magic would suddenly be torn in half between his claimed mate and his true mate, the rending would kill Freed, Cristoff and his true mate when it happened and he wouldn't doom Freed to that possibility just because his foolish amorous heart had fallen for the man and he suspected...Freed had fallen for him too, he saw it in those beautiful eyes, caught it before the rune mage could look away and hide it more than once recently.

"Then...should we...stop? I don't want to…" Freed said miserably and Cristoffs heart seized at the mans anguished but still hopeful look. He wanted to say no, with all he was he wanted to say no, tell the whole guild and the rest of the world to fuck off and hole up and make love to Freed all day but if Freed wasn't his mate, it was wrong to keep it going...yet his heart just screamed inside him and every part of him except his dragon wanted to wrap around the man before him when the hope faded from his eyes and he looked down, he didn't stop Freed from sliding out of his lap.

"I don't want to either...but...we could wait until after the holidays…" He sighed, it sounded like a bad idea when he said it, prolonging things, just putting an absolute end on it would make every minute that passed leading to that end a miserable one.

Freed shook his head, turning away "No...no it's better now...just...to stop...waiting knowing it's ending wouldn't make it easier…" He said, his whole heart was shriveling inside of him, twisting painfully with every word and he walked from the room, carefully keeping his eyes on the floor, hurrying to the bedroom and dressing, leaving the robe on the bed and going to the door, Cristoff hadn't moved, was still sitting at the piano, staring at it blankly and Freed let his eyes move over the man once more before his throat tightened and he felt tears burning.

"Good Bye Cristoff." He choked out and yanked the door open, hurrying down the hallway to the elevator, the whole cold miserable walk through the snow back to his home he both wished and dreaded strong hands would catch him, warm arms would envelope him...but it didn't happen. Instead he stepped into his silent empty house and closed the door, locking it and activating all of the privacy runes he'd put into place before he crumpled to the floor sobbing.

Cristoff packed, stepped onto the balcony of his suite and teleported. It took him 5 jumps, he'd done it before when Bickslow had returned from Tartaros and they had heard he was alive and their father needed to know he was ok, he'd done even bigger crosses when he'd brought Zen out of Pergrande.

Panting, his magic heavily taxed, he staggered through the large ornate door of the massive house and through the livingroom into the kitchen following the sound of voices.

"...if they do decide to tax the imports from Atla then I'll…" His fathers voice fell away as he looked up and saw his son, Armans whole heart clenched in his chest at the ragged miserable grief he saw in his sons expressive eyes. Cristoff had never been one to hide his feelings, he'd always been Armans most expressive and loving child.

Emzadi and Xally both stood when Arman did, all three of them rushing to Cristoff, seeing him standing there with tears streaming down his face had Xally and Emi both instantly in tears with him their hands reaching out to touch him, needing contact, a soft whimper coming from Emzadi. "Oh my sweet boy...what's happened?" Arman whispered, holding Cristoff tightly, his son burying his face in his shoulder as silent sobs tore through him. "I...I fell in love…" Cristoff choked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a couple of hours later, Cristoff was finally settled, Emzadi curled protectively around him on the couch in the study, running her fingers through her brothers dark hair and humming softly to him while he lay with his head in her lap. Arman trailed a hand over his sons shoulder and shared looks with Xally and Emi before leaving Cristoff in the care of his loving sisters and pulling out his com to dial Kaleb.

As usual, his son answered on the first buzz, all of his children had their coms set up to give a distinctive tone when it was their father calling, none ever made him wait long before answering unless they were in a pitched battle or unconscious.

"Dad, Merry Christmas!" Kaleb smiled but the smile fell almost immediately, Arman was too far away for a link to happen for Kalebs magic, and even in the same room Kaleb rarely could prod his way into his fathers mind anyway, not that he would try unless invited.

"Are you ok Dad?" He asked and Arman sighed "Cristoff is here Kaleb, showed up a couple of hours ago, and I have a feeling you need to check on whoever he has been with...I've never seen him this bad...whoever it was...your brother is in love with them, truly, painfully in love, and if he's hurting like this from ending it…" Kaleb pressed his lips together "Shit...it's Bickslows team mate...Freed...the Rune mage...I'll call Bix and get him and Cobra over to Freeds house. Dad, don't let him come back, I've got things going fine here, I don't need him now and Dad...Zen...Zens seeing a woman in this guild too...I tried to get him to back off, get distance but…" Kaleb was glaring downward, unable to meet his fathers eyes, this was his responsibility, he should have sent Cristoff home after the whole slip up the first fucking night with the full moon. He knew both of the moons since then Cristoff had expended completely on Freed, since he'd not asked to be locked away or guarded, stated Freeds house would protect him and everyone else and Bickslow had assured him it was true. But instead he'd left it, even with Lucy gone and Freeds runes running he'd let them have those nights because his brother was so damn happy, and maintaining his cocky, strong calm even through the whole thing with Lucy, and if he hadn't been there they might have lost Zen…

Still, now his brother had ended it, and if his father was right, and he really didn't doubt he was, then Freed was probably worse off than Cristoff because at least Cristoff was with family that loved and understood him. Emzadi was probably curled around him and Xally had probably filled him with tea to make him sleepy and relaxed.

"I'll call Zen in a bit, right now, check on Freed and let me know how he is, Cristoff will be asking, he'll want to go be sure Freed is ok once he calms down more and gets past this initial grief. I'll keep him here, tell Bickslow to call me as soon as he's got Freed." Arman said firmly and Kaleb nodded, the com going dark.

Looking up Arman met Mr. Elans eyes and the chef drew a breath, eyes filled with concern "I'll start some Lasagne and make fudge…" The man said, hurrying to the pantry and Arman smiled faintly, Cristoffs favorite comfort foods, he walked to the door at the back of the dining room, descending stairs into the extensive wine cellar and selected a couple of bottles of spiced wine he knew his son loved, Xally could add an enchantment that would make the wine work through Cristoffs natural purifying magic, getting his son a little drunk wouldn't hurt, he was a happy drunk...Gods knew Arman had been through enough full moons to know that very well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bickslow stared at Kaleb, brows knitting, Eriks hand ran over his back, the Poison slayer pushing himself out of their bed and tossing clothes to Bickslow while he pulled his own jeans on in a rush. "Ok...we're on our way over there...Fuck...he's probably got like a million runes up...shit...I'll handle it, I might need Laxus to help but I'll call him if I do, I'll let you know bro." He said before shutting the com off and yanking on his underwear and jeans, he and erik had planned on arriving a little late for the Guilds Christmas brunch but it looked like those plans were gone.

If Cristoff had retreated all the way back to their father and their Dad said he was heartbroken to the point Xally had drugged him? He needed to get to Freed. His friend was a strong man, but he hid his heart almost too well and Bickslow knew him, knew that standing back and letting him and Cristoff keep going at it wasn't smart but he'd been so wrapped up in his own new love, becoming Cobras mate, he just couldn't even think negative thoughts he was so damn happy.

Slinging his cloak around his shoulders his babies forming a tight surface he reached out grabbing Cobras hand and pulling him up with him for the short flight through the falling snow to Freeds.

No lights on, no smoke coming from the chimney and Cobra stiffened "Fuck...he's bad…" He warned as they jumped off the totems and gingerly slowed approaching the house, sure enough, Runes lit and Bickslow cursed, he'd been hoping Freed hadn't activated them in his sadness...likely a stupid thing to hope for as fastidious as Freed was but now he was activating his com.

"Yeah? Bix...why the fuck aren't you at the guild?" Laxus demanded and by the noise Bix knew Laxus was already at the party, with Lucy as his mate that wasn't really a surprise, Lucy adored Christmas.

"Cristoff and Freed broke it off, Cris went back to Bosco and Freeds in his house alone with all the runes up man...:" He said in a rush and Laxus' eyes flew wide then he cursed "Shit...I'll be right there…." He said and the com went dead.

Moments later there was a shuddering crack of thunder and Cobra ducked his head, blinking unhappily though his eye stayed on Freeds front door,maybe the Rune mage would come out after hearing his leader arrive, not like there was much thunder during a snow storm under normal circumstances.

Lucy stepped from Laxus' arms hurrying toward the door but was barred by the runes and Laxus growled, marching right past Bickslow, boots crunching in the snow.

"Freed, open up I need you." The big man called. Never, not in all the years Freed had been at his side, had the rune mage ever failed to answer to that simple line. As moments ticked by with not a sound Laxus' eyes narrowed and he looked sharply at Cobra.

"He's in there, fucking trainwreck too, his family is serious fucked up...just saying...he's tearing himself apart in there but he's in there…" Cobra said, the dark misery and grief resonating from the Rune mage reverberated right through Cobra, there were occasional agonized images, scenes of his father screaming at him, his brother shaking his head in disgust at him, then the bad ones, memories of Cristoff that sent grief so deep and sharp Cobra winced when they happened.

That morning, the scene on the Piano in Cristoffs suite replayed more than once and Freeds pain got worse every time.

The whole thing damn near had Eriks eye watering, looking over at his mate and sending another prayer of Gratitude to whatever powers were responsible for his own happiness, Bickslow met his eyes, the Seiths deep red gaze filled with worry.

Laxus stepped forward, pushing into the runes and calling his magic, he wasn't a Rune mage but Freed had taught him how to break through his barriers years ago on the off chance Laxus mistakenly stepped into a trap Freed hadn't already set not to touch him.

It took him several minutes but he finally worked his way to the door, Lucy right with him,Bickslow and Cobra behind her. Throwing the door open his heart wrenched in his chest at the sight of Freed curled in a ball in his foyer quietly sobbing.

"Oh Freed!" Lucy gasped rushing past him, Bickslow right with her, both of them dropping to their knees. Freed pushed into Bickslows arms with a whimper shaking his head "I...I'm so sorry...I'm such a fool...I knew...he never once lied to me or led me on…" He rasped.

Laxus bent then and scooped the Rune Mage up "Yeah I know, honestly ripped your fucking heart out like he's done to I don't even know how many others, I fucking warned him…" Laxus was growling and Freed was shaking his head.

"No..no...I did this, I didn't have to stay up there that first night, I knew better...I've always...always wanted him...ever since I met him even before you were exiled when he was still so young...I was disgusted with myself back then...then...seeing him walk into the guild that first day...I could have stayed away...I knew better, you trusted me just to look after him and keep others away and instead I ran right into that room, right into his arms and I wanted to catch him, I wanted him to like me, to want me...was so happy when he did…" He said weakly as Laxus carried him to his livingroom and set him on his couch.

Lucy was instantly there beside him, pulling him into a hug, her honeyed brown eyes overflowing with concern. Bickslow plopped down on the other side of the Rune mage "I'm still kicking his ass." Laxus grumbled, watching Erik move quickly to the kitchen on Bickslows unspoken request for tea to be made and a lot of it.

"No...promise me you wont Laxus...please...this hurt him too...I hurt him...stupid crap I came up with, suggesting we just stay together, that I didn't need a commitment...I knew when I said it what I'd forced on him and he did the right thing….and we...ended it...stopped...I...I'll keep my distance from him…" Freed said the last and choked on it, a wave of pain flowing over him at the very idea, he hurt so badly, felt like a whole part of him, a crucial part, had been torn away, now distant and beyond reach and it hurt...Gods did it hurt.

"Won't be a problem...he's in Bosco already…" Bickslow said quietly and Freed pulled his head from Lucys shoulder to look at him in surprise "He...he left?" He whispered and Bickslow nodded "Yeah, packed his shit and teleport jumped back home...Dad has him, he's why we're here, Cristoff...he has to know you're ok." The Seith said lamely, knowing Freed was far as fuck from OK at the moment, he hadn't looked at the mans soul, wouldn't dare, was sure it was a mess of pain.

"I...I'm glad he isn't alone...I don't want him in trouble...I...I love him." Freed whimpered and tried for all he was worth to choke back the wave of grief that came with the confession but instead he just gagged on a sob and the tears came again.

Lucy pulled him to her and wrapped herself around him, worried eyes turning to Laxus who was so far out of his depth here he could only frown and glare and wish he had something to beat bloody.

Erik brought the kettle and mugs, and he and Bickslow, Lucy and Laxus invited themselves to spend Christmas at Freeds house, Laxus going and gathering their gifts from the guild, filling in Kaleb so he could call Arman and let him know Freed wasn't alone, his friends were staying with him, wouldn't let him be alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman sat back from his conversation with Kaleb and sighed, drew a deep breath and dialed Zen. Still a little new to the whole concept of coms and such, unlike his siblings Zen didn't always answer right away but he did finally, smiling at his father.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Zen said brightly and Armans lips lifted in spite of all that had happened so far. "Merry Christmas my angel, have you a few minutes to talk?" Arman asked and Zen nodded, narrowing his eyes, his fathers faint smile and sad eyes weren't right.

"Of course...Dad...what's wrong?" He demanded and Arman drew a breath "Your younger brother has a gift for inspiring others to love him and this time...he made the mistake of falling in love himself...he came in in tears a few hours ago….Zen...Kaleb has told me…" He started and Zen held up a hand, smiling, looking over at the bed where Erza was now sitting up looking at him with wide eyes. They had been talking...among other things...all through the night and morning at this point.

"Stop right there Dad…" He interrupted firmly and Armans eyes narrowed on him "Zen...I won't have you walking in like your brother and the last thing Fairy Tail needs is another broken hearted member…you boys have been making a mess of your brothers Guild there!" Arman snapped and Zen couldn't help it,he laughed. Laughed because he already knew the Fairy Tail seal on his shoulder was staying there, and that he was selling the townhouse he owned in Pelerno and buying a house in Magnolia, and that his father wasn't going to be comforting him or apologizing for him like he was doing with Cristoff, and he knew it had to be Cristoff.

"Dad...I have a surprise for you." He said, beckoning Erza whose eyes flew wide, her hair was a mess, she was naked and needed a shower because this time, the evidence on her thighs of her activities through the night she knew about without looking and knew exactly every detail about how she'd gotten so messy.

She ran her fingers through her hair, probably futily, grabbed up Zens cloak and wrapped herself in then slid down beside him on the wide chair he was sitting in near the foot of the bed.

Armans eyes widened when he watched Zen kiss the beautiful redheads temple and grin at him. "Zen…do not play games with your father, I've had a very rough day so far…" He warned and Zen sighed "This is Erza Dad...my soulmate." He said and Armans mouth fell open, his eyes flying wide as, for the first time since Cristoff had staggered into the kitchen looking so broken, a smile lifted his face, joy flooding through him as realization hit.

"She...she's the one? Oh Zen! Oh sweet Gods...you wonderful sweet girl! My angels angel!" He breathed. Erza was smiling now, nodding, Zen hugging her to him and kissing her.

"I...well she's in Fairy Tail...and school, we'll have to figure that out won't we?" His fathers mind was already churning and Zen chuckled "It's ok Dad, we've already figured a lot out. I'm staying in Fairy Tail when the others go back, Erza is going with me to Capresa while I'm in school." He said and Arman beamed "Oh that's wonderful! I'll be sure to let the attendants know to set the house up for two instead of one." Arman said happily. He kept a small townhouse in Capresa not far from the University for many reasons, vacations, when he was called on to speak at the University, when he was in the city for work and, for times like this when one of his children needed a place to stay while they were there.

Xally had lived there for 4 years while she was in school, Emzadi had attended a year as well, Farron had gone through 3 years, graduating early with honors and Kaleb too had lived there while in school.

It made it easier on him and his family and he felt firmly it had paid for itself many times over at this point.

"When should I set up the sealing? We could have it done at the Knights headquarters, your Uncle Tesso knows the Cardinal very well." Arman asked and Zen pressed his lips together, suddenly sheepish. Arman narrowed his eyes when Erza blinked in confusion "Sealing?"

"Zen Pradesh, tell me you have asked her…" He snapped and Zen winced "well...Dad, the bonding was just last night and it took both of us by surprise, it's not like my damn magic let me know she was the one, it just...happened...shocked the hell out of both of us, and I didn't want to spring more on her...she's already run away once...it's cold outside and damn it she's still naked!" He growled Erza blushing crimson.

"On your knees…" Arman snapped and Zen growled again but slid from the chair in front of Erza and faced her, on his knees.

"Erza Scarlett, I Zen Pradesh ask to take you to wife, to face my challenges and joys, share my bed, be the mother of my children and stand at my side an equal for all time, do you accept?" He said, eyes on hers and hers widened more, mouth falling open in wonder….marriage?! Gods yesterday at this time she had been caught ogling his body hungrily at the gym, now….they had spent the night in each others arms, a piece of his soul was inside of her and he was on his knees asking to make her his wife…

"Yes.." She breathed unable to say more, even that was a little hoarse with emotion.

Zen had been sitting prepared to chase her down again if she bolted, and for several moments he'd thought she just might, but then her eyes warmed and tears filled them and he felt, felt clearly...her happiness and it warmed him to his toes.

He lunged up, sweeping her into his arms the cloak falling to the floor, he himself was naked still, they were still recovering from their last heated round of bone melting sex when his com had gone off with his fathers tone so he'd known he couldn't ignore it like he had others that morning.

They had been sort of alternating all night and all morning between sex and talking, even managing some decisions while he was buried inside of her ready to agree to any damn thing she asked for. Going forward if they ever argued he had a good idea how he'd want to work through their resolutions of their differences. Both of them were oh so cooperative while they were fucking each other.

"Ahem,...son...your fiance is lovely but i don't think she wants me seeing quite so much of her…" Arman chuckled and Zen grinned over his shoulder at his father, who had a nice view of his sons ass and back, Erzas legs wrapped around his waist. "Yeah? Well, HANG UP Dad!" He called back "She said yes, the stores are closed today but we'll go get her a ring tomorrow I promise." He said, turning his attention back to the woman in his arms and kissing her hungrily. His father chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Erza." He called and then the com went dead. She heard him, her heart fairly soaring as she greedily plunged her tongue into Zens mouth...her soulmate...her fiance...her everything.

Not far away Freed Justine was curled up on his bed, telling his watchful friends he needed to rest he'd retreated and lay on his back in his bed aching and hollow, staring at the ceiling until another wave of pain washed over him making him whimper and roll to his side, as his face pressed into the pillow the clean scent of mint hit him and he lost his delicate hold on his grief, hugging the pillow to him now, burying his face in it and sobbing because it still smelled like Cristoff, who had slept in this bed with him many times, had made love to him in this bed, had whispered sweet things to him, told him he was special, gorgeous, that he loved his eyes and his hair and even his demon, who Freed didn't have to keep in check when he was with Cristoff because the big Dragon Slayer handled it just fine.

He was gone now...Cristoff was gone, back in Bosco and would likely never come to Fiore again because of Freed. He'd lost him, his tall dark Dragon, his love, his desire, his happiness….his everything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	16. Chapter 16

Kaleb stretched his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders as he stood and headed for the stairs. He hadn't missed getting downstairs for a meal since Christmas, refusing to give Mira a reason to come upstairs where they would be alone in his office.

He was insanely grateful a brawl had broken out Christmas Eve, nothing major, just Beck and Elfman had started arm wrestling and broken a table spilling their beer on Bacchus who jumped on the chance to have a good fight with two big powerful mages. It had kept him busy, gotten him out of Miras arms where his self control had been slipping badly and instead of ending up in her bed that night he'd instead spent part of it in the infirmary with Rowan and Wendy, Rowans hand and arm broken during the fight. When he'd finally retired it had been in the infirmary, he'd slept there not far from Rowan, got up early and gone down to the gym to work out the kinks from an uncomfortable night then showered, changed into fresh clothes and already had eaten breakfast and gone up to his office before Mira had even gotten in.

It turned out to be a good thing, handling the fall out from Cristoff and Freed ending their romance had been just..heartbreaking...exhausting.

He'd have shouted at his younger brother but even across the many miles between them, when he'd spoken to Cristoff later that morning after it happened, it was too obvious the man was suffering, utterly miserable, and too plain to see this time, unlike any time before, Cristoff really had lost his heart to a lover.

Freed was just as bad, there were no "I told you sos" happening, if anyone had done it Kaleb was willing to lay jewel down Laxus would have electrocuted them to within an inch of their lives for it too, the big slayer was protective of his kin.

Almost as if working to balance the sorrow of that though, Zen and Erza had emerged mated, and Kaleb had happily apologized for his doubts and nagging where they were concerned. Erza and Lucy now were gleefully pouring through wedding magazines and books with Levy and several of the other women, Laxus had proposed to Lucy on Christmas eve and nobody had even noticed the large yellow diamond on her finger until later Christmas day because of everything else going on.

Erza chose a date in the spring, wanting to be married before Zen started school the following fall and Lucy chose a date in the late summer early enough Erza would be able to attend before she and Zen left for Minstrel.

Both women were just giddy and their joy kept the guild bright and happy and active, enough so that Freeds absence wasn't too obvious. Bickslow and Cobra took him on jobs with them, brought Vander along too because the trio were just...crazy to be around, so active and upbeat even Freed chuckled now and then at their antics.

He wasn't doing too well though and Kaleb saw it, prodding Bickslow to make sure his friend ate, and Evergreen took to going over to Freeds as much as Bickslow and Cobra did, working to make sure he was never alone too much, and making sure he ate something now and then, though he rarely wanted to.

Freed was miserable, felt like his heart had been torn out of his body, food tasted like sawdust and he didn't even enjoy reading, refused Bickslows offers to go to the Library with him, turned Levy away when she came to him announcing the bookstore both of them liked had gotten in a large shipment of new books.

He couldn't pretend this was a surprise, he'd known walking, no...running, into it this was inevitable. He'd harbored that small tiny hope Cristoffs dragon would claim him, but hadn't been at all surprised when it didn't. No, he had known, but the tall raven haired slayer had been so very worth it. He'd had lived his dreams for a while and really, he couldn't say he'd change anything if he could go back and do it all over, maybe he would have kept his damned mouth shut in the suite on Christmas morning, then he'd have still had the slayer in his arms for a while longer.

Knowing, accepting, still didn't make it easier though, it felt so unfair. He saw Erza, deliriously happy, Lucy too, Laxus looked content, more relaxed and just...at peace, than Freed had ever known him to be and he was certain it was because of adored the big slayer maybe more than even Freed ever had, lavished him with affection and teasing and stood right up to him fearlessly when his arrogance and more aggressive side came out.

Freed kept to himself as best he could, not wanting his misery to bring his friends down, they said it was fine and they just wanted him around but he knew, he drug them down and he couldn't help it.

When he was alone he alternated between sleeping and crying, curling up in his bed around the aching hole where his heart had been and wishing he would just get over it. He'd washed everything, Lucy had even come over and helped him do a "man purge" with Erza and Evergreen in tow and they had scrubbed his home spotless from top to bottom washed every linen and shred of clothing and discarded the few things Cristoff had forgotten, a t-shirt, a pair of weight gloves and...Lucy had taken away the books Cristoff had lent Freed on Dragon Slayers while he'd been studying to try and help Lucy.

So there was no lingering scent or item to remind him of the tall dark sexy Dragon Slayer who still very much owned his heart. Just the pain of his absence, the terrible vacuum of the distance between them and Freed could swear he felt every mile. He went back to his careful mask, his emotionless face and after a couple weeks, nobody but those close to him knew he was still suffering.

Vander sat by Bickslow, toying with a dagger he'd just conjured, occasionally shattering the ice Gray was manipulating into various shapes by bleeding a shadow into it. The Ice make mage cast him a disgusted look and would just remake it...giving Vander a fresh target for his idle boredom.

It was a slow time of year, January. Were it not for Sorcerers weekly Finally releasing their sexiest Guildmaster edition followed by "The Boys from Bosco, White Sea crashes into Fairy Tail" they would be lacking in entertainment completely.

The senior mages who made the best money backed off during these times letting the less well paid mages take what few jobs would trickle in, until after "The Boys from Bosco" edition anyway. After that requests had about drowned the guild.

Kaleb made the choice to split them all up, none of the Boscans would go together on any mission, instead they would take teams on requests for the Boscan men and Laxus came into Kalebs office smirking, slapping a flier down in front of him.

"YOU have been requested, Master Kaleb, along with up to 8 other and I quote "Hot sexy men who can makes clothes look so good you want to rip them off." Laxus snickered. Kaleb read through the flier, turning defiantly cool eyes on the smirking Dragon Slayer

"A simple modeling job, for a prominent male fashion designer participating in Fashion week in Crocus. I fail to see why you're so smug, what...you shy? This sort of thing bother you? You Fiorans, so worried about your modesty." Kalebs smile was wicked.

"Thought this would bother me maybe because you're worried about your own body not measuring up? I understand Zen topped 920lbs with the bench press a little while ago and you haven't caught back up yet..." Kaleb smiled and Laxus narrowed his eyes bristling, outside the office Bickslow and Cobra stopped, hearing the exchange and giving each other wide eyed smirks.

"I am NOT fucking shy and I'm sure as fuck not worried about my body damn it, I'd be just fine with something like this, he didn't request me though and somebody has to watch the guild." Laxus pointed out.

"I have Thane...he's completely capable of running things while I'm away, it's part of being a good Guild Master, having a support team that keeps things running smoothly whether I am present or not, delegation of duties and authority. Fairy Tail has one branch, White Sea has 7, and I still take jobs and work away from the guild when I'm at home, so...Laxus, I'm naming you as one of the men going with me." Kaleb smirked, then calmly, after he'd been satisfied seeing Laxus pale a little, lifted the guild roster and scanned over it.

"Lets see, Bickslow, Zen, Vander is insanely good with crowds, Farron of course and….hmmm...so many shy retreating violets who wouldn't do well under the lights or getting stripped naked by strangers between runway walks…" He smirked catching Laxus' eyes widening again "Gray, he'd handle it fine, he strips all on his own all the time everywhere so it should be easy for him. We leave tonight, overnight train, you can pack light, you'll be naked or in your underwear most of the time anyway." Kaleb waved a hand airily "Oh, let's bring Freed, Lucy, Erza and Cobra of course, can't separate mates, Freed can act as our liaison with the designer, he needs to get out of the fucking guild." Kaleb said, standing and hitting the page button on his com, moments later Thane came in "Master?"

Laxus blinked….unsure of just how him making Kaleb go to do an uncomfortable nightmarish modeling job had suddenly backfired so badly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Crocus was exploding with activity. Fashion week was one of the biggest events of the year. Elluris was there, their top four designers generally seen as the best in the business and it was Dominic Elluris who had sent the request to Fairy Tail, he was from Bosco, familiar with the Pradesh family, had designed suits for Farron and his father so having Farron Pradesh, his brothers and Laxus Dreyar and Gray Fullbuster modeling for him and Elluris?

DREAM. COME. TRUE.

He'd have paid ten times what he'd offered and he'd offered a hefty sum per model. The somewhat sad eyed, slightly thin and pale man in the fine clothes that would work as his go between for the Fairy Tail models could have been put to work too if he weren't so thin….looked like he might be sick or had been for a while or something. Still, the Green haired man was all business, getting a run down of all his guildmates would be doing, how many days they would be there and the kinds of clothes they would be modeling. Once that was done he got schedules set up for the Elluris designers to go over each model and lay out exactly what they would be wearing which days etc.

Lucy was about beside herself, she had always, always wanted to attend fashion week. It was held in a different city in Earthland every year and this year was Crocus, getting into one of the shows was next to impossible, like winning the lottery, but she was getting into all four of the Elluris shows AND Dominic got her and Erza tickets to Pensadine Delmoras bridal show...Pensadine being the top Bridal designer in Earthland.

Her excitement helped Laxus...a little…"Gods I get to see you in Elluris suits and clothes? Fuck yes...sexy enough I want to rip the clothes off of you...that's kind of a sure thing." She'd winked at him and Laxus had grinned, he hated the spotlight, hated being messed with, but for Lucy? Knowing this was making her happy? Even his dragon was ok with it.

He was also glad to see Freed throw himself into the work to the point that when Bickslow handed him a sandwich as he'd been going over their schedules he'd actually eaten it without comment, all of it too. The man had lost weight and gotten too pale since Cristoff had left.

They arrived at the building Elluris owned in the fashion district and Dominic looked up grinning. "Master Kaleb, Ambassador Pradesh, I'm so happy you could come...uh…" His eyes scanned over the group of men, they were all exceptional, and he was thrilled, but there was no big brawny raven haired Dragon Slayer.

"Is the big black haired Dragon Slayer um…" He held up the "Boys of Bosco" edition to Cristoffs page, the Dragon Slayer leaning against a Dragon Statue, arms over his head, hands on the Dragons snout, dark blue eyes teasing the camera, faint smirk in place, white shirt hanging open exposing that broad well muscled chest and showing off his Clan tattoos, white slacks wet down clinging to his powerfully muscled thighs and the substantial package beneath the open, unzipped front. Freeds whole being twisted in painful longing.

"Is your brother Cristoff not coming? I was hoping for all of you, I'll pay more...it would really be good for us…" He said hopefully and Kaleb frowned, seeing Freed take a small step back then the Rune mage lifted his head.

"Cristoff returned to Bosco over the holiday Mr. Elluris, he won't be joining us. I am sorry but we did bring Laxus and Gray who are both well known mages across Fiore." He said evenly and Dominic nodded but still sighed. "Well, I would love to have him closing day of the show if it can be arranged, I would pay your guild up to a million jewel, I'm Boscan myself you see, and this family...well. I know Farron " He nodded to the man who smiled back at him " and Arman and I made Cristoff his first suit when he was 7. I would love to have them all here." He said firmly and Kaleb drew a breath to refuse.

"I am sure Masters Kaleb and Laxus can contact him tonight and possibly make arrangements then, now, we need to get to the fittings because you still have 7 men here." Freed said calmly. Laxus and the others all looked at him in surprise, but nobody argued and soon they were all too busy to think about it.

Design teams swarmed the men, stripping them down and getting right to measuring, Lucy sitting watching her mate get stripped down to his boxer briefs was smiling right alongside Erza and Cobra who were enjoying watching their own mates.

Their eyes though all kept up with Freed, who was sitting quietly on the other side of Cobra. He was getting Kalebs pay for this job, didn't know that of course, but Kaleb had talked it over with Laxus beforehand, Freed hadn't been feeling up to working much since Christmas and Kaleb was still getting paid by the guild and had healthy bank accounts anyway, that and...he felt his brother was still as responsible for the mans condition as Freed swore he wasn't.

They still watched him, included him as they talked quietly while the measuring and initial fittings were done.

When they were finished Lucy and Erza collected their mates and took off into the city to shop while everyone else retired to the hotel and Kaleb, alone in his room, called Cristoff.

His father answered Cristoffs com and Kaleb frowned. "Dad?" He knew Cristoff still wasn't himself, hadn't returned to work but his fathers expression had him worried. "Cristoff is asleep, Xally and Emzadi are with him...Kaleb...how is Freed?" He asked and Kaleb sighed "The same...miserable, he tries to hide it, but he's not been eating well, has lost some weight and we're on a job, an important one for Fairy Tail, Dominic Elluris hired us for fashion week, is Cristoff well enough to come for the final day of it? He's offered a million jewel if he can and well...with as much trouble as the whole thing has stirred up in Fairy Tail? It would be good if he was seen leaving a little more...gracefully...with a big job completed." He said.

"But...Freed is with you...I don't think they should see each other Kaleb...that's asking too much of both of them." Arman said quietly.

"I'll do it." A voice said huskily and Arman turned, Cristoff standing in her study doorway, clearly having heard the conversation. Arman frowned at his son, Cristoff hadn't been eating well either, and while his naturally tanned skin hid it well, he was paler, had circles under his eyes from a combination of little sleep and still struggling with moments of grief so strong he couldn't contain it.

"It's fine Dad, I'll go for the day, they can keep Freed well clear of me so I can do the job and I'll step right back onto an airship that night and get back home." He said firmly. Gods help him even saying Freeds name out loud caused him pain. With the crowds and activity, he could do this, he was still a White Sea mage, still a Dragon Slayer, a Pradesh, he could handle this.

"Fine, I'll talk with Laxus...thank you Cristoff." Kaleb said quietly and Cristoff nodded, turning on his heel before his father could start trying to talk him out of going.

He was getting better, he told himself that every day, he told himself he was missing the Rune mage less and was getting better. He'd even had the bath attendants at the consulate bath house during the full moon, he'd been rough, fierce, fucked them all through the night, 5 of them, trying to drown himself in his magic, the lust it triggered, the euphoria didn't come though, the deep satisfaction eluded him no matter how many people he had sex with that night and only the moon and the lust it stirred seemed to keep him going too, his usual flare for it, his usual laughing snickering giddiness was even diminished.

Once the three days of the cycle passed he lost interest too, and holed up at his fathers house, not returning to White Sea yet, he didn't feel ready. He poured through his books, getting the same answers he always got regarding mating, mates. He had never, not once in his life been anything but proud of what he was, but for the first time ever...he resented what his magic was costing him.

Was it worth it? He had to say yes, to deny it was to deny who and what he was, his magic was such a huge part of that yet here he was just...why...why would it even let him fall in love in the first place? If he wasn't to be with anyone but his destined mate, why would his own heart fall so hard? It made no sense to him, seemed terribly unfair. He knew too the stories of slayers dying because they took mates not meant for them then their real mate came along and all three died? He knew those stories were true, they were in too many resources, too many books, and Nurem had told him she had personally seen it happen.

"Perhaps it's simple for us as Dragons, we don't fall in love until we're mated, we need that deep bond to override our own instincts to fight and dominate others of our kind, it's why Tatsus formed, so that sense of family could soothe the fiery spirits we all carry, a bond could keep us from just killing each other and wiping ourselves out." Nuram had said chuckling.

The thought was ridiculous at the time and Cristoff had vowed back then as a boy he would never consider taking any mate but his true mate, he would hold his heart safe, not let himself love, and he'd been able to do that, he'd shed a tear here and there along the way, many of his former lovers were good people after all,it would have been good to have had any of them as a mate, but this time...it had been weeks and he still hurt as sharply as he had when Freed had walked out of that suite.

He'd caused this, his full moon, his irresponsible pursuit of someone he never should have pursued, after that night it had been him who had sought Freed the next day, wanting to know if he felt like trying again what they had started to do in the infirmary, but this time...finish it, really have each other completely, spend a night going at each other like wild, and they had, and it had been...heaven.

He wanted to see those cheeks blush, wanted to hear the shocked surprised gasp when he boldly touched the Rune Mage, wanted to taste him, feel him, hear his ragged wanton moans and gasps, his pleading for more…

He shook his head, striding from the house and crossing the backyard to the families private beach, stripping off his clothes as he went and finally wading out into the warm embrace of the Grass Sea, diving into it, pushing through the plants until they were too thickly knit anymore to allow him passage them he leaned on the soft, slowly undulating carpet of plants as the sun dipped low and the bioluminescence of the Grass Sea intensified around him, the rich scent of life, the feel of the heart of Bosco holding him.

He had sought refuge in the arms of the Sea his entire life, he'd been born on one of its many wandering isles, had loved it as long as he'd lived, and now a few tears slid down his face to join the life rich waters, his eyes on the moon above, he prayed for comfort, prayed that his heart would numb, and more than that, prayed to his mother moon she would soothe Freed, wherever he was, soothe him and help him forget about the Lunar Slayer who had fucked things up so badly, hurt someone who didn't deserve it.

He would go to Crocus, do whatever Fairy Tail asked because he owed it to them for so harming one of their nakama. It was a way, a small way, he could give something back to Freed. He'd have every penny of the reward given to Freed too, he didn't need it, didn't want it, what he wanted he couldn't have.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first day of the fashion shows cured Laxus of ever wanting to try and pin Kaleb in a corner ever again. He was no stranger to regret, and now, he was living it, wallowing in it, and it came in expensive designer suits and sportswear, wrapped him in silk and cotton, wool, leather and spandex.

Lucy giggled, watched with bright amused eyes that frequently flared with nothing short of lust as her mate was fitted, striped, dressed and then stripped again, over and over in mostly gorgeous clothes that were adjusted to fit him flawlessly. When the time for the show to start approached she kissed him "You're going to do great, make me proud, make me want to tear those clothes of that gorgeous body." She purred and he'd growled at her, catching a last kiss before she was pulled away by Erza to go get their seats for the show.

When the music started and the announcer called out "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Fashion Week here in Crocus! Yes you have heard right, we have the Boys of Bosco and the sexiest Guildmasters of Fiore here tonight modeling for Elluris tonight are you ready to see some of the finest men in Earthland wearing the finest clothes?!" The crowd went insane and Laxus groaned as his team tugged and pushed adjusting the suit he was in. Never again, never try to pick a job to make a Boscan uncomfortable, never.

"Bringing sexy back" blared and Laxus wished the eclipse gate would open and spit a dozen dragons at them.

He watched the Boscans, even Gray as their dressing teams stripped them and dressed them and he struggled to be as carefree, as nonchalant. He didn't even try to emulate Vander, who was openly flirting with blushing grinning people on his team, dancing lightly as they adjusted his first outfit on him, then reached over and kissed Dominic Elluris brazenly, winked at the man and strode out onto the runway before the applauding excited throngs of people who had paid hundreds of thousands of jewel to be in that massive audience.

"Vander, ladies and gentleman, yes, one of our Boscan boys modeling a creation by Thaminay for business, the Thaminay line at Elluris…" The announcer paused, watching Vander strut fluid and graceful, bend and sweep his hand over outstretched fingers reaching for him from behind the fenceline keeping people back from the runway so photographers could get the best angles possible. Vander removed the suit jacket and undid the tie, dragging it down his chest and unbuttoning a few buttons before slinging the jacket over his shoulder, tucking the tie in his pocket and smoothly spinning at the end of the runway, smirking at the flashing cameras and starting his walk back, blowing kisses to the now screaming women in the audience.

"Vander! Oh Gods I want to have your babies!" Some woman screamed and he grinned 'licking a finger and pointing it in the direction the voice had come from to more screams "Thaminay, because Business is a pleasure!" The announcer managed.

Kaleb walked next and the Guild master had the same response Vander did, though he didn't clown around or play to it much, a picture of cool regal power the big mage strode down the runway to feminine screams in a perfectly fitted near black purple suit with a white button up mock turtle neck. "Kaleb, co guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Guildmaster of White Sea in Bosco! Wearing a suit by Helispell, this mageweave silk is guaranteed to hold up even on a Wizard Saint like Kaleb, designed to move with a wizard of style and refined tastes that may not just work the mage field but may also run regular business as well. Helispell is designed for the most discriminating wizards across Earthland, That is Helispell of Elluris on Kaleb of Fairy Tail." The announcer said.

Laxus about tripped as he was led to the opening of the runway, Kaleb breezed past him and was swarmed by his team and that was it, Laxus was shoved forward. Emulating Kalebs confident walk Laxus concentrated on not tripping, falling off the stage, fainting or throwing up, narrowing his vivid blue eyes at the cameras and almost sneering at them defiantly in his deep blue suit and white shirt. "Helispell stormweave is being modeled by none other than Laxus Dreyar, winner for the last 4 years running of the Sexiest mage alive, Fiores most eligible bachelor and won Sexiest Guildmaster with Kaleb this year. Stormweave has been designed to not conduct magic or inhibit it, can we see a demonstration Master Laxus?" The announcer called and as briefly rehearsed that morning, Laxus sparked up his magic, electricity coursing up and down his tall body as he walked.

"Helispell Stormweave by Elluris modeled by Laxus Dreyar ladies and gentleman!" The announcer called.

Laxus made it back behind stage and grinned, he'd survived his first fucking walk and the applause and screams were proof he'd done it well as Bickslow strutted out for his walk and Laxus' team swarmed him, stripping off the blue suit and he made a face, seeing Vander kissing one of his dressers lustily while the others were trying to get him into his next outfit.

Zen walked past him and clapped his shoulder "You lived...it's all easy after the first time, you know, virginity gone and all, very freeing." The big mage smirked and Laxus rolled his eyes "Fuck off Zen." He snapped as the big mage went to wait for his turn, striding past Bickslow who danced backstage to thunderous applause grinning like a madman. His brother managing to slide past him to renewed applaus and screams that didn't seem to phase the Archangel in the least.

Gray went by next, cool, detached, pure Gray Fullbuster, the dressers kept tugging his hands out of his pockets and slapping them away from unbuttoning his jacket. That he returned topless with just a tie on and the jacket slung over his shoulder had a wide eyed dresser racing from the backstage area. The applause made it clear the audience had loved it.

Farron was last to walk and the announcer just loved him, he bore the Boscan colors on both arms of his suit. "Ambassador Farron Pradesh of Bosco ladies and gentlemen, here because of his brothers and he has worn Elluris most of his life, wearing the special multi enchantment capable Spellweave designed by Elluris for his father, he's one of the top most accomplished diplomats of our time and doesn't he look incredible in black silk?!" The crowd went insane and Farron smirked, pale blue eyes locked on the cameras, he was having fun, he didn't get to do things like this often, he was damn well going to enjoy it, Vander be damned he'd get someone to fucking faint, leveling his sky colored eyes on a woman reaching hard for him he stopped and indid the blue tie that matched his eyes and earned in close until she could touch his face and placed the tie in her hand, winking at her before pulling back, letting her drag it off of him until he stood and resumed his walk while she fell backwards with her eyes rolling back in her head.

When he walked back to the dressing area Vander was glaring and he smirked "One faint for me, clearly you are NOT the most desired mage here." He said smoothly, holding his arms down and out so his team could strip him.

"We'll just fucking see who can get the most people to faint...It's so fucking ON." Vander growled, snatching a hat from the rack and snapping it on at a rakish angle before sliding out onto the runway again in his next outfit.

Dominic Elluris had to ease the stress of his frantic dressers from that point on, as the Pradesh brothers started a game of one upping each others walks seeking the biggest audience reactions and leaving more and more of the clothes they were modeling behind on their walks. "It's OK! Gods they're selling the hell out of the clothes and making our show the one everyone in Fiore will want to be at!" He said with a grin.

The week fairly flew by, so busy none of them could do a whole lot more than work, eat and sleep. By the night before the final day of the show Erza was walking alongside Zen smiling at him, he was tired, but had still agreed to go with her to see some decorations she was considering and when they got back to the hotel everyone else was already asleep...except apparently Laxus and Lucy.

The moans and cries carried out into the hallway. "Yes!...Oh Gods...Laxus!" Lucy cried and both Zen and Erza snickered, walking past the room to their own and once inside Zen pulled her up against him "Bet I can get you louder…" He purred and Erzas eyes narrowed but she smirked "I already screamed myself hoarse over you walking that runway in swimwear today." She replied but squealed, laughing and dodging when he lunged for her and they played a rough game then of cat and mouse, only Erza was hardly a mouse...swinging back, tripping Zen and flipping him past her almost sending her big fiance to the floor a couple of times before they landed on the bed and wrestled there for supremacy, something snapped in Zen then and for the first time since Lucy had bitten him his dragon stirred.

"_MINE!...Mate_!" It roared inside him and Zen snarled, Erzas eyes widening as Golden scales suddenly came to the surface of Zens skin and his eyes glowed gold as he shoved her to her back and pinned her to the bed, holding both of her hands in one of his and using long gold glaws to rip the clothes from her body.

She writhed, completely turned on, could feel through their bond his hunger, shared it with him, raw and primal and fierce and when he thrust into her, slamming himself all the way in until their hips met she screamed out in pleasure and his bone jarring thrusts after that had her mewling, gasping, crying out wildly as he took her swiftly and intensely right up to her climax in a matter of minutes.

He couldn't stop it, couldn't hold any of it back even though he felt he probably should, it was like a dam had broken and his Dragon had flooded in and it was crashing over Erza, fucking her senseless until she came with a pleasure soaked screech of his name. His fangs had even lengthened in his mouth and he lunged down to sink them into her neck greedily, pushing his magic into her and swallowing the blood that flowed over his tongue.

The couple collapsed then raggedly panting, chests heaving and it was a few minutes before even Zen could speak "Ok...Dragon...mated now…" He breathed out and Erza chuckled weakly "Yeah...noticed...oh my Gods…"

The next day Erza grinned while Zen healed her bruises, gritting her teeth against the pleasure his magic caused her because they were already at the Fashion house, Zen wearing nothing but the robe they kept him in between shows.

He had pulled Draco out once he and Erza had recovered from mating, unhappily learning he was likely going to be remarkably short tempered until he'd set two more bites into her however, since they were already fully bonded through his other magic, Draco was hopeful that would make it easier.

"You were attacked, fought with and were dominated by a young inexperienced trainwreck of a Dragon Queen Zen, she threw magic into you no normal female ever would because she had zero control over it. Now she's fully mated and she and her mate are stable, her magic has stabilized and the last of it all has faded, it makes sense, she pushed your dragon back with all that bullshit, probably did the same to Cristoff." Draco had said and really, nothing about that had clicked as more than mildly interesting until he saw Freed a few minutes ago. So Zen grabbed Kaleb through the family link and insisted vehemently Kaleb keep Freed in the area.

"I...I should probably go...you do not need me here and...and I don't think I can handle it…"Freed admitted quietly to Kaleb who, fortunately, did not miss Zen shaking his head no. "No Freed, I'm sorry, but I insist you stay, just stay on the opposite side of the dressing area, that's where Cristoff will be so...keep your distance." He said awkwardly and Freed winced but nodded, eyes dull and locked on the floor he moved off to go where biden.

Kaleb glared at Zen "What, you like seeing them suffer? Dad says Cris has lost almost 20lbs, and all he does is sleep, swim in the sea and push weights until he's tired enough to sleep again, seeing Freed won't help that and fuck, you've seen Freed." He growled but Zen shook his head.

"I won't tell Laxus or Lucy but...I mated last night with Erza, my Dragon came roaring to life suddenly and I...well I damn near attacked her, my dragon was just...after all this time without so much as a blip...it's back...seriously. Draco says it's probably because Lucy pushed magic into me while dominating me, drove my dragon back, he said it probably happened to Cristoff too so...maybe he SHOULD be around Freed a little, see if...if his dragon perks up...understand?" He suggested and Kaleb frowned but nodded "We'll need to be very careful...I can't ask you to help Erza since you just mated with Zen…" He sighed.

"But you can ask me...don't like seeing all the people practically throwing themselves at Bickslow when the showboating shit gets going on that runway, so...I can keep watch...in more ways than one." Cobra said, coming around a clothing rack.

Kaleb smiled "Excellent, well...here's hoping this day doesn't turn into a mess, TRY to keep that from happening ok Cobra?" Kaleb pleaded and the poison slayer grinned. "I got it." He assured him and Kaleb nodded as he was ushered to his dressing area, a little stricken when he saw a huge rush of activity, a large group of Elluris employees, including Dominic rushing around in a cluster and in the middle of it was Cristoff.

He had lost weight, though he was so built up from years of taking good care of himself it wasn't noticeable if you didn't know him. The dressers were covering the shadows under his eyes, and his midnight gaze lacked the bold spark it usually had but even lacking his usual semi-smile Kaleb knew he'd make it work. Gods, his misery fucking showed though.

Freed felt like he'd been kicked in the gut when he saw him, he'd lost weight...looked blankly at the ground, carefully avoiding looking around no doubt to avoid seeing Freed. Run down though he was by grief, which did not make Freed feel better at all seeing his lover hurting as much as he was, Cristoff still looked incredible as the dressers stripped him down and started getting him into his first outfit. His heart just ached for him, he hid carefully in a spot where he could see from a distance and resigned himself to the misery it would cause, but even just this was better than nothing, he couldn't help it, he was still so painfully in love with the Dragon Slayer even if watching hurt to the bone, he couldn't stop himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Cristoff arrived with no time to spare at all, the team put together for him swarmed him when he arrived, Dominic Elluris coming and thanking him for coming ashe was stripped while he walked and he finally stopped by a large rack of clothes. He kept his eyes down on the floor, trying not to see Freed if he could help it, he wasn't sure what he would do if he did.

The team made short work of the shadows under his eyes, got his long black hair under control and got him into the skin tight deep blue pants, boots, and gold trimmed deep blue sleeves that were tied onto his arms in the dip between the thick muscle of his bicep and the curve of his shoulder. A hammered gold belt holding a traditional open front yukuta skirt leaving the remainder of his upper body bare.

They pulled the top of his hair back in a ponytail leaving the rest loose around his shoulders and he was ready. First one on the runway as music roared and the crowds started screaming as soon as his boots hit the lit up runway.

"Battle gear is new this year for Elluris but we only bring the best! Unable to be with us before tonight one of the men of Bosco, Cristoff, a first generation Dragon Slayer is wearing stormweave breeches, an open front yakuta skirting designed to prevent easy blows to the backs of the legs and arm guards that can be enchanted to provide a vast variety of protections based on the needs of the wizard! This offering is by Dominic Elluris, worn by Cristoff!" The crowd went insane, many women had been bitterly disappointed Cristoff hadn't been in the earlier shows, they raved now as the big slayer strode the runway, his face impassive and emotionless, eyes intense, the power in him was palpable and the crowd loved it.

Inside though, Cristoff was struggling, something was different, and he wasn't sure if it was how just...sick he'd been for the last few weeks since leaving Magnolia or just the fact he knew, KNEW Freed was here, close by, he could sense him. There were too many people, too much noise and chaos for him to catch his scent or the sound of his heartbeat, but he felt him.

When he reached the backstage area the team fell on him and had him stripped down in moments, bringing up a dark red outfit that featured black pants with a red bloodstripe, a red wrap shirt that was stretched tight over Cristoffs broad chest and tucked and tugged so it let every muscle show through, over the knee black boots and red and black bracers.

Freed hovered, from where he sat...he could see him...his teams spot where his outfits were on a rack awaiting each change. He looked as incredible as ever, maybe a tiny hint thinner at the waist, his hair didn't have the rich gloss it usually did in the black depths, but he still made Freeds mouth go dry, made his heart flutter in his chest and breathing hitch each time he came off the runway and was stripped down, would hold his arms up roll his shoulders, bend or turn as needed to help the team get him into his next set.

Final change was into another deep blue outfit, a choker around his neck held up arm guards in dark blue trimmed in silver and tight blue pants were stretched over his legs and that hard perfect ass of his. Over the knee boots and they pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall partly over his right eye. He was a walking fantasy, sex on legs...they even spritzed his broad chest with some oil and rubbed it over those heavy pectorals, rigid abs and hard stomach.

Freed watched it all.

"Hot as hell, every one of them." Freed jumped, turning and meeting the smile of the man from Vanders team the shadowquip had been kissing a few days earlier...who...after that days show, Freed had seen Vander fucking against an accessories table.

Freed smiled faintly. "Indeed, they did create a perfect storm of attendance." He agreed mildly.

"Rumor has it, you were riding the big one with the black hair for a while but it ended...I'm not one for stomping toes but I want a shot if there's an opening, you two are done right? So...I could try?" He asked as nicely as he could manage. Freeds heart clenched, his eyes flashed dangerously and just as the object of the other mans desires...the object of Freeds too, came back in off the runway, Freed punched the other man in the face with all he was worth.

When someone rushed forward to pull him off the other man Freed flung them aside, his demon rising in him. He may not be able to have Cristoff himself, may be done, but he'd be damned if some oversexed man whore was going to set their sights on the Lunar Slayer as if he were...well...Vander!

The slender man shrieked, trying to grab Freeds hair, kicking wildly at him as two more aids came over and tried to get Freed off the man to no avail, getting themselves tossed aside like the first person.

"I'll teach you to keep it in your fucking pants…" Freed snarled landing another good cross to the mans face.

He'd just tossed three men off of him when thick powerful arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the bloodied screaming man. "Freed!...Freed stop!" That voice...the sweet incredible scent of mint. He twisted in the thick arms around him and grief washed over him looking into deep dark blue eyes flecked with silver looking stern, firm...but otherwise empty. Cristoff had seen what was happening and had rushed in when he saw Freed toss off three men.

"I...I'm so sorry...I...please put me down...I'll go…" He managed strangling on words with his throat constricting painfully. He pushed away, or tried to, eyes on the floor, looking anywhere but that handsome face.

Cristoff didn't release him though, instead tightening his hold and a deep...primal growl rumbled through him. Freed froze, almost trembling under that sound, "Cri….Cristoff...please...let me go...I...I can't bear this…" He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes, his body sagging in defeat in the mans hold. Powerless against the empty pain, the agonizing soul deep need he felt, made intense by being pressed against the Dragon Slayers tall beautiful body, his skin warm and smooth, still slick with oil.

When Cristoff shifted him up more resting him higher against his tall body, and Freed felt his nose running up his neck, felt him breathing in deep and another rumbling growl come from him he shuddered. He leaned into the touch instinctively, into the warmth, the scent, the feel of him, his whole being needed the Dragon Slayer, Cristoff was as crucial as the air he breathed and the tightening of those arms, the shift that pressed him better against that tall body it worked like a sweet drug Freed was completely addicted to.

His struggle was pitiful now. "Please….please...just...just let me go...I…" He started to whimper weakly, tears sliding down his face, he couldn't bear this. It was like that horrible scene in the hotel suite had only happened minutes ago, the pain was that raw, that intense.

"MINE!" The low growling snarl lanced through Freed then, and a man standing near frowned and blinked.

"What the fu-" Cristoff jerked his head to snarl at the man, glowing silver eyes and sharp fangs showing and the man gasped, stumbling backwards. Satisfied, Cristoff turned back to nuzzling Freeds neck, a thrumming purr rumbling out of him and a low repeat of "Mine." that only Freed could hear.

Freeds eyes widened then, and he dared to lift his hands, to touch the firm sides of the man still holding him up off his feet. A soft rumble rewarded him. "Cristoff...I.." He started to push and there was a snarl and fierce silver eyes locked with Freeds wide aqua colored ones.

"You are MINE!...I will not let you go... you're Mine! Mine…" He purred again. "My mate…" He whispered against Freeds ear before that purr came again and Freeds eyes flew wide, his whole being freezing.

"Cristoff...did you just…" He started and the silver eyes were back on him. A wicked delicious looking half smile curving those full lips.

"You are... My mate...I'm going to take you...claim what is mine...it's been too long...you...you shouldn't have been made to wait...my mate…" He growled and Fred saw the slitted pupils the dark blue scales here and there and realized finally, Cristoffs dragon had taken him over….and declared him...Freed...his mate.

"I'm yours…" He breathed in wonder, a smile turning his lips up for the first time in weeks as realization flowed through him, warming everything that had gone cold, bringing to life everything that had gone numb.

"Yes...mine." Cristoff hummed back, placing hot kisses over Freeds throat. Freed sighed, blissfully leaning into that heated mouth, those soft lips.

"You'll take me? Claim me?" He breathed almost in disbelief, pulling his arms free, no shred of any fear in him now and Cristoff let him free his arms from where his grasp had pinned them at his sides, Freed shifting in the big mans hold to wrap his legs around his waist and bury his hands in familiar thick black locks while Cristoff was nuzzling into Freeds heavy green hair.

"Yes...don't cry anymore…" Cristoffs voice softened and Freed laughed, forcing Cristoff to pull back from burying his face in his hair so Freed could look into those silver eyes. He had gone numb, hurt so much and so deeply he was sure he'd never feel anything again, but right now, his heart was soaring, and he was impatient, terribly impatient, to see it through.

"Now, my dragon...don't make me wait…" He challenged and the big slayer growled, carrying him past the gaping onlookers, a grinning Laxus, Kaleb and Cobra who had a teary eyed Bickslow hanging onto him, head resting on his shoulder watching this scene play out.

Once they stepped out of the tent under the open sky, Cristoff and Freed vanished, a stricken looking lead dresser gaping at where they had been.

"The clothes!" he gasped. Kaleb patted his shoulder.

"I'll talk to Dominic...it's ok…" He soothed, steering the man back into the tent and hurrying to find a spot where he could call their father.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freed blinked a few times when they re-appeared, travelling by Lunar shift was a very different experience than travelling by lightning or shadow….it was, as far as Freed was concerned...seriously preferable.

When it also brought him right to the back door of his house in the arms of his dragon slayer? Gods above that sounded right..HIS Dragon Slayer.

All of his life he'd wanted this...and now it all made sense, he'd been made to be a Dragon Slayers mate...to be...Cristoffs.

"Freed...fuck...open the door or I swear I'll kick it down…" Cristoff growled and Freed jerked into action reaching out and waving his hand so the runes released the door and Cristoff threw it open, carrying Freed into his house and to the stairs, right up to his bedroom before laying him on the bed and coming down on top of him.

"I...I'm not going to be...able to control this...well…" Cristoff grit out. Freed narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you to...I've waited too long...I want you to...claim me...mark me, bind us!" He demanded and Cristoff snarled, eyes flashing back fully silver and Freeds clothes were gone in moments, shredded under sharp silver claws the heavy stormweave Cristoff was in he had to actually remove, couldn't just rip it off, which honestly...impressed both men before they forgot about everything.

All Cristoff had heard since he'd put his arms around Freed, seen him beating the hell out of some slender little Elluris dresser then flinging guards around like they were rag dolls, was "_MINE_!" His dragon had come into him like a raging storm, the vast demand to claim his mate so overwhelming Cristoff lost control of himself and could hardly hear what Freed was saying, or even what his own voice was saying in answer.

_Mate! NOW, claim, mark, MATE_!

Cristoffs magic flared as he kissed the Rune mage, tongue sliding into his mouth, hands drifting over his body until one closed over Freeds hard length, the only pause happened when his fingers felt Freeds ribs and he frowned for a moment, a soft whimper coming from the big slayer "Forgive me.." He breathed and Freed held him tight.

"Only if you stop delaying what I want and fucking take me!" He snapped, arching hard into Cristoffs touches.

The cocky smirk, the answering growl made his blood boil in his veins as his slayer pushed in between his legs, pressing his knees up and spreading them before his thick length finally pressed into Freeds body and the Rune mage groaned in deep pleasure.

Cristoff took up a brutal pace, his hand pumping Freed in time with his deep jarring thrusts, his fangs lengthening and threatening the silky skin of Freeds neck. When Cristoff drug his lips across Freeds he felt those fangs, hazily even saw them but in spite of how long and razor sharp they were, he wasn't afraid at all, no, he wanted them, dear Gods he wanted them, seeing them so long, hearing Cristoffs possessive growls and those incredible thrumming purrs...he was out of his mind with impatient need.

Freed let himself go, surrendering completely to his dragon, Drinking in a long deep kiss before Cristoff shifted, pulling Freeds hips up and pounded into him at a new angle that lit Freed up like a shooting star.

He didn't last, couldn't, this was Cristoff, his Dragon, the raven haired adonis who had made him feel strong, wanted, like there was nothing wrong with the way he was. He'd lived believing this was impossible, but now those fangs, those glorious long sharp fangs hovered, waiting for him to reach his climax, that gorgeous body was sliding against his, black hair falling around them damp now with sweat as the big mages body strained to please his mate.

"Nnngh! Oh Gods...Gods...Cristoff...I'm…" He gasped out and the Dragon Slayer snarled over his neck, dragging those sharp elongated fangs over his skin and Freed came, and the moment he did, those gleaming white fangs sank into his skin and Freed screamed out his slayers name.

He revelled in the feel of the magic burning into him, the bond, the wonderful bond snapping into place, mending what was wounded, soothing what was hurt, and sealing them together. It was the most perfect, wonderful feeling Fred had ever experienced, it was painful, disorienting, confusing, but he loved it, every bit of it, because he knew what it meant.

"You're mine…" Cristoff breathed, smiling and nuzzling into him again, his eyes back to their deep dark silver flecked blue.

"Completely...happily...and you...are mine." He beamed and Cristoff smiled.

"Every bit of me." He agreed and Freed kissed him. "I missed you...so fucking much…" Cristoff said and Freed smiled, shaking his head pulling at the broad shoulders to bring Cristoff tighter against him, clinging to him with all his strength.

"Me too, but...never again…" He whispered and Cristoff started trailing kisses over his jaw, smiling.

"Never...you will never be alone again, together, you and me...always...my mate." Cristoff purred. Each caress, every kiss, gentle nuzzle, it mended what was broken in them both and they couldn't get enough that night, the whole night and well into the next day, neither one wanting to stop, both half afraid if they fell asleep they would wake up and find it hadn't been real.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been Lucys magic. Draco was sure of it and upon consideration, Cristoff agreed, Lucys haywire Dragon magic had forced the dragons inside both men to retreat in submission, but she'd done it so badly the recovery was a mess. Neither Cristoff, Freed, Erza or Zen cared if she knew, it was a moot point now, they were mated, together, it had...finally...worked itself out. Once the dragons were free, they made short work of getting their mates claimed.

Cristoff strode into the study a couple of days later, setting a steaming cup of tea just beyond where Freed would set his book down, bending to kiss the rune mages temple before walking by him and Freed smirked, waiting until the slayer was mostly past before turning his eyes from his book to feast on Cristoff in nothing but a pair low riding sleep pants.

Really...the mans body was just...sin. He had a thing for silk too, the Dragon Slayer had been through Sin the country, and had found their silks, the best in Earthland, irresistible and so, like Vander and his shadowmade leathers, Cristoff was usually in silk of some kind, wore it somewhere, all of the mans underwear was made of it.

It didn't bother Freed at all, because alot of it was somewhat sheer and see through, like the silk sleep pants hanging low on Cristoffs hips now didn't hide much and Cristoff didn't care, would be just as happy walking around nude but it was still very cold outside, so he compromised.

When he realized Cristoff was standing still and he was still staring dreamy eyed at the mans ass Freed looked up and met a smirking Dragon Slayers knowing dark blue eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to admire your body?" He asked incredulously.

"I prefer real fucking to eye fucking...just saying." Cristoff said with a grin, heading for the kitchen then. Freed looked at his book, he was enjoying it, a late Christmas gift from Cristoff, and enjoying immensely this quiet time they had, while the first mark healed and Cristoffs magic settled into Freed.

He'd freely admit he was soaking it up with greedy impatience too, keeping his Dragon in bed for most of the first couple of days before the need to launder the bed linens and eat forced them both to relent if only long enough for laundry and a large market delivery. Cristoff had already staked out the den and declared the loveseat was going to give way to his piano, otherwise, aside from the necessary purchase of a large heavy framed and posted bed after Cristoff destroyed the one Freed owned (tying up a Dragon while going through mating was perhaps not the best idea Freed had come up with so far).

The new bed had been delivered less than an hour ago and the new linens were in the wash, Freed couldn't handle being on sheets right out of the package, even the silk Cristoff wouldn't compromise on, the starches and such sprayed on them where they were made irritated his skin and he hated the smell of them, chuckling, Cristoff had shrugged and gone to make breakfast while Freed had put all of the new linens into the wash.

They weren't his usual soft mint colors, Cristoff prefered darker colors and Freed didn't mind, the Dragon slayers tanned body looked very good against the navy blues, blacks and maroons Cristoff had selected while Freed had picked out the bed itself, him being more sensitive about the softness of it. He'd started to negotiate with the furniture salesperson but Cristoff, impatient, his mate only having one bite in his neck, had growled and paid for it all. He had been s-class for years, living in a paid off house as well as drawing pay from the Knights for regular assignments as a healer, "I can afford it and I am NOT enjoying being out in public with you…" He'd growled, nipping at Freeds lips and gripping his ass, jerking him against him roughly so Freed felt Cristoffs…"issue" clearly.

They had hastily retreated home and barely made it into the kitchen from the back deck before Cristoff had Freeds pinned against a wall, and was plowing into him frantically. That was the first few days after Crocus and Cristoffs dragon finally coming back out. Frantic, hungry, rough and fast and desperate was how they were but by the end of the first week, his mark healed enough and Cristoff set the second bite on their new bed, and it had taken hours, Freed finding his Dragon had altered suddenly just being….exactly what he was hungry for, long...slow...tantalizing sex, fingers put on a slow show over his body, lips, tongue, Cristoff drug his own body over Freed just so deliciously slow and light and sensual by the time he came Freed was almost delirious with pleasure and didn't even feel Cristoffs fangs pierce his flesh again.

He felt the magic, felt the bond deepen more, felt the closeness, the wonderful soul warming closeness of it all. He had been one being alone in his body, and even the joining of sex had never brought him close enough, but this...this pushed through that barrier, slipped right into the core of his being, and entwined them and it was...wonderful...Freed embraced it eagerly, just like every part of this process that was binding them to each other.

Cristoff gave him space too, so he could read, think, though Freed found he did both better most of the time when Cristoff laid back on the lounge and Freed could climb up between his legs and lay back against his chest. Direct contact, they both found, soothed, calmed, restored them both better than even being in the same room or same bed did, they did best when touching in some way.

For a man raised to be icy, to hide all emotion, a rigid aristocrat and noble, raised to be detached, it was a huge change. Fioran nobility were all about the appearance of icy power, romance, love, affection, all of that was seen as weakness and treated with disdain and disapproval. As a child Freed had never, not once, seen his father kiss, hug or even hold the hand of his mother. They had separate rooms, and seemed to run entirely separate lives, only sharing a bed when they wanted a child. He knew his father took mistresses, and knew his mother had affairs with various staff on the estate, their marriage was...business, just like everything else, even the raising of their sons had been business, cold, detached, no hugs, no kisses, no affection of any kind except occasional, rare verbal praise.

Freed had lost his virginity to a horse trainer when he was 13, run away at 14 because his magic...he wanted it, it made him feel happier, stronger, better than any business deals and no matter how much his father yelled at him, no matter how many times he slapped him, took his belt to him, Freed refused to stop using it and trying to improve it. When he'd shown an interest in other boys instead of girls his father had beaten him unconscious and he'd awakened to two women, professionals his father had hired from Crocus, who forced themselves on him.

His father had even come into the room while one had been riding him and fixed an icy stare on his son when he'd cried out to him to make the women stop.

"They'll teach you what you need to prefer...no son of mine will be a deviant...you are meant to marry a high born WOMAN, prestigious families do not marry their sons to each other!" He'd snarled. "You can't get a boy pregnant and make heirs so learn how to damn well fuck a woman." and with that he'd left his son to the two women.

Freed had run away when he'd found the marriage contracts on his fathers desk, a list of young women his father was planning to offer Freed to, intending to marry him off by the time he was 16 so he could start his legal adult life as a proper aristocrat.

Rising he set his book down, smiling to himself as he headed for the kitchen, if only Lord Justine could see his son right now...Gods when his father found out he was mated to a Pradesh… he almost laughed aloud at that. Cristoffs family was very well respected, so much so Lord Justine would not have considered putting a marriage offer for one of his sons in to Arman for Emzadi or Xally certain such a man wouldn't even consider him.

Freed stopped, standing for a minute in the hall, watching Cristoff working on a marinara sauce, having declared Freed incompetent in the kitchen Cristoff had been doing the cooking, something he was pretty good at….Cristoff in general seemed to heat anything up well.

He moved up behind the tall mage and wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek against Cristoffs bare back loving the feel of his smooth warm skin and blinked, noticing, for the first time another wolf tattoo, pushing the heavy black hair out of the way he smiled a moon high on the back of Cristoffs right shoulder above a howling wolf. He trailed his finger over it thoughtfully.

"You said once your clan was gone…" He said softly and Cristoff nodded.

"Luprene Clan was wiped out when I was 2, Bickslow was from it too, we're actually blood related, he and I, by blood he's my cousin." He replied, their father had never hidden anything of their pasts from them, helped each of his children learn about the clans they had been born to even though they weren't his. Arman, like his wife, were from Akis Clan, the Black Eagles. Farron and Zen both bore the symbols. It was research into his clan that had led Cristoff to his hunt, and he'd brought down a massive spotted wolf and received the tattoo on the back of his shoulder for completing that rite.

Freed drew a breath, wondering where he would fit into it all, his mates rich history and busy life. If Cristoff asked it, he'd pull up his roots here, go with him to Bosco, he'd follow him anywhere. The weeks they were apart had been the worst of his life.

His eyes roamed down the broad muscled back, following his fingers as they trailed down and curled around one of the firmly muscled cheeks under the black silk sleep pants.

Cristoff stilled immediately a soft growl coming from him as Freeds other hand stole down the front of those soft pants drawing a louder growl as his fingers slid around Cristoffs flacid cock, felt it twitch to life the moment he touched it too and he grinned against Cristoffs back.

Moving his hand he started stroking the velvety flesh until it hardened and then he gripped it firmly, pressing himself better against Cristoffs back, his own hardness pressing into the valley between the hard muscled globes of his ass. He expected, at any moment to be stopped, so far, Freed was always on the bottom, always receiving, he tended to prefer that, but right now, he was deeply enjoying slowly rolling his hips into Cristoffs rear, kissing the broad shoulders while he pumped the mans heavy member.

"More...I know you want it...this, inside you...you need…." Cristoff growled and pushed back against him to emphasize his words, make sure there was no confusion about his invitation. He'd made Freed suffer, more than a little, his mate, his fated mate, the greatest gift his magic would ever grant him and for months Freed had suffered believing they would never be together. He felt Freeds desire, sensed what he was secretly wanting and wouldn't allow Freed to hide anything from him, never wanted him to believe he needed to.

Eyes widening a little Freed pressed a kiss into his mates shoulder and untied his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Cristoff shifted, changing how he was standing, spreading his legs and bending over the unlit half of the cooktop.

Looking down at the tan skin, the toned muscle, Freed swallowed hard, dropping his own sleep pants to the floor and prodding gently until Cristoff growled.

"I'm a Dragon Freed...you can't hurt me and even if you did? I can heal instantly...show me the demon I'm mated to, let us be all we are together…" he purred and Freed growled this time , gripping those hips and pushing himself forward, hearing Cristoff snarl when he snapped his hips and buried himself in his Dragon Slayer.

Leaning toward more submission than domination in bed Freed had rarely done this, and doing it with Cristoff was absolutely thrilling. "Come on little demon...nnngh….you can do ...better" Cristoff teased, pressing back, starting to meet Freeds thrusts and gripping the front of the cooktop he squeezed his eyes shut, he'd rarely been under a man before, he was a big man himself, powerful and dominant, but he was still Boscan, and full moons made him every kind of cooperative. He had experience, his body was welcoming, and the fact it was Freed made it immensely enjoyable.

There was a snarl and he looked back, saw Freeds eyes had both gone dark and Cristoff narrowed his own. "Freeeeed….more….I need more…." He begged and that needly tone made Freeds eyes widen and a silent snarl curl his flawless lips, dark armor was forming over his pale skin and he was gaining height. "That's right...come on...ah!...more...bring me that demon…" Cristoff coaxed and Freeds head fell back as he let go, claws digging into Cristoffs hips as he slid into his demonic form and bent over the Dragon Slayer.

The change was immediate then and Cristoff was slammed into the cabinets, thighs and knees hitting them so hard he hissed, adjusting his grip and thrusting back, bracing himself and snarling with the next thrust as Freed took up a rough swift pace.

"Yes….so...fucking...nnngh!...good!" Cristoff growled muscles of his arms and legs going taught to hold him in place and prevent him from being rammed into the counter again. Neither of them lasted long this way though, Freed had never let go before, and his whole being was overwhelmed by it, the all encompassing pleasure as every part of him took its full fill of his big powerful mate, ramming into that solid body like waves crashing against a shore..

After several minutes Freed started coming apart, snarling then as he came and when he did Cristoff groaned at the feel of it. Eyes fully silver, dark blue scales had formed under Freeds claws to protect him but blood still ran down his legs from those long claws digging in. As Soon as Freed sagged and diminished out of his demon form the wounds sealed though and Cristoff turned, tipping Freeds chin up where he had sunk to his knees in sated exhaustion. Eyes widening looking up at his mate, who was still rigid and with silver eyes glowing through black hair drew a groan from Freed who lunged forward, gripping those hips again and pulling Cristoffs erection into his mouth greedily,

It didn't take long, he'd almost come undone when Freed had cum, if not for the long claws dug into his flesh he would have, but now, in Freeds eager mouth his eyes fell back in his head and in moments he came, Freed humming in satisfaction as his mate pulled back, sliding down to sit panting in front of him and reaching to pull him into his arms.

"Next full moon...I want that again…" Cristoff chuckled breathlessly. Freed grinned pressing into Cristoffs lap to get the Dragon Slayer to curl around him, he loved being held, loved feeling Cristoffs warm breath in his hair...He loved Cristoff, with all he was.

The Lunar Slayer purred a soft rumble, feeling all the things that Freed was and nuzzling into him. "I love you Freed." He said softly against his ear and Freeds whole body warmed, his chest bursting with happiness he tipped his head back eagerly catching Cristoffs mouth with his.

"I love you…" He breathed, so happy to say it he almost cried over it, but instead poured all he felt into the kiss and Cristoff drank it in, giving back every bit as much and promising more. Hands buried in dark hair, contentment, joy, they were together, and would be for ages now, Freed sharing Cristoffs immense lifespan that was a gift of the Dragon magic. He had so much, his whole world, his happiness his heart all in the man kissing him and it was finally, truly, completely his.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a crazy few weeks. Freed thought through it all, he was one to compartmentalize things, sort his thoughts and keep them orderly, the chaos of the last few months though, he wouldn't even try to sort through completely, he was just happy he was where he was now.

He had about drooled when he'd seen the handsome, tall, dark haired dragon slayer that was even now leaning against the bar, chatting idly with Mira making Freeds mouth water, a number of months ago when Bosco's own White Sea guild mages had arrived as part of the 6 month exchange program. During one of the full moons, he had given into the collosal temptation of the slayer, and gotten a taste of heaven. It was more than enough to addict him, and when Cristoff had approached him the next day, so nervous and unsure the sight of the big man sheepishly asking him if he was interested in him? Gods Freed had never stood a chance.

They had become lovers, even while the craziness with Lucy had happened, he still had trouble believing it had all unfolded like it did. So much of his life spent ashamed of himself, struggling to prove his worth, loving those he was told he shouldn't. He'd really felt he'd deserved the agony of it when he and Cristoff had ended things. The pain of the decision so bad Cristoff had left Fiore completely and returned home and Freed had been looking for the shattered pieces of his heart since. Weeks had passed, with both getting weaker, both of heart and mind. A fashion week in Crocus had helped keep his mind and hands busy, but the last day...that last day is when everything had changed for the better.

Smiling fondly at the memory, and not caring that he was very obviously staring with hazy eyes at his mate, Freed watched in delight as Cristoff reached across the bar, past Mira, to snag a martini glass, followed by a couple of other bottles for the drink he knew Freed wanted. Freed remembered still the feeling of those well muscled arms wrapping around him tightly, pulling him off of the young man at the fashion show who had thought to have a go at Cristoff himself. The growl, followed by the distinct, territorial purr that only dragons made had him shivering just thinking about it. Hearing him say it then had been one of the happiest moments of his life "You are mine...my mate". Something he had prayed for for a large part of his life, maybe at first wishing it came from a tall burly blonde, but getting it instead from the raven haired Boscan? He was not the least bit disappointed.

Now, after a couple of short weeks, and their mating officially cemented with Cristoffs mark set darkly onto the side of Freeds neck, Freed felt at peace, and like he was able to relax. He already had some plans in the making for the holiday quickly approaching, and had just barely managed to sneak away for a few hours at a time here and there to search for just the right item. He knew it was cliched, and normally would avoid the cliché like the plague...but with Cristoff...he didn't care, and wanted to make Valentine's day special for the both of them. He'd never had reason to care before...before now the holiday had only been mildly depressing. But now, he was in love...and for once, the object of his affection, loved him back just as much.

Around him the crowd was as boisterous as always, people discussing plans for Valentine's day as it was just the following week. The Boscans would be leaving soon and Makarov and the team he'd taken to Bosco would return and everyone was excited about Thunder Legion sat at their usual table, Laxus beside Freed with Lucy in his lap, Bickslow and Cobra across from them, and on Freeds other side was room aplenty for Cristoff to join them. Looking around at those he considered family, and the place he called home, Freed felt his smile bloom fully. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he was truly happy.

Turning back to eye his mates broad back, eyes trailing down to a trim waist and hips and the flawless swell of a well toned ass encased in snug faded denim. Freed debated running a finger over his mark to encourage a possibility of turning in early for more...pleasant exercises, He loved that the mark worked so well, that he could just drag his finger over it and soon expect to have an amorous growling dragon tackle him and start tearing his clothes off. He didn't abuse it, just liked...teasing, now and then, it was wonderful seeing those midnight blue eyes turn silver and feeling his own powerful desires reflected back to him through their bond.

He'd licked his finger, eyes following the way denim stretched over muscled thighs, feeling himself getting hard, hungrier by the moment for his mates attention and was about to drag that finger over the mark, when his communications lacrima went off. Hearing that tone, that specific tone, Freed froze in place as he felt the blood drain from his face and his heart began to race as fear hit him as hard as one of Laxus strongest lightning hits. He didn't see Cristoff spin around, he didn't hear Laxus or Cobra trying to get his attention, he didn't feel Lucy touch his arm, he only knew the storm of fear and pain that swamped him before he bolted from the guild hall, acting on instinct to activate his wings so he could get away faster, find somewhere secure before answering that call. He knew he didn't have much time, if he didn't answer quickly, he knew there would be consequences.

He didn't stop moving until he reached the clearing in the forest that he went to to train. Drawing ragged, deep breaths, he tugged and tucked, straightened his clothing and hair until he looked presentable, and slid his icy mask back into place before answering the call that was sure to bring more pain and nightmares for the following week. Clearing his throat, taking one last deep breath, he pulled his com lacrima out, and accepted the call.

"Hello Father, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Freed asked smoothly, meeting the cold hard light blue eyes of Lord Justine of Shirotsumi. His face did not falter in the slightest at the sneer he was given, nor acknowledge the wave of rage that flowed through him at the disgusted look that appeared in his fathers eyes as they moved over him.

"The least you could've done was take a shower and prepare yourself properly before you took my call Francis. If you're going to be out whoring yourself with men, you could take more consideration into that before speaking with me."

"I have been doing no such thing Father, as I know how you feel on the subject, but that is neither here nor there, as you will believe what you wish to believe. Is that all Father?" Freed asked calmly, his eyes still cool and calm on his fathers, even as they flashed with hatred.

"You will watch how you speak to me Francis, I am your father, and you will do well to remember that. You are to be home in two days time, by sunset. I am done with these frivolous games you have been playing. There is a dinner party being held that requires your presence in four days. If you do not arrive in two days, you will not like the consequences." With that his father disconnected the call. For a moment, just a moment, Freed merely continued to stand there, lacrima in hand. He knew what this was about. He knew the only reason that his father would call him home at this point.

As the rage built, mixing with the fear, and the pain of his past, he began to tremble, his hand tightening until the lacrima in his hand shattered, and the scream of rage he released destroyed the many trees surrounding him, boulders trembling until they collapsed into piles of rubble from the magical pressure.

Then his world went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Mira, what's Freeds favorite drink?" Cristoff asked, leaning against the bar with a charming smile. He knew he didn't have to try hard to get on her good side, ever since she had found out he had mated the guilds resident rune mage, pulsing hearts tended to replace her eyes when she saw them together.

"Hmm? Oh that would be a 50/50 martini sweet. Tends to pack a punch, but can't really taste the alcohol." Mira stated with an indulgent smile. "Want me to whip one up for him?"

"Nah I got it." Cristoff answered, reaching past her to grab the needed glass and alcohol. He swore he couldn't stop smiling. All that worry, all that desperate desire his heart had been trying to tell him weeks before when Lucy had unknowingly beat his dragon into submission, he should've listened then. He should've remembered that Nurem had told him that he'd only be able to fall in love with his mate. His heart had known, had been trying to tell him when his dragon couldn't. And now, he could feel the love, the contentment, the peace just pulsing through their bond, with a hint of arousal. Hmm, more than a hint he smirked. He didn't have to look to know that Freed was blatantly staring at him, and if what he was feeling was any indication, there was a chance they'd turn in early for the night. Good, he had no problems at all getting more alone time with his new mate. Their bond was still new, growing, and the more time they spent together, the more affection he lavished on Freed, the better it would get.

He was happy. They were happy. They were still trying to figure out the living situation, and who would end up where but honestly...Cristoff found himself happy in Magnolia, and knew that his particular skill set could be mighty handy in Fiore. Knowing that this was Freeds home, and that at least two of his other siblings would actually be here had him leaning very heavily towards staying in Magnolia too. Zen had already told the family he would remain in Fairy Tail, though he and Erza would be living in MInstrel for 8 months out of the year so he could attend the University there. With Bickslow already long since well settled, it just made sense to Cristoff, Freed already owned a lovely home and Cristoff could easily sell his house in White Sea.

He'd already staked out the den where his piano was going to be when it was delivered soon and Zen had eagerly offered to buy all of his furniture and such from the house in White Sea since he and Erza were house shopping in Magnolia, wanting to have their home here established before the wedding and Zen had always loved all of Cristoffs overstuffed furniture. His Dragon Slayer urge to nest into soft comfortable things firmly in place now.

He was just putting the finishing touches on Freeds drink, when he felt it, and staggered under the tidal wave of fear and rage that flooded their bond before it cut off, leaving him floundering. Swaying in place for a moment, and shaking his head to try and get his senses straight, he spun around to find Freed pale as a ghost, and with his heightened sense could see that his mates pupils had shrunk to pinpoints, and heard his heart began to race before Freed bolted out of the guild, doors slamming open before him.

Without a word, Cristoff took off after him, Laxus, Lucy, Cobra and Bickslow following close behind him.

He could smell Freed on the breeze but couldn't see him, and instinctively he knew that Freed had flown away. Skidding to a stop, he knew the others did the same, and he scanned the skies, trying to pinpoint his mates smell. Even as he did that, he shot out a question to those with him.

"What the FUCK just happened?!" Cristoff snarled, his teeth bared, his dragon straining at him to keep going. He had caught Freeds scent, and was ready to take off again, but he needed to know what the hell he was running into.

"His father called him, he's a fucking asshole, abuses the hell out of Freed, beyond that, no fucking idea." Laxus replied, catching Freeds scent as well and taking over leading the way out of the city. He could hear Cristoff close behind him, and knew when they found Freed he would have to get out of the way, but for now, he would simply do all he could to help his kin.

They had just broken free of the edge of the city when they felt the sudden increase of magical pressure and after exchanging a mere glance, Laxus tapped into his lightning teleport, while Cristoff tapped into his lunar magic, both disappearing from one second to the next. Blinking in shock the others kept going, following the magical signature that was still pulsing from somewhere ahead. Before too much longer they were darting past trees, leaves and branches blurring as they raced past before it suddenly changed into destroyed nature.

Pushing aside damaged foliage and branches bent at odd angles, Lucy stopped next to Laxus and the Lightning slayer immediately grabbed her and pulled her to him protectively, Bickslow and Cobra stopping on the other side of Cristoff. They watched in shock as Freed in his demon form flat out raged against a large boulder on the other side of the clearing they had come to. It wasn't often any of them saw him in this form, and knew that his control was non-existent, thus they were hesitant to approach him.

Gulping hard against seeing his mate in such obvious turmoil, Cristoff only took long enough to tap into his dragon force and race forward. He had known Freed was powerful, had felt him let go when they were intimate, but this...he was quick to duck as a slash of vivid red flew towards him...this was another level and knew he would do all he could to take what caused this level pain away from him. Darting around him, Cristoff managed to just barely get under Freeds guard and right into his personal space, tackling him to the ground.

Feeling him thrashing so hard against his hold, trying so hard to get away from him had Cristoffs heart clenching, but he refused to let go. They had already gone through a rough enough time before they had mated, he'd be damned if he let anything else cause problems now.

"Freed! Freed please stop! Come back to me Freed, please!" Cristoff bit out, doing all he knew, following his instincts to nuzzle Freed, pressing his lips, his face, managing to tuck his head into the curve of Freeds neck. He would fully admit that he was whimpering, worried, and didn't even notice the tears tracking down his cheeks. All he could do was hold on every muscle in his body straining until Freed fell still, and when he cracked open his eyes, pale skin met his gaze once more.

He could feel the smaller body trembling under him, could hear the muffled sobs, and felt his dragon rage within, wanting to destroy whatever was causing his mate such distress.

"Freed...please...tell me what happened...why did you run?" Cristoff whispered, pressing as closely as he could, still nuzzling him.

"H-he...my father...he called...I have to come home...two days...have to there in two days...or I'll regret it...I'm going to lose you Cristoff...he always does whatever he can to hurt me...he'll find a way to come between us...I can't lose you...!" Freed sobbed, wrapping his arms around the larger male, curling around him, trying to get as close as possible.

Purring softly, soothingly, Cristoff pulled Freed as close as he could, continuing to nuzzle Freed as he shifted them so Cristoff was the one on the ground, cradling the smaller male in his lap. This was definitely one of the times he was grateful for his instincts, as he hummed softly, lifting his gaze to meet the saddened yet rage filled eyes of Laxus at the edge of the trees.

'Cobra, tell them to head to our place.' Cristoff instructed, and without another thought, he used his lunar shift to get them home, still cradling his mate against his chest and striding inside. He had just made it into the lounge, settling onto one of the couches when Laxus' thunderclap echoed right outside of the house. A moment later Lucy hurried in and after one look at them, turned to hurry into the kitchen for drinks while Laxus, Cobra, and Bickslow settled in around them.

They could only watch, feeling helpless, as Freed settled down into quietly shaking, burying his face into Cristoffs shoulder. Cristoff just continued to hold him, rocking in place, waiting until Lucy had come back in to hand out drinks before finally speaking.

"I need to know more, why would Freeds father try to hurt him?" Cristoff asked quietly, arms tightening when Freed jerked, running his hands soothingly over his back and arms. Nose pushing in near Freeds ear, lips pressing warmly against the skin there

"As I said earlier, their relationship is total shit at best. His father is Lord Abraham Justine of Shirotsumi, a noble, and the asshat has these fucked up expectations for his family, typical Fioran nobility crap but Freeds father takes it to a whole new level of bullshit." Laxus explained, wrapping his hand around the heavy mug that Lucy handed him before shifting so she could slide down into his lap.

"For as long as I can remember, Freed and his father have always had a shitty relationship. His father thinks being a mage is beneath them, and did all he could to get Freed to give up the idea of being one. Over the years, periodically, Freed would get called home for one thing or another, and if he tried to ignore those summons, a number of days later he would be staggering into the guild hall needing medical attention." Bix continued, eyes saddened as he remembered the first time he had seen the result of his friend suffering at his fathers hands.

"Wait...did you say Lord Justine?" Lucy asked softly, settling into Laxus' lap, not complaining when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea, he's one mean son of a bitch, for Freeds sake, I wish the bastard would just disown him already, not like Freed needs him or his money or any fucking thing that goes with him...especially now." Laxus huffed, burying his face in her hair, drawing in her smell to help keep him calm.

"Holy hell...before I left the Konzern...my father was considering arranging a marriage with the Justines oldest son...but that never went through." Lucy murmured, looking at Freed with wide eyes.

"Wow...so if you hadn't left...and if Freed hadn't already joined Fairy Tail...you two might've ended up married to each other. Freed is the oldest son. His younger brother is still there, pretty good kid in all honesty, and has been trying to find a way to keep Freed off of their fathers radar permanently when it comes to certain things." Bickslow stated, blinking as he looked between Lucy and Freed, trying to picture them married and coming up short. He didn't have to look to know that Cobra shuddered next to him.

"Nothing against Freed or Lucy, but that's a situation I'm glad didn't work out...I don't want to think about what the fallout would've been if that had happened and then Laxus and Cristoff came along at some point and met them." Cobra stated firmly, taking another long drink from his bleach infused tea.

"Doesn't matter. We have to figure out what we're going to do about whatever is happening in a few days." Cristoff snarled, worried about the feeling of desperation that was simply pouring off of Freed.

"Apparently he's been summoned home, has to be there by sunset in two days time. If he's not, there will be consequences of some sort." Cobra said quietly, wincing when he heard Freeds soul surge louder in anger and fear. "There's a dinner party in four days that requires his presence...what the hell kind of consequence has there been that you had to make those memories hazy Bix?" Cobra asked quietly as Freeds soul became foggy when it drifted into the last time his father had summoned him.

Cristoff sensed it though and tightened his arms around him, cupped his cheek and made him look at him before kissing him softly, pressing his forehead to Freeds "You know, you can touch me, kiss me, Gods one of your right hooks but don't close me out, involve me Freed, I'm yours, you're mine, don't be afraid to take what you need of me ok?" Freed met his eyes, still too emotional to speak yet but he pressed a shaky kiss to his mates warm lips.

Letting out a tired sigh, Bix answered Cobra, and the others who were giving him curious looks. "After the first time I saw it happen to him, I got his permission to haze out those memories because of how...well...thorough they were. Any time he didn't follow his fathers orders, or didn't answer a call quickly when his father reached out to him, his father would send some...nasties to teach him a thing or two, bastard even employed dark wizards from Nightmare a couple of times giving them permission to do things to Freed since he thought Freed apparently felt "whoring himself to other men" was preferable to speaking to his father." Bix explained.

"It happened a lot when I first met Freed, less after the Thunder Legion was fully formed because Gramps told Freeds father to back off and I went and visited him off the record to kind of back that concept up, before Wendy came to us, but we've had to have Porlyusica come to the guild to help him a few times. Freed didn't want the memories wiped out, but he needed them hazed so he could fucking sleep and still know his father had done some nasty shit." Laxus finished, playing with the ends of Lucys hair.

"What are we going to do now then?" Lucy asked.

"I have to go. I don't want them coming here again, I have to answer those summons." Freed answered quietly, his voice ragged from the crying and screaming he had put it through.

"Would he send more dark mages? You know White Sea specializes in wiping those out, love. I may specialize in healing but I didn't earn my shields with the knights doing that." Cristoff said softly, running his fingers through Freeds sweat soaked hair.

"If I don't go...he'll send some of his lackeys or hire dark mages like he's done before, I'd bet the later honestly, he made it clear he would go as far as he had to...I can't keep going through this, he'll hurt others, the guild, all of you, there's really no limits to how far he'd be willing to go if I defy him. I have to go back to face him…. I know what it's about." Freed continued, sipping carefully on the cup of hot tea he had been handed. He had hit the point of feeling numb, not even aware of the silent tears still escaping his eyes.

"Ok, and that is?"

"I had forgotten...I've been so busy thinking about happier things lately… "He said with a thin smile giving Cristoff a watery look that earned him a kiss on his temple "...I should've remembered...every year, around this time, Father holds a dinner party for our family and one other. The other family being the one being considered for marriage. If the contract is agreed upon, the marriage is held on Valentines Day. If it's not agreed upon, they enjoy the evening, then go their separate ways for another year. But this year...this is one that the contract has been agreed upon for years." Freed explained.

"Arranged marriage? Your father has set up an arranged marriage for you? If that's the case then there is no worry, our situation, you being my mate, will free you from that." Cristoff stated firmly, lifting his hands to massage lightly at the tension he knew had built in Freeds shoulders. He could only blink when Freed shook his head hard.

"It won't! My father refuses to acknowledge bonds like ours, and refuses to accept my preferences too, he never has. He forced women on me when I was younger, telling me that a man would not produce heirs, and I had better learn how to fuck a woman! I left, or tried to leave that place behind, but he keeps me in a stranglehold with other things! I am the oldest, the heir to the family, so I have responsibilities that I must take on." Freed snarled, anger flashing out again as he threw his, now thankfully empty, cup across the room to shatter against a wall.

"Freed, shh….calm love" Cristoff hummed trailing his cheek against Freeds again and as the soft mint scent of his Dragon Slayer covered him, the warm protective feel of him surrounded him, Freed met those midnight blue eyes and Cristoff smiled "We'll get through this. We'll go with you, help keep things at bay, if a dragon queens venom couldn't keep me from ultimately claiming you, then this sure as hell won't." Cristoff soothed, pressing his lips against Freeds temple.

"But he has his fingers in so many things, ways to get what he wants." Freed whimpered but closed his eyes, drinking in the comfort Cristoff was so good at giving..

"And so do we. Remember Freed, my father is the Ambassador of Bosco, his reach is much longer than your dads, add in Farron, who is even HERE and there's not much your Dad could do, not against my family, which I'll remind you is becoming YOUR family now, and if I have to pull on those particular strings then so be it. I'm not about to let something like this take you away from me, an overcharged Dragon Queen couldn't, " He said, winking at Lucy who winced when he said it anyway "your father won't either." Cristoff reassured, still running his fingers through the hair at Freeds temple.

"Please Cristoff...he is my father, I swear, he's powerful, and willing to do anything, sink to any depths he has to...if we're going to do this we have to do it carefully. I don't want to give him anything that would give him leverage against you. He doesn't approve of public displays of affection, and is strongly against same sex relationships. If I wasn't the oldest and the heir, he likely would've disowned me long ago." Freed murmured, dreading the trip to head to his family estate. Having turned and buried his face against the strong shoulder he was leaning against, he didn't see the looks being exchanged between Bix and Cobra.

"Cris...there may be a way to help this a bit more..give you a bit more leverage..." Bix stated carefully, drawing his brothers eyes to the way that Bix was tapping his ring finger against his leg. Blinking at that gesture, Cristoff blinked for a moment before his eyes flew wide, missing the way Cobra facepalmed at the obvious answer. Turning carefully, Cristoff eased Freed to the cushion next to him before kneeling before him.

"Freed...there's a way to keep from any contract that your father may come up with to tie you in by obligation or responsibility. You don't have to be there for two days right?" Cristoff asked gently, reaching up to carefully brush away the few tears that were still clinging to his cheeks.

"I have to be there in two days, by sunset. You don't understand Cristoff, there is no way for it to be avoided, Father will fight with everything he is to get a profitable arranged marriage out of me." Freed whispered, hiccuping slightly, leaning into Cristoffs gentle touch. He couldn't lose this, he'd barely gotten him, this incredible person who made him feel cherished, who accepted him, returned his love and gave more. He wanted more, needed more of this man, there was no way he'd survive being separated from him, not now, not after a lifetime of isolation and feelings of guilt and frustration that Cristoff seemed to sweep away with every touch, every kiss.

"But there is a way Freed...I was going to wait until next week, but I don't mind doing this sooner." Cristoff stated, leaning forward to nuzzle Freeds cheek, trying to calm him.

"What are you talking about Cris?" Freed murmured, eyes falling shut as he drew comfort from the nuzzling. Breathed in that delicious mint scent and curled the fingers of one of his hands in the ends of thick soft black hair.

" Marry me... I was going to wait until Valentines Day to ask you, but this is just as good a time as any. You're my mate, I don't want anything coming between us, not even your father." Cristoff explained, leaning back to reach into his pocket, pulling out the small box that had been weighing down his pocket for weeks now. Shortly after their return from fashion week, Cristoff had found a package waiting for him at the guild, courtesy of his father, and the note had been explanation enough.

_'Cristoff, _

_Kaleb contacted me, told me you were able to find out what had been making you so sick. Congratulations on finding your mate my son, I'm sure you'll know what to do with this item. Do me proud as you always have._

_Dad'_

Wrapped up in a small square of silk had been a polished ring, and the significance of it had not been lost on him, nearly sending him to his knees as he had been overwhelmed. The polished silver ring with a single deep blue gem embedded into the metal, and the gentle pulse of magic had been familiar. He would know his mother, Nurems, magic anywhere.

Now, he drew the small box he had gotten for it out of his pocket and held it up to Freed, watching in loving amusement as his eyes flew wide and shock made him speechless.

"Ok, official...we're already mates...and I know not everyone accepts the bonds that come with it...this will make them accept what we are to each other." The big dragon slayer smiled up at him and Freeds heart seized at seeing the same nervous slightly sheepish look he'd seen on that handsome face the day after the full moon months ago,

"Freed Justine I Cristoff Rendevere Pradesh ask to take you in marriage, to stand at my side through my challenges and joy, to share my bed, parent whatever children may come, an equal partner at my side for all time. Do you accept?" Cristoff asked, aware that those behind him were watching just as much with wide eyes and bated breath, as he was with the breath that stalled in his lungs.

"Ar-are you serious?" Freed breathed, blinking in shock as the blue gem waiting for his answer seemed to wink at him.

"I've never been more so. I want you Freed, in every way that you'll have me." Cristoff replied rubbing his thumb over the guild seal on the back of the hand he was holding.

"It looks like you beat me to this then...I was going to ask you on Valentines Day as well, if I hadn't gotten this call from my father." Freed stated, reach past the ring to push his fingers into Cristoffs thick dark hair.

"Well...I think you can figure out what my answer would've been then, considering what I'm doing now...I still need an official answer I can take to my father..." Cristoff prodded gently.

"Oh Cristoff, you have to know my answer is yes, always yes." Freed whispered, pulling Cristoff in hard for a deep kiss, not hearing the explosion of exclamations that escaped the others who had been waiting impatiently.

"Does this mean I can call and tell Dad now?" Bix asked, jumping at the light cuff he received across the back of his head. He could only grin as Cristoff broke free from Freed and turned, giving him a nod before removing the ring from the box to slide it securely onto Freeds ring finger. Everyone watched in awe as the ring glowed for a moment before settling, and the could see the ring was a slightly different size now.

"Nurem provided one of her smaller scales to make that gem, and the ring was spelled to fit whoever my mate ended up being. Also, you and I are the only ones who can take it off, if anyone else tries, they'll get a nasty jolt." Cristoff explained, running a gentle thumb over the cool metal that was already warming to Freeds skin. Continuing to nuzzle him, soothing him, Cristoff eased back onto the couch, pulling Freed into his lap once more, guiding his hand to his chest and pressing it over his heart "Yours" he whispered and Freed smiled, pressing into those warm arms harder.

They both watched silently as Bix pulled a lacrima out of his pocket and with a pulse of magic called their father. They had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days later, the day dawned bright with a clear blue sky, a few fluffy clouds, and the sun peaking over the edge of the houses, gently batting away the chill that hung in the air this time of year. In their shared home, Freed rolled over with a hum of contentment, reaching for Cristoff even in his sleep. When his hand instead met cool sheets, his eyes cracked open, looking around their room trying to find the allusive slayer. He smiled smelling mint as he pressed his face into Cristoffs pillow.

"Come on slow poke! We've got to catch the train in a couple of hours, you need to shower and eat! Breakfast is waiting!"

Hearing Cristoff call up to him from the stairs, Freed sat up, running his fingers through his hair to gain some semblance of order before rolling from the bed. Stretching his arms above his head, he twisted from one side to another, working the stiffness from his limbs before shuffling to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Before long the steam from the shower filled the room, and stepping under the stream of hot water, he didn't jump when he heard a distinctly pleased purr. Instead he simply looked over his shoulder to find Cristoff stepping in behind him, purring himself when thick muscled arms wrapped around him.

"I decided you needed this more than breakfast at the moment,so breakfast is waiting in the oven." With that said, Cristoff spun Freed around, pressing him back against the tiled wall before dropping to his knees, causing Freed to gasp as Cristoffs warm lips closed around him. "Oh yes, definitely better than breakfast." Freed breathed out, threading his fingers into Cristoffs dark hair as his head fell back against the tile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The train ride had been nerve wracking for Freed. For every mile that separated him from Magnolia, from Fairy Tail, the place he called home, the more nervous he became. Cristoff sat beside him, arms wrapped securely around Freed, while Laxus and Lucy, Bickslow and Cobra sat around them in the private compartment they had claimed for themselves.

Freed had been honestly surprised when the others had met them at the train station, and even as he sputtered, trying to convince them that they didn't need to go, they had simply ignored him and filed onto the train. By then he had simply given in, realizing that they were just as determined to be there for this, to help him, as he was nervous.

Along the way, they had discussed the different ways they were to act, to help keep from disrespecting Freeds father, and giving him some form of ammunition to use against them. Now, they were all stepping off of the train, looking around at the bustling platform.

"Remember, my father simply loathes public displays of affection. Laxus, Lucy, you two will have it easier because you two are essentially engaged, and so kisses on each others cheeks, linking arms, that'll be fine. Anything beyond that my father will see as inappropriate. Bix, Cobra, you two will have to act like you're not together, and will likely end up in separate rooms. I'll try and get that fixed as quickly as possible. Cristoff...we can't show any forms of affection, the fact that we're mated and he doesn't know yet isn't going to sit well with him as it is." Freed rambled, reaching up to tug on the neck of his coat, making sure every last bit was in place. It wasn't until Cristoff reached up to catch his hands that Freed even realized what he had been doing.

Lucy stepped up and pressed a hand to the Rune mages cheek, grinning at him "Freed, I was a debutante, we were almost contracted to marry, believe me, I get how to act and I'll make sure tall blonde and sparky handles himself well as my fiance." She said brightly, dropping a lovely curtsy that even drew a smile to Freeds face.

His mate caught one of his fidgeting hands, and brushed a kiss along his knuckles. "Freed, you'll be fine, I won't leave sight of you, we have our aces stacked, we will get past this, you just need to play your part and believe we can, treat this like a job, if you worry yourself to bits then your father will win before you even get a chance to fight. We already know he's going to lose, my father already pushed the papers through so our engagement is legal, and to try and break that would be hazardous for your fathers health in many ways. We are here to help you, I am here right at your side, come what may and you are not alone in this. Just a few days, and we'll get married when WE want to, not when someone else decides it." Cristoff soothed, drawing Freed in against him in one last hug that Freed pressed hard into, his lips stealing into where Cristoffs shirt was unbuttoned to take a brief taste before he had to lock himself behind the mask he always wore around his family.

"Now, we need to get going, it'll be sunset soon enough, and we don't want to chance anything with your father. So let's go, we know our roles in this." Turning, Cristoff led the way out of the station, somehow not surprised to find a large carriage waiting, the driver standing beside it with a sign showing that it was for the Justine group. Nodding to Freed, Cristoff swept a hand out before him, indicating that he should take the lead. Some things they had already done. Cristoff was in his Knights regalia, all black and gold, the golden shields he had earned glinting on his right shoulder, the medals on his left indicating the dozens of battles he'd been involved in. His rank as a captain of the Knights of Immaculate light showing all on the ceremonial Tunic. Black breeches with gold embroidered stripes down the outside of the legs, knee high black boots adorned with gold. Black cloak with gold embroidery and embellishments all around the edges.

It was what he wore when he served guard duty for the royal family or his father or older brother on diplomatic missions for Bosco.

"My father called ahead after we explained what was happening, and set this up for us so we could focus on what needs to be done." Cristoff stated, following Freed closely, enjoying the view of Freeds ass right in front of him as they climbed into the carriage. Freed froze for a moment before continuing, a little surprised to find that Farron was already in the carriage, looking through a file, barely sparing a glance to the others as they took seats around him. The mans sky blue eyes warmed on him as he came into the carriage. His other surprise was Vander sitting beside him head to foot in his black and red leather, he got a wink from wine colored eyes that looked far too happy to be there.

"This is the paperwork making your engagement official. When you get to your fathers estate, find out for certain what is happening before you inform him of this. We want to give him just enough to essentially hang himself to make sure we're not wrongly accusing him." Farron stated, eyes running over the different lists and sheets of information given. He nodded toward Vander "Vander will be serving as your personal guard, he won't be seen, your father won't even know he's there at all but he'll be with you every single moment, something he's extremely good at and has done more times than any of us like to think about." Farron said smirking at his baby brother.

"Yeah because following your ass around about bores me to damn tears at times." Vander retorted, Farron just giving him a knowing look and shrugging.

"Farron, you...I...thank you." Freed breathed, leaning into the arm that Cristoff wrapped around him.

"Anything for the person who makes my brothers happy, whether as a friend or as a mate. You are officially family, and we take care of family." Farron explained with a smile, lifting his eyes to meet the wide aqua colored ones of his brother-in-law. "I'll be staying nearby for the duration of this particular...obstacle...to make sure things go smoothly, and that your father doesn't try to mess anything up for you."

"Again, thank you."

"Of course. Oh, and if your father asks why you have so many people here with you, use us as an excuse, let it be known that all of you have been requested in Bosco after your visit with your father, so it was easier for you to travel together then continue on from your fathers home."

"Is this actually true?" Freed asked, brows furrowing together in confusion. His father would check, would find out if it was a ruse.

"Yes it is, Dad wants to see all of you anyways, so he figured this would be as good a time as any to visit with what family he can. He's already made arrangements, the airship will be ready and waiting the day after Valentines. If we need the ship sooner, it can be arranged." Farron explained, leaning down to tuck the folder into the case at his feet. "If all else fails, and your father proves to be a bit more...difficult...I'll make a visit with the paperwork needed to help you both out. I'll admit, a part of me kinda hopes he pushes our hand and makes me come out there. I'd love to see how he stands up against an Ambassador who is also friends with royalty." Farron smirked, leaning back to cross his arms comfortably, amusement very clear in his pale eyes as he ran his gaze over Cristoff and Freed. "Honestly, you both are looking worlds better, I'd do anything I can to keep that going."

"We're trying to part as peacefully as possible from his father Farron, not create more problems." Laxus sighed, letting his head fall back.

"I understand that. That is why dad has made this into an official job Laxus. You, Lucy, Bix, and Cobra are attending Cristoff and Freed to this event as extra protection. Dad further stated that if his father questioned it, then to use the excuse that he's protecting his investment." Farron added with a shrug.

"Wait, Arman made us coming with Freed into an actual job?" Laxus asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yup. After you guys called the other night, he reached out to Mira and made an official request. Here's the flier for proof." Farron confirmed, reaching into a coat pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper, handing it over to Laxus.

Giving it a quick scan, Laxus smirked and passed the paper to Bix and Cobra who looked over it as well, beginning to smile. "I'll say this for Arman, he certainly knows how to cover tracks."

"Remember, he was a mage before he became the ambassador, he hasn't forgotten the tricks." Cristoff snarked, snatching the paper from Bix's hand to look it over, grinning widely.

_Personal request for the following Fairy Tail guild mages: _

_Laxus, Lucy, Bickslow, Cobra, and Cristoff_

_To accompany Freed Justine to Bosco. _

_Arman Pradesh, Ambassador of Bosco requests his presence by no later _

_than the day after Valentine's Day. _

_Jewel Awarded:_

_250,000 per mage_

Lifting his arm, Cristoff was quick to fold it up and hand it to Laxus. "Make sure you keep that safe, there's no reason for him to bar us entrance to his home now."

"Indeed. And gives us a reason to keep close to him. May even be able to wrangle it so Cristoff is in the same room as you Freed." Cobra stated.

"That's not going to happen. We may just barely be able to get away with making this into a type of job, but having Cristoff in the same room? My father won't allow that. He is very much against same sex couples, and is determined that I will marry a woman to produce an heir." Freed argued, letting his head fall back as his eyes fell closed. "We should rest while we can, we'll be there in about half an hour." With his eyes closed, he didn't see the worried glances that were exchanged.

It was about forty minutes later when the carriage rocked to a stop. Before anyone could say a word, Freed was standing and stepping down from the carriage. Following close behind him Cristoff was quick to touch his shoulder, drawing him to a stop.

"Freed, wait, we need to wait for the others if we're going to pull this off." Cristoff urged quietly, fighting back a shudder and a growl of distress when the aqua colored eyes that he loved so much met his and were dull, cold, and emotionless. It was official, the moment he had a chance, even if it meant when they were on their way out of this place, Freeds father was going to get a beating from him. That feeling only strengthened when Freed stepped away from him, keeping about an arms length between them. He didn't have to look to know that the others had joined him as Freed simply turned and kept on his way.

Feeling a hand touch his elbow, Cristoff turned to find Cobra standing there, Bix giving him a quick nod before following Freed.

"I'll keep you informed on how he's doing if we have times he can't tell you himself. I can tell you right now, he wanted to touch you, but to keep you from being targeted directly he's going to keep himself distant. So right now, he just needs you to hang in there for him. He's your mate, you'll both get through this." Cobra murmured, and with a clap to his shoulder, hurried after Bix. Taking a deep breath, Cristoff looked back over his shoulder at Farron, and with a nod, the carriage pulled away, leaving Cristoff to hurry after the others. He managed to just barely step up on Freeds free side, the others having made sure he could be right by Freed, when the door creaked open, showing a stiff older gentleman, his clothes pressed and so sharply in line Cristoff had a momentary thought that the creases might be sharp enough to slice through skin.

The clearing of a throat had Cristoff glancing to the side, seeing that Cobras lips were twitching. Ok, so maybe that thought hadn't been as quiet as he had hoped it would be.

"Ah young master Francis, you've finally returned home. And I see you have...guests. Was your father expecting them sir?" The butler asked, his voice flat and yet condescending at the same time. Narrowing his eyes, Cristoff was about to answer when Freed stepped forward.

"Yes I am home Edward, for now at least. And I doubt he was, but he'll have to accept it, due to a job request and official business he has absolutely no say or choices about." Freed explained stiffly. "We'll be staying in the same wing, make sure rooms are readied for them." With that said, Freed stepped toward Edward, forcing him to take a step back, allowing the others to step past as well.

"Is Father in his study?" Freed asked, peering around the foyer impassively.

"Of course. He's going over the menu for the dinner party in a couple of days. He did say he wanted you to come see him as soon as you arrived. Just you sir." Edward started, running a narrow eyed gaze over the others with Freed.

"I'm afraid that won't be acceptable. Due to a job request, I have to have at least two of this group with me at all times." Freed stated firmly.

"You know your father won't allow it sir." Edward argued, turning his steel gray gaze on him.

"He will if he knows what's best for him." Cristoff stated coldly, stepping up to tower over Edward.

"Lord Justine does not take threats lightly." Edward sniffed haughtily, running his gaze over Cristoffs frame, his eyes only faltering a couple of times as they passed over Cristoffs medals and rank insignia and the glittering broadsword hilt at his hip, still though dismissing him to focus on Freed. "He will not allow this sir. It was supposed to be just you coming as it has been in the past. You know he does not make exceptions."

"He will this time. Cristoff, Cobra, follow me, I need to find out what my father is wanting. Get the others set up in the same wing as my room, they're required to be nearby." Without another word, Freed turned and hurried away, Cobra and Cristoff flanking him.

Cristoff calmed himself with some effort, reining in his dragons need to be protective. He and Freed were still very newly mated, the third bite was less than a week old, not even healed fully though it was hidden well by the deep swirls of the mark showing Cristoffs name in Draconic and the symbols of his magic, a moon, with a dragon wrapped around it. He remembered Freed sitting for nearly two hours carefully recreating the mark in a sketch he gave to Reedus, insisting he wanted a painting of it.

He kept touching it while looking at it in the mirror and had drawn Cristoff growling and heated to him more than once before he'd finished, grinning wickedly when he'd come down into the basement where they had cleared an area for Cristoff to put in a weight bench and a punching bag to find his dragon expending the energy and frustration Freeds handling of the mark had caused on the heavily re-enforced bag.

"All done...now, I have some time before I need to..oomph!" He'd not gotten it all out before Cristoff had tackled him to the ground and kept him there for more than hour making his mate scream his name over and over until finally letting him cum, growling possessively "Next time you play with that mark I'm not likely to be as indulgent…" He'd warned but Freeds soft nuzzling and skilled touches had calmed the Dragon into a purring mess soon after. Cristoff had always been a very stable Dragon Slayer, his full moon escapades seemed to keep him balanced the rest of the time, but Freed brought the Dragon out of him more than anything ever had before, and he wasn't sure he minded it. He had never struggled for control before like most Dragon Slayers did, his just wasn't that kind of magic...except during full moons of course.

Freed made him feel like the Dragon Slayer he was, made those parts of him come to bear more completely than they ever had before, it was taking some adjusting on his part, but for the emerald haired rune mage he loved so much, it was a small challenge he gladly accepted. He just needed to keep it tightly under control through this, he would not let Freed down, he would protect his mate, be there for him, defend their happiness now that they finally had it.

Cobra smiled faintly, following Cristoffs soul more than Freeds as they crossed the massive mansion. Freeds soul was bound up now, it was like every part of him had slipped into this suffocating restraint that was obviously well practiced and it made Cobras ass twitch that his friend had to be like this around his own fucking family, so, he listened in on Cristoff, who let little through, too practiced around sound mages, Bickslow and his mindbender brother not to have some damn good barriers up, but Cobra still caught the mans powerful protectiveness directed at his mate, the devotion, dedication and fierce determination to see this through and get back to being happy with his new mate.

It made Cobra grateful again...endlessly really he felt that gratitude, that Bickslow was his mate, that the Seith had this large loving loyal and dedicated family supporting each other. They had welcomed Erik with open arms from the start and after a visit to Bosco, meeting Bickslows sisters and father and spending a little time where he'd grown up, he saw why his mate was such a free and fun person most of the time.

Cristoff, he felt, really was his brother now, he'd become kin too, had felt Cristoff take him as kin as well, the bond of family was strong, and he would freely admit, he liked Freed coming into that warm and wonderful fold, becoming his brother in-law at Cristoffs side. He'd never thought he'd mate with a man, Gajeel had explained it not long after he'd joined Fairy Tail, that male to male mating was common in Dragons, and even though not as necessary in Dragon Slayers, the magic didn't differentiate.

He'd harbored some of the doubts and hang ups others did about it, more than most really because of what he'd been through at the tower, but Bicksow...Gods the man was just...sexy as all hell and Cobra still couldn't get enough of him, doubted he ever would, didn't want to either, was content to be wildly turned on by his mate and stupidly in love with him. They just...fit.

It wasn't the buck ass crazy shit he and Bickslow shared, but he saw that same close tight fit with Cristoff and Freed. Both so collected, had their shit together, Cristoff an open and free, confident compassionate romantic, Freed quiet, shy, uncertain and almost afraid, supported, brought out of his shell by Cristoffs gentle yet powerful support and now, able to walk head high even though his soul was a writhing mess of fear, hatred, frustration and fury because Cristoffs calm presence was at his side.

Regardless of what Freed had said, they really needed to keep the two of them together, Freed was going to need every second of close proximity to Cristoff through this, and Cobra knew...Cristoff would need it too, they were just too newly mated for this sort of strain on them.

Freed approached 12 foot high double doors and drew a deep breath and Cristoff and Cobra exchanged glances, both men steeling themselves as two large guards stepped forward, as they did though, so did Cobra and Cristoff.

"Only you Master Justine...nobody else is allowed insi...si...side…" Both men wavered and slumped, falling to the floor. Cristoff and Cobra propping them against the wall to either side of the door. Freed narrowed his eyes. "Don't give a shit if that upsets him, we're your fucking guards Freed, this is a job." Cobra said firmly. "Let him see his guards don't mean shit to us, that they won't work."

Freed gave a small nod and Cobra opened the doors, Freed strode in, Cristoff right with him, Cobra flanking him on the other side letting the doors close behind them as the older man behind the massive dark stained desk looked up his eyes instantly narrowing and face contorting in distaste and irritation.

"I summoned only you Francis, I am not amused by this defiance." He said curtly.

"Necessary father, I have been summoned to Pelerno Bosco by Ambassador Arman Pradesh due to arrive by the day after Valentine's day, he personally assigned a guard detail to me to assure I arrived on time. We were planning everything when you called, you of course are free to contact the Boscan Ambassador to request changes to the schedule. Otherwise, I won't be spending two seconds without a guard at my side while I'm here." Freed replied in a lifeless, dull tone that made Cristoffs teeth grind.

Lord Justines eyes widened at the mention of Arman. "Why would Arman Pradesh give a damn about you?" He snapped, eyes moving over Cristoff, there was no mistaking what he wore, the seals and symbols adorning that uniform were famously attached to the Boscan Royal guard itself.

"You would have to speak with him about that father. Now, I am here as demanded at the time demanded, may I ask why I was forced to come here?" He asked calmly.

Lord Justines eyes got nastier "Watch your wording Francis, you will show me the proper respect or guards or not, there will be consequences paid to remind you to behave. Lord Tudos, his daughter Amalla. You are well aware of the contract I have been negotiating with them to secure a respectable marriage for you befitting your position as heir to this house." He said.

"It was all over every news source Amalla was to wed Duke Everlue father, I had thought that contract fell through." He replied.

Lord Justine smiled slyly and waved a hand "Everlue has not been handling his trade business into Enca well and we took their rights, he's been fumbling around squandering the Heartfilia take over he did when Judes little daughter ran off and joined that ridiculous guild of yours. Amalla never wanted him anyway, not any more than Judes daughter did but she wisely remained at home. Now Lord Tudos and I have reached a full agreement." He said smugly. His eyes narrowed then and he frowned, glaring.

"What is on your neck?" He demanded, leaning over to try and look. Freed maintained his bland expression, reaching up and pulling his hair out of the way and turning so his father could see Cristoffs mark on his neck. "This?" He asked.

"Yes THAT?! What the hell is it? You can't have that! Francis Freed Justine! It's bad enough you have that ridiculous mark on the back of your hand maring your body but that...that is inexcusable...I'll have a doctor out immediately to remove it...you can't get married to a Tudos with that on you!" He cried and Cristoff growled low at Freeds side, Freed felt his mates rage rise as his father insulted the mark.

"It's a mating mark." Freed said in the same icy calm voice he hadn't strayed from. "I was claimed as the mate of a Dragon Slayer, which I know means nothing to you father, but it's impossible to remove or cover up. Illegal to try in all but two countries including Fiore so I'll be wearing a higher Cravat to dinner." Freed said calmly.

"I don't give a damn about legality, and what do you mean Mate? Gods it's not more of your depravity is it? I won't have it Francis, you WILL marry a woman and produce heirs for this house! It's that friend of yours isn't it? The one with the hideous scar on his face? The Dreyar boy? You were making eyes at him on the lacrima cast of those games you were at, I saw you, is he here? He had the nerve to threaten me once, years ago, If you've brought your sick twisted depravity into this house I swear I'll make that hulking beast pay for it right along with you!" Lord Justone snarled.

"Laxus is not who placed this mark father, though he is with me, with his fiance who you so tactfully mentioned earlier, Lucy Heartfilia, they have been summoned to Bosco as well by Ambassador Pradesh and rather than disrupt our plans and have your sudden demands offend the Ambassador they are indeed with me so we can leave from here directly upon completion of this dinner party you have insisted I attend." Freed said.

"You have to attend your engagement party Francis, you will present yourself well, cover up that thing on your neck and be gracious to your soon to be in-laws!" Lord Justine snapped.

"That is the entire purpose of this then, to complete a deal you made to force me to marry against my will?" Freed asked blandly, no hint of surprise or emotion at all in his tone.

"Francis Freed Justine...you are my first born son, my to my endless disappointment, you will obey me, you will do what I ask of you without resistance or snide disrespectful comment or you will.." as he spoke Lord Justine had stood and come around his desk and stood in front of his son "...pay the price!" And he swung, intending to slap his son across the face but a black and gold gloved hand caught his wrist in a grasp so tight the Lords breath seized in his throat.

"You will not harm him...not ever again Lord Justine...so help me Gods, never again." Cristoff snarled out in a low deadly tone and Lord Justine met the Dragon Slayers eyes that he could have sworn were dark before but now were a radiant molten silver and while he was no mage himself, he knew the feel of someone with power.

"How dare you…" He tried to wrench his hand free but succeeded only in making himself stagger, Cristoffs hand not budging an inch as it held his arm suspended. "Guards!" He cried and the doors on both sides of the study flew open, Cobra almost grinned, finally some action. He stepped to the left while Cristoff only turned his head to the right and said "sleep" and the three goons rushing toward him collapsed. Cobras only took a few moments longer for him to dispatch and leave in a heap.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are!? I am a lord!" Lord Justine snarled and Cristoff jerked him from in front of Freed so he stood before him "I am a knight of the Immaculate Light, first line guard Captain to the Royal family of Bosco, I too hold the title of "Lord" in my native country Lord Justine and where I come from, men hold themselves with dignity and do not fly off into childish rages at their children in front of others. You disgrace yourself, sir. Now, this meeting has been less than productive. We will retire so you can regain your composure and you would do well to remember, your son is under the protection of the Pradesh family, one move toward him intending any form of harm will be seen as a direct attack on the Ambassador and acted on accordingly." Cristoff snapped in an icy tone.

Lord Justine blanched and Cristoff released him, letting him stagger back to sit on his desk and rub his bruised wrist.

"Mr. Justine?" Cobra was pressing his lips together hard to avoid smirking as he nodded toward the door looking at Freed pointedly.

"I'll see you at dinner father." Freed said turning on his heel and leaving the room with Cristoff and Cobra flanking him leaving Freed father looking around at his unconscious guards in shock.

"He's going to retaliate, you shouldn't have held his wrist like that." Freed said when they reached his chambers. Pacing. Vander slid out of the shadows and plopped down on the lounge beside Cobra.

"He's lucky I didn't break his arm. I won't let him strike you, I won't let him lay a fucking finger on you." Cristoff growled, completely unapologetic.

"You insulted him, taunted him." Freed accused and Cristoff narrowed his eyes, he was getting muddied feelings through their bond as if Freed were trying to hide from him again and he didn't like it. "I pointed out that he had made a disgrace of himself because he DID Freed. No decent man treats his children like that, and besides, the conversation was falling apart anyway. Better he direct his anger at me." He said.

"I don't want him directing anything at you! You refuse to believe how terrible he can be, Cristoff...you're...everything to me...I won't have him after you, I can live with him hating me, I've spent my whole life under his hatred I'm used to it." He said a little louder than he meant to.

"Than I'll adjust to the same, you walk through fire I walk it with you, that's how this works." Cristoff said, catching Freeds arm and turning him to face him. Freed met his eyes and the need to jump into those arms was almost overwhelming but he kept it in check, eyes glancing to the ceiling, darting around the room and finding what he'd known would be there, cursing inwardly, he knew better, had already said far more than he should have in this house full of eyes and ears.

"Disabled, did it when we walked in." Vander said off handedly, cleaning his nails with a long dagger but noticing Freed looking at the spy lacrimas on the ceiling.

Freeds eyes widened and Vander looked up incredulous "What? Oh come ON, I'm a fucking Bloodhunter Freed, you think these overpriced pieces of shit escape my notice? please, all 18 in this room and 24 in your bedroom are disabled, as are the 6 in the bathroom, these chambers are clean and secure and I'll get everyone elses, your lovely Daddy there can't see or hear shit we say or do in your chambers." He waved a hand to emphasize his words and Freed blinked at him, turning then and jumping into Cristoffs arms. Cristoff released the breath he'd been half holding, crushing his mate into his embrace, feeling the rush of relief both from Freed and himself at the badly needed contact.

"Fuckin sucks, you two are so freshly mated, your Dad couldn't have picked a worse time to pull this crap. and? I fucking TOLD you we'd make sure Cristoff could stay with you." Cobra said smugly and Freed rolled his eyes "In this case, I'll gladly accept that." He said.

Their comfort was short lived, Cobra and Cristoff both stiffening, Cristoff stepping quickly from Freed and Vander, taking the hint, vanished.

A moment later there was a harsh rap on the door and Freed went and opened it, facing two unpleasant looking large men in the standard dark suits his father kept his guards in.

"We're here to fix some broken security equipment." One said trying to step into Freeds space to force him out of the way but Freed refused to move, shoving the man back.

"No, I disabled it myself, I have my own security and will not be subjected to my fathers. Now...LEAVE." He snapped and Cristoff smiled faintly, loving that authoritative tone, more than a little turned on seeing his mate,who had been a wreck coming here, standing up tall.

"Sorry Master Freed, your father won't accept that." The man tried again and this time jerked back when the gleaming end of a broadsword came toward his chest from behind Freed. Cristoff glared at the man.

"You've been given an order that overrides Lord Justines in this case, accept it or we'll be having a problem. Mr. Justine has his own security, end of story." Cristoff said firmly and the man backed up, glaring at them.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." The first man said and they turned to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

"He tried to call in the Rune Knights, which presented an interesting issue since they do want to question Lucy still in regards to the incident at Blue Pegasus. I handled it, he won't be getting any help at all from them or the regular authorities but Cristoff...next time you cause the man bruising heal it before you walk away, he sent pictures to the Rune Knights of his wrist." Farron said, smiling and Freed groaned.

The first night hadn't gone well, four times his father sent security to the wing Freed was staying in to try and "escort" especially Cristoff off the property, each time more goons were sent until finally, Freed sealed the wing off using his runes. He knew it would enrage his father, but with the Tudos family coming the following evening, he also knew his father wasn't going to act too wildly.

He'd be afraid of damages since he knew what Laxus was capable of, and had found out who Cobra was. "You brought a convicted murderer into my house." His father had said at breakfast. He had greeted Lucy nicely enough, but only her.

He sat glaring at Freed, casting nasty looks at Cristoff and Cobra, Bickslow and Laxus. "Acquitted actually. At least of the kills they were able to find out about and pin me with." Cobra had smirked. He was enjoying himself immensely. Not that Cristoff seething, wanting to go kill Lord Justine with his bare hands or Freed wishing he could crawl under a rock after killing his own father was pleasant, but Lord Justine was just a fucking riot.

The man was horrified his security had been completely unable to remove a single one of the people Freed had brought, was livid his son showed no remorse over his defiance, and further infuriated by the Rune Knights and local authorities response to him wanting to press charges for assault against Cristoff...whose name he still, at that point, did not know, he knew only the big raven haired Boscan was a Knight, a well decorated one, a Captain, and that Ambassador Arman Pradesh had sent guards to assure his son arrived in Bosco on time for whatever he needed him for.

Pradesh was a name Abraham Justine knew well, the man was brilliant, had set up trade agreements that had opened doors he himself owed a large portion of his wealth to. Arman and his incredible eldest son both had opened up venues for trade and commerce that had saved the futures of many Fioran businesses including his own. He did not, very much did not, want to have his name come across the mans desk in a negative light.

It left him in a very bad spot with his son, and he hated it, he had to get Freed to agree to this marriage, he needed it, Rikard Tudos had business ties into areas Abraham needed doors opened for, he was a cousin to the king's departed wife so his bloodline was perfect. Freed would have a Tudos wife and while Amalla wasn't anything to write home about in looks, her pedigree more than made up for it. She was awkward, a little bony, had no chest, and a nose that looked like a hawks beak set between small black eyes, she wasn't particularily bright either, but her virginity was guaranteed, and the contract written guaranteed she would get pregnant within the first 6 months or Lord Justine could have the contract voided and the marriage annulled. His deviant of a son would just have to find a way to get it up and rut with the ugly cow so he got the well bred heirs he wanted, needed, to assure the future of their family. Gods knew Freeds mother had always been a struggle for Abraham, she was so thin and frail, pretty, but just small, he liked voluptuous women, like Heartfilia, now Judes daughter, a woman like that? Abraham kept a little stable of them living around the area, needed his visits with his mistresses weekly or he just got fidgety.

If he could get it up and get his wife pregnant not once but twice so he had two sons when the woman did nothing at all to stir his lust? Freed could make his cock loving deviant self rut with the Tudos woman.

Gods Pradesh had daughters...2 of them, incredible beauties from what he'd heard too, but a man of that stature wouldn't consider a lesser Lords son for one of his children, no, but one day, maybe his grandchildren could aspire to having the position to try for such a marriage. He hated he had to tread lightly, hated the big black haired Knight, was unsettled Cobra was there endlessly smirking at him, had never cared for Bickslow or Laxus, no, the only person at the table not currently on his list of deeply infuriating persons was Lucy, who was beautiful, charming, and a walking wet dream.

Gods, that beast Laxus was her betrothed too, and she had his mark on her neck.

That was another thing, Freed had that damn mark, he'd had it looked up for him and it was more bad news. If Freed was a claimed mate to a Dragon Slayer, the kingdom did in fact protect that bond because it was permanently sealed by magic, separating the mates could kill them, But if Laxus hadn't done it...who had?

He couldn't examine the mark, get pictures and send it off to be translated, Freeds guards wouldn't let him near his son, especially the damn raven haired brute. It couldn't be Cobra, or at least he prayed it wasn't, the other Dragon Slayers in the guild were that insane fire slayer Natsu and the other semi-criminal Gajeel.

He needed to know who the slayer was Freed was bound to, perhaps imprisoning him, and knowing his son it was certainly a man he would whore himself to. If he took the Slayer and locked him away, kept him alive, he could use him as leverage to control Freed.

It was the only somewhat comforting though to have crossed his mind all day.

"Who was it? The Dragon Slayer who put the mark on you?" He asked, trying to keep his tone conversational as if he really didn't care. It wasn't until he looked up from his plate that he found one particular indigo eye blazing at him that he realized that everyone had fallen silent.

"Cobra?" Cristoff asked softly, narrowing his own gaze at the older Justine. Pulling his gaze away from he shook his head slightly.

"Why, pray tell father, would I tell you? It's not as if you recognize it as a legitimate, unbreakable bond, and I am not about to have you going after them." Freed answered cooly, lifting his cup of tea to take a careful sip. Seeing his father flush brightly in anger, he calmly set his cup down, and without a word more stood and left the room, the others close behind him.

The doors had just closed behind them when the sound of glass shattering against the same door was heard. Freed didn't stop though, and quickly headed back for his room. It wasn't until they had all filed into the chambers, Bix closing the door behind them, and Vander stepping from the shadows that Freed turned to Cobra.

"What did you hear? I know you heard something from my father." Freed asked quietly, leaning back against the footboard of his bed, arms crossing over his torso.

"Your father wants to find Cristoff, lock him away, use him as leverage against you to get the heirs he wants." Cobra stated, flopping down on the lounge, Bix settling in beside him, the others getting comfortable as Cristoff settled on the edge of the bed, as close to Freed as possible.

"That doesn't surprise me. Every name has power of some kind. He knows this. Whether it's the power the name has over another person, such as a mate, or the power that comes with a name, such as Justine, Heartfilia, and definitely Pradesh. Honestly, Pradesh is a name that my father reveres and would hate for his name to be seen in a negative light by your father." Freed stated, teeth digging into his lower lip as he thought of what needed to be done.

"Damn asshole wouldn't mind sticking it to Lucy either, if Laxus wasn't acting as her shadow." Vander spoke, flopping back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. Hearing the threatening growl from multiple slayers, he shrugged. "Hey, you guys weren't the ones recording the various comings and goings of Lord Justine."

"You've been recording everything?" Lucy asked, turning just enough to lean back into Laxus arms, fighting off a shudder of revulsion at the thought of Freeds father doing anything to her.

"Well yea. Jerkwad is essentially threatening my family, I'm going to gather everything I can against him. I will say this much, I'm thinking we stick it out for the dinner party, then get the hell out of here. It'll be much more fun back home." Vander stated.

"I have a thought...the dinner party is to announce yourr engagement right? To the Tudos family as far as your father is concerned?" Lucy asked absently. Turning towards her, Freed could see the look of concentration on her face, and knew that her mind was racing, looking at different outcomes.

"Yes. He is very determined to have that contract be kept." Freed answered, tilting her head slightly. When her lips began to curve, and she began to bat her lashes at him, everyone fought not to shudder. They knew that look. It never meant anything good for those who the look was directed at. Freed had a feeling that his father was going to be limping for a good long time if she could make whatever thought she had happen. A moment later Cobra began to laugh outright, and Freed knew it was going to be bad for his father.

"Vander? We're going to need Farron." Lucy said with an evil smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following night arrived far too soon, and once more Freed could be seen pacing in his room, and Cristoff lounged back on the bed, waiting for Vander to return.

"Freed, working yourself up, isn't going to help matters any, it's going to work out. Your father won't dare go against Farron, considering the power my brother has." Cristoff murmured, worried gaze tracking his mate back and forth.

"But what if it doesn't? This is my father Cris, he's managed to make things happen because he knew what strings to pull, even when I didn't want them to happen." Freed huffed before snapping to a stop at the sound of a knock on his door. He looked at the door as if it was going to bite him before taking a breath and stepping forward to fling it open, knowing that Cristoff and Cobra were immediately at his back, eyes narrowed on the visitor.

It was Edward this time, looking as pressed as ever, with a maid at his side, arms filled with clothing.

"What do you want Edward?" Freed asked cooly, ignoring the disgruntled look he was given.

"Your father sent along clothing for you and your...guests...in hopes that you would be appropriately dressed for the dinner in an hour." Edward stated snidely, moving to enter the room, only to be blocked by Cobras arm.

"We can take it from here, and we'll be there. You can go." Cobra stated with a sneer, grabbing the pile of clothes. When Edward opened his mouth to protest, threatening growls stopped him. Sneering at them, he turned and stalked away, the maid close on his heels. Slamming the door closed, Cobra stepped back and was careful to drop the clothes in the middle of the room.

"Babe?" Bix asked, coming to stand behind his mate, peering over his shoulder at the apparently offensive clothing.

"Don't touch them. The clothes were sprayed with starch laced with poison, enough to kill a person." Cristoff snarled. "Inhale that crap, have it directly against your skin, and you're looking at falling asleep without waking up."

"Well I guess that means we do need to get out of here then." Vanders voice spoke up, drawing everyones attention to the shadows by the bed.

"Is everything ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yea. Farron is on his way, is probably actually calling Justine now, letting him know that they need to talk. He's got everything with him." Vander explained.

"Ok, so then we just need to get rid of these clothes, and get new, appropriate, and probably more tasteful ones, for tonight." Lucy commented. A sudden flash of gold lit up the room, and Virgo was there, bowing at her waist.

"Punishment Princess?"

Letting out a resigned sigh, and shaking her head at the chuckles around her, Lucy barely managed to not facepalm. "No Virgo, no punishment, but if you could get rid of these clothes, and set all of us up with proper clothing for a formal dinner party, that would be amazing."

"Of course Princess." Bending, Virgo scooped up the clothing, and disappeared in another burst of gold. Barely a moment had passed when she came back, a new pile of clothes carefully draped over her arms, and with swift, practiced movements, handed an outfit to each person before pulling Lucy into the bathroom to help her get dressed.

The men were quick to change, and after giving a couple of quick pulls and tugs, Freed turned and felt his eyes widen as he saw Cristoff in a dark blue and silver version of the outfit he had worn they had first arrived. Seeing the quirked eyebrow, Freed could only smile faintly and shrug. His mate was downright hot, he wasn't going to be ashamed of that. There was only one thing missing on his person, and he was quick to slide the ring Cristoff had given him back onto his finger.

A moment later, Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, glowing in a black gown with gold embroidery. Looking over at Laxus, then Bickslow and Cobra, Freed realized that Virgo had purposely set it up so the couples were hinted at. Cobra and Bickslow wore complimenting black suits, the only difference being that Bix was wearing a maroon button down shirt, while Cobra wore a deep blue shirt. Laxus black suit was worn with a gold button down, and Freed own suit was a midnight blue with a shimmering silver shirt under the suit coat.

"Damn...you all clean up very well...Dad is going to love to see you when all of this is done." Vander breathed before letting out a wolf whistle.

"Can it Vander, now is not the time." Laxus snapped, wrapping an arm around Lucy, drawing her against his side.

"Meh, I can wait, it'll be more entertaining later anyways." Vander shrugged, leaning back against a wall.

Before anything more could be said, Cancer appeared with a flash. "You sent for me ebi?"

"Yes Cancer, we have a dinner party to go to and could use some help with the rest of our outfits, and if you can, possibly hide the mark on Bix's face." Lucy instructed.

"Not a problem ebi!" Cancer quickly got to work, and after a short time, he stepped back, the mark on Bix hidden, and everyones hair was styled to match the evening. Checking the time, Freed looked back over everyone, and with a nervous smile, led the way from the room. The silence was deafening, but there was no denying that a lot weighed on what would happen in the next hour or so.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cloth rustled, and quiet, idle chatter could be heard drifting out past the cracked open doors as Freed paused outside of them to take another deep breath, the others close behind. Glancing over his shoulder at them, and finding the confident, warm gaze of Cristoff, Freed nodded before turning and striding into the room, feeling the bile at the back of his throat threatening to escape.

The quiet chatter died as his presence was noticed, and the other families gazes settled on him and the group behind him. Running cold eyes over the Tudos family, he found Amalla staring back at him in distaste. Suddenly he was so very glad that he preferred men. Straightening his shoulders, he was quick to step forward and nod to Lord Tudos and his wife before accepting Amallas hand and bending over it, fighting back the urge to shudder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Amalla. And a pleasure to see you again Lord and Lady Tudos." Freed said softly, meeting the gazes that ran over him in snobbish consideration.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Freed, and more of a pleasure to know you've given up that insane idea of being a guild mage. Pure foolery. You belong here, you'll have to run your fathers business eventually, can't do it if you're off chasing ruffians or chasing after commoners." Lord Tudos stated snidely, sniffing through his nose before turning to Freeds father, obviously dismissing him. "Is dinner about ready Abraham? We'd like to get this over with so we can file the paperwork immediately."

Freed didn't have to look to know that Cristoff was bristling. He had a feeling if he looked, he'd see that everyone else was as well.

"Just about Anthony, we have a couple of more last minute guests. They wanted to speak to me about something, assuring me that it would be in my best interest."

"Oh? Who would that be?" Lord Tudos ask, just as hungry for gossip as the next noble lady.

"Farron Pradesh surprisingly. I'm sure he'll want to speak with me, and ultimately us, about trading avenues and the areas of our expertise." Lord Justine answered with a smug grin, loving the shocked and envious look that crossed Lord Tudos face.

"Really?! Well I'm sure we can wait until after dinner to sign things, wouldn't want to be rude to Ambassador Pradesh." Lady Tudos tittered, shooting a glance at her daughter, her mind calculating aspects at light speed. Shifting her gaze past her daughter to Freed, she let her gaze run over the additional gathered guests. "Freed, dear, don't be rude, introduce us to your...guests..." Her pause spoke volumes for what she thought of them.

"Of course, my apologies. These are fellow guild mates of mine. Bicsklow, Cobra, and Cristoff, and Laxus Dreyar with his fiancee Lucy Heartfilia." Freed introduced calmly, each person nodding their head as he spoke their name.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Really? I'm surprised my dear...after leaving the noble life, I didn't think you'd be wanting to aim so high as the famous Mr. Dreyar." Lady Tudos tittered, running her gaze over the hulking blonde appreciatively. "Surely there are functions that require his attendance, that you wanted to get away from so badly?"

Before anyone could reply to that, she moved her gaze to Cristoff, her voice turning into what she surely thought was an alluring purr. "And you...Cristoff...I recognize those symbols, you are a knight of immaculate light. What are you doing here? Whatever would have you keeping company with such...lesser mages?" Hearing her daugher giggle right behind her, Lady Tudos gave an innocent smile in response to the narrow eyed looks she was given.

"Ambassador Arman Pradesh requested Freeds presense in Bosco, and hired myself, as well as these other mages, to escort him there." Cristoff answered stiffly, fighting the need to rip the womans face off.

"Oh? He requested Freed? I can't possibly think of why. Freed is...well...Freed." Lord Tudos cut in with a scoff, his tone of voice showing that he very much doubted the truth of Freed being needed for anything.

A loud clearing of the throat had any responses that might've been said kept from being voiced as everyone in the room turned to face Edward who was standing at the door to the dining room. "Lords, Ladies...guests...I'd like to announce that Ambassador Farron Pradesh has arrived." Edward stated with some reverence in his voice as he bowed before quickly backing out of the way, opening the door further.

There stood Farron, shoulders back, not a hair out of place, his own coat embellished with his titles and beside him stood Vander in a relaxed and ready pose, smirk easy as his eyes ran over the gathering.

"Ambassador Pradesh, it is an honor to meet you. Now that you're arrived, we can start on dinner if you'd like?" Lord Justine nearly gushed, hurrying forward with a hand outstretched, Lord and Lady Tudos close behind him. When Farron merely stared at them coldly, their steps hitched, and hesitance showed as Justine lowered his hand.

"There'll be no need for that. I've come to clear up a few things that you've had a bit of a hard time understanding. This contract that you are getting ready to sign with the Tudos family is no longer valid." Farron stated calmly, reaching a hand out to Vander who was quick to produce a file he had stored in his shadows to him.

"Lord Farron...I don't want to come across as disrespectful...however this contract has been years in the making, and has already been agreed to, the papers are to be signed tonight." Justine stated firmly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And as your son has informed you, he is a dragon slayers mate. That is a magically bound contract that cannot be broken at any point. To attempt to do so, in any way, is illegal, and grounds for imprisonment." Seeing Lord Justine pale quickly, Farron allowed a cruel smile to cross his face. "That's not counting the other number of incidents you have had done to your son to try and bring him to heel." Farron watched with a quirked eyebrow as Justine flushed bright red.

"I have no inclination as to what you are talking about." Justine stated firmly, refusing to allow himself to back down.

"Of course you don't. Never mind that for the past two days I have had a member of Freeds guard gathering all of the information needed. When my father first received the call four days ago about what you were planning, he was quick to put his own paperwork into motion, having everything signed and legalized in less than twenty-four hours." Farron continued, his cruel smile turning into wicked amusement when he saw Justine swallow hard. His own gaze narrowed when he saw rage filled blue eyes run over his son and those around him, trying to figure out how any of them had gotten past his security.

"I'm afraid I still understand what my son has to do with any of this." Lord Justine said stiffly, meeting Farrons gaze once more. "If he was already engaged, had already entered into a legal contract with an appropriate family that would allow for heirs to be produced, I would've dropped this contract immediately. However, he never came to me, indicating that this was the case."

"As I said before, your son is a dragon slayers mate, there is no getting out of that. To even consider having him enter into an additional contract is laughable. Here is the paperwork indicating that a marriage will be happening between Freed and a Pradesh sibling. Already signed and legally filed shortly after the engagement was agreed upon." Farron stated, fighting so hard not to look smug as he held out the file with the legal paperwork, Freeds fathers face registering shock, then excitement.

"He's engaged to one of your siblings sir? Is it Emzadi or perhaps Xally who is a dragon slayer? Both are women I'd be proud to see my son with, I can assure you." Lord Justine gushed, flipping the folder open, ignoring the gasps of outrage that came from Lord and Lady Tudos. Farrons smile only widened when he met Cristoffs amused smirk.

"He's actually engaged to me Justine." Cristoff announced, stepping up beside Freed, resting a hand on one of his shoulders. The silence that descended was broken only by Cobra and Vander snickering. Cristoff ignored them both, keeping his gaze steady with Abrahams eyes shot to his.

"Surely you jest! Francis has to marry a woman, someone who can produce heirs!" Lord Justine raged. "I won't allow it! If he goes through with this, I will disown him! I will not have a trouser chasing whore for a son!" His words were cut off suddenly when he found his neck held in a unforgiving hand, a fury filled silver set of eyes burning into his own. He hadn't even seen the man move!

"You will watch how you talk about my mate Justine." Cristoff said coldly. Feeling a hand touch his arm, he flicked his eyes to the side, finding Freed there, shaking his head. Huffing out a breath, he released Lord Justines neck and stepped back, crouching down to scoop up the file that had been dropped. Stepping back, he held it out to Freed who happily took it, flipping it open to look at the paperwork inside. "As of four days ago, Freed accepted my proposal. Shortly before that, we completed the mating bond. The mark on the side of his neck is my mark. No one else will have it. By Boscan law, and even by an extent Fioran law, we are all but married. The only thing left to do is make it official."

Staring at the man who radiated such power that he was shivering slightly, Justine could only blink. "Who the hell are you?" He breathed, his brain still trying to catch up from having been gripped in a stranglehold.

"Cristoff Pradesh, Lunar Dragon Slayer. Freed Justine is my mate. Farron is my brother, as is Bickslow, and Vander, the shadow mage who has been our eyes and ears while here. He was also the one to alert Farron to the fact that you were pushing for this contract with the Tudos family. Bickslow is Cobra's mate. Cobra is the one who discovered the poisoned starch you had used on the clothes you had brought to us earlier. He is also the one to help keep your guards busy. Simply put, the moment you threatened Freed with consequences if he did not come back, you threatened the wrong family." Cristoff snarled.


	20. Chapter 20

Farron slid from his chair and stretched his arms up, trailing a hand down to idly flip his braid back over his shoulder, eyeing the color again. His hair kept getting lighter. He'd noticed Zen had a lot of gold streaks through his hair but his own had turned almost entirely a deep dark golden blonde during his 2 months in Atla a while back and it hadn't darkened again.

He could go in and get it changed of course, but he kind of liked it if he was honest. Boscans were mostly dark haired as a people, so blondes stood out a bit, it wasn't striking like Kalebs platinum locks, but still it was a change. He glanced over the completed files on the desk and smirked. Kaleb had said he doubted they could get Fairy Tails books and such organized and straightened out in the 6 months they had.

Add in the mess with Lucy, then the domino effect she had caused too, then everything with Freeds father and Farron had been wading deep in bringing every resource he had and using all of his skills to keep Magic Councils, Rune Knights, local authorities and more from sweeping in.

The com on his desk flashed and he pushed magic into it, recognizing the tone. "Hi Dad." He called, plucking the device from the desk and holding it while he dropped onto the small loveseat so he could relax a little before he ventured downstairs for a late dinner.

"You're looking...smug, everything with Freed and your brother worked out, I like him by the way, I know I've met him before but not as a son-in-law to be. Everything smoothed out ok? Does Freeds mother need any help?" He asked.

Farron smiled raising a brow "Why, interested in meeting her? She is divorcing his father you know Dad, pretty woman too…" Arman snorted.

"Stop your teasing young man, save your matchmaking for yourself, I do want grandchildren from YOU as well as your siblings." He said narrowing his eyes.

Farron rolled his own eyes, lifting his braid again and looking idly at it.

"I like the blonde color on you...your mothers lightened you know." His father said. Farron raised a brow "Really? Like Zens or mine?" He asked.

"More like Zens, with the streaks, but honestly it wouldn't surprise me at all if Zens ended up blonde too, your uncle Tesso is blonde and Ganiers mother was a blonde." His father listed off.

They often chatted idly, Farron and his father, had always been close and years working in the same circles now had re-enforced it, they had so much in common. Farron called his father every day when he was away from Pelerno, when at home he had lunches and dinners with him often too, he and Kaleb both, and Xally when she was in town.

He paused then, eyes shifting toward the doorway behind him. "Hmm, my helper is on her way up here, I'd better go, I've kept her up late far too many nights since everything happened with Lucy, hard worker, you know, we should try to hire in more script mages at the consulate Dad, this one has been a huge help." He said.

Arman grinned "I bet...is she pretty?" He asked and Farron rolled his eyes "Dad, I'm leaving Fiore and heading straight to Enca to hammer out that disagreement over the shipping lanes in two weeks. Pretty or not I'm not pulling a Zen or Cristoff while I'm here….sorry to disappoint you."

"You never disappoint me Farron, none of my children ever do in any meaningful way, not even Vander. You're stopping in Pelerno on your way aren't you?" His father demanded expectantly and Farron smiled as Levy walked into his office "Yes Dad, I will stop overnight in Pelerno, we can have dinner the night I get in but I'm on a ship to Enca the following morning." He warned, facing Levy and smiling gratefully at the woman when she handed him a cold bottle of beer.

"Glad you got stuck with that run, the Encan trade administration director makes my skin crawl." Arman said dryly.

Farron chuckled "She's pretty handsy even with me, but I think she saves it up for you Dad, you should just give in, some good sex would probably help her immensely and we could stop making these runs out there every few months, you know, I could hand off to you...let you just go ahead and handle her…"

Arman made a disgusted sound while Levy bit her lip to keep from laughing, she'd walked in on several of Farrons conversations with his father, their relationship was heartwarming, though they teased each other endlessly. It was clear where Bickslow and his brothers got their mischievous sides from.

"No...and no, Her honorable self can keep her hands to herself, you deal with her. Have a good night my son, try not to stay up too late." Arman said and Farron nodded "Night Dad."

He stood once the com went dark giving Levy a warm smile "Thank you for this, I need to get some dinner. If you could check these and make sure I got the translating done right on the old Ismanian? You can take the job request for the full translation. Clever of them to send their job request in a rare language, assures no guild will even post it if they can't manage rare languages. Nice reward, 250K and if you need help I'd be happy to pitch in. I'll grab a tray and bring my dinner up here so we can get done as early as possible with the other work." He offered and Levy grinned at him, eagerly going to his desk and pulling the file he pointed to off the stack.

"Deal! You can read Ismanian? Oh Gods...you sure can...yes you've done great with this!" She smiled, eyes drifting appreciatively over Farrons neat but elegant writing. He smiled "Thanks,. Be right back." He said and headed down to get his food leaving Levy to pour over the sheets of the original job request and Farrons translation.

She'd been thrilled when Kaleb had offered her the position of Farrons aid while he was there, working for an Ambassador was going to look damn good on her already impressive resume. Add in the fact Farron was friendly, charming, and seriously easy on the eyes and she'd been immensely enjoying her work with him.

It had been a big help for her. Everything with Lucy piled on top of Gajeel just starting to warm up to her and then suddenly backing off had her life way off center. Jet was trying to rekindle their barely there relationship that had ended before Lucy even joined the guild and Max had asked her out a couple weeks ago but she'd turned him down.

Usually she would have just gone out, had fun, but the whole thing with Gajeel just left her feeling so...defeated. Her interest in him was a lot more than any other man she'd ever wanted, the big slayer just...mesmerized her. Since they had kissed she just couldn't stop thinking about him, he was in her dreams almost every night. She wasn't sure why, he was harsh, crass, rough around every single edge, but he was also kind, gentle, and when those ruby eyes met hers the whole world fell away. She'd been so happy when he'd kissed her, it had felt so incredibly….just...right, and he'd asked her out again before leaving, but then, Lucy had happened, he'd canceled their date and told her they should just….stay friends for now.

It had hurt a lot more than she would have expected it to, but then Farron had arrived, and all of the work of getting Fairy Tail on track, protect Lucy and their nakama, handle the wizards who had hurt Lucy in the first place and caused the whole mess, all of that had been Farron, with Levys help.

They had taken over the claims against the guild and the legal matters Makarov had shoved into a cabinet and tried to forget about. Levy now knew more about the laws of Fiore concerning Guilds and wizards than she'd ever dreamed or cared to know and had Farron to thank for the fact she'd be able to fill his shoes when he left and be a serious asset to Fairy Tail going forward.

Not that she wasn't before, just that now, she'd spent some months working alongside the brilliant young diplomat and had learned better how to find information, which avenues produced results with Fiores bureaucracy and how to manipulate law and legal intent to cut through red tape. Farron had helped her expand her skills into a field she'd never thought she'd ever be interested in, but now that she understood the nuances of it, she knew how much she could help her Nakama and loved it.

When Farron came back up he was carrying two trays and narrowed those stunning baby blue eyes on her. "Kinana said you hadn't eaten either, been down in the library all day, so I got dinner for you too, now step away from the files and get over here and eat." He said firmly.

Levy gave him a defiant look and felt the little tremor that suddenly snapped the file shut in front of her, Farron could send precise soundwaves pitched above and below hearing levels that moved things...like he just had.

Farron eyed her with a smirk. They got along really well, though she figured that had a lot to do with the fact Farron got along well with everyone being a skilled diplomat. Still, he had picked up this subtle way of teasing her that sometimes left her a little stunned, wondering if she'd heard something right and staring at him but Farron was ever calm, ever composed and so far, when she teased back, she'd never gotten a desired rise out of him. Nevertheless, they were comfortable with each other.

"Don't test me Levy, the sooner we eat the sooner you can dive back into that file and we can both get home before the guild closes for once." He chuckled and she sighed, sliding the chair back and coming around the desk to sit beside him on the small couch, trays on the coffee table.

"So Enca is next for you huh?" She asked, lifting the plate of fresh pasta and sitting back against the armrest of the couch to face Farron. He already had a long leg against the back of the couch himself, the other dangling off the front while he was sitting back against the armrest.

"Yeah, not kidding about that administrator either, she's a piece of work, I might get Vander to go with me, he won't care she's in her 60s and if he can relax the woman maybe we can get her to stop being a nit picky bitch long enough the trade routes through there can settle in." He chuckled. Levy shook her head, Farron had told her Boscan Ambassadors sometimes brought Sudehpah with them when working with especially difficult political figures. She knew Vander had much more than an average amount of training in that field too.

"It won't be the same when you all leave, I've gotten pretty comfortable with all of you." She admitted and Farron smiled. "You'll see us again, besides, Fairy Tail is keeping Zen for sure and possibly Cristoff too, you can't keep all of us."

"Your brothers definitely settled right in, you never seemed to even date while you were here, surprised me, I thought all Boscans were big time flirts and lovers…" She teased, suddenly deciding she wanted to pry a little, she hadn't since she'd been helping Farron, had kept up a respectful friendly relationship with him. But seeing happy couples around, going through Valentine's day alone again, why the hell not? Even if he had no interest in her maybe Cana could finally get a taste of one of Bickslows handsome brothers.

"Hmm, no, I've been busy, I admit it's been a long dry spell for me, usually I at least have company with attendants at the embassy, but once I'm back to my regular work that will get back to normal. Besides, Fiorans seem to have issues separating physical pleasures from their emotional attachments.I can't risk that sort of thing, my reputation matters here because of my work." He admitted.

"I don't know, I think we can, I mean maybe some really can't but I could, I've had my share of one night stands, not a lot mind you, but I've been ok." She said, having no idea why she would say such a thing.. It was barely true, Jet happened years ago, Eve at the games had been because she was drunk and hadn't touched sake since but those were one nighters and her share of them, all she'd ever wanted.

Farron quirked a brow at her smiling "Yeah? You think you could take a Boscan lover and walk away after without feeling the need to pursue more?" He asked, ginishing off the last of the beer she'd brought him. Levy nodded firmly, smiling at him coyly "I know I could." She replied confidently.

Farron laughed, his little assistant was a tough brilliant woman, and this was the first time they had talked in this direction, usually keeping things very professional. It was refreshing. "That's jumping right into the deep end of the pool you know, and Boscans don't come in a beginners variety, we're all pretty lusty." He chuckled, grabbing his wine glass from the table, he prefered wine with meals anyway. Where his little aid was getting her bold conversation tonight he didn't know but he was enjoying it.

"I'd love to try." Levy added then, she knew he was a sound mage, and made a strong effort to keep her heart rate steady, not to breathe differently or move differently. Setting her almost cleaned plate on the table and lifting her drink to her lips looking up at him. Flirting was something she knew she was good at, she'd done a lot of it, it loosened tongues and made jobs easier, got her into restricted sections of the library too.

"Well, your selection of Boscans isn't bad, Beck is a little rough around the edges, but I've never heard a complaint about him, Rowan is, from all I understand, quite into extended foreplay, Kaleb can be difficult to get a yes out of but those who get them seem very happy, Vander of course is fairly simple to get and has a huge amount of both training and experience. You're out of luck with Cristoff and Zen though." He chuckled.

"And you?" She asked, catching and holding his eyes with hers, _ok Levy, steady woman, you're hunting big game now_…. She reminded herself. She had no idea what had come over her, how on Earthland she'd suddenly steered things this way. She just felt so...lost since Gajeel had pushed her away and Cana had told her she just needed a good one night stand to feel like herself again so why the hell not if she could score someone like Farron?!

Farrons smile didn't falter "I am a guaranteed one encounter only and I don't take chances. With us still working together...you have to be sure if you care to ask me for sex that you can really handle the night being only about that and it not happening again." He said firmly and while his smile was soft, his eyes were not, he meant every word. He'd say yes to Levy, he liked her, she was a small slight little woman but she had gorgeous legs and a round firm ass and he hadn't failed to notice that, you'd have to be dead not to notice that.

He didn't want to compromise the good work they were doing though, most everything was done, they were just getting it all organized for ease of maintenance at this point, but he still needed her, and didn't want to deal with awkwardness. He knew he could walk right away, had done it before, many times, he was Boscan, it was simple pleasure, nothing more.

It said alot about how far Levy had come in recent years with her self confidence that she was even doing this at all, Farron was famous, good looking would be an understatement of the reality, the eldest of the Pradesh brothers, she knew perfectly well Princess Hisui herself had been offered to him in marriage and she'd watched him at the fashion show, quietly sat in the audience for the photo shoots too, not just to see him of course but because, well, her blood was red she was a young single woman and damn...who wouldn't want to see all of that?

She would have thought him well out of her league, still did deep down, but she figured why not? Erza had scored one of these men, hell Freed had, she wasn't looking for a mate, a husband or even a boyfriend, all she wanted was to know she was desirable enough to win her way into his consideration, and she saw it, saw him mulling it over, and smiled "I'm sure…" She said, putting her drink down and moving, a hand going to his chest and pushing him back and he gave to it, let her crawl up over him, let her straddle him, those pale blue eyes darkening on hers, his lips parting.

"I'm sure, I want you...and I'm asking…" Levy said then and cupping his face, she leaned in and kissed him pushing down against him and almost shuddering when his hands slid up her legs and stopped to rest on her hips.

Farron almost faltered then, hearing something, footfalls from heavy boots trying to be soft on the wooden floor outside his office, his door wasn't closed all the way and he'd heard those footfalls coming as they had talked but hadn't wanted to interrupt Levy or derail where everything was leading, he wanted it, wanted the release, Levy was a beautiful woman in her own right and damn if he didn't need to relax and lose himself in a womans embrace for a had been far too long for him.

Whoever it was hovered, heard most of what they said leading up to Levys bold statement and hovered still.

"If you're sure...just tonight...then yes.." Farron breathed when they broke apart. Levy smiled against his mouth "Then lets go to your place, Ambasador...I want you...now…" She purred, thrilled to her toes, he said yes, Gajeel may not have wanted her but Farron Pradesh himself was going to take her to his bed. Gajeel Redfox didn't know what he was missing! She thought triumphantly, though still, inside, her heart twisted a little, wished she was grinning into ruby eyes instead of blue, but she wasn't going to let a moment of this night get spoiled by the Iron Dragon Slayer, no, he'd had his chance…

Which was along the lines the man himself was thinking as he slipped silently out of sight, dropping into shadows before Levy and Farron emerged from his office. Gajeel had heard every word, caught the powerful scent of Levys arousal heavy even outside the office with its door partially open. Knew Farron wasn't seducing the script mage...it was the other way around and that...left him feeling like the wind had been kicked out of him.

He'd come looking for her, to try and talk to her, seen her go upstairs like she did most every day, knew she'd been working with Farron, helping him handle the substantial amount of work that needed to be done clearing all the claims against the guild.

Hell he himself had gotten notice from the Magic Council that some charge still pending in the courts about him wrecking some shit a couple of years ago with team Natsu had been dropped, he hadn't even known about the damn issue in the first place because the old man tended to just bury that crap instead of clear it up.

He'd come up here to try and talk to her, and instead, found her climbing on top of Farron, kissing another man, propositioning another man...

He reigned in his fury, choking on it, he had no right to be angry, not at Levy, not at Farron, he'd pushed her away, hadn't said more than a handful of words to her since then, what else did he expect? That she would pine over the loss long enough for him to get his shit back together? Maybe he'd hoped that but the reality was Levy was a young woman with her own feelings and a life to lead and she couldn't sit around waiting endlessly for him.

He watched Levy follow Farron out of his office, saw her press against his back as he locked his door, her hands gripping the mans thighs so she could pull herself against him. They left and he followed them, to Kalebs house a couple blocks from the guild, watched them go in and even contemplated following but he caught Farrons eye more than once, knew the man was aware of him, he was a sound mage, had probably heard Gajeel come up the stairs, probably heard him fucking breathing.

Farron didn't know about Gajeels interest in Levy though, had no idea, so even if he did know exactly who had followed them, he'd not know why. Gajeel could only stand outside in the cold evening air and watch Levy retreat into the big house, groping and laughing, kissing and touching...another man.

Farron shut the door and Levy slammed him back against it, hands fisted in the wool of his vest by his shoulders so she could pull the tall man down into her reach. He didn't resist drank in her rough kisses, hands resting on her hips while she practically climbed him like a tree, got her legs around him and shoved her hands into his soft dark golden hair, wishing it was black.

"Mmm, Levy…" He mumbled against her mouth and she tensed, she was struggling with the image of Gajeel, trying so hard to banish him from her thoughts, from her body, from her heart and just enjoy being with a tall sexy man she barely heard him.

He pulled back, looking at her with those stunning deep blue eyes. "Levy...you're not into this...you don't want to be with me…" He said softly, keeping his eyes on hers though he was tempted to look up as Kaleb vanished into the den from where he'd been standing in the hallway. His brothers voice still rang in his head…

_That's Gajeel out there who followed you two here, the mans all but in love with that girl, everything with Lucy got in his way and he's wanting another shot at her if you'll get your ass out of their way_….

Farron had inwardly cursed, but it made sense, something had been bringing sad looks and drawn out sighs from his little assistant for as long as she'd been working with him. Now he knew why, and he also knew for certain it wasn't him she wanted to be with, he was standing in for the man outside.

_Alright smartass, you're the great Guildmaster, what do we do to fix this_? He demanded. Kalebs mental laugh had him struggling to keep his irritation with his brother from showing to the little script mage still in his arms gaping up at him in shock.

_Hang on, give me a minute, putting ideas into the heads of Dragon Slayers is a pain in the ass, Thank Gods I've had Cristoff and Emi to practice on_…

_And what do I do with Levy while your working on the Dragon_? He demanded.

_Fuck I don't know, you're the Ambassador, so good with words and bullshitting, stall for time_…. Came Kalebs response.

Levy was gaping at him "I...yes I do...Farron...how could you think that?!" She demanded, blushing crimson. Gods here she was kissing the hell out of the man, grinding her crotch against him and he's telling her she's not into it? She wasn't...he was right...but damn it all she was putting on a hell of a good show and what kind of man doesn't get hard with a woman rubbing herself on his dick?! If she could just get them both naked and in bed she had no doubts at all this big Biscan would make her forget all about Gajeel Redfox and that was ultimately what she was after.

"Since I met you, you've been sighing, getting these far off looks that were all sad in your eyes, don't claim you haven't Levy, I'm a diplomat, I notice people, how they behave, every tiny nuance of their body language, and while you've been doing all you could to get me excited? Aside from when we first kissed in my office? You haven't had any excitement of your own happening, I can HEAR that." He said firmly.

Levys eyes had gotten wider and wider as he'd talked and her face redder too.

"Plus he has a brother who's a mind reader." Came a humor filled voice and Levy gasped jerking her head around to see Master Kaleb standing in the hallway behind her, she would have fallen to the floor had Farron not had a good grip on her, the Ambassador set her on her feet then but wouldn't move when she reached for the door.

"Ah ah, not so fast now Miss McGarden, I may not be stepping into the role of your lover tonight but I am still, very much, your friend. Now, you're upset over somebody, wouldn't be a certain metal specialized Dragon Slayer would it?" Farron asked and Levy gaped at him, looking to Kaleb who shrugged smiling and tapping his temple.

_Oh Gods, he can read minds, he knows I was thinking about Gajeel while I was making out with his brother_….she almost slapped her own forehead when Kaleb winced and snickered shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter Levy, Farron pretty much knows anyway, he didn't become the Ambassador he is without being able to figure people out. Now...you have some seriously strong feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer...and should probably...hmm...hah, Ok...Farron…" Kaleb smirked and sent images to his brother of the Dragon Slayer neatly breaking into their second floor spare bedroom, his eyes widened then the sound mage was chuckling.

Levy was wide eyed gaping at Kaleb and his brother now "I...what...I do not have…" Levy was horrified, humiliated, Gods she had propositioned Farron Pradesh, gotten him to say yes, followed him to his home fully intending to spend the night fucking his brains out, trying to use him to get Gajeel out of her head, heart, everything and it was all coming apart and she was confused and needed to GO.

_Uh oh, girl is breaking...shit...I'll calm her, you uh...she's kind of sold on this whole fucking you to help her get over Gajeel thing Farron_… Kalebs voice in his head made Farron remember to keep Levy blocked from opening the front door.

"Look...I...I'm sorry, I don't know what you two are thinking...I.." She heaved a sigh and leveled her hazel eyes on Farrons baby blues. "I Just wanted some good sex tonight to help me put some things out of my mind ok? Thought that no emotional entanglements sounded fucking nice!" She said glaring at him.

_Kiss her...I have an idea_…Kaleb said and Farron trusted him, always had and hopefully after this still would. He reached out and cupped Levys chin, tipping her face up "I did say yes...forgive me, all my talk about Fiorans making things dramatic and here we go doing it...I can help you forget anything for a while…" He said softly and Levy leaned into his touch, his silky voice, the way the words just flowed into her caressing her made her lids heavy and she strongly remembered this was what she wanted, to forget, to lose herself in a night of pleasure.

Kaleb almost winced when Levy embraced the little idea he was pushing into her head, the reminder that this what what she'd come for so strongly she about ripped it from him as he watched her lean into his purring brother and Farron slid a hand into her hair and kissed her. Her mind blanked and Kaleb left her to Farrons capable hands to distract while he gently, gingerly urged Gajeel to keep coming for Levy.

This was dangerous, and Kaleb knew it, he had two Dragon Slayer siblings, he knew playing with the instincts and drives behind that magic was very dangerous. Gajeel was powerful, and his dragon had been seriously fucked with and held back longer than the others, when it got loose...if Levy was his mate...Gods he was grateful she'd chosen Farron in a may not be working as a mage but if he were Farron would be top ranked, he was powerful, and he trained hard, was incredible in a real fight and Kaleb knew he'd seen some bad ones, he took the dangerous diplomatic jobs so others in the consulate didn't have to. He'd just snatched the trip to Enca before it was given to their father for example because he knew the woman who requested the Ambassador had every intention of getting more demanding about getting her hands on their father.

So, if Gajeel Redfox was going to be pulling his love interest who could very well be his mate away from an encounter with a man? It was good it was Farron...and himself, because Kaleb was no slouch, though dealing with a lust driven Dragon Slayer of Gajeels caliber didn't appeal to him in the least.

They had to spur it though, Gajeel was riddled with doubts, the mans mind was swirling through massive lists of reasons he didn't deserve the little script mage, how he'd hurt her, ignored her, wasn't educated on her level, knew he was a foul mouthed basic drives sort of man while Levy was refined, educated and deserved someone on her level.

Kaleb was endlessly batting aside doubts as they rose in the mans mind trying to help him stay focused. He needed to talk to Levy, needed to as soon as possible, and breaking into the guildmasters house and interrupting her while she was with another man...Kaleb just fanned the dragons views on that lightly, not too much, because they did include killing Farron and himself and an image of Gajeel fucking Levy while covered in the blood of his vanquished rivals was one Kaleb wrenched from the dragon willingly taking the sharp stabbing retribution the powerful soul lanced into him for it.

Gajeel was coming...they had to trigger jealousy and protectiveness enough to get him to act when he got downstairs and Kaleb just prayed as he told Farron all of this that it didn't result in some battle that would end in him having to pay for major home repairs. Cristoff was in Bosco for another two days and Wendy was good, getting better all the time, but he didn't want him and Farron spending too much time in the infirmary.

Levy had pulled Farrons hair free of its tie, had her hands buried in the thick golden locks and Farron got his arms around her, lifted her off the ground and up so he could maintain their deep heated kissing without bending down anymore and carried her to the den with Kaleb leading the way.

Gods he was half wishing he could just follow through with this, maybe Gajeel would stay upstairs long enough for him to get a nice round in with the woman...Kalebs sharp reminder that wasn't going to happen though made him focus back on the task at hand, pleasuring the little script mage, getting her whole mind and body just hazed out into lust so deep she'd be halfway there when Gajeel arrived.

Both brothers knew having her in the den would confine her scent, and flood the room with it, there was a fire going, and Farron dropped down to his knees on the thick fur in front of the hearth, tipping his head to the side so Levy could suck on the spot she'd latched onto on his neck while he met Kalebs eyes.

"How you feel about two Boscans Levy? Since you've jumped into this...you want to forget everything? Let me and Kaleb help...you won't be sorry…" He whispered into her ear and Levy shuddered, glancing back and seeing Kaleb she nodded, Gods...Cana was going to hate her forever...the idea...having these two...Gajeel who? It had to work...she smiled shyly and reached a hand out toward the Wizard saint who slid down to his knees behind her, warm hands sliding up her thighs as Farrons closed over her breasts and Levy groaned, leaning back into Kalebs chest, tipping her head back when his hand guided her chin and moaning as Kalebs lips sealed over hers while Farrons hands worked her breasts, his warm lips working along her collarbone.

Gajeel slid silently down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks as the scent of Levy...no...not just the usual paper, ink and Jasmine he associated with Levy...no...this was Levy aroused….he growled, feeling his cock strain against his pants, his pupils dilated as he drew in deep breaths...she was with Farron...and Kaleb...he smelled both men…

Another growl rumbled up in him, they wouldn't….Levy wouldn't want that would she? Gods if she was his mate though, and the pull to him was strong, the need to mate could make her….shit...this was his fault...he had to move, had to...what? Gods what was he going to do barge in on some three way Levy had walked into, he'd heard her proposition Farron, the guy had not initiated that, hell he hadn't even listed himself as a possibility when they had been talking Levy had done it.

She would hate him...she'd be furious….and what if Farron and Kaleb wouldn't back off? What was he going to take on a Wizard saint and an Ambassador? The answer came quick and the lust in his veins was fed further by the desire for violence if thats what it took. He edged down the hallway following the heady scent of Levy then hearing her, moaning, whimpering and he hesitated again, his dragon roared up in him though, driving him to round the corner. There she was, between the two tall Boscans, she had opened Farrons shirt and her fingers still gripped it though she had shoved it down his arms to his elbows, Farron was kissing her chest, Levy tipped back against Kalebs chest, their mouths locked together.

The growl that rose up from him he barely noticed as the Dragon inside him hit him like a storm _MINE..Kill the rivals, take the mate_!

Kalebs pale eyes snapped to him and Farron pulled back, both men looking at him as he crouched to attack, another growl coming from him that brought Levys head up from where it had been tipped back against Kalebs shoulder.

"Ga….Gajeel…." She breathed, half lidded eyes drawing his from the other two males both of which hastily withdrew, backing away from Levy and leaving her kneeling on the thick fur in front of the fireplace. Seeing them back off, eyes down not meeting his sent satisfaction through his dragon and let it focus fully on the woman with the kiss swollen lips and lust drowned hazel eyes. He moved swiftly to her, dropping to his knees in front of her and she reached for him, stunned, wondering if she was so far gone over the Iron Dragon she was now fully imagining Farron had just turned into him.

But it was crimson eyes that met hers, and there was no mistaking the heavy mane of black hair instead of gold or platinum, the firelight sparking over the piercings on his face. "Levy…" He breathed in a semi growl…"You're my mate Levy…." he couldn't even stop himself, her hands were on his face and he was pulling her up against him, snarling when the scents of Farron and Kaleb came to him on her skin. A quick glance told him they had left them, were no longer in the room they were in so he focused everything on the blue haired woman who was caressing his face, staring up at him in wonder.

"Your mate...oh Gajeel…" She breathed leaning up and he dove down to meet her,lips crashing into hers and coherent thought was just gone from him then.

Levy felt a moment of fear rise through her at the deep growl that rose through the man in her arms now, the scent of sun warmed metal, masculine and blood warming wafted over her, somewhere her mind vaguely wondered where Farron and Kaleb had gone but the rest of her just didn't care, she was lost in those ruby eyes, drowning in the heated kiss, Gods she could have slept with both of those brothers and they wouldn't have eased her need for Gajeel, her whole body responded to his rough touch, as clawed fingers tore away her clothes she just arched her body toward him, trusting him completely, needing him too much to doubt or wonder or worry.

She felt iron scales hard under her fingers as she slid them over him, tugged at his shirt and smiled when he yanked it impatiently off of him so her hands could finally touch warm skin. "Please….please Gajeel…" She whimpered, writhing beneath him as his lips tasted her skin, his hot tongue slid over the peak of a bared breast.

He couldn't answer her, his dragon had him, "Take me…" Levy breathed and his whole being came undone, her hands had already undone his belt and he shoved his pants down out of the way enough to free himself, barely able to wait long enough to slide his hand between her legs, finding her drenched and growling at her wanton moan at his touch before he pressed her thighs farther apart, moving between them, slid his hands under her ass and lifted her so he could plunge his long thick length into her in one hard smooth thrust.

Levy screamed at the intrusion, her cry mixing with his drawn out snarl but he couldn't stop, though Levy was wide eyed, her breath stolen from her, he was so much bigger than any man she'd ever been with, the length of him pushed so deep into her it almost hurt...almost… and she had no time to adjust before the Dragon slayer, growling, gripped her rounded cheeks as he pulled back then pulled her into his thrust "AAHH! Ga...Gajeel!" Levy cried out and her fingers gripped wildly at the thick fur beneath her as he started pumping into her forcefully, every thrust was jarring and by the fourth her whole body came apart in pleasure, an orgasm raking through her but he didn't stop, kept going, bottoming out inside of her as his hips worked and his powerful arms strained, muscles bulging as he pulled her into every thrust over and over.

The coil inside of her didn't have time to reset, snapping then rewinding harder, faster than she could keep up with, and she arched her body into his, gasping raggedly, letting out a gutteral groan as he lifted her onto him, bringing her up off the fur and long fangs teased her skin as her breath was driven out of her with powerful bone jarring thrusts, he was so deep, pushing into her so hard, his thick length stretching and rubbing every single place inside her that could send ripples of intense pleasure through her body and it was sending almost more sensation than she could process sailing through her.

"Ah! Gajeel...I can't...I.." She gasped out and he growled, the sound was the breaking point, white exploded over her vision and she came again, this time though he came with her, she felt him filling her, thick and hot and the pressure of it added to hot intense his depth inside her was, she didn't even feel his fangs sink into her skin. All she knew was sensation, her body overcome with pleasure and the incredible feelings of him, his presence suddenly coming in line with her, the strength of him, his magic flowing into her like molten metal in her veins, she felt it, his deep need for her, how much he cared, how desperately he wanted to make her his, make her happy, protect her, provide for her, all the draconic parts and all the things unique to Gajeel all of it crashed over her.

She wasn't alone, Gajeel was drowning himself in it all, Levys need for him, her..love...dear sweet Gods she was already in love with him and he felt it, felt how hurt she'd been when he'd backed away, but now, now she knew, knew he was hers and her joy over that washed away his remorse, caught him up, so as he pressed weak shaky kisses to her lips and face he was smiling. She was his...his mate...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok...so...now I'm horny as hell and we're out of a house until Gajeel regains a brain and thinks to take Levy home to finish mating with her…" Farron sighed, adjusting his cloak around his shoulders still buttoning up his shirt. Kaleb chuckled, walking alongside him "Yeah well, worth it, they're doing just fine, his brain has decidedly checked out for the time being but so has hers, the guilds still open, lets get something to drink and I'll have Thane get us a suite at the hotel." Kaleb suggested, no better off than his older brother.

Both men had gone longer than either had since they inducted without sex and working Levy up? Setting that whole thing up so Gajeel would be driven to just jump in and they wouldn't be dealing with some dragged out days of a pair that needed to just fuck each others brains out and mate already disrupting the guild. It had left both of them worked up and wishing Vander weren't in Bosco with Cristoff and Freed and those who had helped handle that because if he were around, it was a certainty he'd know where they could go.

"There are nightclubs…" Farron said suddenly and Kaleb hesitated, he'd been trying to adjust himself wishing he'd not been wearing tight jeans when that whole thing had happened.

"The Fox and Fairy...no joke...Bickslows favorite club until he and Cobra mated and I've heard Cana say it's the best in Magnolia…" Kaleb said suddenly and the brothers smiled at each other, altering their path and heading toward the market district knowing the club was in that part of town. Kaleb drew a breath, ok...it was really out of character, a prominent Ambassador and successful Guildmaster and Wizard Saint going to prowl a nightclub looking for simple one night stands? But desperate times called for desperate measures….


	21. Chapter 21

The Fox and Fairy had opened during the rebuilding of Magnolia after Tartaros. The owner was a fan of Fairy Tail, had owned a club in Crocus and seen the guild fight during the games, eclipse gate etc, and had decided he wanted his business close to the guild he saw as a perfect resource for extra hands now and then. He regularly posted odd jobs at the guild for everything from dancers to musicians, deliveries, bouncers and bartenders.

Cana was a regular, and had become the owners first call when he needed someone extra tending bar during special events. She was happily doing just that when she slid a drink to a patron, and one of the dancers in a suspended silver cage froze, staring at the door. Frowning slightly Cana looked over and her lips curled up watching as one of her current Guildmasters and his equally sexy brother came in.

The two looked a little...disheveled, likely something to do with the attention they were getting. On the walls on the club, back lit here and there were blown up copies of some of the pictures from sorcerer's weekly. The owner kept pictures of the famous wizards of his favorite guild all the time, Cana herself had been on the wall for a while. Right now though, the Boscans featured big, Kalebs picture was actually hanging right behind the bar, topless in wet down snug black pants, his skin oiled so every glorious ripple and ridge of muscle was displayed to its full benefit, hands over his head gripping the bar of the old Fairy Tail sign they had rigged up in the make shift studio where they had done the shoots, Farron leaned against the sign to his right similarily dressed, wet down and oiled for the shoot his gold hair tumbling in thick locks around his shoulders, the braid Boscans that worked in a capacity for peace wore draped over his shoulder obscuring his tattoos though the one of a dragon serpent that coiled all around his body, the head of it over his Left pectoral breathing fire, could be seen well enough. Vander to Kalebs left in his typical skin tight black leather made the picture work even better, his clan animal being the havati serpent and he sported extra tattoos of it, one curling around his right bicep.

What Farrons well tailored suits hid was on full display in that picture, a gorgeous well toned and bronzed body to go with the handsome face and piercing baby blue eyes. Right now, he was surrounded by women who clearly recognized him and Kaleb, beside him was just as mouthwatering in his faded jeans with a ripped thigh showing tan skin and tight black long sleeved shirt with a silver stripe around the chest.

What those two were doing at the club Cana didn't know but damn if she was missing this opportunity.

Waving at them she managed to, in spite of the women vying for his attention, to catch Farrons eye and he smiled, waving to her, pushing his way with Kaleb to the bar.

Cana set the whiskey on the rocks in front of Farron and the Vodka and tonic in front of Kaleb, she'd noted when they got stiff drinks what they ordered at the guild.

"Ok, to what does the Fox and Fairy owe the honor of our Guildmaster and his brother visiting?" She asked with a grin. Kaleb took a hefty drink from his glass, Farron following suit "We are on our way to suites at the hotel having lost access to our home by averting a guild crisis. Hopefully we won't be displaced too long." Farron said brightly, raising his glass Kaleb chuckling and doing the same before both drained them.

Cana refilled them quickly, Farron, she knew, did not have Kalebs immunity to alcohol, though he held his liquor damn well after a long time spent attending parties and special government functions.

"Ambassador….please...I'm such a fan...would you dance with me?" A young woman with long black hair had managed to push through and got several nasty looks from the others who had been waiting for a good moment to ask themselves. Farron took a deep drink from the fresh glass Cana had just set down and stood giving her a smirk that about curled her toes "Guess I won't be hunting long…" He said to Kaleb who laughed and rolled his eyes.

As he was dragged to the dancefloor by the excited brunette Cana put a hand on Kalebs arm, curling her fingers around the heavy muscle she found there "Ok, I'll bite...what was that about?" She asked. Kaleb leaned to her, seeing no reason at all not to be honest.

"We've had a hell of a night after a hell of a lot of stress over the last while, neither of us have been laid in weeks and we both intend to fix that." He smirked at her, winking as two women tugged at his other arm he downed the vodka and let them drag him away, Cana gaping after him wide eyed.

She watched then as things sort of snowballed for the brothers from was pressed in between the two women who had dragged him from the bar, the big blonde doing nothing to stop them from trailing their hands anywhere they wanted on his tall muscular body. Looking a little ways from him she saw Farron doing no less, the black haired woman had a leg hooked over his hip and was wantonly grinding herself into him one hand clearly up under his shirt as Farron bent his head and was placing kisses on the womans shoulder.

They stood out, they couldn't help but stand out, tall with their long hair and rapidly becoming surrounded by women and a few men too. It was when she saw a woman grip Farrons long hair and pull him down, kissing him fiercely she decided she wasn't going to stand by and let this opportunity pass her by.

Farron smirked slightly as the music raged, "Kissing Strangers" might as well have been Boscos national anthem and was certainly right for him that evening. The brunette gripping his hair let go and he pulled back, turning right into another greedy pair of hands who elbowed the brunette aside grinning up at him.

"Cana…" He chuckled as she leaned up on her toes trying to reach his mouth and he tipped his chin up, making her press into him, sliding an arm around her before dipping his head and letting her take the kiss she wanted. The brunette though wanted to continue and tried to yank Cana out of her way a moment later, bringing Canas bright eyes around and a card flipped up between her fingers, flaring red before she pressed it to the womans hair and watched it turn cherry red and light up while the woman gasped and staggered back.

Farron quirked a brow, watching the woman retreat from the floor as Cana slid a leg up his thigh and wrapped it around his hip, taking her turn grinding against him. All of Kalebs warnings came to him, not guild, but then Farron wasn't part of the exchange. He was just there as a consultant, assisting his brother in matters to get the guild that was now home to three of his siblings fully on track.

He had no special affiliations or concerns about propriety beyond his usual and Cana wasn't married, wasn't promised or engaged either, she was fair game...Gods she was beautiful too, and had a fantastic body, her dark eyes held a world of promises and they were the ones he was after tonight. He'd never needed to seek out women before, this whole thing was new for him, usually they just approached him, and in White Seas Pelerno branch he pretty much never went home without having had more than his fill of pleasure from his guildmates.

He was White Sea, had been since he was 6, the mark on the back of his left shoulder had been there most of his life. While he rarely took jobs his Godfather Grenlow and then his brother had never once suggested he leave the guild since he was an Ambassador not a working mage for the most part. He went to the guild branch in Pelerno almost every day when he was in Pelerno though, to exercise, train, spar or just get drug into a steam room by an eager guildmate for some mind blowing sex.

They kept getting separated though, the press of people wanting to get in close to the two famous Boscans seemed never ending, and somehow word got out and more people were coming into the club, scanning the crowd to find where the brothers were.

_I might have a problem_… Kaleb voice was rich in amusement in Farrons head and his eyes lifted seeking his brother, finding him surrounded like he was in dancing bodies, most trying to press in against him. Kaleb though had a fight starting between two women.

_Fix it Mindbender, there are some good looking men around you, send them the troublemakers_… He responded.

_You act like my magic is so simple_… Kaleb responded

_You're a wizard saint Kaleb, act like it, I'm the one having problems...Cana is circling me and damn if she isn't just the prettiest thing here_…He returned

_Bad idea big brother, she wants bragging rights, she'll tell everyone if you have sex with her_…. Kaleb warned and Farron didn't respond right away, drawing Kalebs lavender gaze as Cana got back her spot in front of Farron. She'd gone and talked to some of the bouncers and they were starting to thin the crowd some around the brothers.

_I'm wondering if I care about that…_ Farron said then looked hard at Cana "I thought you were working." He said, well capable of altering sound so she heard him easily, his voice holding a silken quality when carried by his magic.

She smiled up at him sliding her hands along the waistline of his slacks then down to grip his ass and pull herself firm against him "I have a new mission tonight." She said lightly.

"And that would be?" He prompted bending to follow his hand as he pushed her hair back and gave in, lips dragging over her warm skin, tasting her and humming in approval. Canas eyes about rolled back in her head "To get into your pants." She said quietly and his husky chuckle against her neck sent thrills zinging right between her legs.

"Not gonna be a tough mission...I promise." He whispered against her ear and she closed her eyes, pressing hard into him, turning her head into him to catch his wicked lips with hers and this time he growled into her, his tongue sliding into her mouth to tangle with hers. Her knees turned mushy then, whole body getting pliant in his arms and only his grip on her kept her standing, dear Gods the man could kiss.

_Farron...damn it, she's guild, Gildarts Clive is her fucking father_…Kalebs warning came.

_Don't care, I've negotiated my way out of wars I can handle a pissed off father, Gods know I've done it enough for Vander_…..He returned

The press of the crowd was getting worse and Cana didn't appreciate at all when one woman interrupted her long panty drenching tongue wrestling match with the sound mage so she could try to worm in , no way, these hussies were not getting between her and the tall sexy thing she finally had her lips on. No, she'd gotten a little taste now and she was willing to go to about any lengths to make sure she was the one to end Farrons dry spell.

The music was pulsing and they danced through the rest of the song before Kaleb suddenly grabbed Farron and while Cana didn't see a word spoken, Farron grinned and nodded to his brother, taking her hand and they weaved through the crowd, Two women, the one with the long black hair and a woman with dark pink hair gripping Kalebs arms.

Cana pulled ahead, winking at Kaleb then and waving to one of the bouncers who smiled at her and opened the velvet rope baring access to the stairs that led up to the VIP area. Everyone at the Fox knew her, and knew the owner favored her so getting her guildmates into the VIP area wasn't an issue. She knew it wasn't crowded tonight either, it was a thursday, most people had to work the next day so while the club was always somewhat busy every night of the week, it wasn't wall to wall packed with a line around the building like it was on the weekends.

She spotted one of the better secluded booths unoccupied and tugged Farron after her waving at the VIP bartender who grinned and started filling shot glasses putting them on a tray. It wasn't the first time Cana had brought friends up.

As soon as Farron sat down Cana climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and he laughed at her boldness but his hands slid up her thighs to her hips teasing her flesh through her capris as she settled on top of him smiling.

"Body shots?" She challenged and the other women agreed quickly as a tray was set on the table along with a bowl of lime wedges and salt shaker. She winked at the barkeep who smiled at her before leaving.

"Only two men though…" The black haired woman said, pouting a little Cana was keeping a tight hold on Farron. Cana pulled a card from her pocket and it lit briefly as she assigned it a task. "We flip the card, every time it flips it will randomly pick one of our names. So whoever it picks, you do your shot on." She said then leered at the other women "Including if its a woman it picks." She said and the pinkette blanched a little but still nodded.

Cana slammed the card on the table and looked at Farron "I say blue eyes goes first." She smiled and Farron narrowed his eyes but reached past her, pressing right into her to reach for the card and flip it over it glowed and said "Kitiri" the Pinkette clapped her hands and Cana sighed, sliding from Farrons lap so he could move to the other woman.

Smiling, he licked her wrist then sprinkled salt on it, puting a lime wedge between the girls pink painted lips and lifting a shot that he swallowed easily before licking the salt from her skin and leaning in to claim the lime from her lips. Not surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and made him work to get the lime, finally pulling back and dropping the spent lime in the basket beneath the table before wiping pink lipstick from his mouth and sitting back down.

Kitiri drew "Jeesa" the black haired girl and frowned but quickly completed the task, Jeesa drew Cana, also frowning, and Cana deliberately made her work to get her lime. Inwardly crossing her fingers Cana flipped the card and "Kaleb" appeared, the card mage smirked, moving to the big blonde who smiled back at her.

She pulled a shot over closer on the table to where Kaleb sat back against the curved bench, arms resting along the back of it and started unbuttoning his shirt, earning a raised brow from the Mindbender "Are you allowed to undress your subject? I mean we do this in Bosco and I don't recall being allowed to remove clothes unless it's specifically stated before hand…" He said with that heated smile still in place.

His arms were still resting along the back of the bench, and he didn't make a move to stop her so Cana continued, shrugging "I say it's allowed within the laws of public decency…" She smiled. She pushed his shirt open, sliding her hands across his broad chest smiling as those lavender gray eyes darkened faintly and she leaned in, running her tongue over the cross tattooed on his chest. She sprinkled salt there and put the lime in his mouth, took her shot, licked the salt from his chest and then lunged in, her tongue pushing the lime into his mouth so she could get the kiss she wanted and thrilling when he kissed her back, his tongue sliding over hers as he slid the lime between them. Cana reached up swiftly to discard it giving him less than a second before her lips were sealed back over his again, almost groaning at how good he felt.

Dear Gods he had this scent of warm spiced apples about him and damn if his lips weren't soft, pliant and very good at moving just so against hers. She would have happily let it all end right there, wrapped her legs around the Guildmaster and called it a night, without a second thought gleefully getting his pants down so she could ride him right in front of everyone but he growled at her and pulled back, a hand coming into her hair to make her stop.

"My turn…" He purred and she shuddered, having to let him remove her from his lap and set her on the seat so he could flip the card, "Jeesa" squealed when her name appeared.

"Farron marry me!" Someone screamed a few minutes later and they all looked up in surprise seeing a woman trying to dodge her way past the bouncers but failing, one got her and wrenched her over his shoulder heading back down the stairs while she pummeled his back with her fists.

"You're popular." Cana laughed and Farron rolled his eyes "You know I'm better known in Bosco and that has never happened to me there." He chuckled.

"In Bosco though women are free to just approach you and ask for what they want, here? Yeah, bottled up till we bust...well...other women are...me...I go for what I want." She said sliding a hand over his thigh and he smiled "You'll get it too." He whispered before turning to watch Jeesa take her turn,

It went like that, they played until the tray of shots was gone and Kitiri had passed out on the bench, not as good at holding her liquor as the others then Jeesa settled in Kalebs lap and Cana happily crawled into Farrons, his shirt long since undone and pushed down his arms so she had access to his sun bronzed skin.

She really didn't get a lot of men like him, attractive usually, but not on his level, and certainly not successful, powerful, and sweet Mavis...skilled. He tilted his head, tongue gliding over hers, fingers massaging the sides of her breasts pulling at the skin so it tugged at her just enough to make her quiver. Her own hands were sliding over his chest and shoulders, loving the smooth warm skin and how his muscles would go taut under her touch.

She moved tighter into him and felt his arousal beneath her, pushing herself into him eagerly and smiling faintly when he moaned softly into her mouth at the pressure, his hands suddenly gripping her and pulled her down harder into him.

She ground herself into him more and more fiercely until both of them were breathing hard and he gripped her hips and made her stop "Enough in here...lets go…" He said breathlessly against her lips.

He snatched up his cloak and she saw Kaleb, with not a word said between him and Farron that she'd heard was already doing the same, taking Jeesas hand and leading them down the stairs and outside into the cold night air. Farrons arm came around her, pulling her into his side, his heavy furlined cloak wrapping around her. It was a gesture she'd not experienced often, lords knew Bacchus didn't care if she got cold or uncomfortable as long as she spread her legs when he was ready.

"Where are we going?" Cana asked, not really caring but curious just the same, as long as she was involved in these men getting laid tonight? She was happy because damn it all she meant to have at least one of them even if it was against a wall in one of the damn alleyways she'd take it.

"Hotel." Farron said grinning at her, "Because I refuse to let you accomplish your mission tonight in a booth in a bar." He added and Cana beamed, leaning into him and he tightened his arm around her, falling into stride with Kaleb, laughing when the brunette jumped his brother, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could grab his face and kiss him fiercely.

Laughing, they sort of kissed and groped and opened clothes along the walk to the hotel. Kaleb collecting the key and leading them to the elevator where Cana asserted her claim on Farron by slamming him against the back corner, climbing up and setting her knees on the hand rails so she got height, fisting her hands in his hair and wrenching his head back so she could kiss him senseless, plunging her tongue into his willing mouth and finding he gave as aggressively as he got, his hands gripping her ass hard and pulling her into him.

Once inside the suite clothes were torn away, neither brother reached the bed, dragged down before they reached it. Kaleb didn't make it past the sitting area, Jeesa shoving the coffee table out of the way to get room around his tall body once she'd tackled him to the floor while Cana brought Farron to his knees just inside the open double doors to the bedroom finally getting his belt undone and pants shoved down so she could get the heavy length she'd felt hardening steadily since the dancefloor in her hand, once she did the big boscan went to his knees with a gasp.

Hips flexing into her hand he got back up though, lifting her with him and managed to stagger the last few steps before tumbling down onto the bed with her. Cana was laughing, so happy with the whole situation she couldn't help herself and he stripped her clothes away as she freed him of the last of his.

He pinned her then, getting firm hands under her knees and lifting and separating her legs, forcing her back and she gripped at the sheets for purchase but couldn't get enough before he had slid those knees up and hooked them over her shoulders, burying his mouth between her legs and her laughs turned to drawn out moans and mewls.

"Oh...Ma...Mavis! AH! Oh my GODS!"

She'd been eaten out before, she had, more than once, but while pleasurable every time the men who had done it, she realized suddenly, lacked technique and any real skill, Bacchus was eager when he did it but sometimes almost painful in his enthusiasm. Farron did not have that issue, he was all skill, careful, attentive to her reactions and playing her body masterfully.

He kept her hips up off the bed so she had no leverage and would tip them up more when he wanted her to spread wider for him, her first orgasm hit her within minutes of his skilled tongue plunging into her. Cana was shocked, she didn't usually cum easily, and never during oral, but Farron was just…

He lowered her to the bed dragging the back of his hand over his mouth then licking it as he moved over her, it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen in her life, and his smirk had her heart hammering wildly in her chest unable to come back to normal.

"So beautiful...you taste like rum Cana...did you know that?" He whispered, trailing hot kisses up her side before coming over one of her breasts and closing his lips over the peak. "N...oh Fu..fuck." She whimpered as he slid up her body, his hands slid under her ass again and tipped her hips up and in one silken long thrust he buried himself inside of her.

Farron let out a slow breath, adjusting one arm up and under Cana, gripping her shoulder from beneath and holding her gaze watching her eyes get hazy and dazed as he started moving. He'd denied himself too long, normally he would have spent more time, drawn another orgasm out of her before he'd started really fucking her but Gods he needed this.

Kaleb had assured him Cana wasn't like most of the other women in the guild, wasn't looking for a relationship at all she wanted conquest, bragging rights, a notch in her bedpost so to speak. He had kept his distance from her because of that but now, now he didn't care, he was fine being a conquest, a thrill, he was Boscan, his blood needed to burn in his veins often or tension built in him, he had other things he did to relax, played drums, trained, would go to the guild and spar with some s-class mages, sex though...nothing compared to the embrace of a lover, seeing their eyes glaze over in passion, feeling their body come undone, the sounds, the sensations, the all over body and spiritual exhaustion that came when two people feverishly worked together toward completion.

Like any Boscan he needed that, and he was a young healthy male too, if he was honest it wasn't common for him to go more than a couple of days between encounters. Here though, Gods it had been weeks and Cana felt incredibly good to him, snug and hot and wet and the woman knew how to move, angling herself into his thrusts giving him the lee-way to enjoy kissing and sucking at her neck and shoulders.

He'd happily let her have her bragging rights, admit to anyone that asked they'd had sex, anything to feel this good.

Cana was a babbling, mewling whimpering writhing mess beneath him. Bacchus was good, experienced, had stamina and a great body to go along with a handsome face but Farron was in another league altogether. It was like she'd been having sex with teenagers and now had found her way into a mans bed. He knew where to touch her, how to get her so she couldn't look away from those entrancing pale blue eyes and then how to make her unable to keep her eyes open as she arched her back, writhed, gripping at his back, his arms, his shoulders and she'd barely start to adjust into his rhythm before he'd change the angle, drive his hips or roll his body in such a way her breath stuck in her throat and she was writhing again.

Another orgasm tore through her and he didn't falter, adjusted slightly dragging it out for her until she was twitching and unable to get her breathing right then he moved, bringing her onto her side, straddling one of her legs and bending the other up, resting it across his hard abdomen as he pulled her hips up and thrust into her again and she cried out, completely unprepared for how the position would make him hit spots inside her that had her seeing fucking stars.

Now she could only grip the sheets as he slid in and out of her, watching as his body moved, the toned muscle under sun bronzed skin, the undulating of the dragon serpent wrapped around his left thigh cutting across his groin just above his cock and flowing around him under the black eagle on the front of his right hip to arc around one flawless ass cheek to his lower back, cross his midsection and reappear over his right shoulder to dip down across his left pec where it breathed fire. It dominated his body but the runework within the serpents body seemed to blend with what went down his right side.

Seeing that gorgeous body working, muscles flexing and straining as he pumped into her was making her just dizzy, her body already spinning toward another release she could feel building though she'd never had more than two in one night before.

"Gods…" She groaned, it was all just intense, she could hear Jeesa screaming Kalebs name in the other room earlier and they'd gone quiet, she'd thought coming up here she'd try to have both men before the night was out but Farron was just wrecking her and in nothing but good ways.

She was arching her back, gasping when she opened her eyes and saw Kaleb come into the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, a smirk tilting his lips, fucking hell the man was built, the white tattoos stark against his deeply tanned skin.

"You want us both?" He asked in a husky purr and Canas eyes widened, Farron slowed his pace, pinched her hip so she looked at him in surprise. "Boscans Cana...we don't mind sharing...we learn early how to be with more than one partner….how to work together for the pleasure of one...do you want that Cana?" Farron asked then pulling out of her and smiling down at her she gaped at him.

"Fuck yes…" She breathed was he kidding?! Kaleb chuckled dropping his folded arms from his chest and coming to the bed he helped her to her knees, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her, a toe curling sweet Gods and Mavis her brain fell out her ears kind of kiss.

Her hands reached hungrily, gliding over the smooth skin, wanted to get as much of a taste of Kaleb as she'd had so far of Farron.

"Can you handle both of us?" Farron asked, purring in her ear even as Kalebs tongue was dancing with hers. He was fondling her ass as he said it, his hard length sliding against the valley there between the twin globes. "Yes…" Cana groaned tilting her head back as Kaleb trailed hot kisses down her throat and his skilled hands cupped her breasts. Farron slid a thigh between hers and Kaleb hooked one of her legs over his arm while Farron took the other.

She saw something happening between them and realized, remembered, Kaleb was a mind reader, they didn't need to talk at all.

_Thats right gorgeous, now, relax...I know you've done this before but not with men our size...just trust us, both of us want you to really enjoy this_… Kaebs mental purr had Canas eyes rolling back and she gripped his shoulders as she felt Farron sliding himself between her legs, covering his erection in what was dripping down Canas thighs before he prodded, and she moaned when she felt two fingers breech her "Oh Gods…" She breathed.

Kaleb caught her mouth, kissing her, his own hard length now dragging between her folds as Farron worked her, prepared her. She had done this before, and she'd liked it, but only once and only because Bacchus had gotten Gray as drunk as hell and the ice-make wizard had passed out during the whole thing, Cana straddling his unconscious body while she and Bacchus struggled to finish.

She'd been really enjoying it until then. Neither one of these men though were what she'd consider drunk, Farron was decidedly more relaxed than usual and still working toward his first orgasm of the night she realized with a small twinge of guilt.

_Don't worry, he'll get there, you're more than enough_…Kaleb reassured her and she hummed against his warm lips, then her head shot back as Farron pressed into her. From his position, Kaleb pressed his fingers into her between her drenched folds and working her bundle of nerves to ease her, ramp up her pleasure as Farron buried himself between her ass cheeks, Cana groaned, Gods he was fucking huge.

Kaleb smiled then, and she felt the head of him pressing "My turn.." He whispered against her ear and started sliding into her as Farrons hips established a slow rhythm, impaling her further onto Kaleb with each gentle thrust of his hips and Cana couldn't even breathe once they were both inside of her.

Right after the Grand Magic Games,celebrating Fairy Tails wins and return to its position as the top guild before all hell had broken loose, Cana had thought she'd achieved the ultimate in her somewhat kinky list of things she as a woman really wanted out of sex when Gray, drunk to the point of staggering, had joined her and Bacchus in their room and the three of them had started having fun. Gray on the floor, Cana riding him, Bacchus pressed against her from behind and it was incredible until Gray had passed out, she didn't even notice until she came and he didn't react, then it was all about getting Bacchus to finish so she could get off the ice make mage and make sure he was ok.

That, as messed up as the ending was, had still been one of the best experiences of her life as far as sex went, until now. She was just, filled, stretched, so many nerves singing, so much intense pleasure she was barely able to breathe and lasted scant minutes even with two orgasms under her belt already.

Her orgasm though took Farron, who was already long since pushing his own limits after so long since he'd last warmed a womans bed and Cana was tight, warm and felt incredible. He came, ignoring his brothers chuckle.

_Lightweight...all that time with attendants, you need some time with mages big brother_… He teased as Farron pulled out but held his place, using his body to brace Cana and narrowing his eyes over her shoulder at his younger brother.

_I don't head a guild full of those like you do ass, 1000 jewel says you can't get a fourth out of her_… Farron mentally snapped and Kalebs eyes narrowed

_1000 jewel for every one I get_…. Kaleb returned and Farron just nodded, Kaleb smirked and grabbed one of his hips.

_Not allowed to leave till I get the first_… Kaleb asserted and Farron arched a brow but nodded again as Kaleb shifted and showed him an image of what he wanted to do. Sighing but smiling, Farron gripped Canas hips bracing her against him and started meeting Kalebs thrusts Cana groaned.

"You're not done yet…" Kaleb purred to her and she looked at him with exhausted eyes but smiled, resting her forehead on his shoulder and giving herself completely over to the brothers. Her trust amazed Kaleb a little, but he took it, altering his angle, getting Farron to take her other leg and lean back, not yet down from the last Cana spasmed again, and Kaleb grit his teeth as her center flexed around him, nodding to Farron who backed off, gently easing Cana back onto her back as he slid from the bed and Leaving her to Kaleb while he retreated to the shower planning to check on their other "guest" and see if Jeesa had recovered or was out for the night.

Cana whimpered as Kaleb moved over her, following her down and settling between her legs, maintaining a slow deep rhythm that had her legs shaking, he let her regain her breath, let her adjust this wouldn't work if she couldn't mentally re engage, she was too overstimulated now, too exhausted, but if he could get her head back into it, he could probably get at least one more out of her and damn if he didn't badly want to show Farron he could do it.

He tried often to lure Farron out of the glass towers and palaces he was stuck in so much because of his work, his brother was as stubborn as their father though and equally as devoted to the work he did. It was a double edged sword, on the one hand it made Farron an incredible asset at times, the man had almost as many strings he could pull as their father did, and often, he had some in areas their father didn't because Farron took the nasty work so it never reached their fathers desk, he'd been protecting Arman, enabling their father to be with his children since he'd gone in as an intern.

But it isolated Farron a lot, which had never sat well with Kaleb, so he tried to pull his older brother into guild activities, set up challenging opponents for him to train with, whatever he could do to ease the work load Farron kept on himself to spare their father.

Arman wasn't weak, their father was a strong healthy powerful mage in his own right, but for whatever reason, Farron had always been deeply devoted to ensuring their father had free time, and wasn't sent on the nastier missions. Kaleb knew, from the few times while they were growing up that Farron hadn't been shielding his thoughts and keeping Kalebs magic at bay, that the loss of his mother figured big into that.

Ganier Pradesh had died when Farron was still small, but he knew it was because the embassy wasn't well protected and the mission had been a risky one. Ganier had been with him only because the King of Pergrande had insisted he wanted her and Armans sons both there, as a show of faith and that Arman and Bosco meant to help the families of Pergrande.

It had turned out the king had been setting up to kill Arman and his whole family, wanting to wipe out Altiene Endivoshs best friend and Ambassador in one brutal strike he blamed on "Feminine rights terrorists" so the King of Bosco would have to fight with the support of the terrorists who killed his friend if he wanted to keep diplomatically pushing Pergrande to change their brutal patriarchal society.

At least that had been the intent of the tyrant king. Arman had lived though, because Farron had wanted to get treats for his mother and baby brother and also for the children of the King of Pergrande they had been scheduled to see the following day.

Not wanting his father to be in a position like that again, Farron had worked his ass off from the moment he was able to lighten Armans load, helping with his siblings too, and never did Farron ever complain, not once had Kaleb ever heard it, and there was no bitterness or resentment in Farron either, he knew that as well, no, just love, for his family. Loyalty that Kaleb and all of the Pradesh family had grown up with, learned, taken in as part of their most precious and important priorities.

For all his efforts though Farron could never successfully dodge Kaleb. Since he had crawled into the slavers box Kaleb had been locked in awaiting transport to Joya as a child and had pulled Kaleb out into the arms of the wonderful man who had become his father, Farron had Kalebs deepest loyalty and love, they were brothers, and Kaleb was determined Farron would not waste his youth on work entirely, and he and their other siblings were willing to plot and scheme to assure Farron had fun.

Dragging him into this whole evening? Well...Kaleb wasn't sorry, in fact as Cana came again he let himself join her, Jeesa was still sound asleep, he could sense that, and Cana passed out in his arms with her fifth orgasm of the evening. He smirked, that made both women he'd sent into orgasms that made them pass out. He'd just have to revel in that little detail by himself, Farron did owe him 2k though.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N somebody mentioned a lack of lemony goodness in this story and I just can't have that, so, to the reviewer wanting more of that? Hope you liked this. I did want this story to be a little fluffier than I usually lean toward, not quite as dark and while I list pairings sometimes I rarely focus on just one, I like multiple pairings in my stories and only focus on one if I'm doing a short little piece. If a certain couple is drawing more attention and I'm getting loads of positive feedback for them I'll give them more, especially if I can work it into the story well, but just a heads up, I'm rarely a single pairing focused sort of writer….DESNA


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you to everyone leaving reviews, taking the time to do that helps a lot as I write and all the PMs too. So many people have come to enjoy the Bosco of the Pradesh family and I'm so happy they've been loved so much! Daily I get PMs and messages across several sites and those of you who follow my work on all the sires? Yes, I am working on a fully original novel staring the Pradesh family but they will continue with their lives on Earthland too! As long as people enjoy them here, I'll keep writing and posting.

Desna  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cristoff strode into the guild hall still smiling and shaking his head. He wasn't kidding, it was fun seeing Kaleb act...normal, not so rigidly responsible and cool headed for once. Honestly, it was better he didn't know all the details about what had spurred that fight on the airship, what he'd heard was enough, Gildarts and Emzadi...well, the man was a big strong well built and powerful mage...Emi had been involved with older men before, it wasn't that much of a shock but then he wasn't privy to Gildarts memories like Kaleb was so….yeah...better he wasn't.

He'd still give up a case from his wine collection to see the damn fight though, especially after treating their very powerful very very hard to lay successful hits on wizard saint brother and seeing the damage Gildarts had managed to land.

He smiled then, forgetting all about it all when the swing of emerald hair caught his eye and he spotted Freed.

Dressed in black slacks tucked into his white boots, his red and white jacket laying on the table by where he was standing shaking his head at Cana. His little smirk was sexy as hell too and Cristoff was instantly curious what the two were discussing that had Freed shaking his head at the card mage and smirking.

"...come on Freed, you and I almost did once...he's your mate, just for the magazine, it's good for the guild!" Cana was saying.

"He's already done one shoot and the fashion show, I'm not asking for more, if he wants to do it I won't stop him but I won't ask him to Cana." He said firmly his smile still in place though. His eye slid to her neck and he narrowed his eyes on the beautiful unique black metal chain holding what looked to be a black shadow opal in more of the black metal he just couldn't identify.

"That is a stunning necklace Cana, I've not seen it before, where did you get it?" He asked, thinking to himself that metal would look incredible as a band to replace the silver one Christoff wore above his left bicep that held a motion sickness lacrima bead that was the reason he never got sick with transportation. He was considering getting them made for all of the guilds dragon slayers once Cristoff had confirmed he could place the right spells and enchantments into a lacrima bead.

He was surprised when Cana blushed...BLUSHED, and fingered the pendant. "Um...well...not sure where it came from...it was a gift...I think…" She said chewing her lip. She had been more than a little stunned when she'd slid out of her bed after what had been the most satisfying and intense wet dream of her life, congratulating herself on her amazing imagination and praying she could have another dream like that in the near future...like...every night for the rest of her damn life would be nice, shuffled into her shower and started washing her hair and when her hands slid down there it was.

The necklace she'd watched him weave from shadows through sleep and sex hazed eyes after he'd told her she was gorgeous...after he'd rocked her damn world with some of the sexiest most sensual sex she'd ever had. She'd guessed that would be what the youngest of Bickslows brothers was like in bed, watching the way he moved, his flirty personality, she'd seen him training, gotten to watch him spar with Zen and Erza one day.

Hell the whole guild about had turned out for that, to watch their Titania, stand off against her mate, who wielded a variety of weapons but was particularly fond of some vicious glaives he'd brought out and had been teaching Erza to use and, Vander, who Zen, Cristoff and Kaleb asserted was probably the finest swordsman in Bosco.

News of the three way dual had spread through the guild quickly and the turn out the morning they did it was impressive. "Simple rules, no holds barred, all magic is fine, no killing blow spells, keep the fight in the ring." Zen said, eyes flaring gold and runes flashed over Vander and Erzas foreheads as they agreed, binding them to the simple rules via Zens Archangel magic.

Everyone was beyond interested in seeing how Zen and Vander fought, some had gone on jobs with them, but for the most part, it was all rumor and speculation since Zen was the only known Archangel mage in over 800 years and Vander was the only known shadowquip currently. All three mages were S-class rated too, Vander also having been an inducted Knight and a current Bloodhunter for the Steel Council.

The fight had been spectacular to watch. Cana organized a betting pool with Bickslow and Cobras help, and had bet on Vander herself, just having a feeling his lazy persona and seeming careless ways hid something really serious and she was right.

Within minutes of the start Erza and Zen ended up teaming up against Vander, who, with his shadows, void shifts and ability to almost instantly create from shadows any weapon or armor he could imagine, proved quickly, he was more than a match even for Erza.

"At home, he spars 10 on one." Kaleb smirked, Vander drove him crazy at times, and was a challenge he wouldn't wish on any other Guildmaster as a mage, but for all his recklessness and troublemaking, pranks and fuckery, if he were ever in a horrible situation, there was nobody he'd want fighting at his side more than Vander.

"There's a pool, mages who challenge him, if they lose they have to put jewel into it. If they win they take the pot home based on what they put in, so if they put in say 1K they get to keep 10 percent of the total pot for their win, Farron started it a few years back when Vander had just been taken by the council for training. It's up to 5 million jewel now." He'd added and Cana had whistled.

"Zen ever try?" She'd asked and Kaleb had smirked, puting his money on Vander.

He just moved so fluidly, precision, control beyond what you would ever expect by so much peoples mouths were hanging open watching as Titania was driven back back Vander in her Lightning Empress armor then Flight, then Robe of Yuen her wingblade gave her the best defense but it was just defense, even with Zen taking to the air within the rings ceiling of containment Vander was keeping them both on the defensive.

His own armor and weapons shifting far faster than Erzas requips so no matter what she went to, he countered her with his own armor and weapons and always seemed to have in mind his brothers magic. It lasted nearly an hour, and Vander ended it, the sun had shifted and a thick shadow was forming at one end of the ring, it split into hundreds of incredibly fast snake-like shadows and attacked Erza, bringing her down first while Vander void shifted into the air, caught one of his brothers wings, vanished into it and the Archangel was wrenched down out of the air and slammed into the rings surface, Vander appearing standing on his wings with a curved black sword with saw teeth along the end quarter of the savage looking blade, Erza buried under writhing shadows.

Zens wings Vanished and he spun, slamming Vanders blade aside but the Shadowquip just vanished before the bigger mage could land a blow on him reappearing by his feet.

Zen had laughed, waving a hand, dropping his glaives and Erza had squeaked out her surrender eager to get the writhing mass of shadows off of her. Vander had turned then and bowed to the assembled crowd with a wicked grin and that was it, Cana had wanted him bad ever since, the pendant around her neck was absolutely gorgeous, and proof her "dream" hadn't been a dream after all, the man had just been so good he'd worked her all through that whole thing without jarring her from her sleepy dreamy state.

It certainly hadn't sated her desire for the Shadowquip though, now she wanted very much to have him while she was wide awake and sober. But, inwardly she could only sigh...he was gone now, heading back to Bosco, she hadn't even gotten to thank him for the necklace...and Gods did she ever want to thank the fuck out of him.

She returned her attention to Freed from the necklace and smiled, shoving her thoughts aside to focus on the job she was trying to land. She could use the damn jewel.

"Ok, I will." Cana said brightly, eyes locking on Cristoff and her sudden step from Freed had the Rune mage looking up and meeting his mates eyes, feeling the sweet attraction and affection for a moment before Cana stood in front of the big slayer.

"Ok tall dark a sexy, so your brief walk on the runway at fashion week along with the page you got in sorcerers weekly has requests coming in for you and Zen like crazy. Sorcerers weekly has loads of advertisements in it for the top clothes, colognes and perfumes, jewelry you name it in the wizard circles and you, Zen and Mira are now THE models everyone wants to hire, especially YOU because they got less of you than the others." Cana told him.

Cristoff lifted a brow looking past the card mage to find his mate now sitting on the edge of the table by his coat watching him, Freed shrugged showing he wasn't bothered one way or another by it all.

"Ok, and where would YOU fit into this?" He asked looking skeptically at Cana who grinned. "Well, a job just came in for Femme Couture, the ladies lingerie designer? They specifically requested you and Mira along with a "beautiful brunette" to model for an add they're running in the weekly. Reward is damn nice and Mira said if I could talk you into it she'd go and bring me as the brunette." Cana said brightly.

"Freed, you should step in...I'm the better choice for that shoot." Evergreen, sitting close to Freed, said poking the rune mage with her fan.

Freed frowned at her "I'm not involved in this Ever, it's not me they're requesting." He said firmly and Evergreen narrowed her eyes "But your mate could insist on taking me instead of Cana, come on Freed! I would LOVE to pick up a modeling job, once people got a look at me I'd start rivaling Mira!" She said smiling and looking cattily over at the barmaid who was chatting with Lucy at the bar.

"I am not influencing Cristoff one way or another Evergreen." Freed said flatly and meant it, he refused to put demands on his mate that way. He was too damn happy to mess with things.

"Hmph, I would think you would prefer ME being the one hanging all over him in lingerie instead of Cana who has made no secret of the fact she wants to get into the pants of each of the Pradesh brothers since they walked into the guild." She huffed.

Freed narrowed his eyes on Cana who was now running her hands up Cristoffs arms while the Dragon Slayer continued to eye her doubtfully, there was zero sexual interest from Cristoff, their bond told Freed that clearly, just mild amusement and interest in the job she was talking about.

"Freed! I thought we were friends. You know how much I love fashion!" Evergreen changed her tactics, going for pouting.

Freed was rescued by Cristoff, "I'm taking the job with Mira and Cana but if you find one we can do, I'll go on one with you Evergreen." The slayer said as he walked up with Cana who squealed at his indirect answer and rushed off to tell Mira.

Freed watched his mate as the big man sat beside Evergreen and she grabbed his arm and hugged it before going off to the mission board to check the requests section, Freed was certain there were several modeling jobs for Cristoff, there had been since before Christmas for everyone who had been in the magazine shoot.

"You and I need to take a job sometime, just us." Cristoff said and Freed smiled "I'd like that, though I don't care for being photographed/" He admitted. Cristoff shrugged "I don't care what kind of job it is, I just want time with you." He said and Freed blushed in spite of himself. They were mated, the engagement ring on his finger, and the one he'd put on Cristoffs declared them engaged too, his mother was even due in next week to go over some plans for their wedding. He slept in those arms every night, kissed that mouth and made love to that body every single day yet he still blushed when Cristoff made his affection so clear and plain in public, something his big mate wasn't the least bit shy about.

"After mother leaves I'll find us one." He said and Cristoff smiled, reaching and pulling Freed down into his lap, growling when, instinctively Freed looked around in alarm to see who had seen him do it.

"Stop doing that, Bickslow and Cobra give each other handjobs at this table, I'm allowed to damn well hold you." He rumbled quietly and Freed blushed more, leaning into his mate then jerking his head around to stare at him aghast "They do?!"

Cristoff laughed, hugging his owl eyed mate and setting him down on the bench after turning to straddle it so Freed was sitting between his legs, "They've done it at least three times since Christmas love. Yesterday during dinner being the most recent. Bickslow did Cobra last night while he was talking to you." He chuckled and Freed gaped, he and Bickslow had been discussing Bickslow and Cobras ceremony, they had married while in Bosco last time, after the whole mess with Freeds father.

"Oh Gods...he was….while he was discussing how the ceremony in Bosco worked….Oh my Gods I'm going to kill him...no wonder Cobra wasn't talking!" He was still shaking his head when Mira and Cana came up and slapped a flier down.

"So here's the information on the job, we should honestly leave tonight, it's in Hargeon, Freed did you want to come along? The shoot starts at 8am tomorrow morning and will run two days." Mira said. Freed blinked at her "He's coming, we can meet you both at the station for the last train at 10pm." Cristoff offered.

Cana grinned "Perfect! I'll go get packed, see you guys at the station." She said and Mira nodded, leaving with her and waving sweetly to Cristoff and Freed.

"I...I didn't need to…" Freed started to say.

"Yes you do, we're less than a month mated Freed, we'll be miserable if we're separated, I need you with me and you can work like my liaison with the client. You know better than me what's proper here, what I should and shouldn't do for the sake of the guild, I lack Fioran modesty or reservations, don't want to do anything that might make the guild look bad you know? It IS a lingerie designer and Mira dn Cana are going with me…" He pointed out and Freed chuckled

"Good point." Cristoff reached down and gripped his thigh before pulling him in to kiss his neck "We have a few hours...how bout we pack, I cook dinner, fuck you till you scream and then we have a shower and meet the girls?" He whispered against Freeds ear and the rune mage shivered, smiling. "We should just get take out...it's faster...I intend to make you scream too…" He purred back and Cristoff growled, dragging him quickly to his feet and out of the guild hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Makarov settled back in and Freed was finally whisked away to Bosco. His mother had been travelling back and forth to Pelerno, learning all she could about Boscan heritage, Dragon Slayers, mates, and Arman helped her, letting her raid his private library and borrow some of his one of a king handwritten texts that Nurem herself had given him.

She sat quietly in the kitchen of the Pradesh house sipping at some wine and reading when movement drew her head up and she smiled widely as Farron came into the kitchen. "Rowena, I didn't know you were in town already." He smiled, coming to her and leaning to kiss her forehead but she tilted up and caught his mouth. It was common in Bosco, greetings included kissing and usually on the mouth.

"I've been doing my homework, it's sweet you know Fiorans are so much more reserved but I intend to embrace this because Bosco is becoming a large part of my sons life and I want Cristoff to feel comfortable around me, not like he has to act all stiff and conservative." She said firmly.

Farron grinned, he liked Freeds mother, this was the fifth time in as many months she had appeared. Of course this time he knew it was preceding Freed himself, who was arriving the following day with Cristoff and a large number of guests from Fairy Tail for he and Cristoffs wedding. Including, freshly returned from his own honeymoon, Laxus with Lucy, who was now Lucy Dreyar.

"He'll love that, you don't have to work too hard though Rowena, Cristoff is a romantic, affectionate by nature, he's going to love you regardless, I know he missed your visit with Freed a few months back because he was stuck on some job with Evergreen but I know my little brother. Now what are you reading…" He asked eyeing the book and narrowing his eyes.

Rowena smiled, holding it up and he smiled "Draconic mating rituals and absolutes." He read "Nurem wrote that herself." He said fondly, remembering the beautiful dragon that was Cristoffs adoptive mother, and really, had been a mother figure to most of them during the years she was there, even Farron had cuddled into her huge cheek, fallen asleep between her massive claws and whispered his secrets and hopes and dreams to the ageless creature.

"This is the only thing I've found that talks about the male to male mating so common among dragons, and also about surrogacy and how it has to be handled. It's absolutely fascinating….I had no idea these wonderful creatures had such an intricate social structure, such amazing rituals and customs and how deep and powerful the magic in Cristoff really is." She said reverently.

Farron smiled, pouring himself some wine and sitting across from her. "The Dragon Slayers carry their magic well, and Cristoff was lucky, Nurem stayed with him far longer than most of the dragons that raised the first generation slayers managed to. He got a very good education and she had the foresight to provide father with books to help him as Cristoff grew and was ready for more aspects of the nature his magic would build in him. Are you hoping they will get a surrogate then?" He knew she did, she'd asked about it on her last visit and his father must have dug up this book to help her. His father was thinking a lot about surrogates since Bickslow had mated with Cobra so two of his sons would need them if they were going to be giving him the grandbabies he so wanted.

"Did you know that the magic...this is amazing, but the magic involved in the mating bond, when dragon mated to another male impregnates a female, the magic combines his genetics with those of his mate and the females is suppressed becoming fully recessive? It says here that if two mated males were strong enough to convince a Dragoness to let them breed her to produce hatchlings, her own genetics would recede allowing the mated pairs to be most prominent in the offspring thus ensuring such strength as would be required to win compliancy like that would be passed on to the hatchlings." She grinned at Farron, her aquamarine eyes, so like Freeds, gleaming brightly with excitement.

"That means, as long as it's Cristoff who impregnates a surrogate, BOTH he and Freeds genetics will be within the offspring created since Freed isn't a Dragon Slayer so him fathering a child would work just like a normal coupling would. Freed will have to be present, and I do love this part, because Cristoff is, according to everything I've read, physically incapable of having sex without his mate being there and a willing participant." She smirked archly at Farron "Hell of a nice way to prevent infidelity, makes me wish that little bit of magic could be implanted into wedding rings." She chuckled and Farron smiled, raising his glass to the idea before taking a deep drink.

"So Cristoff will have to do the impregnating and then both Freed and Cristoff will be within the grandbabies they'll give us. Bosco has a wonderful system for surrogacy too, a lot of women sign up offering to do it and that's such a huge difference from Fiore where finding a good surrogate is near impossible." She said.

Farron smiled as Rowena chatted on, she was a beautiful woman, small, barely over 5 feet tall and slender but so obviously capable and strong he marvelled at how Freeds father could have cast her aside like he had. Her hair was still a rich cinnamon color with just a dusting of paler silver at the crown, her deep aquamarine eyes were breathtaking and she had a beautiful smile with faint lines at the corners of her eyes that indicated she smiled a lot.

Meeting and getting to know Lady Justine had just convinced Farron further Abraham Justine was a fool. He did very much though, like that she was spending so much time with his father. Yes it was all innocent, parents working to organize their childrens wedding, but they had become fast friends, Farron knew his father liked Rowena or the woman wouldn't be sitting in their home while Arman himself was still at work.

"How is the divorce going?" He asked, sobering some and Rowena sighed. "Final as of yesterday. Abraham is still awaiting trial for his crimes but the courts…" she smiled giving him a narrow eyed suspicious look "somehow made time for our divorce and it went through seamlessly since my attorney was able to get right into the prison to work with Abraham and his attorney. I am taking over the business and the estates and holdings and paying Abraham alimony until he's out of prison...if he ever gets out of prison." She said darkly.

"I doubt he will, with the multiple attempted murders and host of other charges against him from the magic council because of his dealings with dark guilds, the councils investigation has turned up more things they are charging him with." Farron said quietly. Rowena sighed shaking her head.

"Arranged marriage, I was forced into it by my parents, just like Abraham was trying to do to Freed. Thank the Gods for Cristoff and all of you, you and your family saved my son and...well...both of my sons and myself from Abraham...I can never thank you enough." She said reaching across the table to squeeze Farrons hand.

"Freed is family, and by extension Rowena, so are you and his brother, my father taught us to always fight for our family, protect each other and be there for each other, we could never sit by and let what was happening continue." He replied.

"Well, I know only one of you has Archangel magic, but you're all my angels. Freed is so happy, Cristoff is so good to him, has brought my son farther in a few months than years away from home had managed to do. I am so looking forward to finally meeting him face to face." She said.

"Tomorrow afternoon, their ship arrives about 3pm, I'll be driving to get them, did you want to join me Rowena?" both of them turned as Arman swept into the room, Mr. Elan on his heels pushing a large cart heavily loaded with groceries past them toward the pantry. Arman had gone shopping with their cook to stock up for the next week.

"Oh Arman I would love that yes, can you pick me up from the Seaview Hotel on your way?" Rowena grinned. Arman smiled over his shoulder as he pulled down a wine glass for himself. "Of course, Farron did you want to come?" He asked and Farron waved a hand "I'll just be sure to be here at the house when you all arrive." He said.

The trio sat and Mr. Elan laid a light meal out for them a little while later, Farron opting to stay until Rowena was ready to head back to her hotel and driving her there himself since his townhouse wasn't far from the hotel. He watched though, his practiced eye missing nothing, not one of Rowenas long glances at his father, her faint blushes at his compliments to her research and efforts in planning the wedding for their sons. Rowena Justine liked his father more than a little, and he very much liked that she did. He wasted no time calling Kaleb when he got home, ignoring his brothers sleepy frown.

"You need to see if you can find out what Dad is thinking about Freeds mother...seriously, if he's interested...we may need to enlist our siblings in playing matchmaker, I wouldn't want to see Dad lose another wonderful woman because he waited around too long." He said firmly and Kaleb frowned at him.

"You woke me up because you want to hook our dad up with Freeds mother? Farron...you need an extended vacation, you're spending too much time setting up unions between countries, it's bleeding into your real life." Kaleb said sternly.

"Don't be an ass just because your sleepy, I want you to bust into Dads head and find out what he thinks of Rowena." He said firmly and Kaleb gave him a wide eyed look that turned defiant. "No, Farron, the last time I snuck into Dads head my life was hell for weeks, he always finds out." Kaleb responded.

"Yeah? He'll love this even more." Farron said holding up a lacrima bead. Kaleb narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is that?" He demanded.

"Vanders recording camera, I won the bidding and got the camera itself, wiped out the copies he made with a neat little sonic wave when I collected it. You help me or I give it to Dad." He said and Kaleb narrowed his eyes. It wasn't the first time Farron had used underhanded methods to get him to help him do one thing or another for their family. He never did it with anything "serious" but moments like this had come up before.

"Blackmail...you're blackmailing me...you know, I still have the pictures of you with the twins from Bellum…" Kaleb said coldly.

"So not as good as you wrecking the top deck of a Boscan airship fighting with Gildarts Clive over him fucking Emi and you fucking Gildarts' daughter, You know he screamed "You fucked my baby girl!" at least four or five times." Farron replied equally as cold.

"Who you fucked first, who you brought back to the suite too, I wouldn't have touched a Fairy Tail guild member if you hadn't brought her there, technically, the whole situation was your fault because your horny ass couldn't take time to be more choosy." Kaleb snapped.

Farron waved his hand "Doesn't matter now does it? You're just being bitchy now, Come on Kaleb, I can't just start working on this without being sure Dad would be receptive. I know Rowena likes him, she was blushing, all heart racing and breath catching and the whole works all through dinner tonight so I know she likes him, her divorce from that pig is final…" He was saying.

"Because you pulled some strings to hurry the process, shit Farron if you like her so much YOU ask her out." Kaleb chuckled and Farron gave him a withering look lifting the lacrima bead and rolling it between his fingers.

Kaleb glared at him "Fine, I'll try tomorrow night after everyone arrives, Dad will be busy and have his guard down but if I get caught…" He said and Farron shrugged "I will disavow all knowledge of our arrangement as per usual." He smirked.

Kaleb rolled his eyes "You've been talking with Vander too much and no, I'm taking you down with me, I'll put those pictures right into Dads hands." He said smirking back at his brother who frowned instantly.

"I'll do all I can to help, just let me know somehow when you're ready to try and I'll see if I can keep him distracted with something." He offered.

"Fine, can I go to sleep now? I was up before dawn and have to be again so I can get my work done and haul my happy ass home in time for this whole mess." Kaleb growled and Farron grinned "Pleasant dreams little brother." He said brightly and Kaleb flipped him off before cutting the com off.

Farron grinned, turning to head to his bathroom, get a hot shower in before he turned in, tomorrow maybe he'd be seeing about getting his father into the arms of a good woman.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You sure I'm alright like this?" Cristoff turned and Freed smiled, 6'4" stunningly handsome, built like a god and his mate was worried about how he looked all because he was meeting Freeds mother in person for the first time. Freed had even picked out his clothes because he wasn't sure about casual or more formal so Cristoff stood in tailored black slacks that hugged his ass and gave delicious hints at his muscular thighs, a deep blue dress shirt and black vest. Several women had already tripped over themselves staring at him, one walked right into a post making Erza and Zen both snicker and tell him he'd earned 2 points for something.

He looked incredible, and the fact he was worried was just adorable to Freed, the man was endlessly confident, so much so Freed was starting to gain confidence just being around him, but he cared a lot about this, knew Freed was overjoyed about how his relationship was growing with his mother now and wanted her to be happy with the man her son was marrying and already mated to.

"For the thousandth time, yes, you look almost edible, I may run into a post myself." He smiled and Cristoff rolled his eyes "Don't start, I have no idea what Erza and Zen were snickering about back there." He admitted.

"Well, you have 2 points for something, I guess we'll have to ask them what for. My mother is already thrilled with you Cristoff, just be yourself, nobody can resist that." He tried and Cristoff pulled him into a hard hug "I hope not, I really want her to like me." he said, wincing when the announcement came they were docking.

"I could teleport home and meet her there…" He said and Freed laughed "Where's my brave Dragon?" He asked and Cristoff heaved a sigh "I might find him at home…" He smiled faintly at Freeds laugh, grateful at least his mate wasn't upset about him being nervous. It wasn't like him, he was never nervous, no, this new thing had started with Freed nerving up when his mother had come to visit and Cristoff had been stuck in the next town working with Evergreen on the God awful photo shoot she'd picked out for them advertising one of her favorite designers. The woman had even negotiated their reward away, taking clothes in trade...for her since the designer made nothing in Cristoffs size and certainly nothing in his taste.

So Cristoff was left in tight jeans shirtless for 4 days because the shoot director couldn't get the lighting right in the dense ass section of the woods he'd chosen so Cristoff missed Rowenas brief visit and hadn't been happy about that. Evergreen hadn't been too apologetic, not her nature to be really, but had approached Freed instead of Cristoff directly when another modeling job requesting him or Zen had come up.

As they walked down the skyway to the terminal Freeds faint smile brightened and he grabbed Cristoffs arm. "There, there she is." He said brightly nodding ahead of them and Cristoff saw his father standing beside a slight woman who, beside his tall father who was still shorter than himself, dwarfed the cinnamon haired woman who had Freeds eyes.

He saw his father lean toward her and point them out and then was under a bright aquamarine gaze. His own mouth curled into a smile under the warmth of it and the moment they were in the terminal Rowena was hugging him, stepping back a moment later and looking up at him then over to her son. "Oh Freed, he's so...handsome...Gods Cristoff, no wonder my son is so head over heels! Oh you're going to look so amazing in the suit I picked for you!" Rowena said brightly.

Cristoff grinned down at her "Bosco suits you Lady Justine. You look too young to be my mates mother." He returned smoothly and Rowena slid her hand into the crook of his arm, walking beside him as Arman grinned a little ahead of them, Cristoff may not be an Ambassador, but he certainly had the Pradesh charm down well.

Freed grinned, walking on the other side of his mother and watching as she started chatting with his mate who was, in spite of his neres, as smooth and charming as ever exuding that strong confidence that was one of the things he so loved about him.

"Erik, I'm surprised I'm not seeing the new coat you had made last time you were here." Arman said and was surprised to see Bickslow actually press his lips together and look away. Cobras eye flew to his son for a moment pointedly then back to his father in law.

"My beloved mates "babies" decided to take off with it during a fight, flew up into the air and blasted their way out from under it….my FAVORITE brand new white coat, yeah." He said darkly and Bickslow rolled his eyes "They were just being helpful, I tossed it to them to...uh...hold it ya know, keep it out of the dirt…" He said and Erik glared at him "You were trying to keep it from me when I asked for it and while you had the babies keeping it out of my reach we were jumped by the crooks we were tracking."

Bickslow shrugged "See?! Purely innocent, they had to blast your coat to dust so they could help us fight, it wasn't like they wanted to do it…"

"Blast the coat, Blast the coat!" The babies sang and Cobra gave Bickslow a withering look. "So we're planning a trip to Elluris, snagged a gift card from Cristoff who is still picking up modeling gigs for them and getting Erik some new clothes." Bickslow said brightly.

"I saw one of those ads! Dominic at the main store in Pelerno here even cut me an amazing deal on your suits for the ceremony, told me his favorite model needed to look amazing for his wedding!" Rowena said squeezing Cristoffs arm.

"Long as he keeps letting me steal those credit cards they give him they can have him all they want." Bickslow said with a grin. Elluris paid decently and always included store credit cards, they wanted their models wearing their clothes, but Cristoff had never been big into much more than jeans or breeches and usually gave them all to Freed, who had a hell of a wardrobe now and Freed had been handing some of them off to Bickslow and Laxus recently because he'd long since filled his own closet.

"Well, you looked amazing, I think it was for their summer line, you were in white." Rowena said thoughtfully, smiling up at her son to be son-in-law. She couldn't be happier with it all. Blaine was even coming in for the ceremony and having both her sons in the same place had her about beside herself, especially since there was no oppressive hateful man hanging over them all.

They piled into the cars, Arman had brought three and even so since he and his sons were all good sized and Laxus and Cobra weren't small either it was close but comfortable for the ride to the families estate. She honestly loved the Pradesh home.

She had expected something grand, and the house wasn't small at all, but it was simple, no grand front patios or anything, she knew though the back of the house was a veritable resort with its sprawling deck, large heated pool, grassy lawns and private beach overhung by gorgeous golden Boscan Starfruit trees.

The staff of the house was all brilliant, friendly and the first time Rowena had visited they had made her feel welcome just like Arman and Farron had. She was still in awe of it all. Her son, her darling Freed, so beaten down by his father, had fallen in love with a Dragon Slayer, rare and amazing as that was, he'd turned out to be the mate of Arman Pradesh's son.

She'd heard how hard that whole thing had been, Freed had tried to make light of it, that it didn't matter because he was happy now, but it still made her ache knowing that while Cristoff had a loving supportive family to turn to when that had happened, her son had been alone, reliant on the love of his friends because his family was so...volatile.

She had never loved Abraham, had never really even liked the man, and when he'd estranged her from Freed, leveling all manner of threats on her about "You, this is YOU, you fucking coddled the damn brat and made him some sick twisted deviant! I swear Rowena, if I catch word you've uttered a single word to my eldest son I'll make you BOTH pay dearly, you keep your liberal bullshit away from him and maybe I can salvage the boy!" Abraham had shouted at her as he'd had her packed and sent to their estate in Rosegarden.

He'd sent Blaine off to a private school and started working on trying to recover his "lost" son who he was certain Rowena had, in loving the boy, turned into the person Freed had become. Someone Abraham just about loathed but Freed was smart, refined, talented and successful as a mage and even Abraham could see it, so he hadn't given up and turned to Blaine, no, instead he'd all but tortured Freed and Freed had taken it to protect his younger brother. He didn't know it, but Blaine had always loved him dearly for it, knew what Freed had gone through for him.

Now her sons would be re-united and Freed was getting married, to a Pradesh no less and his love for Cristoff, had ended up saving herself and his younger brother and ended Abrahams tyranny over his family.

Add to that she now felt she could count Arman Pradesh himself as a friend, something the ambassador had told her he was with one of his heart stopping smiles. "We're friends Rowena, of course we are, our sons are mated, marrying and if we play our cards right they'll give as at least one grandbaby." He had said brightly.

She liked Arman, more than she probably should. He'd been kind, warm, welcoming and immensely helpful, had gone well out of his way helping her smooth through bureaucratic messes so she could take over the Justine properties and holdings and work out a legal, fair divorce from her husband, get clear of Abraham before he went down and it had all happened so fast and so smoothly with Arman and Farrons help that the rumor mills in Fiore were only now starting to catch on that something had happened with Lord Justine and his family.

By the time everything hit the fan, Rowena had full legal control of everything and had already started changing some of the things her husband had, bringing his business dealings out of dark shadows and forcing it all to either be legal and honest or she cut whatever it was lose as a loss.

She knew some of it was likely to come back on Abraham, some of the businesses he'd had were not fit for the light of day and those working them with him she sincerely doubted would want to even see a Rune Knight or legal authority within a mile of them. Those, she cut as losses without a second thought, and had, under Armans strong urging, done most of her work in Crocus within the secure walls of the Trade Administration for Fiore, making a point of travelling and not staying in a single place long for a bit because Abrahams former business affiliates, for a while, were going to be trying to get her to keep things as they had always been under her husband.

She now had personal guards, talented young mages from White Sea who watched over her. Her favorite, a friend of Armans youngest son, Presca, she was especially fond of. She saw him little, he kept himself unobtrusive, and took the job of protecting her seriously. He was an attractive young man with his steel eyes and chocolate colored hair, and Blaine had grinned at her wickedly when he'd seen Presca and Endine, the young woman mage who worked with Presca as her other guard. She'd had to set him straight, not wanting Presca to think less of her. She had never been like a lot of other noble women, she didn't take lovers like Abraham thought she did, like he'd told Freed she did, and she wouldn't flirt with a man young enough to be her son, no, if she wanted to flirt there was a tall man with pale green eyes….

She knew Bosco had no divorce, but then, they also strongly discouraged arranged marriages, with laws in place to assure when someone married they had the greatest chance for happiness in that marriage. Freed had told her he'd gotten a traditional proposal from Cristoff, even though it hadn't been when Cristoff had wanted to do it, and they would have a traditional Boscan ceremony, she'd even put them into the registry for a surrogate so once their marriage was filed and legal, when they were ready, a list of willing women suitable for them would be waiting.

Hopefully Arman wouldn't think less of her for being divorced, he didn't seem to, but she worried, if the handsome Ambassador held some Boscan disdain for her he kept hidden because of it. She'd been forced into her marriage, Gods, Abraham had raped her on their wedding night because she'd been frightened and her fear had made her not want to share his bed.

She'd willingly laid with him after that to get him his heirs, tried to drown her miserable self in her children then until Abraham had caught Freed with a stable hand and had beaten their son unconscious, shipped her to Rosegarden and sent Blaine to private school all over the course of a few days.

Freed had always blamed himself for it all, worried she hated him for his preferences and had carried a heavy burden most of his life.

Following him and his mate into the Pradesh home she shook her thoughts, it was the past, the future was so bright and she needed to hone in on it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thank you to Robin (You know who you are on here) for that PM. Made my day. I hope you're reading this one among all the others. Thank you to all of the readers taking time to leave reviews and send me PMs every day, it's always wonderful to hear from you and get your input!

Desna

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy whirled, arms raising, globes of shimmering power spinning above her and separating, spreading with her arms as her eyes took on a deep dark blue and the whites vanished behind it.

Across the ring the tall man in the black suit with his long blue/black hair tied back smiled, crouching and leaping to the side as the orbs shot at him, dodging them but only just, a couple singed his suit in places they came so close and he launched his own attack, a roar laying a blanket of starfire out across the ring that Lucy leaped into the air to dodge.

She heard the growls of her mate and cast Laxus a hard glance to keep him from stepping in as she landed and leaped again to dodge a wing attack then sent one of her own, grimacing when it hit the wall because her aim was total crap still.

"You have to keep your eyes on him throughout the cast Babe." Laxus called gently, or at least he tried to keep his tone gentle. Lucy was still struggling with the new magic. She had long since gotten everything sorted out with her spirits and her celestial magic was fine, but her Stellar Dragon Slayer magic was a fucking disaster still and she still had terrible problems controlling her dragon and keeping herself from getting overly possessive of Laxus.

He didn't mind, not at all in fact, he liked it when she got greedy over him and aggressive about wanting him, he secretly egged her on so she'd do it at times, but she'd taken a swipe at the newly mated Levy when Levy had growled at her for standing too close to Gajeel. Her talons had flashed out and Levys dress had fallen to the floor right in the middle of the guild hall leaving Levy screeching and trying to cover herself, Gajeel fortunately snickering instead of lashing out as he tucked his little mate against him, yanked his own shirt off and dropped it over her head so he could take her home.

Like Laxus...he liked his mate being possessive of him. Of the other mated mages she handled Freed and Bickslow best and of the male slayers Cristoff stirred both of them least as far as possessiveness and feeling someone was a threat. She and Erza, while they worked at it, still had issues, especially since Erza was now a Dragon Slayers mate herself and had picked up the growls and possessiveness that went with it. Considering Lucys history with Erzas mate, it wasn't surprising things between them could be strained at times.

Zen promised up and down he felt nothing, hadn't since he'd been in the spirit world with Lucy, all of his attention, love, desire, it all belonged to Erza, but Erza had lived a lifetime of loss and protected her happiness aggressively at times, she couldn't help it and Lucy didn't blame her.

She called out Fellus, her cat spirit amplified her attunement to her more feral drives, just like Zen had said it would, and brought out a cunning in her that was pure predatory glory at its finest. When she was out, Lucy got more focused and her next wing attack sent Draco crashing into the back wall of the ring.

She turned her eyes up and sent a roar at Zen, hovering above the ring on the wing and he spun, a long black wing blocking her attack then flicking out, razor sharp feathers shooting down in a hail of deadly darkness Lucy had to leap and twist to dodge them, a few cutting thin lines in her pale skin and blood beaded in places.

Snarling she can up from a roll on her feet and sent a barrage of blazing orbs at him that Zen batted aside with a long wing before dropping to the ground and casting a nasty blast of white fire at her. She dodged it, but felt the heat of it and sent Fellus at him while she regained her feet and threw another wing attack in the direction Fellus was trying to drive him.

The cat jumping at Zens face only to be snatched out of the air by Draco and tossed at Lucy who caught the spirit and fell over.

"Keeping track of two equally large and powerful magic types, separating spells, trying to combine them without letting them cancel each other out, all of it, you're getting better and better, we need to up these training days though, once a week isn't enough even with what you're doing on your own with Laxus." Draco said. At Zens urging, certainly not of his own choosing, the celestial Dragon had agreed to work with Lucy.

It was pretty clear though she needed more work than even he had expected. Zen had endured a hard transition,but he was conditioned, and his born magic not only complimented his Dragon magic, it amplified and increased it and unlike Lucy, Zen came from a lifetime in magic suppression manacles and chains, he had 3 origins open and they were massive with ridiculous refill rates, when he fucked up a spell and over tapped his magic, it had never been something that could hurt him, Lucy, with 2 origins, albeit bigger than an average mages were because she was a celestial mage, when she overtapped there were times she bottomed out her magic reserves and crashed.

She'd passed out during training more times than anyone could count now. Draco had consequently taught Laxus how to help her, and her how to fucking let him. The woman was so proud it annoyed the Dragon at times, her pride caused her to try way too much to silently tough her way through things, and not to lean on her own damn mate.

It was weird. Zen and Erza didn't do it at all, Erza dug into Zens magic reserves during sparring with gusto, thrilled at tapping her mates power and bringing it to bear and Zen didn't hesitate to pull on Erza when he needed to, as mates they were big time heavy hitters now and Draco hadn't had to work with them all that much to get them that way. If anything he had to remind Erza now and then to take it easy and not pull on Zen to the point she distracted him from what he was doing himself during a fight.

Lucy was the opposite, actually closing her link to Laxus at times and Laxus was a damn beast, had immense power for her to tap into, like Zen he had three origins open and tremendous reserves with a well conditioned refill rate that fed into her magic beautifully adding a stun factor to some of her spells they wouldn't have with anything but a lightning dragon slayer as a mate. Still, she tried way too hard not to use it, to rely only on herself, which, for the mate of a Dragon Slayer, was not only foolish, it was harmful, since the bond between her and Laxus needed to be used to strengthen.

When he repeated this to her...again...with a narrow eyed glare Lucy burst into tears.

Dracos eyes flew wide "Wha...wait...Dragon Queens do not CRY!" He said desperately as Laxus gathered his teary eyed mate into his arms and Fellus arched her back and hissed at the dragon spirit.

"Wh...she...I'm right damn it, she needs to…" Draco stammered and Zen clapped a hand over his mouth smiling at his Draconic parent sympathetically.

"She's a human woman before a Dragon Queen Draco, and people cry when they're tired, over stressed and over frustrated like Lucy is." Zen said quietly as Erza hurried past them shooting Draco a withering look before coming up behind Lucy and stroking her hair while Laxus hugged her into his chest.

"She's been busting her ass trying to master this for months now Draco, give her a break." Laxus said in a sigh. He got both sides of this, and knew just like Lucy did Draco was right, but his little mate had a lifetime of feeling inadequate and a powerful need to prove herself capable working against her. Add in the fact her inner dragon was a greedy arrogant bitch and Laxus could only imagine the internal struggles Lucy was going through.

Their wedding had been beautiful, and he was now the Master of Fairy Tail, his grandfather handing the guild over as a "wedding present" with a wicked grin. So, on top of trying to work into a balance with her magic, Lucy was now the wife of the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. This mini vacation for Freeds wedding had come thanks to Laxus calling in a hefty favor from Kaleb who sent his own first lieutenant Gaza to Magnolia to help Gildarts run things while he and Lucy were gone for a couple of weeks for all the traditional festivities around a Boscan wedding.

Lucy had sorely needed the time away from the guild and her responsibilities there too. She had decided though, once they were in Bosco, to fully avail herself of White Seas huge membership of mages and get all the time she could in the practice rings while she was away from the worried looks of her guildmates.

The mages at White Sea didn't even blink at her chaotic inconsistent control over her magic, and they didn't give her sympathy breaks either while sparring with her, it was exactly what she needed right now, after she was done cuddling with Laxus though, she was thinking about retiring to one of the steam rooms with her mate then lounging in the bath house until she was all wrinkly.

"I think I'm done for today." She admitted quietly, regaining control over herself and viciously kicking her dragon back when it flared wanting to get a shot in on Draco for being such an ass because he really wasn't, no, she was the one fucking up and somehow, some way she had to stop acting like the Lucy Heartfilia who couldn't protect herself and start acting like Lucy Dreyar, wife and mate of the Master of Fairy Tail. She was not alone anymore, she had a mate, a husband, and he loved her and was there, at her side, still patiently working with her every damn day trying to help her gain control of what those researchers had done to her.

The recording lacrima they had implanted when they had done the Dragon implant was now in the hands of Xally, who had, with Cristoff, removed it from her. It was going to be studied, and Xally promised her all the information they gathered from it. Bickslows sister had recently taken a place on the teaching staff for the University of Pelerno in medicine and research of applied magical sciences. Lucys lacrima was going to be the subject of Xallys first research study.

Lucy didn't care to think about all of that though, focusing on her own situation and trying to get back to being a fully functioning mage again. She followed Laxus from the ring, leaving Erza to walk back to Zen. The Redhead smacked Dracos shoulder when she came up and the big spirit rubbed it absently frowning.

"I'm RIGHT." He said sternly "If she doesn't stop trying to do it all herself she will never master her dragon slaying magic, half her stability is Laxus and she sometimes blocks him out completely while she fights. Because of how her inner dragon came into her, caused the whole mating uproar and everything, her power balance hinges on her being mated, it's plain to see, when she keeps her bonds to Laxus wide open, involves him, she fights better, her magic works better and spells don't misfire, but when she tries to do it without him, especially when she blocks him out, her magic goes haywire." He said and Erza sighed, sliding into Zens arms and smiling up into his warm eyes before turning a frown on his spirit.

"We know you're right, Lucy knows you're right, she's trying." She said and Draco heaved a sigh, bowing to the couple. "I shall retire now if that's allright Master Zen. I may have a chat with Lucys spirit Leo." He sighed and Zen nodded, the spirit vanishing as Zen and Erza, arm in arm left the ring. "She'll get it, I know she will." Erza said resolutely. Zen nodded "Of course she will, we just have to help her get it before her stubborn streak gets her or Master Laxus or both of them hurt." Zen replied quietly. Erza nodded, looking up and smiling as they came in to the showers of the locker rooms for the guild. No separation of the sexes, and even very happily mated to someone as gorgeous as Zen she still smirked every time she walked into these locker rooms and saw all the mostly or completely naked flesh on display.

Her own mate had no issues, stopping at the locker beside hers and stripping down without hesitation, Erza nibbling her lips while she requiped out of her own work out clothes, Zen growling low at a mage openly looking over his mates ample curves and gripping her hand to pull her toward the baths. "I'll be happier when you've got more than an engagement ring on your finger." He sighed, the beautiful neckband he'd already gotten her was waiting for their wedding like the wrist band and chains she had gotten for him even though they weren't expecting (yet). Both liked the idea of displaying well they were taken, detering approaches before they started. Saved them both grief neither one wanted, and their bet had lasted for months, their scores now into the hundreds, Zen was still a little ahead of Erza but she wanted to win, once they were married and the bands were on them both they had agreed the score was final and the winner would be declared, alot had been added to that initial bet over the months.

Erza now had some serious motivations too, her lusty Dragon Slayer was typical of his kind and dominant, only willing to indulge her so far in her fantasies. Honestly, he'd go pretty damn far for her, but he'd agreed she could bust out the handcuffs if she won, and that had thrilled her, along with the promise they could have said night with him bound to the bed while in Minstrel sampling cakes from their famous bakeries if she won? She was learning how to get the men and women who looked her way to look harder.

Zen had gotten more flirty as well, because he wanted to visit Enca and bend his gorgeous mate over the rail overlooking one of their famous waterfalls and have his way with her at the remote location in the central part of the country, a waterfall there, Angel Falls, he wanted to visit it, it would be a weeks trek through the Encan mountains to reach it, but he meant to get there, and wanted to take his beautiful mate as many times as possible on top of those falls.

She was the finest woman he'd ever known, and he couldn't deny how proud he was that she was his, he meant to make her happy about it every day too. Like sweeping her up now and carrying her into the steaming bathwater cuddled into his chest, noting Laxus and Lucy were already cuddled close together on the far side of the massive bath and he took Erza elsewhere, letting them have their time together, they deserved every moment they got.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freed watched wide eyed as Kaleb, clad in gleaming armor descended the stairs of the huge circular room. Banners featuring the loop headed cross of the Knights of Immaculate light adorned several poles and hung in several places about the room. They were within the tallest central spire of the headquarters for the Order. Inside the temple, this chamber was hundreds of feet up he knew, though the only windows were in the ceiling and they all fed light directly to the massive lacrima at the center of the room that was currently shifting, opening...the top half of it lifting as Kaleb and his uncle Tesso held their hands out, biding it to open.

Both men were clad head to foot in their holy armor and would serve as guard for this ceremony, a requirement for him to marry Cristoff. The first part of their ceremony was complete, and it had been heartwarming, performed on the grand dias before the spire they were now in both he and Cristoff had made their vows to take each other for life. The Boscan ceremony had only a small variation in wording for same sex couples, the country had always viciously protected the rights of its people to love freely without fear.

They would spend the night now encased within the massive lacrima that collected immaculate light for the order, they would be bathed in it until sunrise, using the moons immaculate light because of Cristoff.

From Freeds research it was no less powerful, no less deadly to darkness than sunlight drawn immaculate light, if anything, it was more intense because the light of the stars fed it as well, their contribution not hindered by the suns blanket influence.

He wore nothing but a silver and gold silk robe, ceremonial dress for this event and he would be lying if he tried to claim even to himself that he wasn't frightened. Demonic power flowed inside of him, and he knew it was dark. Cristoff assured him darkness itself was no enemy to the light, it was evil, maliciousness, cruelty, greed, dark intent, that was what immaculate light sought and destroyed.

"You aren't evil Freed, dark intents you may harbor will be burnt out of you by this, and I won't lie,we won't enjoy the process, but we'll feel it equally, I'll share it with you, every bit of it just as any darkness in me will be purged and you'll share that process." He explained. It hadn't made Freed feel much better. He didn't like the idea at all of Cristoff being made to suffer pain for his dark issues and he was afraid it ran deep and there was more to it than Cristoff realized.

People did die inside the lacrima they were walking to. The crown Princess of Bosco had been essentially dead, killed after only 20 minutes inside the Lacrima, she'd been brought back by the priests that were present to witness her induction so she could become the leader of the Knights as was tradition for the future ruler of Bosco. Currently though, Kurinos position as leader of the knights was only honorary, she had to survive three days inside that lacrima in order to become ruler by the current laws of the country. From what Cristoff had told him about Kurino, it wasn't likely that was going to happen, and Kurino had been trying to get her father to change the law but he and the Steel Council and the Knights themselves were all firmly against that.

A popular vote was taken, Kurino initiating it herself with the last session of the council and the people of Bosco themselves had overwhelmingly been against ending the requirement their monarch go through an induction in the immaculate light, so the Princess was stuck, either she made it through or she lost the crown and her younger brother, who had already passed his induction when he was 18 would take the crown.

In theory she was training to clear darkness from her spirit, however, she was also seeking a husband she could manipulate who could pass induction or already had, if she were married to such a man, the crown would pass to him by right of his marriage to her. She had been trying to get Kaleb and Cristoff both to come to heel for her for the last 3 years among some other men in Bosco her people would readily accept, but her brutal twisted methods had the men recoiling and disgusted by her.

Where Kurino ended up remained to be seen, Freed did care, but more than any of that, he cared that the man beside him would never have to serve that woman again once this was done. They had registered as "promised" quietly to avoid Kurinos wrath when she found out her prefered pet, and between him and Kaleb she really did prefer Cristoff because he didn't have the titles Kaleb had to protect him from her forcing him into first a consort position, then marriage once she'd had him in her clutches for a while.

The main obstacle had been Arman, who stood like a wall between Kurino and his son, his close friendship with the King, his political power, she couldn't risk just snatching Cristoff away because Arman wouldn't allow it, she was already pushing limits near breaking with what she'd been doing, forcing Cristoff to her bed several times a year lest she take Kaleb, and when Cristoff had been too far afield working, she would take Kaleb, Vander had been spared her touch because his older brothers both had managed to keep her focused on them and, he'd been kicked out of the Knights, however, he HAD passed induction, and could again if it was demanded, so the interest from Kurino in him remained.

Zens return had been a sensation through Bosco, and he was famous because of all that had happened around freeing him from Pergrande and then ensuring Pergrande left him alone by him killing the King of that country. Like Farron, Zens fame in her country kept him out of her reach, he had friends in high places now because of what he'd done.

So Cristoff was her best bet, and now...after they had gone through this, rested, gone through the part of this Freed was dreading almost as much as this immersion in the light, ie the proving ceremony tomorrow night, followed by a ceremony the following morning, he and Cristoff would be legally married in Bosco and the Lunar Dragon Slayer would be beyond Kurinos reach.

He would also be Freeds, in every way, and Freed would become Freed Pradesh...if he survived this immersion in Immaculate light.

"You will, just hold on to Cristoff, keep your bond open no matter what happens and trust it." Kaleb said suddenly, reaching out a hand to help his brother step up and down into to base of the lacrima. The gigantic white lacrima was unlike any Freed had ever seen, immense and shaped with two lengthening thinning points, one on top one on the bottom, the center being round it was like a double ended teardrop and was pearlescent, radiating light, in a creamy brilliance.

Once he was standing inside the lacrima Cristoff turned and reached for Freed, who drew a deep breath, gave Kaleb a shaky smile and took his mates hand, stepping into the lacrima and gasping faintly feeling the warmth of its smooth surface, that was almost velvety under his bare feet.

"Arms around me love, lean into me when it starts and close your eyes before it closes around us." Cristoff said gently and Freed nodded, arms clamping around Cristoffs waist and he buried himself in his mates arms, feeling his warm soothing presence blanket him.

"Once the lacrima seals and floods with the light, our magic will be beyond our reach, it has no interest in our magic, only our hearts and souls." He said softly, kissing the crown of Freeds head as the top of the crystal descended over them.

"I love you Cris…"Freed said shakily, needing to get that out before he wouldn't be able to speak...possibly ever again. If this killed him, Cristoff would die with him, the light had no mercy and the bond shattering with Freeds death would end Cristoffs life.

The big slayer smiled, holding him tighter "I love you too...relax Freed, you're not evil love...and your magic has no sway here." He whispered "Close your eyes…"

He clamped his eyes shut just as the crystal sealed and the few moments before the tight chamber they were in flooded felt like forever until it hit, the light flooded them and the pain it brought was staggering.

The light, like Cristoff had said, had no interest in their magic, it sought only the truth inside them, Freed was drug through the suffering he had caused, the pain he had inflicted in malice or contempt, he relived it all, most he felt was justified, but when Fantasia came up his mouth opened but he couldn't scream at the pain.

One of the lowest points of his life, he had done it following Laxus, letting his devotion to his friend blind his better judgement and he felt every bit of the pain he had inflicted that day, and so did Cristoff. He was tempted, more than once to try and close the bond, maybe spar Cristoff some of this, the pain of his shame, but he remembered what Kaleb had said and instead leaned more into his mate, seeking him. He couldn't feel anything physical, touch, sounds, smell, everything was beyond him, he was submerged in what the light was doing.

Enduring Fantasia had been horrific, reliving it through the pain he had inflicted, but when it was over his conviction, his loyalties, his love for his guild, he kept thinking about it and was almost rewarded, getting to feel that, and more, the returned affection he had gathered, the love of his team mates, including Laxus, and then, he came to Cristoff, his mates love just enveloping him, soothing every hurt, easing every pain, washing away all of it because, he learned quickly, the love he'd earned far overpowered the pain he'd caused.

His nakama loved him, and his mate...the depth there, the sheer power of it was staggering...his mate loved him beyond description, such was the nature of Dragons and Cristoff himself, with his kind affectionate soul just added to that, the Dragon loved him and so did the man, completely, totally...for all time. Theirs had this tremendous warmth and strength to it, ageless, that was what it was, it would never fade, never lessen, he could feel that and it left him in awe. Especially when he felt, with no hesitation, that his own soul returned it all completely. His soul loved Cristoffs, always had...always would.

The light receded, it was a gentle decrease of its presence thankfully, and Freed felt sensation returning, felt himself shaking, weak, exhausted to the bone, and sagging in thickly muscled arms that had a tremor to them much like his whole body seemed to have.

He tried but couldn't really lift his head, moaning softly and wincing at his dry throat and realized he'd probably been screaming with how it felt. "Deep breaths love...Kaleb and Tesso will help us from the lacrima, it's normal not to be able to walk after this…" He heard Cristoffs voice, rough and raspy and winced again, realizing he'd felt nothing come into him, pain wise, from Cristoffs end of things.

"That's only because he does an overnight in the crystal every other year and had his before we left for Fairy Tail a few months ago, he screamed plenty then I promise you." Kalebs voice came to him, amused as strong hands pulled him from Cristoffs shaking arms.

"Yep, yours sounded about like a lot of our passing recruits, most fail this, have to be removed from it well before the three days they're required to withstand, so you did good, the light has sealed you, approved your joining." Tesso said smiling as he helped Cristoff from the Crystal, staggering a bit under the bigger mans considerable weight until Cristoff got his feet steady and stood on his own.

Freed managed to smile at his mate, who looked probably much like he did, battered and exhausted. "What now?" He croaked.

"Now, you will go to rest for the day, we have a bath and attendants ready to help you clean up, and a meal waiting, the sooner you eat and drink the better you'll feel. Then you two rest until you're cleared for the proving ceremony." Kaleb replied, giving Freed a wicked grin.

The rune mage blushed in spite of himself, he was dreading that, he really was, having to have sex in front of witnesses to prove he and Cristoff truly did want each other, truly would get more than names and position from their marriage. Cristoff chuckled at his expression "You don't need to worry Freed, it's only part of the process to protect people from forced arranged marriages." He said and Freed could only nod and they were taken to chambers back in the main temple.

It was unsettling, more than a little and not in an unpleasant way, to watch Cristoff being bathed by the attendants. Their faintly hopeful eyes kept turning to him, and he saw the same from the attendants bathing his own exhausted body. A single shake of Cristoffs head though ended the odd looks and they were bathed, wrapped in fresh robes and helped to lounges, brought trays loaded with food, fresh fruit, cheeses, sliced meats crackers and breads.

Freed rose from his own spot, carried his tray to Cristoffs and slid down next to him, grinning when his mate set his own tray aside to grab him and settle him better between his long legs so he could lay back against his firm chest while he ate.

Attendants watched over them taking the trays away as they both gradually lost energy and Freed slipped off to sleep, comfortably wrapped in Cristoffs arms, the slayer sliding down the lounge to get them both comfortable and settling, asleep in moments when an attendant laid a thick blanket over them.

When Freed woke he smiled faintly, happily still tucked in against his dragon, their robes had fallen open while they slept so a wall of tanned tattooed skin greeted him he tipped his head back, wriggling to get his mouth on the column of Cristoffs neck. The rumbling growl he got made him smile more.

"You're awake...mmm, in more ways than one" Cristoff hummed, feeling Freeds arousal rising against his hip. Freed just hummed in answer, nipping at warm skin that smelled of midnight breezes and mint. He shifted a little, gripping a thick bicep to keep his position and give him leverage to push in farther, run his tongue over a pierced earlobe, enjoying the cool feel of the saphire there.

Another growl and Cristoffs arm under him shifted so his hand could grip Freeds ass and tug him in hard against Cristoffs hip where he smirked and rotated his hips gaining a gasp of surprise. "Fuck...Freed….we need to get to the bed, I need space…" Cristoff breathed but Freed ignored him shifting a little more so he was a little above his dragon who was laying on his side, back against the back of the lounge, grinding himself against his dragons hip and loving the feel of his smooth skin against his arousal. "Ah!...Freed…" Cristoff growled and Freed wondered how long he'd be allowed to keep this up, Cristoff was a dominant personality the full moon wasn't for another week so he wasn't likely to let it continue but Gods was he enjoying it while he did.

He was smiling, trying to dodge the shifting arm of his slayer when his senses came out of their sleepy, Cristoff focused wickedness and he sensed other people. He sucked in a breath pulling back abruptly and looking wide eyed over the back of the lounge to see two robed attendants.

One, a woman, smiled kindly at him "You seem ready to proceed with the proving, we are here as silent observers, we will not interfere or disturb you from this point on." She said.

Freed lay half on top of Cristoff staring and his mate chuckled, shifting to his back, Freed suddenly straddling him since he'd had a leg up over Cristoffs hip allowing him his wicked fun. Cristoff hand cupped his cheek and brought his gaze down to Midnight blue eyes starting to turn more silver. "You started it love, now….now we'll finish it." He growled and lunged up, arm banding around Freeds torso, Freed gasped as sharp fangs scraped over his shoulder and Cristoff shifted, holding him up crushed against his hard chest as he shifted, bringing his legs under him and sitting back on his heels before Freed felt his hand that was gripping his ass still slide further, magic, oh Gods Cristoffs wonderful magic and Freed felt the soothing damp mists Cristoff controlled so well push into him right before Cristoff brought him down and he was throwing his head back groaning as he was deeply, slowly filled by his mate.

The attendants moving to assure their view was unobstructed went unnoticed by the rune mage as he gripped his mates shoulders and got his feet down just in time to start aiding Cristoffs firm hands on his ass.

His own erection was pressed between them and the friction felt delicious, gliding smoothly on the minted aid of Cristoffs magic. He slid up and down, one of Cristoffs hands shifting to grip his shoulder, pulling him down hard on him and Freed pressed his feet down to slide right back up, riding Cristoffs length and gripping the back of the lounge to improve his leverage as he did.

He completely forgot about the attendants, that, after a few minutes watching them left them and gave them privacy, having seen all they needed to. The entire thing was about assuring the couple wanted each other. Their presence was never an issue when real desire was in the picture.

He was still tired, unsure how long he had slept but it couldn't have been too long, the sun was down, candles lit about the large chamber for light but he didn't notice them until after he'd groaned out his end and Cristoff had cum with him, shuddering beneath him, unconcerned at now having Freeds essence all over his abdomen.

"Gods I love you…" He breathed as Freed slumped against him and he fell back on the lounge. Freed grinned, "enough to give me a bath?" he asked lazily and Cristoff smirked "enough to give you a bath with a happy ending…" he purred back and Freed hummed his approval, sliding from Cristoffs tall frame and wobbling a bit, Cristoffs hand gripping his arm to steady him.

"Easy love, you just spent 14 hours in immaculate light and only had about a 3 hour nap…" Cristoff chuckled, rising to help his mate, though he was probably just as tired, the difference being he was conditioned for this and a Dragon Slayer, so he recovered faster than Freed did.

The bath put Freed back to sleep, something Cristoff wasn't upset about, he saw how exhausted the rune mage was and they had to be up at dawn, their ceremony by tradition would happen at sunrise, so they only had a few hours before they stood in front of their family and friends and priests of the temple and made their union final.

So he lifted the sleeping man from the steaming waters and carried him to the large bed, sighing a little, he would love to do more but it was normal for couples not to get much more than their proving round of sex in after they were sealed in the light. He counted them lucky they were even able to do it the same day they came out of the crystal at all. He slid into the bed, gathering the blankets over them and curled around his mate,smiling as Freed snuggled into him and mumbled his name in a sleepy content tone that made his chest warm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman watched his children joking and shoving each other, Blaine Justine grinning broadly, walking with Farron, who it turned out the young man had a serious hero thing for, aspiring to go into diplomacy himself so he and farron were chatting amiably, Blaine mostly just staring bright eyed at Farron hanging on his every word and Farron, amused, patiently milking responses out of him.

Rowena walked alongside hm, smiling happily watching the same thing he was, all of the happiness in front of them.

"You've done an amazing job with your children Arman, they're all so...beautiful, strong, and happy, I don't think I've ever seen Blaine so overwhelmingly excited as he was when he found out Freed was marrying Farrons brother." She chuckled.

Arman smiled, reaching and taking her hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm "I would love to claim some immense skill or secret talent but they were wonderful, each had their challenges but really they were just born good people, I just loved them." He said fondly and Rowena nibbled the inside of her lower lip at his jade colored eyes so brimming with his affection for his children. He was such a striking man, tall, made her feel tiny, his black hair pulled back into a loose low tail by a velvet band bits of silver here and there really the only hint to his age because his face was handsome, youthful.

He had this full lower lip and a slightly thinner upper lip that she struggled to keep from staring at. Something very unlike her. She had been around a lot of handsome men, but would admit quickly Arman and his sons did make most pale by comparison.

She found herself wondering what kissing that mouth would feel like, daydreaming while she had been trying to read and research things for Freeds wedding and to best understand the family that would be part of their lives soon. She had had her moments, meeting various people over her years in exile in Rosegarden where she had been tempted to do to Abraham what he had done to her. She knew, had always known her husband kept mistresses, he didn't even bother to try and hide it from her.

He'd forced her to give up her magic, she had been so hopeful when her father had announced she was marrying Abraham that he would be kind and allow her to keep training and working her enchantment magic but he'd refused, had even forced her to walk around in magic cancelling bracelets for the first year they were married to assure she never touched magic. Here was Arman with a family full of successful mages and he'd told her he was one himself, even opened his shirt and proved her was guilded showing her the White Sea symbol on his left side. Had also, at the same time, proved he was where his children had picked up their penchant for fitness and weight lifting, he'd been young when Farron was born, and was still far from old, but she hadn't expected a man her age to have a body like he did hidden under his flawlessly tailored suits.

He'd emerged one day when she was out on the deck from swimming out in the sea, long hair slicked back by the water hanging almost halfway down his back, snug swim shorts hugging his body, water running down over tanned skin, firm muscle and tattoos identifying him as many things, clan born, and the Boscan seal on the back of his right shoulder identified him as a diplomat of Bosco. It had been several moments before she remembered she needed to breathe to get air.

She'd never felt these sorts of things, Gods knew Abraham, who treated physical exertion as if it were proof of evil in the world and loved his food certainly looked nothing like Arman Pradesh in a bathing suit, if he had...they would have had more children…

Though Abraham had no problem telling Rowena what a disappointment she was, with her skinny body and lack of height. He plain brown hair and average looks, he'd said were it not for her exotic eyes she'd have been too ugly for him to consider as a wife and might have put a bag over her head when they had sex to conceive his heirs.

She was, at best, lost when it came to how to react to all she felt, and seriously doubted Arman would be interested in her anyway even if she did know what to say or how to act to show him she was...well...interested in him, maybe even as more than just friends.

She had no way of knowing Arman was currently berating himself, taking Rowenas hand was inappropriate, Fiorans didn't do such familiar things and he damn well knew it. Only men courting women did things like he kept doing around Freeds mother.

He couldn't seem to help it though, he really liked Rowena. She was sweet, warm, affectionate and it was obvious she'd never been allowed to be those things openly before. Apologizing when she compulsively hugged him in greeting, or tipped her head back to kiss his cheek. He'd even seen her blush a little hugging her own sons.

He'd made some calls, after seeing Rowena Justine, he felt compelled to make sure Lord Abraham never got out of prison.

He'd always felt so driven to help, to assure people were well and safe and cared for, maybe that was why he was so...aware of Rowena. With her gorgeous eyes and hair the color of cinnamon. She was so petite, and he'd always been drawn to petite women. Were she Boscan, he had no doubt they'd have been in bed together by now, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from making the offer.

He could just imagine nibbling at her full lips, closing his hands on that slender waist...gripping those lovely slender thighs. He shook his head.

"I say we get them all to dinner, the final ceremony is at dawn so everyone will want to make an early night of it." He said then, eager to get caught up with his children and the distractions they would provide from his inappropriate thoughts. So lost in them he didn't notice Kaleb smirking, tucking his head and stepping closer to Farron, or Farrons change of expression and the predatory glint that hit his eldest sons pale blue eyes as he looked back at him and Rowena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The soft trill woke Freed immediately and his eyes snapped open, reaching out and dampening the alarm, it was still dark outside, their ceremony...the final one...he grinned, Gods those attendants had watched him ride the hell out of Cristoff...his grin didn't falter, finding he didn't care, they were supposed to see he and Cristoff wanted each other, desired each other and they had in abundance.

He wriggled in the warm arms around him and they tightened, a soft rumble coming from his dragon and he smiled, taking a moment to watch him, it was so rare he woke before Cristoff did, Gods he was so handsome..._and all mine_… his grin came back and he kissed Cristoffs mouth, biting his lower lip hard enough the big slayer snarled at him but hands pressed into Freeds back slamming him into Cristoff forcefully as the Dragon took over the kiss aggressively.

Breathless and suddenly wanting way more than to just wake the big mage Freed pulled back meeting narrowed dark blue eyes.

"That was not nice...you wicked thing, you're lucky we don't have enough time for me to make you pay for that properly…" Cristoff growled.

Freed grinned, sliding from his mates arms and hurrying to where his suit was laid out on the lounge they had done their proving on. The attendants had come in while they were sleeping to set both suits out.

These were traditional Boscan too, single sleeved with the long tailed back that would cover them to mid-thigh, tight breeches, soft leather knee high boots. They were belted and had necklines that came below the pectorals so the flesh over the heart was fully exposed a soft silk shirt beneath the heavier silk jacket. White silk shirts, Cristoffs suit was a nearly black green while Freeds was a near black blue, according to Bickslow, the color of their mates soul hinted by the color of their suit. The ornate silver belt he fastened and smiled, looking up to see Cristoff belting his own with gold. He wore no ring...Freed was to choose whether to give him one or not in the ceremony, since he was the one who had been asked for marriage.

Freed ran his thumb over his own, the beautiful blue gemmed one and the silver band nestled against it. Cristoff cut a striking figure in his suit, his gold shields he earned with the knights on the right shoulder running part way down the sleeve. His left arm bare, his long black hair pulled back into a loose low tail that was braided from the band down.

He smirked at Freed, his heated gaze making the rune mage want to drag him back to the bed. A knock at the door made the spell break and both men looked to the door. "Are you ready?" Came Rowenas voice.

Freed grinned, hurrying to the door. "Yes mother!" He threw it open and found her smiling up at him. "Oh you look so handsome! Gods both of you...come on, the sunrise won't wait!" She called and both men, smiling, followed her out to the grand dias.

Freed was taken to stand by Rowena while Cristoff stood by Arman and a priest of the temple looked over them both and the gathered people.

"Cristoff Rendevere Pradesh...kneel before your intended." The Priest said as the sun was cresting the horizon. Cristoff moved and knelt in front of Freed while his father came and stood behind him. Arman held his hand out, holding the silver band.

"Freed Justine, I offer you my son, his name, his titles, his lands and his life. You have consented to this marriage and taken him to your bed. If he pleases you and you would complete this marriage and accept him as your husband I ask you take this ring and put it on his hand." Arman said, voice breaking a little, he knew it would do it in a short time for Zens wedding too, especially since he'd just gotten him back from Pergrande a little shy of 3 years ago now.

Freed took the ring and reached out, Cristoff smiling up at him and bringing his hand up so Freed could slide the ring on his finger "I accept you, Cristoff Rendever Pradesh and take you as my husband." He said, proud his voice held because his throat tightened with emotions as he said it and Cristoff lunged up, sweeping Freed into his arms and spinning him around.

"By the powers of this Holy temple and the country of Bosco, you Cristoff Rendevere Pradesh, have married and You Freed Justine, are now and forever more, Freed Pradesh." The priest said brightly and Freed grinned arms around Cristoffs neck, he finally got enough balance to kiss him.

The family stood, everyone did, ready to cheer when a feminine voice shouted "NO! NO! I forbid this!" and everyone turned, Marching out onto the dais, guards flanking her was Princess Kurino.


	24. Chapter 24

There were 6 Dragon Slayers in attendance, a wizard saint, the General of the Knights order, two powerful Ambassadors and Kurino glared them all down as Cristoff froze, eyes narrowing on his crown princess, arms tightening around his new husband protectively.

It shocked everyone, and possibly the man himself most who spoke first.

Freed pushed away from Cristoffs chest "You honestly have no right Princess." He said coldly then leaned down to meet his mates stunned eyes "Put me down my Dragon." He said softly and Cristoff, blinking, set him on his feet and Freed stepped out of his arms and faced Kurino.

"Oh you've no idea about my rights, that man is mine, he is not free to marry another!" Kurino snarled and Freed would admit she cut an impressive figure standing in her gold and gem encrusted veil dress with shimmering silks dotted with more precious gems, her crown resting on her forehead, her green eyes blazing with fury.

"Princess, this couple has gone through all of the ceremony, all of the rites, including full immersion in Immaculate light as is required to claim a Knight of this order." Tesso said firmly, because ultimately, any claim Kurino thought she had would be overthrown by the fact Cristoff was a Knight, and to claim him, immersion in the light was required and Kurino hadn't survived 20 minutes in the light when she'd last tried immersion in it.

"It doesn't matter if there was a former claim on him! MY claim taking him as my consort supersedes all others!" Kurino said defiantly, nodding toward one of her aids who scurried forward with some documents and put them into Tessos hands. Cristoff cringed "I really hate that fucking designation…"He growled under his breath, Freed touched his arm stepping then between him and Kurino and reached to Tesso who, after scanning over the documents handed them to him.

Freed looked it over, a Boscan claim by the crown Princess of Cristoff Pradesh as consort. It even lined out how many times a week Cristoff was to provide her with unprotected sex to provide her with children should she wish to have him father any. Freeds eyes narrowed as he read, then he smiled.

"Your claim is invalid, for more than one reason." He said firmly, handing the papers to Arman who was at his left side while Cristoff was on his right.

"Bullshit, My claim is perfectly valid, it was made before these ceremonies started." Kurino snapped.

"But not before Cristoff and I were promised and mated." Freed replied, tipping his chin up confidently his thumb in his left hand sliding over his rings, he could feel his mate almost better than he saw him at his side. Felt how proud he was of him and it made his confidence soar.

"Those papers state my intent to claim him as consort was recorded over a year ago." Kurino snapped but she was faltering and Freed saw it, eyes darting to Arman and Farron, especially Farron, the moment she saw the young Ambassador she almost paled.

"Irrelevant and you know it, intent not filed officially doesn't matter, and you STILL would have to spend a night with him in Immaculate light immersion in order to make this final, not to mention it REQUIRES his consent Princess, you can not enslave a Boscan citizen." Freed pointed out.

"He will consent." She stated lifting her chin and glaring at him.

"Like hell I will." Cristoff snapped back "I never wanted one second in your damn bed in the first place you blackmailed me and Kaleb both by threatening our family. You will NOT have me, not ever again Princess and this intrusion into a holy ceremony, this affront to the laws of our nation and it's very values? I am a happily mated and married free citizen of Bosco, a Knight of the very order that protects you and your family and yet you tortured me!" Cristoff snarled, Freeds arms around his waist the only thing stopping him from advancing on the Princess now.

"You forced me to your bed by torturing Kaleb then you tortured me and all because of some sick twisted obsession you have with my oldest brother!" He shouted. There were gasps, Xally who simply didn't know about any of it, having been away for school, Emzadi, whose eyes flared with magic, a low growl rumbling through her.

Laxus, Cobra, Lucy and Gajeel all backed it right up to, magic flared from every Dragon Slayer present.

"And I will do worse…" Kurino hissed, her own magic flaring but dark when it did, the guards at her sides all stepping forward. "You know better than this...Consort...and now, now you force my hand." Kurino smiled, lifting her chin.

"I will have you all in the dungeons beneath this temple for the rest of your lives...Tesso, the priest, I will simply end and you, your precious mate and Kaleb will live the rest of your lives chained to a bed for my enjoyment. Arman, it won't be easy explaining your sudden disappearance but don't you worry I can do it, and Farron…." She met his sky colored eyes and her hatred fell aside, replaced by raw need.

"Farron...you can prevent it all...if you marry me...take your place at my side, father my children I will make you King of Bosco and once our marriage is completed, final, I will release your family...I think…" She smiled as more of her guards, distinguished from the regular knights by their dark armor flooded onto the dais.

"We should talk." She snapped and two guards slammed heavy staffs onto the Dais just as Tesso shouted "NO!" and magic surged through the Dais beneath their feet, every one of them dropping, unconscious except for Farron, who stood in horror watching his family crumble to the tiles.

Farron barely caught his father as Arman went down, preventing him from hitting the ground hard and setting him down, glaring at Kurino and smiling viciously."Alright Kurino...lets talk." He said coldly.

He stood, looked over his family, all of them, everyone was out cold, the precision of the strike was impressive, he'd almost been touching Kaleb, the brothers carefully coming together, Erza on his other side pressing in trying to stand as tall as possible as guards had rushed in.

A shock spell, a very strong one, delivered right through the very tiles they stood on overlooking the grand courtyard of the temple several stories up.

He walked swiftly but ignored her held out hand, heading instead for the immersion chamber. "What are you doing?" Kurino demanded, she had fully intended to take him to one of the chambers behind her. Farron beckoned her "Closest magically silenced room, I want to get this over with." He snapped.

She waved a hand at her people "Make certain no Knights or anyone else come up here." She snapped, following Farron.

Once inside she closed the doors behind her, casting a dark glare at the massive lacrima in the center of the room.

"You make no sense at all." Farron said coldly when she looked at him, he was sitting on the back of one of the pews, arms crossed over his chest, looking amazing in the traditional Boscan suit he wore.

She would have loved to seen him in one embroidered in gold, with her ring on his finger, her band on his wrist and the realization that she might see that soon made her smile. "I want you, I've always wanted you, since you played in the gardens of the Palace with me as a child I've wanted you, dreamed you would be my husband one day and by whatever means I must go to, I will see that dream realized." She said.

"I'm no-one special Kurino, just another Boscan mage, perhaps I've had a good career in politics but that hardly justifies this, and how do you propose we marry? The law states YOU have to be sealed in the light to your husband and actions like this? These actions, these evil things you do...they will kill you, the light will tear you apart before we even go to the bed for the proving, and if you think I'd touch you before then? You are sorely mistaken, blackmail and threats against my family or not, until we are sealed I will not bed you. I would never lay with a woman the light refused, did it ever occur to you, even once, that you failing to survive the light, proving how dark your soul is, if you even have one anymore, might be why I always turned you away?" He demanded.

She glared "You refused to be the one who handled my induction when we were 13." She said. Farron stared at her.

"I said yes to that Kurino but I got sick, came down with Encan measles for Gods sake, I was bedridden for two months and your father didn't want to delay your induction so he picked someone else. He TOLD you that, hell I told you that, I've told you that every time you've brought that up." He scoffed.

"I...I never believed you, I still don't, you did my sisters induction. Three years later...she had you…" She spat.

Farron watched her closely, took everything in, she was behaving erratically, like she always did around him, he'd known when they were children she had a crush on him, but her childhood crush had turned into a dark obsession as she'd gotten older and he'd seen that, seen what all she had done, found her methods, her personality...too dark...too cold and harsh and he'd distanced himself from her.

"So would you lock your little sister in the temple dungeons because I had sex with her when I was 16?" His question rattled her, made her eyes widen.

"You think I don't know what you did to my last love interest? The professor at the University? Did you think I would believe for a moment she'd suddenly met and run off and married some unheard of Lord from Sin? I checked...I was relieved she was in fact alive, and in fact married, but I learned it was forced Princess, I got her away from there by the way." He added and Kurinos eyes narrowed but she didn't respond.

"You will marry me, today, I can fake the immersion…" She said and Farron scoffed "No...you try to fake that and I won't bed you, you can't force me to fuck you Kurino, nor can you bribe the watchers, that is one ceremony even you can't corrupt while your father is king." He said.

This was hard negotiation, something Farron was more than comfortable with, that it was so personal and so much rode on it for the people he held dearest, was why he had stacked the cards heavily in his favor and had to keep Kurino talking.

"He won't be king much longer Farron, so you had best stop thinking you can turn to him, you will be my husband, you will satisfy me in our bed, father our children and...in time...you will love me like you should." She said in a deadly tone.

"Or what? You'll chain me? I can't satisfy you, I don't even know if I could survive some of the sick things you do to the men you take. I've seen Kaleb after you were done with him, Cristoff too even with that insane healing his system can manage, did you think neither of them would turn to their family after you released them from "servicing" you?...I promise you, without some sort of drug, I won't be able to get the least bit aroused while I'm in fucking chains trying to stay conscious through you whipping me while you play with yourself." He sneered.

Kurino shrugged "I have other things I enjoy...you'll learn to love them all." She said.

"First time you lay me open with a whip I go to Altiene, first time you put me in chains, I go to Altiene, I will NOT endure your sick version of sex. Your father is a healthy man Kurino, he will be king long enough I can get myself and my family free of you." He told her.

"You will NOT, because he will not, I will see my father off the throne well before his health becomes an issue I promise you, and I will restore the Boscan empire with you, warming my bed. You will love me Farron, like you always should have, I swear." She sneered.

"How would you get Altiene off the throne? With dark intentions? Dirty looks? Altiene is no fool Kurino, and our people have voted down most of your proposed laws, the Steel Council was purged right after the war with Alvarez. Altiene is a great King, he'll likely rein for another 10 to 15 years at least." He said

"I don't give a damn about the votes, the Steel Council will be disbanded once I am queen." She snapped.

Farron narrowed his eyes "Disbandment of the council, the government representing the people, is not legal, Bosco adopted this system 300 years ago... what you're planning is High Treason Kurino, you could be hanged." He said carefully.

She scoffed "I can bring the people to heel, and once the council is gone the laws are easy enough to re-write as I see fit. I will not be some watered down ruler like my father or grandfather, the council was a terrible idea and one i intend to see ended, along with that damn thing!" She said waving toward the lacrima. "I will see that removed too!"

"You propose removing the immaculate light, ending it's involvement in the monarchy?" He asked.

"I'll have the damn thing destroyed, it's archaic, ridiculous! To think something like that could prevent me from getting the throne? No...I'll have it removed, the laws rewritten so no holy light can prevent a ruler from coming to power." She spat then narrowed her eyes "Or prevent a Queen from taking the man she wants as her husband...I will have you Farron...nothing will stop me from making you mine."

"You...threaten the light? Because you want to possess me like some sort of pet? Kurino, the Temple...the knights...this entire country was founded on the belief in the higher magic, the Holy Immaculate light and its blind purity, the ideals of our society come from it, you would throw Bosco into darkness? You would reduce us to nothing better than Seven..If I did agree to this, if I married you, should I expect you to kill me and start fucking our first born son like Queen Kressa?" He spit the words out, disgusted now.

Kurino sneered at him "If you don't keep me satisfied...who knows?" She hissed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The voice booming from above them had Kurino gasping, snapping her eyes upward in horror as Zen descended, bearing her father in his arms, long black wings stirring the air so her hair whipped around her face as she gaped.

"Kurino...you...you have become...dark...evil...my own daughter...you would strip this country of all it holds dear, no wonder the light killed you...after what I just heard I regret you were even resuscitated at all that day, it would have been merciful to let you die rather than become…" The King frowned, glaring at his daughter waving his hand, disgust filling his expression "whatever you are now. " He said.

"You are stripped of your title, your brother will make a far more suitable ruler for Bosco, effective immediately, GUARD!" He bellowed and doors flew open as the King ran his finger over the ring on his right hand.

Kurinos eyes widened "No! No father! I'm not wrong! You misunderstand what i was saying when you came in! I can make Bosco greater than it has ever been!" She cried. Knights in gleaming armor threw those in the dark armor to the ground, swords could be heard singing against swords outside the chamber.

Once several were present the King glared at his daughter "I heard every word, thanks to Zen, who rather unsettled me by snatching me right out of the courtyards in front of about a hundred knights and Farrons magic, channeling every word you said right to my ears, Gods no wonder you and your father are so damned brilliant in negotiations…" The king said, giving Farron an appreciative glance.

"You propose treason, the destruction of the base of every religion in Earthland...and dont think I missed the thinly veiled threats against my life...Kurino...Knights? Remove her, and i want her crown, her gown, she will not wear such things ever again, she does not deserve them. Throw her naked into the cell beneath this crystal and I will speak with the council about what will be done with the treasonous snake that used to be my daughter." Altiene said coldly and turned away from Kurino, ignoring her screams as the Knights rushed her, ripped the crown from her head and tore the veil dress from her body, bringing them to the king as she was dragged from the room.

"Father! Father no! PLEASE! Father!" She screamed and Altienes face remained stoney, back to her, eyes on the Crystal.

Kurino shattered then, tears streaming down her face "No! Father, don't turn your back to me! Father! No!" She screamed, looking wildly at all the priests and knights bearing witness to this but the King kept his back to her, eyes on the Crystal until Kurinos screams faded. By turning his back on her before these people, he had declared her removal from the royal family. She was disowned.

"I owe you...your family...and not for the first time but in this? Probably more than I want to even imagine. I...I will have her memories extracted...find out all of what she had planned...thank you Farron, Zen...oh and...I won't be having you beaten to death Zen…" He added with a faint smile, turning to the guards still coming into the chamber, the priests, aids.

"Your majesty…" The Kings aid breathed.

"James, see that my daughters staff, every single person is detained, every one of her personal guards as well. Make certain the Pradesh family is brought back around safely, it's a damn atrocity my former daughter ruined the wedding of my friends son…" He sighed.

It was several hours before everyone was awake again, the shock spell hit hard, temporarily severing a mage from their magic so they couldn't come to quickly.

Kaleb, not surprisingly, was the first awake, and came out into the chamber where he found Farron sitting drinking some tea. He stood, taking everything in as his older brother shared his memories and then sat heavily across from him.

"Well...fuck." He breathed, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head in disbelief. "Yeah, you just share that with everyone, I don't want to try and explain it." Farron said and Kaleb snorted "Yeah I don't blame you."

"So…" Farron started and Kaleb smirked "Yeah...he likes her…" He said, his father had been so into his thoughts about Rowena Justine Kaleb could have danced on his damn head and he likely wouldn't have noticed.. He smirked at Farron then, beckoning him to follow and the two brothers crept back into the large chamber where beds had been brought for the Pradesh family to recover. The guards had been careful, placing Freed in the narrow bed with Cristoff, the Rune mage currently wrapped in the big slayers arms using one of his heavy biceps as a pillow.

Lucy was on top of Laxus, head tucked under his chin, one of his hands buried in her hair. As they crept in Zen was lifting a still unconscious Erza into his arms and carrying her to one of the large lounges where he sat with her and settled her securely wrapped in his was about impossible to see, surrounded by Iron Dragon Slayer. And at the back of the room, the guards had made an assumption and placed Rowena in the same bed with their father.

The petite woman was curled up into Armans side, one of her arms across his chest, her leg slung across his thighs, his arm held her there too, so both of them had adjusted in their sleep into the comfortable position they were in now.

Farron grinned at Kaleb who grinned right back, the brothers both thrilled at seeing it, Rowena pressed closer as they watched, nuzzling into their fathers neck and Arman turned toward her, rolling then to his side, arms closing around the small woman and making both brothers share a further excited look before they crept back out of the room, high fiving as they left.

Cristoff almost growled as his brothers voice disturbed his peace, then memory flooded him of what had been happening and he bolted up wide eyed.

_Relax Cris, everything's ok, Is dad still cuddling with your mates mom_? Kalebs voice intruded again and Cristoff snarled silently, glaring around the room looking for his older brother. His eyes fell on his father though, who was in fact, curled around Rowena and it wasn't in just a cuddly way, no, Rowenas hand was up his dads shirt and she was tucked up against his body, one leg slung over his hip. Arman wasn't much better, the arm under Rowena curled up and pressing her into his body, his own leg drawn up between her thighs and his over hand rested solidly on the womans ass.

Cristoff nudged Freed, once gently then he leaned down and grabbed his mates crotch making the Rune mage suck in a gasping breath and bolt up wide eyed. Cristoff clapped a hand over Freeds mouth to silence him, grinning and putting a finger to his lips, letting freed absorb the wicked glint in his midnight blue eyes and nod before releasing his mouth and nodding toward their parents.

Freeds eyes flew wide and he slapped his own hand over his mouth in shock before looking owlishly back at his mate.

_Oh he's cuddling her, groping her ass and she has her hand up his shirt_. He mentally chuckled back to Kaleb.

_YES! Ok, yeah so Farron blackmailed me into sneaking a look into what Dad is feeling towards your mates mom there, he likes her Cris...likes her alot. Just reasoning she's got this big old life back in Fiore and he's so busy with work and all of us he's not going to do anything about how he feels, just like he did with fucking Minda_. Kaleb told him.

_Wait..ok, you and Farron are matchmaking? What the fuck happened with Kurino_? Cristoff demanded then grimaced as Farrons memory of it all flooded him to the point he held his head in his hands, heard Freed gasping again and knew kaleb was hitting him with the same thing.

_So, Kurino is out of the picture, hated her anyway, happy as fuck she's not going to become Queen, so on to the whole Dad situation, your mate really loves this by the way, loves the whole idea of Rowena with Dad, says his mom deserves it and I sure as hell think Dad deserves to have a good woman, he's refused to marry again because he's been so busy raising us_. Farron voice now, Kaleb linking them together and the sluggish groggy mental growl of Emzadi joined them, followed by Vander, Bickslow, Xally, Zen, then Erza, Lucy, Laxus and Cobra.

Soon they were all silently chatting away, plotting and scheming, Bickslow creeping into the room to grin wildly at the sight of their father wrapped around Rowena.

Many ideas went back and forth until Kaleb silenced everyone.

_Rowena is waking up, out out hurry_! He said, making certain they all got out of the chamber except for Vander who was unceremoniously shoved inside under protest.

"He always fucking knows!" Vander objected before Kaleb and Cobra almost threw him through the door.

_You're a top spy, be sneaky you shit_!

_Yeah fuck all of you, he finds me I'm taking you all down with me_! Vander returned.

He slid to the shadows behind the far wall, hoping some distance would prevent his fathers uncanny sense for when he was around from picking him up.

Rowena curled her fingers, feeling warm smooth skin over firm muscle and pressed farther into the warm arms around her. The soft scent of spiced rainwater left her well aware of who was holding her. She'd dreamed these dreams alot over the last months. Spending so much time around Arman, eating meals with him, reading in his study while he finished up odds and ends for work before he'd join her for a walk on the beach to discuss plans for their respective sons.

She'd only ever known Abraham, had never been on a date, had never touched any man or been touched by a man other than Abraham. She'd honestly, never been kissed, not once. Abraham didn't like it.

She'd been an avid reader though, stuck up in Rosegarden surrounded by the romantic city of flowers and love, she'd done a lot of reading, watched her share of young couples in the gazebos that dotted the multitudes of Rose farms kissing and loving on each other and always wished in her heart of hearts she could have that, she could be loved, held, kissed, know what passion felt like. For once in her life be left breathless and happy by a mans touch.

Despite Abrahams assertions she had taken lovers she never had, she had honored the vows she took even though she had never even liked Abraham, let alone loved him, and she couldn't find in herself the hate and resentment she knew some women had enough of to ignore their vows and cheat on their husbands.

She saw it happen, some would come up to Rosegarden on vacations, their husbands believing their wives enjoying the spas and beautiful gardens when in reality they were meeting lovers for illicit affairs. The Baroness Durenda was there every couple of months with some new hot sexy young man wrapped around her. But Rowena had held steady, even when other Ladies chastised her for it, told her that her husband was regularly seen with some busty voluptuous thing. Abraham didn't even bother hiding his affairs the last 6 years, daring Rowena to confront him or say anything at all.

She was skinny, lacked large breasts and full hips, she had curves, but they weren't pronounced, and she liked to swim, run, ride horses and those things kept her slender and she refused to give them up. She had a little silver in her hair now, and unlike most women, saw no reason to hide it, she found the silver that was showing here and there in Armans thick locks sexy as hell too.

She dreamed what it would be like, to have him, a handsome charming loving man, to feel him hold her, kiss her and yes, she fantasized about making love with the Ambassador, running her hands over his body, feeling his on hers, Gods what would it be like? She'd read all about it, seen it, but never experienced it. Abraham was rough, almost hateful when he'd handled her, would smile when he'd bring her to tears while he'd take her. She imagined Arman was gentle...He was Boscan, he was probably an incredible lover.

Her hands smoothed over the warm skin beneath them, fingers tracing hard edges, finding a flat nipple and toying with it and her whole body thrilled when a soft moan escaped the man under her hands, her other hand was between them and she slid it up, pulling thick silky black and silver hair from the tie he kept it pulled back in.

Still convinced she was dreaming she pressed into him, tilting her head back to kiss along his jaw then humming softly when he moved in her arms at last, yes, finally, her dream would move into the good stuff.

"Ro...Rowena…" He breathed, voice husky with sleep and she smiled, stretching upward more and finally catching soft warm lips with hers. They were still for a moment and she started to frown, why would her dream Arman deny her?

But then his lips pressed into hers, moving, nipping, slanting and then deepening the kiss, his arms tightening around her, he pulled her over and she lay on top of him then, kissing him greedily. It felt so perfect, so soft and warm and her whole body was coming alive like never before.

"Rowena…" He whispered again and she hummed, kissing him silent again, sighing into him and his lips curved into a smile under hers "Rowena…" He mumbled against her lips and she frowned, why would he interrupt...she froze, eyes flying open and she gasped, trying to scramble back but her arm was under his shirt and his arms were wrapped around her securely.

"Oh...oh my Gods...Oh Arman...forgive me...I'm so...humiliated...I" She was trying to untangle herself but the Ambassador just tightened his hold and chuckled "Stop, stop Rowena...it's fine...I have a feeling I have children to discipline but you're fine." He insisted and she blinked down at him wide eyed. His smile took her breath away then "Besides...I liked it…" He whispered, hands sliding to her hips "I haven't woken up to a beautiful woman kissing me in a while." He admitted.

Her fingers flexed, gripping over where she'd been playing moments ago unconsciously and Armans eyes closed, his breath hissing through his teeth. "Ok...now I'm buying you dinner." He chuckled and she stared at him then realized what she had done, what her hand was clamping down over, digging her nails into the skin over his relatively thick pectoral muscle her palm pressing against the nipple she'd been toying with.

"Rowena...unless you plan to make a proposition? And given the fact this room only recently held all of our children and any of them could walk in any moment I would advise against the choice, you need to pull your hand out from under my shirt." He said gently and Rowena gasped, jerking her hand from under Armans silk shirt and blushing furiously when she realized she was now straddling the man, her modest dress hiked up nearly to her waist.

"Shh, it's ok Rowena...Kaleb is…" He stopped a moment, but was holding her hips now preventing her from getting off of him while he took in all Kaleb was relaying to him.

"Ah, Gods…" He frowned then, sitting up and to her utter shock, he pushed a hand into her hair, held her and kissed her, it was just a soft brush of his lips for a moment, she reminded herself he was Boscan, and kisses were used for so much, from greetings to sealing deals to reassuring and comforting people.

He set her gently to the side while he slid from the bed, quickly righting his shirt and closing the suit jacket before offering her his hand. She kept her eyes down, still blushing crimson, what on Earth had come over her! Why had she thought that was just a dream, his lips, body, responses, all of it had been far too real for her to ignore yet for some reason she had and couldn't understand why.

The reason why met his fathers eyes, so grateful Arman was honed in on the situation at hand he had to struggle not to look relieved when his father demanded to know where Altiene was. Kaleb nodded toward the open doors to the Immaculate Light chamber "He hasn't come out of there yet."

Arman nodded and hurried past his son, worried about the King after all Kaleb had shown him, especially when Kaleb told him the king had asked him to share a memory of one of the times the Princess had taken him to her bed.

He walked into the chamber and found Altiene sitting on the pew closest to the massive crystal. Holding his head in his hands, the King looked...tired.

"Altiene." Arman said softly and his friend looked up at him and shook his head.

"I thought, when my wife died, that it would be fine, you were already raising 5 children on your own by then, I was certain, as King, with my resources, I could handle three...I...I don't understand where it all went so...wrong." He sighed.

Arman sat beside him, eyes on the crystal like his friends now were.

"It was never easy, it still isn't, and parenting doesn't end when they grow up and move away on their own, I will be the father of my children, the one they look to until the day I die. I was blessed, I like to think Ganier was guiding the children at times, especially Zen who went through so damn much." Arman said.

"Yet all eight of yours are good people Arman, all of them, I'd trust my life to any Pradesh without hesitation, but my daughter...Gods...what she did to Kaleb...what she was trying to do to Farron, and this country...to me…" His voice trailed off.

She's old enough to make choices of her own Altiene, and the pressures on her were considerable from a young age...perhaps she just was never meant to hold up under them, better to know now than have her become Queen first." He said.

Altiene scoffed. "I'd like your sons to help me, Kaleb and Bickslow, I know they can get through her memories, find out what she was planning...maybe tell me what went wrong...I could ask Knights, I do have some that could do it, but...I trust Kaleb, and I believe I can trust Bickslow, that they'll be honest with me, and Kaleb can...share what he pulls from her...so I can see for myself. He really is extraordinary Arman...Bosco has no mindbender anywhere near as gifted as he is."

"He'll be glad to help Altiene, he's going to talk to Bickslow now, if you want, they'll handle this tonight for you." Arman replied. Altiene nodded, lifting a hand to summon an aid who rushed to him.

"See Master Kaleb and his brother Bickslow to Kurino, make certain she is properly restrained, full magic canceling cuffs, everything, before they go in with her, give word they are to have every access by my command." He said and the aid bowed "Yes your majesty."

Altiene and Arman stared at the crystal for a few minutes.

"Pretty woman there...the older one...who is she?" Altiene asked. Arman eyed him suspiciously.

"Lady Rowena Justine, my new son in-laws mother from Fiore." He replied cautiously.

Altiene didn't look at him, smiling at the crystal. "She married?"

Arman narrowed his eyes. "Divorced, her husband is in prison, likely for the rest of his life...what are you getting at Altiene?" He demanded.

"Nothing...nothing at all. Just if you have no interest and she's free I might like to invite her to the palace for dinner…" He said.

"I have an interest." Arman growled and Altiene smiled at him "Bout damn well time you did, holy hell Arman if you'd let this one slip away without at least some nice hot sex I'd have you admitted to the monastery where celibacy is celebrated."

Arman rolled his eyes "You're worse than my children, who I need to rake over hot coals soon to find out if they put Rowena up to acting out of character a little while ago. And for the record I DO enjoy regular sex thank you, Gods above, I rarely go a week even when I'm travelling while working for your ungrateful ass." He snapped.

Altiene laughed, a nice deep one too, shaking his head and clapping a hand on Armans shoulder. "You know...I thank the Gods for you and your family about as often, maybe there's a correlation, let me know when you lay the pretty Fioran Lady and we'll see if I've got some new reason to be grateful of you at the same time." Altiene chuckled.

"I am not telling you if or when Rowena and I share a bed, and you'd best not be sending spies to look in and check because I have Vander at home and I swear to the Gods Altiene I'll have him dump them all in a heap at your feet." Arman said firmly and Altiene just laughed more, Armans lip twitching and his wickedly amused green eyes the only hints at his own levity.

Given what everyone was facing in the coming hours, they needed all they could get.


	25. Chapter 25

The following weeks were near chaos. Bosco had a huge adjustment to make and Altiene had to lead his country through a change in the ascension of the monarchy that led them. His son was recalled from where he had settled in Minstrel with his husband, the second prince of that country and coronated as the crown prince while the Steel Council and Magic Council of Bosco both started investigations into Kurinos activities of the last few years.

Arman and Farron were both called in daily for conferences, Farron and all of the Pradesh siblings as well as Rowena and her two sons were also called in repeatedly for questioning.

Altiene had to step in to have Zen pardoned of all charges against him for kidnapping the King of Bosco from the training fields of the Knights to take him to the chamber of light so he could hear and see what his daughter was doing. Erza nearly half out of her mind for the three days the Archangel was held in the same dungeon as Kurino.

When he'd been released she'd nearly knocked him over jumping into his arms when he came out through the doors. Showering the big mage with kisses and tears he'd taken in greedily, having missed her as much as she'd missed him.

Rowena had never been so terrified as she was the week after the wedding. First being involved in everything around the Princess, and then, more personally, finding herself molesting poor Arman when they had been mistakenly put into a bed together to recover and her lifetime of unfulfilled desires had apparently made her act very much unladylike.

Arman though, she was relieved to find, didn't seem to mind it at all, and as they had walked on the beach one evening he'd pulled her to a stop and when she'd turned to look up at him questioningly, he'd cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Arman Pradesh, Ambassador, father of 8, friend to Kings and Queens the world over, handsome, successful, could have any woman he wanted, had fixed her under his jade colored eyes whispered she was beautiful and kissed her. It had been her first real kiss, Abraham never kissed her, their children had been conceived with her flat on her face her ass in the air while he'd rutted into her like an animal and called out the names of other women. It was a miracle he'd even managed to get her pregnant twice as much as he'd sworn she was the most revolting woman he'd ever seen.

From that moment on she'd lived for the next time she'd feel those lips on hers.

Arman managed to pull enough strings and get Altiene to help him pull hard enough that Cristoff and Freed were allowed to leave for their honeymoon. Cristoff was eager to get Freed away from all of the stress and show him Minstrel and Freed was more than happy to forget everything and spend the next three weeks focused just on his relationship with his new husband.

Zen and Erzas wedding came in August and Arman was able to get away from Bosco and all the turmoil there to attend it, making a point of spending every moment he could with Rowena while he was there in Fiore and thoroughly enjoying her excitedly showing him around Crocus. The woman was just so amazingly adorable, filled with enthusiasm and laughter, so much love for the world and everything in it in spite of how she'd been made to suffer for most of her life with a husband who all but hated her.

They had spent the wedding seated beside each other, and he'd danced only with Erza then spent the rest of the reception with Rowena. That night Rowena had her first real taste of just how much fun kissing and making out with a smiling eager man really was too. Arman wasn't happy when he had to leave the following day for work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman narrowed his eyes on his son and Kaleb almost squirmed, not quite, he was still a wizard saint and the Guild Master of one of the largest guilds in Earthland….but he almost did, his father had that effect on him.

"Fine, you say you've had no involvement with Rowena acting a little more...friendly, toward me...and I admit I've not felt your intrusions but young man, so help me if I find out you've messed with that woman there will be hell to pay, worse than I've ever brought to you before you understand?" Arman said firmly and Kaleb swallowed hard.

"Yes sir, Dad...for the record? Her feelings toward you? She kind of broadcasts…" He said and Arman smiled faintly, Rowena had no experience shielding herself from powerful magic users, he knew Freed had recently started teaching her, and had his suspicions as to why, but Kaleb seemed sincere...is still a little shifty. He'd had to get him separated from Farron, the two had been together a lot lately, which wasn't entirely uncommon, but, given recent events, it raised Armans suspicions his sons were trying to interfere in his lovelife….again.

He understood they wanted him happy, was even flattered they went so far, but for years he'd been so busy, his children were each so unique, and each had their own challenges and he'd had to be there to help them get through them, still did, just now, their siblings could help as much as their father and the weight on Arman had lifted a lot in recent years.

He'd never minded it, and even missed it to a degree. He was a nurturing sort, a romantic, affectionate by nature and he missed having children to dote on and look after, felt how empty his house was most of the time, and...how empty his bed was. For the first time since his wife had died, he actually wanted someone...wanted to be with a woman and not just for sex.

He hadn't lied to Altiene, Arman worked out daily, still trained with his magic, and, his Boscan blood still ran hot in his veins, making him need companionship, he really did not deny himself. He stuck to professional attendants most of the time, but had random encounters often enough he could honestly say he didn't rely on the attendants at the Consulate bathhouse for his stress relief.

He just wanted more than, just sex, and that was a new desire for him, until recently, he'd been perfectly happy, looking forward to becoming a grandfather with Zen mated and now married to Erza, the couple off on their honeymoon, that had been interesting too, they hadn't told anyone where they were going for their honeymoon until after the wedding was completed, then Zen had, smirking, announced he was taking Erza to Enca to visit some rare waterfall in the southern mountains there. He'd apparently narrowly won some bet thanks to the recent release of some pictures from sorcerers weekly featuring him and his brothers.

"Alright, we're done." He said rising and Kaleb blinked at him. "I thought you were having dinner at home, I know Farrons on his way here…" He said noting his fathers attire, no suit, instead Arman was in jeans and a dark green button down with the sleeves rolled up...it made his father look...younger...a lot younger.

"I have a date, you two are of course welcome to have dinner here, Mr. Elan can whip you up something wonderful I'm certain." He said and Kaleb grinned.

"A date?!" He questioned and Arman smirked at his son "Yes...nosey...I'm taking Rowena out, like I have most evenings for the last few weeks since she came to visit ME." He the fact Rowena had, this time, come to Bosco entirely just to see Arman, to spend time with him. The pair having discovered while Arman was in Fiore for Erza and Zens wedding, that they both really wanted to see more of each other. So, since Arman had been in Fiore and had extended his stay there to spend some time with her, Rowena had planned this trip to Bosco to get some minor trade deals finalized and spend time with Arman. He was more than a little happy about it too.

Kaleb was beside himself, he hadn't even known Rowena was in town, Freed and Cristoffs wedding had been two months ago, Zens was last month and that was the last time Rowena had been around his father that he knew about.

"And we went out dozens of times while I was in Fiore in August too, so close your gaping mouth my son and go on to the kitchen, I need to go pick Rowena up." Arman smiled, enjoying his sons flabbergasted look. He brushed past a smiling Kaleb and hurried outside to his car, he didn't want to be late.

Rowena was brushing her hair out...again..unhappy with how it had looked pulled up and wishing Lucy and her spirit Cancer were there. Yes she could easily afford a salon trip, and maybe she should have done that but Arman liked her the way she was, said she was...beautiful...as she was and she didn't like how the stylists at the salon were endlessly trying to get her to agree to coloring her hair.

She wasn't ashamed of the silver in her hair, stress had put it there she knew but it was a sort of badge of her endurance, her perseverance that had brought her to this point, where she was dating the Ambassador of Bosco, Arman Pradesh himself, and...after a long time of shy kisses and embraces, she had plans tonight, to ask Arman to stay with her…

She wanted him, Gods she wanted him, she was in love with him, hopelessly so at this point, and while she knew the Ambassador had feelings for her, cared for her, she wasn't sure how much. She'd not pressure him, refused to be the clinging crazy that she saw so many women become when they fell in love, and she really had no idea at all what she was doing so...she stressed about her damn hair.

Things at home were going so well. Blaine had taken a year off from school to intern at the Boscan consul under Farron, a dream come true for her baby boy and she absolutely loved Farron for all his patience with her son, who was just enamored with the young Ambassador who was still reeling a little from having the Princess of Bosco go nuts for him to the point she'd been disowned by her father and the investigation, accumulation of evidence and such against her continued while she remained imprisoned in the Knights Temple under heavy guard.

She couldn't blame Blaine at all, she was in love with Farrons father, and Farron took after Arman in so many ways. She was managing the business well, had sold a lot of it off, cut the dirty parts completely, and, Freed was helping her. Cristoff took Freeds place on missions where the Raijinshuu didn't need his rune magic, and Laxus had said more than once he very much loved having a healer on the team anyway. So Freed was free to work more on the familys business while Rowena got it all in hand and streamlined better so she could manage it all herself.

She quietly padded up as she sold things off, Freed and Blaines trust funds, proud that her boys would be able to live well with ease once she was done with all she had planned. She didn't worry about Freed much, he had Cristoff, and the big Dragon Slayer just adored her son, had Freed so relaxed and happy when she had last visited she'd found him at the Guild hall in jeans...her Freed...in jeans, still the high necked formal shirt mind you, but jeans and boots with his hair in a low tail, braided like his Boscan husband often wore his. No more lightning bolt adornments either, which had Laxus grinning and buying cristoff a beer the night that had turned up.

Freed even drank with his friends, spared, trained, played games and , as long as Cristoff was there, teased his friends. She'd seen it all herself or she never would have believed it. His house was still neat as a pin, but then Cristoffs house in White Sea when she had visited there and stayed at his house, had been neat so that seemed to be something both men were prone to.

The knock on her hotel room door made her jump and she sighed at her reflection, shrugged and headed for the door. She wore a simple Pale blue halter dress that she felt accentuated her slender body, matching pale sapphire earrings and nice heels, she could wear platforms with Arman and he'd still tower over her.

She grabbed a dark blue cardigan and opened the door smiling, meeting warm jade colored eyes that about sent her heart pounding from her chest every time they met hers anymore.

He smiled "Rowena, I think Bosco agrees with you, you look lovely, ready for some dinner?" He asked, holding out a hand she happily took. They walked to the elevator and she could hardly manage her own breathing, Gods, Arman in jeans, he looked younger, and while his suits always complimented him, the jeans hugged his muscular legs and a tight ass she'd noticed before when she saw him in swim shorts but Gods in jeans he just looked so incredibly enticing.…

There was something about a devoted, dedicated father, this man had raised 8 children on his own for the most part, loved them all and they were all wonderful people, he had a brilliant career, was successful and handsome, held the respect of the leaders of every country in Earthland that wasn't under some sort of tyrant. He treated her like she was the only woman in the world when they were together and Gods above...he could kiss.

It was something she'd learned she really, really liked...kissing. Especially Arman, who was so very good at it. He'd been patient with her, hadn't teased her or made comment about her awkward lack of experience. The only thing he'd said once, as they had laid on a blanket in her garden, having a picnic on a warm summers day and she had all but pounced on him, when he'd pulled back for air he'd smiled up at her "Your ex-husband was such an incredible fool…" he'd said, and pulled her back down to him.

"So I was thinking Minstrellan since there's a...mmph!" Arman was saying as the elevator doors closed until a beautiful womans full lips caught his and he was slammed back against the back wall of the elevator. It took him a moment to recover, smiling against Rowenas eager lips he kissed her back with equal ardor, breath catching when she moaned against him.

Rowena had been getting bolder and bolder as they had progressed, and Arman was grateful because he was just about to turn fucking blue if they didn't end up in bed together soon. He was about desperate for her. He was giving her time, knew she'd been abused by her husband, hadn't been with a man since Blaine was conceived 21 years ago and she had only been 20 then but 21 years was one hell of a dry spell.

He knew too that his had been her first kiss, and that everything they did together was a first for her, from the dates to the kissing, to the heavy making out, all of it. He wanted to be sure this was what she wanted, that HE was what she wanted, before they went that extra step because she was Fioran, and he knew she felt strongly for him, and once they went further, stopping would hurt them both.

He wanted more, needed it, and was too damn old to waste time worrying what his grown children thought or anyone else for that matter, Rowena Justine was what HE wanted. The kind, fun, bubbly boisterous woman just shined brighter and brighter every time he saw her, as the oppression of all those years married to Abraham fell away and she learned how to live and breathe again.

He worried he might be some sort of bounce back...a relationship to get her feet under her and then she would color her hair and go after someone her sons ages...Gods she was beautiful enough, heads turned when they walked to his car and not looking at him.

If he was some sort of rebound...he knew it would be hard to get through for him...knew she meant too much to him now to let her go though the ideas that realization led to terrified even him. They were both successful well established adults with busy lives, no...he'd think along those lines if they got that far, tonight...tonight it was just a date, dinner and a movie and maybe cocktails after.

Rowena loved the Minstrellan food. "Gods...you know I've had these pastas before and didn't even know they were Minstrellan. Blaine adores Minstrel and I've never been there...I really need to go some time." She said wistfully.

"How about over Christmas?" He asked suddenly, totally on impulse and she looked at him wide eyed.

"O...Over Christmas?! You mean...with you?" She asked, smiling a little, hope bright in her lovely smile and that was it for him, Arman was finished.

_Ganier...I've loved you my whole life and know you would want this for me...if she's the one you would want me with...help me make it happen_.. He prayed silently, felt his chest tighten and warm at Rowenas bright hopeful smile. Gods help him he knew this feeling...only Ganier had ever stirred it in him until now...he was falling in love...

"Of course with me...as if I'd miss the chance to see you on a luxury airships lounge in a bikini…" He smirked and she bit her lip, aqua eyes darkening slightly and he heard her heart race, heard her breath catch.

"We could take a couple of weeks over Christmas, all of my children have plans, Xally and Emi are dragging Kaleb and Farron to Fiore to visit Bickslow, Zen and Cristoff and Vander were already planning to be there too so I've no plans for the holidays, I would love to spend them with you, in Minstrel. I have a house there, right in Capresa near the university.

She absolutely beamed. "Oh Arman...I...I would love that! Blaine was invited to Christmas with Freed so he'll be in Fiore too...I...I had thought about going there to be with them all but...I think I'd much rather take the opportunity to see you in those swim shorts again...and...out of them…" The last, when she said it, he barely needed to be a sound mage to hear her heart race.

Reaching across the table he laced their fingers "I don't think I'd leave the bikini on you long." He said huskily and Rowena bit her lip, blushing, fingers tightening on his.

"Arman...I don't want to see a movie tonight…" She whispered and he raised a brow, was she scared now? Had he gone too far? He could kick himself, he really could, it was just when she'd said what she did he'd thought…

"I want to take you back to the hotel...I...would you...stay with me...tonight?" She was so quiet this time his sound magic did become necessary, and his eyes widened, heart hammering in his chest.

He squeezed her hand, making her lift her eyes back to his "Gods yes…" He breathed.

He almost threw jewel at the waiter, Rowena blushing but grinning, tugging him to the car while casting alluring shy smiles at him. In the car, the moment the door shut she was in his lap, kissing him and he wasn't sure if she had climbed there or he'd pulled her there but he had a hell of a time wrenching his lips away from hers, panting and laughing "Let me drive Love." He said in a deep husky voice. She slid back to her seat, but her hand wandered to his thigh, sliding over the denim stretched tight over his well toned thigh and Arman had to grit his teeth not to drive like a maniac, why the hell had he picked a restaurant so fucking far from her hotel?!

Once the car was left with the valet, they rushed to the elevator and the ride up was a breathless one, Rowena shoving her hands under his shirt, popping some of the buttons from it, he hiking her dress up so he could grip her smooth thighs and lift her up, hold her so her mouth was easy to access.

She fumbled for her room key, giggling when he started pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck, her hands shaking in her excitement she finally got it open and they staggered inside, slamming the door back shut clothes now being abandoned as they made their way to the bedroom.

When Arman undid the back of her dress and the front fell down she gripped it, looking up at him nervously...Abraham had sneered in disgust at her body so many times…

He slid his fingers into hers "Ro...you're the most beautiful woman I know… let me see you…" He whispered soothingly and she chewed her lip, suddenly so afraid he'd find her repulsive like Abraham had. She could hide in clothes that accentuated her, but he was going to see her naked….

Arman slid to his knees in front of her, hands on her hips he pulled her to him then slid those hands down her sides and back up along her smooth skin beneath her dress, gripping the firm rounded cheeks of her ass and closing his eyes at the feel of her.

"I want you Rowena..".he purred then, and slid her panties down, she stepped from them and he tossed them aside, then slid her dress up her legs until he reached her sex, she was perfect...fucking perfect, and he wanted to go to Fiore, march into the prison and beat Abraham Justine into a bloody pulp for ever making her think otherwise.

"Let me make love to you Ro...I want you so badly…" He hummed and she whimpered, looking down at him, on his knees in front of her, his shirt on the floor behind him, black hair loose around his broad shoulders, all that smooth tanned skin over flawlessly toned muscle. His body was incredible, so lithe and muscular, accentuated further by the intricate clan tattoos that ran down his right side from his shoulder down to his mid thigh.

Jade green eyes were dark with desire for her, hungry and his smooth lips were lifted in an inviting smile. Gods she was so hopelessly in love with this man, she was probably a fool to fall so hard so fast for the first man who she'd spent much time with once free of Abraham, but Arman made her feel alive, beautiful...he made her feel better than she ever had before in her entire life and she wanted, needed that, needed him...wanted him so so badly.

She sighed, finally releasing her dress and he moved his hands, letting it fall to pool at her feet, slowly standing he kissed his way up her body, lips grazing near but not over her quivering sex as he went, hands cupped her breasts, which nicely filled his long fingered hands, not overflowing, but heavy and sexy in his grasp with deep pink nipples that begged for his attention.

He lifted her up, hands gripping her sides while his mouth sealed over one of her peaks and carried her to the bed, laying he back on it and moving over her.

She had imagined Arman Pradesh would be a skilled lover, and she wasn't wrong, his years with seasoned attendants had made him learn everything he could about driving someones pleasures, it was difficult to get the seasoned attendants to completion, Arman had mastered it decades ago, his childrens Sudehpah had all propositioned him, intrigued by the father of such a large brood, and not a one had ever made him lose control first.

Vanders many instructors, Zens that came just a couple of years ago...Arman could handle them all. Before his children he was a respectable, refined and composed man, but in the bedroom….Arman Pradesh was a deeply committed lover, vibrantly passionate, active, playful, and Rowena, already in love with the green eyed man, was putty in his hands. She'd never known this, love making, never known tender treatment, sensuality, deep bone melting pleasure, but that's what Arman showed her.

He worshipped her, his hands sliding over her skin slowly, keeping his touch light, lingering wherever he reached that made her breath hitch. He swirled his tongue around a pert nipple, she was so worried about her body, that she was too skinny, her breasts too small, more reason he detested Abraham and plenty reason to have him spending long heated minutes over those parts of her she doubted, showing her how much he loved every inch of her body, how no part of her disappointed him.

She writhed under him, gasping as his hand and mouth worked over her chest, his other beneath her keeping their bodies close and her own hands slid over him, exploring in breathless wonder a male body that wasn't pale, bloated and soft but instead was tanned, hard muscled with cut angles and smooth planes. She'd not been allowed to touch Abraham much, just his cock, not that she could get her arms around him anyway, not like Arman, oh Gods nothing like Arman whose back she ran her nails down, smiling faintly when he moaned against her neck.

Her arms fit so perfectly around his trim waist, and as he drove into her overheated body she gripped his flexing ass greedily pulling herself into his trusts wantonly. Nothing in her wildest imaginings had prepared her for this, it was incredible how good it felt, how hot she was, how desperate and frantic she started feeling, needing more, begging him for what she had no idea but she knew he'd bring it whatever it was her body was so eagerly building towards.

"Arman...Ple...Please!" She begged, his hand slid down from her breasts joining his other and cupping her ass, tipping her hips up as his hips worked and that was when it all hit her.

When her first orgasm hit she cried out in shock, having only ever read about them, like the kiss. Pleasure exploded all through her, crashing against her like wild waves and she screamed his name in surprise. Arman brought many firsts to her, what it felt like to have a man, fit, healthy, that took care of himself, press his naked body against her, drive a long thick erection into her that felt only good, filled her instead of left her wondering where inside of her he might be.

This time she sweat, panted, mewled and moaned instead of just the person on top of her seeming to enjoy what was happening. When she came that first time she clung to him, almost frightened by how good it felt, how it raked through her and left her weak.

"Ah...Ar..Arman...what…" She gasped out and he chuckled, breathless himself. She was so amazingly tight and her body was rhythmically squeezing every inch of him inside of her as she rode through her orgasm, he kept moving himself inside her making sure she got every last wave out of it before gripping her ass and angling her differently, pulling almost from her "Mmm, Gods you're beautiful when you cum for me Rowena...and I'm going to make it happen again…" He purred, thrusting into her again she keened, nails digging into his shoulders as her body writhed beneath him.

Three was her limit, the second one had her seeing stars and the third she was shaking her head, almost crying so was so overwhelmed "I can't...oh Gods...Arman…" she pleaded and he'd kissed her mouth, her face, her neck, nuzzling against her ear as he started lifting her into his thrusts and slid one of her legs over his arm lifting it while he thrust harder and faster into her, knowing her tight heat and bodies powerful orgasm was going to wreck his control this time and drag him with her.

"Ah...ah! Arman…." She cried "I love you.." she gasped out as she came and he groaned, wrenched over the edge with her in that moment by that confession and feeling his body release, filling her as she ragged gasped for air and shuddered through her end.

He held himself on his forearms, kissing her neck, her shoulder and regaining his own breath when he felt her first sob and stilled, pulling back to look down at her in confusion. He hadn't hurt her...he'd pushed her body pretty far, especially since it had been so long since her last time with a man but he'd taken care...he'd heard her confession, and was still trying to absorb that, but he certainly wasn't upset to hear it, relieved, excited, thrilled...but not upset, so seeing her pressing her hands over her eyes and crying stunned him.

"Rowena...sena mei anji...shhh...why are you crying did I hurt you?" He whispered, soothing her, smoothing her hair from her face and pulling her hands from her eyes so he could see them. "I...I don't know why I said that…" She hiccuped and he smiled at her "Did you mean it?" He asked and she bit her lip, nodding, watery pink framed aquamarine eyes wide and frightened on his.

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her swollen lips languidly "Oh my sweet lady...we're too old for games, waiting is for our children, dragging things out, lying to ourselves, playing with denial...I did it all decades ago but I won't do it now…" He said softly and she blinked up at him in confusion.

"I..you aren't upset?" She asked shakily. He kissed her again trailing kisses to her ear. "No...not upset…" He breathed in her ear and drew another breath "I'm as in love with you as you are with me Rowena I promise you...You were just brave enough to admit it first…" He said against her ear sending shivers through her, her eyes flew wide, her heart about to burst in her chest she clenched her arms tightly around him. New tears falling now...he loved her! Gods...he loved her!

He rolled to his back, pulling her over on top of him, hands framing her face "You're still crying…" He chuckled and she nodded, biting her lip, trying to stop but unable to even speak right then she was so overcome with emotion.

Jade eyes looked into hers and she saw it then...love...Arman loved her...she wasn't crazy, she wasn't going too fast, falling too easily...he loved her.

"Remember I said we're too old to play our childrens games?" he asked softly and she nodded, Those green eyes searched hers carefully and he drew a deeper breath steadying himself and taking the dive he'd not wanted to even think about earlier but he was a man of conviction, action, and he damn well knew what he wanted and not to wait to reach for it.

"Rowena Athena Justine, I Arman Tesion Pradesh ask to take you to wife...to stand at my side an equal through Joys and Challenges, to share my bed, be the mother of my children, I swear to love and honor you, keep myself only for as long as I live….do you accept?" He said it all softly but with firm conviction and as each word led to the next Rowenas eyes widened, her lips parted and finally her breath caught and her heart hammered in her chest wildly.

Arman had done this once before and it was no easier this time, waiting for her answer, wondering if it was too much too fast and all at once but he meant what he'd said about refusing to play games or deny himself, he knew what he wanted, he was grown man and was tired of sleeping alone, living alone, he had loved being married and wanted to be again and it was Rowena who had made him see that.

It seemed an age before her stunned disbelief gave way and he saw joy flood those gorgeous eyes of hers, tears ran down her face all over again as she nodded her head and finally gasped out "YES! Gods YES!"

Armans breath left him in a rush, surprised he'd been holding it and he yanked her down for a long kiss, her arms winding around his neck, her beautiful body pressing down over his and stirring the heat in his blood again as her breasts rubbed against his chest and he realised he was still inside of her when the muscles of her sex flexed around him and made him shudder.

There was no more talk for a while, the newly engaged couple frantically letting out all the stress they had just amassed in their confessions and Armans spur of the moment proposal.

Almost an hour later Rowena sank into the hot water of the tub, laying back against Armans chest and humming happily as his hands slid up her body.

"I think I fell in love with you when you handed me that book, the one on Dragon mating, and told me I deserved to know all I wanted to about your son and what his mating with Freed really meant. From that point on...gods...you're so devilishly charming you know that?" Rowena sighed, chuckling a little.

Arman was kissing her shoulder and smiled against her skin "Maybe a little, I am an Ambassador my love, being charming is part of the job, I knew when you were arguing with Dominic about the wedding suits, wanting those specific colors and he wanted the traditional dove gray...which I will be wearing for our wedding by the way." He said softly and she smiled, pressing into him more "Will I wear a veil dress?" She asked and he grinned, growling against her "Oh Gods I hope so…" He said.

She giggled "I don't know if I'm quite that confident…" She admitted and he gripped her breasts making her gasp "Emi and Xally will wear theirs...we could get them for all of the women, Gods I'd love to see these in a Tiami" He rasped massaging her breasts and she groaned.

"I...I can't think when...when you do that…" She breathed and he chuckled darkly "Good, then you agree to wear a veil dress for our wedding right?" He purred and she growled now, twisting free and facing him, gripping his hair and pulling his head back as she knelt over him, grinning down into his surprised green eyes. "If I decide to...I'll think about it." She said before kissing him hard enough he moaned, loving her sudden bold aggression.

It was well into the small hours of morning before they were too exhausted to keep teasing, making love or even talking and finally fell asleep, Rowena pressed tightly back against Armans chest, him curled around her. She wept silent tears, joy just spilling out of her feeling him, his arms around her, his naked body pressed against hers, his silky black and silver hair loose and falling over his shoulder and hers. "Gods I love you…" She breathed in wonder, thanking every one of them for this.

She was free, and madly in love with a wonderful man who loved her back and was going to marry her, make her the mother of a total of 10 children and, she giggled inwardly a little, Freed and Cristoff would be mates, husbands and now brothers, oh the teasing was going to be epic she was sure but she didn't doubt they could handle it, and Blaine, oh Gods her youngest was going to be beside himself…

When she woke she felt warm lips kissing her face and opened her eyes to a warm jade gaze, turning she almost frowned finding him in his clothes until he held up a small black velvet box and opened it.

Inside sat a gorgeous Aquamarine framed in diamonds on a white gold band. She pressed her lips together, trying to not cry again as Arman pulled it free of the box and slid it onto her finger. "I had to pull some strings to get the jeweler to come and open his store early for me, but considering all the business I've sent him over the years he did it…" He said softly to explain why he was dressed.

"It's beautiful…" She breathed and Arman smiled, he'd chosen a stone that matched her eyes, Gods how he loved her eyes...always so bright and lively and expressive. "You don't get yours until the final ceremony." She said and he nodded, bending to kiss her, she looked perfect, hair mussed from a night of passion, eyes bright and happy, blankets clutched to her slender body in an unknowing attempt at modesty, as if he hadn't already memorized what every last inch of her looked like over the course of the night.

"We can go out for breakfast and call the children afterward, starting with Farron and Freed." He smiled, they had decided they would begin with their oldest and work their way down. Both resigned themselves last night to the fact their children were going to lose their damn minds over this, but Arman didn't want to wait and Rowena didn't either, she was ready to be happy for once, to have the man she'd always dreamed of, someone to love her, cherish her, who appreciated her for who she was as she was. Arman did that and so much more, like he'd said, waiting was for those unsure about what they wanted, they both knew exactly what they wanted, and it was each other.

She slid from the bed and got herself grabbed into warm arms laughing "Arman! I need to shower and get dressed!" She giggled and he hummed, kissing her and his hands roaming down her bare back, seeing her bare skin, her naked body...he suddenly wasn't hungry for food anymore…

"Mmm, after...then we'll have a shower together…" He purred, guiding her back to the bed.

.


	26. Chapter 26 Fin

Rowena sipped at the wine but didn't really taste it because of her nerves, watching as Arman settled on the lounge in his office. After breakfast they decided to go to his house and he'd brought her back to her hotel and insisted she check out.

"Rowena...we're engaged, you're going to be my wife, the house is soon to be as much yours as mine." He'd said gently at her wide eyes.

"If you want you can stay in a guest room, you don't have to...sleep with me yet if you need space…" He added and she'd shaken her head, THAT was not the issue, oh no, in fact, if nothing else she wanted to fall asleep every night for the rest of her life wrapped in Armans arms beginning immediately, no...it was more his staff, his children...everyone would be unavoidable.

_Small price to pay for 6'2" of sexy Boscan in your bed Rowena_… She reminded herself "No...no you're right...and I need to get comfortable with everyone...the children, the staff…" She straightened, lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders and Arman smiled seeing her steel herself.

"I love you…" He said softly, now that it had been confessed he found it very easy to say and Rowenas eyes lit up every time too. He held up his com lacrima. "Ready?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Farron was busy, up to his elbows in work trying to keep his fathers work load low and given the fact Princess Kurino wasn't the Princess anymore and no longer doing any of her diplomatic trips, there was a lot being put on the consulate.

But if his father was made too busy he wouldn't spend time with Rowena and damn it, Farron knew she was in town, he'd fucking made sure her business had every damn trade avenue it needed, had blown apart every obstacle that had arised and made sure she was making good money with her trading company and small transportation group that ran SE-Car rentals and sales and the train line from Crocus to Overlook Resort as well as the tourist line that ran the coast by Rosegarden. He even had channeled some diplomatic events in Shirotsumi to Rowenas Hotel there.

He was scheduled to leave for Atla in the morning to take on resolving a nasty mining dispute that had dissolved into bloodshed there...again and this time Cristoff wasn't available so he was stuck taking Vander as a guard so no cool soothing mists would swirl around his talks, but if anyone tried anything they'd vanish for a while...if not permanently.

When his com lit and he heard the tone that identified his father was calling he stilled and stared at it for a moment...what if he'd found out he and Kaleb were orchestrating so much around him and Rowena Justine? Gods his father would come down on them like Zens Holy Thunder and worse. He'd probably send Farron to Atla for a damn year or something. Or worse, send him to fucking Joya where the women there would be all over him every second around the damn clock.

He drew a breath, steadied himself and answered. "Hi dad, what's up? Kinda busy so won't make it there for dinner tonight but I'll be over soon as I get back from Atla, have a little thing there I'm gonna wrap up as a favor to the Council." He said lightly. His fathers quirked brow told him he was treading on dangerous ground, there was little going on his father didn't find out about.

"Well, then make time and come over tonight for dinner, we're celebrating." Arman said firmly. Farron frowned, brain racing to recall what event he'd missed, nobodys birthday...the next one was in three weeks, Cobras, and Bickslow had a hell of a night planned for his mate Vander was already whining about wanting to make it back for.

"I'm sorry Dad, what are we celebrating?" He finally asked.

"My engagement." Arman replied and Farron honestly couldn't make the connection, blinked at him. "Engagement where? I didn't know you'd been invited to speak...or are you giving a presentation…?" He asked innocently and Arman grinned, Rowena leaning into the picture and holding up her left hand where a gorgeous engagement ring glittered and Farrons eyes flew wide, his mouth falling open.

"Yes I thought you'd react along these lines, Dinners at 7 son, see you tonight." Arman said and the com went dead.

Farron stared at the com for a few seconds then bolted to his feet "YES!" he shouted, Neilie, a young intern from the University stood in the hall blinking owlishly in surprise at him. She'd never seen the young Ambassador, whose pictures from the magazine adorned her bedroom wall, act anything but calm, cool and refined.

She had taken this internship hoping to get the chance to just speak with him, maybe see him smile at her, anything, but so far he had seemed unaware she existed.

He was normally so focused but he was leaping into the air whooping and rushed her as soon as he saw her, sweeping her up laughing "My father just got engaged!" He cried and she smiled awkwardly but in the next moment every one of her wildest dreams was fulfilled when Farron kissed her carrying her into his office and slamming the door shut behind him grinning rakishly up at her "Neilie...I have so much wild energy right now and I would dearly love to put it into you…" He purred and she threw the books she'd been carrying to the floor and grabbed him "Gods YES!" She cried kissing him so hard he staggered the last steps to the lounge in his office before tumbling down onto it with her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen was trying his damndest not to laugh. His beloved wife and mate was glaring up at the tree above her, from which she had just looped a whip and tried to swing across the wide but shallow stream he had just flown over. He'd offered to carry her over so she didn't get her feet wet but she had been determined. After Lucy had outmaneuvered her in their last sparring match with her whip, Erza had endeavored to learn to use one. So she'd insisted on this, that she could get herself across using her whip and she'd made it ¾ of the way before that branch had snapped and deposited her on her butt in the stream.

They were on their way home from their honeymoon, and the trek to Angel Falls had been, to him at least, a very enjoyable one, he'd spent so much of his life locked in a cell getting out into the wilds was special to him and Erza did have fun, was enjoying herself, she was just wishing right now she was eating cake off of Zens naked body with him tied to a bed in Minstrel instead of trekking the forested mountains of Enca at the moment. The things she would love to do with frosting and her husbands body….

Zens com trilled and he quickly pulled it from his pocket while marching into the stream, smiling affectionately at his beautiful bride and holding his other hand out to help her up while he answered. "Hi Dad, I'm fishing Erza out of a stream can I call you back?" He asked as he pulled Erza up.

"No need, won't take long. I've proposed to Rowena and she said yes, we're thinking of a nice wedding maybe next month, call me when you get home, I'll have the date by then ok son? Go dry Erza off son and give her a hug from me." Arman said and the com went dead. Erza gasped when Zens hand went slack and released her, letting her fall back into the water. A moment later the Archangel was dragged down into the water and forced onto his back against the bank by the redhead who promptly straddled him

He blinked up at her, even the icy mountain stream water not quite breaking through his shock over what his father had said. "Me Dad is marrying Freeds mom…" He breathed.

Erza smiled, leaning down and kissing her husbands slack lips until they firmed and started kissing her back. "Yes I heard that, then you dropped me back into the stream...You got me wet...now you warm me up…" She grinned and he laughed, reaching for her and dragging them both to the shore so he could warm her up without icy mountain water running over them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb was about buried in new members of late. Since those pictures had come out White Sea had seen a spike in applicants, most watching him rather hungrily as he went over their information with them, having Thane record everything before either picking up the guild seal, or suggesting they enter the training school for 6 months before he would see them again.

The rather plain but somewhat gifted green mage in front of him now was like several others had been. Her thoughts centered around how she could screw up the courage to proposition him as she answered his questions, signed documents when he lifted the seal and asked her where she wanted it she unbuttoned her blouse and bared her breasts, mentally hoping she might somehow spark his interest.

His com went off as she was pointing to the swell of her left breast. He smiled at her "One moment Celia...you deserve my full attention…" He said "Please wait here, Thane could you process these while I take this call?" He handed Thane the young womans paperwork and almost grimaced when her hopes shot up because they were suddenly alone and he'd said she deserved his attention.

He really wasn't in the mood right now to be giving new members that sort of attention, he honestly did sometimes, when one came in with just an engaging mind that piqued his interest too much to ignore, but this girl was rather average, and he was busy today and his father was calling making him pray he hadn't figured out he and Farron had been eyeballs deep in making certain all of his time with Rowena went smoothly, food was right, timely, nobody was on the beach when they went for walks, Gods he'd even had Beck, his best beastmaster send wild dolphins that usually avoided humans to make an appearance during one of their walks, had white doves land in trees nearby etc.

Farron was a master planner and scene builder, and they had been orchestrating everything they could get their hands into to make certain his father and Rowena always had good dates. It was fucking exhausting, he about hated Farron at this point for dragging him into it all, was grateful Vander had been drafted, though the Shadowquip had made a somewhat rude ticket taker at the theater piss himself and vomit by slamming him through the voids after he'd made a rude comment about Rowena being short.

He'd almost blown everything because their father had, when Rowena excused herself to the restroom, gone looking for the boy probably to reduce the boy to a sniveling mass, since Arman was quite capable of doing that, all of his children had seen it happen, but Vander had already made the boy comatose and left him in a supply closet.

Or that Kaleb had been the one to nudge Rowenas little dream episode after Kurinos attack at Cristoffs wedding...he shuddered begging the Gods his father hadn't figured that out, he was so ready to drag Farron under that bus with him if that was the case, damn meddling diplomatic ass that his older brother was.

"Hi Dad, I'm in the middle of a new member application, so a bit rushed but what can I do for you?" He answered from his side office off the main one leaving the woman, Celia, sitting at his desk. Maybe if his father knew he was busy being a productive working member of society he wouldn't kill him?

His father smiled and he saw Rowena sitting next to him on what looked like the lounge in his fathers study. She looked nervous...uh oh...please Gods...I love my father, my family, my life so much…

"Kaleb, I want you on the swift ship to Pelerno, be here by 7 for dinner." His father said firmly and Kaleb blinked at him.

"Wha...Dad, I can't just drop my guild and run to Pelerno...what's going on?" He demanded and Arman grinned "I proposed to Rowena,she said yes, we're celebrating tonight and I want you here, dinner is at 7." His father replied and the com went dead.

Kaleb stared at it in disbelief then grinned. His father proposed! And Rowena said yes! Grinning he strode into the other office, the smile, his excitement, the moment Celia saw him her heart sped up and he heard her mind reeling with desperate fantasies and Gods he felt so good...his Lavender eyes fell on hers flaring with heat. He had time...and right now Gods did he have energy to burn...

"Celia...as a new member of White Sea you can request anything you wish…" He said in a low voice and she bit her lip, rising from her seat and pulling her shirt open again. Kaleb reached past her to the desk and lifted the seal to her left breast as his free hand closed on her hip. She inhaled sharply as the seal set into her skin, then Kaleb set the stamp on the desk again and his other hand gripped her other hip.

"Tell me what you'd have, I'm in a very good mood and feeling indulgent…" He said and she stared raptly up into his pale eyes "You...I want you Master Kaleb…" She breathed and he smirked "Good." He growled, pulling her into his arms, lips sealing over hers as he lifted her to sit on his desk and stepped between her legs...perfect...he could make this new member happy and release some of the brimming energy he felt in his elation over his fathers news.

Celia groaned into Kalebs mouth, hands pushing into his long platinum hair as he pushed her skirt up. Gods she'd been praying that one day she'd get this but her first day?! If only the people at school who had teased her could see her, they had been so cruel, mocked her when she'd said she was going to Join White Sea, and that she would make a request to have the Guildmaster himself one day.

She greedily kissed his warm lips, drank in his touch, his rich scent, like warm spiced apples, Gods he smelled almost as good as he looked and he felt so incredibly good. To hell with those fools at the University, she had moved up in the world and was wrapping her legs around the Guild Master of White Sea…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Cristoff came into the study with a fresh pot of tea, cups, cream and sugar on a tray along with some sliced up apples and oranges and a big bowl of popcorn. He'd watch a movie on the lacrimascreen while Freed either watched or read or both. It was becoming one of his favorite ways to spend an evening with his mate.

Freed was working on a rune inscription job and had been pouring through stacks of texts while Cristoff busied himself on the bathroom renovation, which was almost done. He'd have his big tub and shower soon.

Freed was holding his com lacrima staring at it with his mouth hanging open and Cristoff frowned, when he reached through their bond he found blank shock and set the tray and bowl down coming around Freeds desk and pulling the Rune mage to him, tipping his chin up and in doing shutting his gaping mouth.

"Freed?" What happened?" He asked, taking the com from the rune mages shaking hands. Freed turned and looked at him, eyes hazy for a moment then a smile lifted his lips, turning into a grin and then he was laughing, flinging his arms around his Dragon Slayer and kissing him so hard Cristoff staggered back and fell back on the green loveseat, his mate feverishly kissing him breathless before pulling back grinning again, Cristoff, at a loss, just smiled up at him, feeling the excited joy through the bond.

"Your Dad...he proposed to my Mom and she said YES!" He almost shouted and Cristoff blinked, stared at him in disbelief for several seconds before he finally grinned himself, pulled his mate back down to him "You know what that means?" He asked and Freed laughed "We're going to be mated married brothers! Gods we'll have to fucking move to Iceburg!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bickslow was groaning, sprawled out on their bed, Cobras face between his legs, tongue working over his length, sharp teeth teasing him, he was strapped to the bed...again, Cobra had won their latest bet, that Cana was going to get Vander to fuck her in the guild and sure enough, they'd been caught in the infirmary, Cana on her knees on a bed, face pressed into the mattress, Vander gripping her hips pounding into her wildly from behind. Mira had apparently walked in on them, and being the minx she was, instead of stopping them, had started joining the pair, until Droy had wandered up looking for something to help an upset stomach.

Instead, he found Vander on the infirmary bed on his back, Cana facing his feet riding him while Mira straddled the mans face, his arms wrapped around her thighs holding her over him while he drove the demon wild with pleasure. Droy had come stumbling down blood pouring from his nose and when everyone had headed up to stop the out of hand threesome occuring in the infirmary Vander had used his shadows to bar the door until he got Mira and Cana both off.

Then he'd answered the door in just his leather pants, wiping Miras juices from his mouth and grinning wickedly at Laxus "Problem?" He'd asked and cackled as he'd dodged Laxus' lightning, vanishing before the Lightning Slayer could get a good hit on him.

Vander admitted later to needing to go see Cristoff after fleeing the guild because Laxus had nailed him in the back and caused some hefty burns, but the shadowquip had grinned "Worth it...holy fuck was it worth it!" He'd declared laying back on the livingroom lounge with a huge grin.

Bickslow tried to claim since Mira was involved it was not a pure win, so they had compromised, Cobra got to tie Bickslow to the bed but Bickslow got to say what his mate could do to him. It was a really...really nice compromise as far as Bickslow was concerned.

The trill of his com made his head snap up from where it lay back against a pillow. He met Cobras eyes as the Poison Slayer pulled off of his erection.

"Shit...Arman…" Cobra growled and reached up to flip Bickslows wrists free before tossing him his lacrima.

"Dad!" Bickslow greeted his father trying to catch his breath while Cobra wiped his mouth and untied his mates ankles.

"Bickslow, Erik, I know you're there son, just letting you know to set aside a couple of weeks in November, haven't set the exact day yet but Rowena and I are getting married so just a heads up. I can tell you're...ah...busy there so I won't keep you, all our love boys!" He called and the com went dead before either man could say a word. Bickslow looked at his mate, his mouth hanging open.

"Fucking Kaleb and Farron are going to be impossible to be around…" Bickslow groaned, flopping back onto the bed, his mate chuckling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander had slid from the guild earlier than usual. Cana was hunting for him and he was deliberately avoiding her. Not because he didn't want to have sex with her, but because he loved teasing her, making her wait until she was about to give up trying to find him, then he'd slip in sweep her off somewhere and her responses to that were always bold, lusty and frantic and he loved that. So, dodging her right now was building things up for later. He'd only been with her twice just the two of them.

She'd thought to measure him against Bacchus, had lured him to the table with her and the Palm mage and that, that had been serious fun. Bacchus was a die hard "straight" sex kind of man, loved women, wouldn't even think about trying any variety. His type always inspired a little pity from Vander, all they denied themselves was really sad, they had no idea really what they were missing.

Labels that made preferring one sex or another somehow a bad thing didn't exist in Bosco, if somebody tried it there they'd be treated like the silly oddity they were. Sex was sex, pleasure was pleasure, who your partner or partners were was less important than a willing and fulfilling experience for all involved. He believed in that, always had, so he just loved, seriously loved, fucking with people wound too tight to think outside their narrow field of vision.

Like Bacchus Groh.

His ability to hold his liquor was sort of a cheat, he was resistant to toxins and poisons due to training and conditioning he'd gone through for the Steel Council of course but it was more than that. He'd even figured out how to line his mouth with a shadow and he could pour gallons of anything into his mouth and it would just spill through the shadow out wherever he wanted it to go. He'd poisoned quite a few people over his career that way, by putting the other end of the shadow into their body somewhere.

It was what he'd done that night, everything he drank went straight into Bacchus so he stayed stone cold sober and Bacchus got drunk twice as fast as he usually did and nobody knew why.

Once drunk the palm mage seemed to get horny pretty damn fast and was all over Cana. Now Vander knew Cana was after a few things, first being good sex, second being making either Bacchus or Vander jealous enough to give it to her eagerly or drunk enough to BOTH give it to her after her night with Farron and Kaleb she had resolved to land that situation again because she had really enjoyed that.

Vander on the other hand had multiple objectives, to fuck with Bacchus, possibly outright fuck Bacchus and Cana both and enjoy himself as much as possible through the process. He used Cana to seduce Bacchus and lure the palm mage to a secluded spot then started his teasing, letting Bacchus take Cana first, then, moving over the begging card mage, he'd let bacchus watch him play with her, and when Bacchus had stood over Cana, a foot on either side of her head as she braced herself on her hands and knees, staring transfixed as Vander had driven into her. Vander had grasped the mans hips and made him step a little closer, straddling Cana who was groaning and mewling as Vander took her from behind, and he'd taken Bacchus' cock in his hand and started teasing him.

At first the palm mage had slapped his hand away "Fuck...I ain't into that…" He'd said but he hadn't stepped away and Vander had kept his eyes on the man as he'd fucked Cana and suddenly Bacchus had fisted a hand in his hair and pressed the head of his cock to Vanders lips and the Shadowquip smirked, he loved winning. He'd rocked the Palm mages world too.

So while dodging Cana letting her simmer, he was going to be a fly on the wall in his brothers bedroom and see if he might just see what they were up to and then maybe go hit up the club Kaleb and Farron had enjoyed so much, maybe find himself some companions for the evening.

Watching Cobra working his brother wasn't quite as exciting as he'd hoped though, they were being rather tame, maybe it was time he stepped in and got them into something that stirred the blood up real well? He was contemplating that, drifting through the shadows carefully above the bed weighing some options when Bickslows com rang. He smirked, enjoying watching his brother and Erik scramble so Bickslow could answer it.

A few moments later though he was gaping, eyes huge...his father was getting...married...to Freeds mother...Holy mother of Gods….married...

Vander was disciplined, powerful, deadly. Of the Pradesh siblings if you needed someone to disappear, had to have information or needed to protect something precious, he was the one everyone turned to. He had sort of fallen into the role as the one in the family who took the hardline shit on. Farron fixed legal issues, Bickslow was the best hugger , Cristoff was the listener and cuddler, Kaleb made shit happen, Zen could force truth out of anyone or quietly work at your side through any fight, Xally made you smile, Emzadi would tear down fucking mountains and Vander...Vander hurt people, made them piss themselves and cooperate, pulled pranks, he was the baby of the family and fucking acted like it.

He had seriously deadly magic that required him to train, stay healthy and strong to keep it well in hand, and train he did. He could ride out massive magic attacks in the shadows, drag people into them screaming to fling them through the voids. He never lost control…. and he still fell out of the shadows and flopped down crashing on top of Bickslow and Cobra unceremoniously moments after the com went dead in Bickslows hand.

"Fuck!" Bickslow groaned, taking a (fortunately sheathed) dagger to the groin. Cobra was knocked sprawling to the floor when Vanders elbow connected with the side of his head and Vander lay face down sprawled over his groaning brother who was gripping his nuts letting out a strained series of promises of violence.

"You sneaky little fuck…" Cobra snarled starting up from the floor and Vander yelped, about to fade to the shadows when something closed around his wrist and he felt his magic dip. Wine colored eyes flew wide in alarm as he jerked his head around and saw Bickslow smirking, tightening the magic restraint around Vanders wrist and in the next instant chaos ensued as Vander fought to get lose and Cobra and Bickslow teamed up on him to pin him down and get the other three restraints onto him.

Cobra tugged on his sleep pants and snatched up Bickslows com lacrima channeling magic into it as Bickslow was wrestling with the cursing snarling shadowquip working a ball gag into his mouth.

Once done Bickslow slid from the bed and went to grab his own sleep pants and pull a black t-shirt on, grinning as a familiar feminine voice came over the com. "Hey Cobra what's up?"

"Hey drunk, so...Bix and I were wondering...think you could call the girls and figure out a nice way to use what we caught for you?" He asked turning the lacrima so Cana got a good view of Vanders black leather clad body stretched out and bound to the large bed.

"Oh fuck yes...you and Bix mind giving up your room for the night?" she asked and Bickslow peered over Cobras shoulder grinning at Cana "Not at all, we'll just sleep downstairs tonight while you girls have fun, noise canceling runes and all, you won't disturb us one little bit…."

Vander strained on the bed, testing the restraints and cursing his older brother and his mate as they patted his leg and left the room. Shit...they'd called Cana...Holy hell was he in for it…

Not 30 minutes later Bickslow opened the bedroom door "So...my sneaky little brother, since Cobra and I have other plans tonight, to exact retribution for us this evening we have recruited these lovely ladies…" He stepped aside and Cana came in, followed by Mira, Laki and Lisanna and Vanders eyes widened as each woman came in then narrowed...he could handle four...he'd trained with 5...but then...they hadn't been mages...and Mira was already running her hand up the inside of his leg while Cana was climbing onto the bed by his shoulder...oh Gods….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rowena watched Arman set the com down and smiled when he reached for her, pulling her onto his lap "I think my favorite reaction was your son Blaine." He chuckled. Rowena grinned, Blaine had burst into tears "I...I'm going to be Farrons brother?!" He'd whimpered ecstatically and was already looking at the process of having his name changed, eager to leave "Justine" and all of the horrible memories that went with it behind him.

Rowena sagged in Armans embrace, dinner was approaching, every child within range would be there and she was certain it would be a hell of an evening. Wrapping her arms around Arman she nuzzled into his neck, hiding for a few moments.

So much had happened in the span of 24 hours. She had gone from feeling nervous Arman wouldn't accept her, to a night of passion and pleasure beyond her wildest imaginings and become the fiance of the man of her dreams. Arman had been steady, calm, endlessly reassuring her everything would sort itself out, that she could easily manage her businesses from Bosco and they could make regular trips to Fiore to see their children.

A few short months ago she had been miserable, alone, a prisoner in a gilded cage married to a man who loathed her, estranged from her eldest son because she didn't want him hurt, fearing she would die alone and unloved and isolated. She had never known what it felt like to be loved, to be held, kissed, never once been told she was beautiful or even pretty and had almost become resigned to her pathetic existence.

Then, it all changed when Cristoff Pradesh fell in love with her oldest son, claimed him as his mate and the Pradesh family had stepped up to protect Freed. In doing they had ended Abrahams tyrannical reign over her and her sons and set them free.

And...she met Arman. Invited to Pelerno to meet and discuss their sons pending wedding they had become fast friends, but from the first moment she had stepped off that airship and seen the tall black and silver haired Ambassador with the warm jade colored eyes she had started falling for him. His warmth, his charm, his humor and something about him stirred things in her she'd never felt before.

Deep, raw...hungry needs, her dreams had become brazen, she would wake sweating and panting with Armans name on her lips, and the more she was with him, the more she wanted to be with him more, started imagining how his kisses would feel, his touch...his skin…

The first time he'd kissed her they had been waking up from being attacked by Princess Kurino, but a couple of days later, as they had walked the beach by his home talking about what everything that had happened would mean to Bosco, he'd stopped and looked at her and his green gaze had frozen her in place.

That was when he'd really kissed her, kissed her so long and sweet her legs had given out and he'd hand to hold her up against him. She'd fallen deeper and deeper in love with him every moment they spent together and now...now he would be hers and he would hers...her husband...Gods she hadn't been divorced all that long but then...she couldn't say her marriage had been much of anything more than torture since she'd sobbed on the altar and her father had told the priest she meant "I do".

This time, the Boscan ceremonies were set up to prevent such things from happening, even when they consummated their vows they would be watched and if both parties did not appear willing, happy...they would be questioned separately as to why. If they did, the sunrise following their first night as a nearly married couple allowed her to make the final choice, to accept of refuse him based off of how he made her feel. Had Abraham and her faced a Boscan ceremony, their marriage never would have been allowed, not in Bosco.

"So thoughtful… whats going on behind those bright eyes?" Arman asked softly, kissiing her chin and she smiled "I'm happy...happier than I've ever been in my life, and I was thinking how different everything is...especially you...Abraham was so...hateful. You...you're so loving...so warm and charming and...sexy." She blushed at the last and he grinned.

"I'm not exceptional Rowena...I'm just a man in love…" He breathed and pulled her to him, making it impossible for her to think anymore. This was going to be her life, she realized as his hands slid gently up her back to press her better into his body, his lips trailed soft down to her neck, his tongue adding fire to what he was doing. She wasn't alone anymore, never would be again, this man, whose long hair she was pulling free of the cord holding it, whose mischievous jade green eyes were so heated looking into hers, they would be married. Their families would combine, she would live in a busy boisterous home and never feel isolated or alone again.

"I love you...I love you so much…" She said, tilting her head back as his lips moved along her collar bone. She felt him smile, felt his hands press her closer into him, his head tilting back and lips reaching up for hers as she knelt over him straddling his lap. She kissed him again, drank him in. They would watch their children have families of their own now, be there to love and support them all and Arman would love her like she would love him...Gods...maybe they could adopt a youngster...around 10 or so...she so adored the idea of parenting at Armans side...She'd wait to tell him that though, until they were married, had their honeymoon in Minstrel...yes, that was what she wanted to do...adopt...Gods knew Arman was an expert….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy spun, dodging neatly to one side and bringing her hand up, a ball of magic catching laxus right in the middle of his chest and launching him backwards. He landed on his back with a grunt and took a moment to catch his breath, smiling faintly, his beautiful little mate hit like a fucking TRAIN.

He was just getting the clouds in the sky into focus when large brown eyes peered down at him, searching his eyes overflowing with concern.

"Laxus?! Are you Ok Honey? You said to hit you harder so I did…" She said running her hands over his face, cupping his cheeks while she straddled him and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

He chuckled, gripping her hips "I'm fine babe, that was a great hit, just what I was hoping you could do, was it a drain?" He asked and she smiled down at him shaking her head.

"Nope, I think I could do a few dozen of those before it started taxing me." She replied brightly. Laxus pulled her down and kissed her long and soft "Yeah? I know another way to wear you out…" He rumbled in a soft whisper and she giggled, kissing him back and grinding herself against him wickedly.

"Fuck I love you…" He groaned and Lucy laughed just as a voice reached them "Hey! That's not what the training rings are for you sick fucks! Get a room!"

She flipped off whoever it was, not bothering to take her eyes off the man beneath her, his vivid blue eyes darkening like a gathering storm as she moved her hips a little more, smiled wickedly at him.

"Yeah? I don't think you've got what it takes to wear me out anymore Sparky...you're gonna have to prove it, your Dragon Queen wants more than just boasting." She purred and Laxus growled now, fingers digging into Lucys hips, his own flexing unconsciously into her movement because holy hell did she feel good.

"Hold on Dragon Queen.." He growled and his magic gathered, electricity arcing around them and Lucy kissed him again as they left a clap of thunder that shook the guild on their departure home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

THE END

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
